Gensei Camping Trip 2009
by divinerose490
Summary: A second gensei real world trip to New Zealand involving the fukutaicho crew and my friend's OCs! Please read and review! For pictures of the OCs check my friend out at talespirit on deviantArt. Ukitake x OC, OC x OC.
1. Day One: The Arrival

Another gensei trip involving the fukutaicho crew and others including my friend's OCs. I'm planning on doing several chapters because the trip is covering five days. Please read and review! This time they're in New Zealand folks! Oh yeah...addition of one new character, Hattori Raiden who is Di's boyfriend and the yonseki (4th seat) of 2nd squad. Enjoy!

* * *

"Does anyone _actually_ know where we're going?!" came Renji's voice, clearly annoyed. The group of fukutaichos, taichos, sansekis and a yonseki were milling around aimlessly in front of Auckland Airport trying to locate their mobile homes. Barely an hour ago they had stepped through the connecting senkai gate, found their gigais and tried to blend in with the crowds of tourists. This was proving difficult due to Ukitake's white hair, Renji's bright red hair and tattoos, Raiden's blue hair and amber eyes and Shuuhei's tattoos and very spiky hair. Nanao pushed up her glasses and sighed hard as Jai pulled Nat out of the way of some German tourists who were gawping at them.

"We _will_ find them eventually. Kyoraku-taicho has just gone to look." She ended with a look that clearly showed her thoughts on his chances of success. Mint and Di had parked themselves and their luggage on the kerb. Di put her face in her hands and sighed melodramatically.

"I'm so bored of waiting. The scenery's gorgeous though. I can't actually believe that I finally made it to New Zealand." Mint grinned ecstatically, delighted to be on the four day camping trip.

_Especially with you, Jyuushirou-san. _She thought, flushing a little. Ukitake, leaning on his luggage, caught her eyes and smiled gently as if reading her thoughts. Mint smiled back, her heart melting.

_My god...he's even gorgeous in his gigai! _Di caught her dreamy smile and grinned.

"Aww...too cute."

"Oh shush!" Mint said, flushing.

_Taicho. I hope this trip brings us closer together._

Di continued grinning, shaking her head at her friend's complete ignorance of everything else around her. Ukitake surveyed the scenery as Kira, Shuuhei and Matsumoto came back with grins on their faces, bottles of Duty Free wine clutched in their hands. Isane gave a surprised squeak.

"Oh my goodness, Rangiku-san! You can't possibly be thinking of drinking all of that now!" Matsumoto laughed mischievously.

"Ahhh! Lighten up Isane! We're on holiday! Besides it's Western wine...we haven't tried that yet!"

"It's very beautiful out here isn't it Mint?" Mint looked beside her as Ukitake sat down next to her. "You _did_ say that New Zealand was a spectacular looking country." He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"I also said that it was one of the most romantic countries in the world...scenery-wise." Mint ventured. They gazed at each other for a long while, neither wanting to break the moment.

Di tactfully got up. _I'll stretch my legs. _Nat and Jai were ogling Mint and Ukitake mercilessly. Di kicked Nat's shoe to get his attention.

"Oi. Snoopers. Clear out yeah? This is a trip- you're not gonna take any compromising pictures...right?" Jai grinned at her innocently.

"Why would we?" Di sweat-dropped.

_They clearly are. _

She felt arms around her and then Raiden whispered in her ear, "Sheesh. We've only just got here and Glasses and jiijii-taicho are being all mushy."

"Hush up. Remember what you promised!" Di replied sternly. She could feel Raiden grinning.

"Sure thing babe. It's Mint and Ukitake-taicho from now on...unless I forget." Di hissed.

"You wouldn't-!" Raiden laughed quietly before kissing her ear.

"Don't worry." Di rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, right. That's not what I'm worried about. Let's see how well my self control holds up on this trip._ Nat and Jai grinned evilly. Di caught them looking and glared.

_This is gonna be a long trip._

Mint was in seventh heaven. _ I'm in one of my favourite countries with the man I love...what could be more perfect? _Suddenly Kyoraku came jogging over.

"Good news everyone! I found our caravans!" He attempted to put an arm round Nanao's waist and failed when she skilfully side-stepped.

"Huzzah!" shouted Renji, Nat and Jai.

"Hey genius! You might want your luggage!" Di shouted after Nat as he tried to join the mad scramble towards the parking area.

* * *

And of course there was an argument over who would go where. Nanao wished she had a whistle. It was like supervising a bunch of children.

"It's going to be split into a girl's caravan and two boys' caravans. There will be no further discussion on the topic!" Ukitake smiled apologetically at Mint. He secretly wished he was in the same caravan as her.

"But-!" Nanao snapped her clipboard shut.

"No further discussion, Hattori-yonseki!" Raiden glowered at her. Di sighed, inwardly grinning.

_Baka Rice! _The boys, after much grumbling, split themselves up into two equal groups. Mint nudged Di and grinned. Di looked confused.

"What?"

"All the freeloaders are in one caravan!" Di snorted with laughter.

"Oh yeah, good point."

"Shut it both of you!" Renji snapped, outraged. "At least I work for my keep!" Di grinned at him.

"_We_ came highly recommended. _Sumimasen ne, Abarai-san._" she finished in an Urahara imitation. Renji stormed off towards the nearest caravan followed by Nat and Jai. Raiden grinned at her.

"See ya later babe."

"Whatever. Try not to cause a road accident." Di replied.

"Wait! Everyone!" Nanao shouted. "No one gets on those caravans!" Kyoraku paused, half-way through the door.

"What is it now, Nanao-chan?"

"Who are the designated drivers? You must have been notified in Soul Society. "Nat grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah...that's me, Di and Jai. I'll take our caravan." Jai grinned.

"I'll take the girls' caravan!" Di smiled innocently at him.

"Sorry, Jai, that's the one I'm driving." Nanao nodded, satisfied.

"Good. Now we can finally get underway."

"Actually...I'll switch caravans-"

"Get back on that caravan, Hattori-yonseki!" shouted Nanao, whipping round and taking off her glasses. Raiden bolted into the caravan, a shocked look on his face.

* * *

Di sat herself behind the wheel of the larger caravan listening to the sounds of amazement coming from behind her. She had to admit that the caravan was pretty cool. She'd never been holidaying in a mobile home before and it was a completely new experience for her. She adjusted the front mirror and grinned.

_First things first...let's see if I've still got the skills necessary to drive such a big vehicle._ She switched the GPS on, typing in the name of their first campsite. Apparently it was near Rotorua. She couldn't wait.

Mint, strapped in at the back, stared around the caravan in awe. _This mobile home is awesome! It's got everything. _She suppressed a laugh, remembering that there were three double beds. She wondered how the guys were getting on- especially in Nat's caravan. There was bound to be an argument.

_Hmm..._she mused. _Anyone with Nat in a double bed's gonna cringe all night...and anyone with Rice in a double bed will get kicked. Oh dear. Poor Renji and Jai. _She looked out the window and smiled as Di started up the engine.

"Huzzah!" came Di's voice from the front seat. "We're off!!"

"Woohoo!!" shouted Matsumoto enthusiastically from the seat opposite Mint. Mint glanced at the strawberry blonde haired fukutaicho.

"By the way, Rangiku-san, what exactly _did_ you buy from Duty Free?" Matsumoto gave her a wink and pulled out three bottles. Mint's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. Three?!" Matsumoto nodded happily and almost dropped the red one she was holding when Di braked suddenly.

"Hey! Di-chan! What gives?" Di picked up the intercom receiver by her hand as Jai's voice crackled through.

"Sorry, Di...I stalled...I'm not used to driving this." He sounded so sheepish that she calmed down immediately. Nat horned.

"Oi! Get a move on, Di!"

"Can't! Didn't you hear what Jai said just now?! He's stalled!" Nat grumbled something incoherent over the intercom. Matsumoto looked at the label on the red wine bottle.

"I think it says, 'Cabernet Sauvignion.' What language is that, Mint-chan?" Mint took an educated guess.

"It sounds French."

"Hmm...ooh this one's pink! I think Kyoraku-taicho will like this one!"

* * *

Di looked up from checking the GPS at a traffic light as Nat's voice crackled over the handset.

"Hey, Di, race ya." Di opened her mouth to say yes but then Nanao had leaned over the seats.

"No!" she snapped.

Di heard Raiden mutter, "Spoilsport." in the background and suppressed a grin.

"Well think about it, Di-san...you're driving a 6 person caravan." Di sighed.

"OK, OK, Nanao-san I understand."

_Damn. And I was going to try to win as well! _She thought in annoyance, watching as signs to Rotorua flashed past. _Thank goodness Jai's got Ukitake-taicho reading the map for him or we'd have been stuck a long time ago. No offense to Jai._ she thought with a grin.

* * *

Suddenly, Mint poked her head into the cabin.

"Ukitake-taicho?" she asked hopefully. Di raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I wasn't talking to him just now..." Mint made puppy dog eyes. "Ukitake-taicho?" she asked again. Di sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll put him on. She changed the frequency. "Hey, Ukitake-taicho....your lady needs you." Di handed Mint the intercom handset with a flourish. "Your knight in shining armour awaits." Mint grinned and took the handset.

"Jyuushirou-san?" Her heart leapt when she heard his voice.

"Hello, Mint. Are you all right? Enjoying yourself?"

"I miss you, Jyuushirou-san." Mint pouted, ignoring Di who was quietly laughing at the expression on her friend's face.

"Aww." She heard him say gently.

"Well...we can't help that. It's more convenient this way. I miss you too you know." Mint smiled, in a happy daze but still missing him terribly.

Di felt her phone ring and switched it to hands free.

"Hello?" she said, raising her voice so that she could be heard above Mint.

"Oi, why's your frequency blocked?" came Nat's annoyed voice. "We've been trying to get through for about ten minutes!"

"Mint's talking to Ukitake-san." Di replied, smiling as Nat snorted.

"I should've figured. Ask Jai if he's sure this is the right way." Di nodded.

"OK." She looked out of the window and frowned.

_I'm pretty sure the road shouldn't be narrowing like this..._

"Mint, can I speak to Jai for a minute...or in fact can I speak?" Di asked in a loud voice. Ukitake's voice came crackling through.

"What is it, Di?"

"Are you guys sure this is the right way? The road seems to be narrowing quite a bit." She heard Jai swear over the intercom and then he braked sharply, causing her to do the same. Nat, behind her came to an equally screeching halt.

"What the hell happened?!" he shouted out of the window. Di stuck her head out of her window.

"I can't get the caravan any further up this way! I'm gonna have to reverse!" Jai yelled back from the front. "Sorry guys!" Di swore and sat back down.

"You must be joking me." Several minutes later they'd reversed back out onto the main road.

"That was the world's biggest joke." Di muttered to herself, wiping sweat off her forehead. Mint was back on the intercom to Ukitake. Her phone rang again.

"Argh! Now what?!" Di muttered distractedly.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. How come the intercom's not working again?"

Di shot Mint a look before saying, "Mint's on the intercom to Ukitake-san." Raiden made a noise of disgust.

"Huh. Typical. Tell her to get off- I wanna talk to ya." Di sighed.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Also, I can't talk for long periods of time and drive." Raiden laughed.

"Whatever, Di. Just make sure Jai doesn't do something stupid. You would've thought ji- Ukitake-taicho would've learned to read a map by _now_." Di looked up to see Mint glaring at the phone.

"Umm...I have to go Rice. I'll talk to you at the campsite." She grinned innocently at Mint.

"What?" Mint glared at her.

"Firstly...I'm quite pleasantly surprised that he called Jyuushirou-san, 'Ukitake-taicho' but....what the hell did he mean by that?! It wasn't Jyuushirou-san's fault!" Di held her hands up in consternation, causing Nanao to have a minor heart attack.

"I have no idea." Mint opened her mouth to vent when Ukitake's voice crackled over the airwaves.

"You know Mint. We should pick up this conversation off the intercom." Mint grinned.

"OK Jyuushirou-san...I'll call you!" She passed the intercom back to Di and raced to sit back down so she could start dialling. Di watched her go with quiet amusement.

"I heard all of that." Di grinned hard.

"I knew you were still on the line, moron. And, by the way, well done for remembering your promise."

"I told ya I would, didn't I?"

"Good boy. Now leave me be...I'm trying to drive."

"Quit _trying_ to drive and drive properly then." Di spluttered in indignation.

"Come here and try and drive then!" She could hear him laughing over the other end.

"Aren't ya gonna start saying stuff like "I miss you?"" Di snorted.

"Yeah right. I know I'm going to see you at the campsite whether I like it or not."

She heard Mint say, "Aww Jyuushirou-san, you're so sweet!" Raiden burst out laughing on the other end.

"Get off already! You're clogging up the airwaves, baka Rice!" Di mock complained.

"Yeah right, see ya there, babe."

Di listened in to Mint's conversation with half an ear before wondering for the umpteenth time whether she was actually in love with Raiden.

_I think I actually am. _She thought with a shock which made her sit up straight. It had sort of crept up on her without her noticing it. _My god...do I really? I shouldn't be quick to tell him...it'll give him the world's biggest ego boost and he can do without it. What _am_ I going to do?_

Mint finished her conversation with Ukitake feeling happy and light-headed. She had been sorry to let him off the line, but he had insisted that he had had to go back to reading the map. She stretched fully feeling energised. _Taicho...I love you so much that I even miss you when you're in a different caravan to me. Is this what love is? _she asked herself.

* * *

Finally, all three caravans pulled into the large campsite. Di found herself speechless. _My god- the scenery is breathtaking. _Mint felt impatient as the caravan pulled up to the square area of green beside Lake Rotorua.

_It's perfect. This is going to be another memorable holiday- I just know it! _Di pulled into a parking space on the green a few metres away from Jai's caravan and turned the engine off.

"Everyone out!" She heard the mad scramble for the side door and threw her door open as the boys parked their caravan on the other side. Nanao immediately took charge again. She sighed inwardly. It really was like keeping a bunch of children in order.

"Everyone stop what you're doing immediately!" she shouted. "Ukitake-taicho and Mint-san please don't go anywhere!"

"But- but-" Mint protested, annoyed that her reunion with Ukitake was being interrupted.

"Put Di-san down Hattori-yonseki she's not going anywhere near the lake just yet!"

"Aw hell!" snapped Raiden putting Di back down on the shore.

"Matsumoto-san, please put the bottles back on the bus! You too Hisagi-san!"

"Now, now Nanao-chan." said Kyoraku in an appeasing tone. "Why not give everyone some time to get adjusted-"

"No." snapped Nanao. "The caravans have to be sorted out first! And remember- they have to go back in pristine condition- so be careful." Everyone dispersed back to their various caravans. Matsumoto took great delight in showing everyone her bikinis and scandalising Isane.

"Di? How come you're wearing your bikini?" Mint asked when she came out of the bathroom. Di grinned at Mint.

"There's a body of water outside which I'm going to jump in after I'm finished with this." Matsumoto pulled out her sun cream.

"Sunbathing anyone?" Nanao gave her a look. "Of course after we've finished unpacking." Matsumoto finished.

* * *

Di threw the last of her clothes in the wardrobe and brushed her hands off. "Are you done yet?" she asked Mint. Mint spread her sleeping bag on top of the double bed before saying,

"Just about." Di punched the air.

"Woohoo! Let's go then!" Both of them ran out of the caravan, almost flattening the campsite cat which streaked away in panic. Kira, Shuuhei, Jai, Nat, Raiden and Renji were already by the lake when Mint and Di came jogging up.

"Oh? Where's Jyuushirou-san?" Mint asked, disappointed.

"He's still unpacking." Shuuhei replied with a grin. "He said he'd be out in a minute."

"How come no one's gone in yet?" Di asked, folding her arms. Renji made a face.

"It's cold." Di smirked.

"Babies!"

"Fine! Then you go first!" Renji challenged. Di made a face at him.

"Easy as pie. Watch and learn." Mint mentally face-palmed.

_Oh dear. I think that water's colder than you think Di. _

There was a splash and a loud shriek. Mint tried not laugh as Di resurfaced, looking shocked. The boys roared with laughter.

"Who's the baby now?" Renji taunted.

Di recovered herself well and shot back, "I notice you _still_ haven't got in, freeloader. What? Too deep for you? I think there are some armbands in the caravan."

"That's it!" Renji shouted. Di grinned, sculling into deeper water. The set up was too perfect. She knew that the water was deeper than she was tall, yet she had found the only outcrop in that area. If she stood on it, it looked as though the water was up to her waist in the area. Renji ran into the water cursing as the cold hit him. Di waved at Mint as Matsumoto came bounding over with a deckchair.

"Come on in- the water's lovely!" Mint sighed.

_I doubt it somehow._

"In a minute!" She scanned around for Ukitake. Shuuhei and Kira cautiously made their way into the water, cringing a little. Matsumoto lay back in the deckchair, sunning herself.

"Prepare yourself, Di!" Renji yelled, wading over to her. Mint saw the evil grin on Di's face and inwardly sighed.

_Oh dear, what's she up to? _ She looked across at Nat, Jai and Raiden.

"Aren't you three going in?"

"Have you felt how _cold_ that is?!" Raiden snapped.

"Chicken!" Di yelled across.

_Oh boy. _Mint thought as Raiden jumped in.

"You're gonna get it for that!" Mint looked across at Di who was standing waist deep in water looking completely unconcerned. Matsumoto lowered her sunglasses a notch, a smile on her face.

"I think that Di-chan has a plan...don't you Mint-chan?" Mint grimaced.

"It worries me what kind of plan it is."

"Mint!" Mint whirled round to see Ukitake jogging across from the campsite, a smile on his face. "Sorry I took so long! Is the water nice?" Mint grinned, happiness flooding her.

"That's OK. I don't think it's safe to go in the water at the minute though." Ukitake looked puzzled.

"Why?" Mint cast a glance over at Di who was yawning theatrically. Renji and Raiden had almost reached her.

"Di's in the water." Ukitake looked and saw what was happening.

"Di! I'd move if I were you!" He shouted. Matsumoto giggled.

"Oh my. That one's up to something." Kira and Shuuhei looked over too along with Nat and Jai who were wading gingerly into the blue depths. Di grinned to herself. She knew at any minute the ground would give way sharply as the walls of the caldera dropped away into the underlying basin. She had felt that herself as she'd jumped in but hadn't let on to anyone.

"Come on! Jeez, you two couldn't catch a cold." She taunted. Both boys jumped.

_Too perfect._ Di thought as both of them disappeared underwater with twin yells of surprise. Mint snorted with laughter.

"Those two idiots." Ukitake looked as though he didn't know whether to laugh or look horrified. Di was laughing so hard that she almost fell off the outcrop. Renji's head broke the surface followed shortly by Raiden's. Neither of them looked impressed.

"You two were _brilliant_!" Di spluttered, clutching her sides. Renji started swimming furiously towards her.

"Now you're _really_ gonna get it, Di!" Di grinned.

"I think not." She leapt off the outcrop and started swimming away. Mint grinned.

"Aren't you worried she'll get caught?" Ukitake asked watching the chase. Mint beamed at him. "Don't worry about that, Jyuushirou-san. Di was on the swimming team when she was alive. I doubt either of them will be able to catch her." She took his hand as shouts filled the air.

"Swim, Di!" yelled Jai, "The shallow bit's here!" Nat laughed hard as Di made a sharp turn completely throwing Renji off and avoiding Raiden. Mint smiled at Ukitake.

"Shall we go in too?" Ukitake looked at the water and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Di made it to the shallow patch near the shore and leapt out of the way as Renji lunged at her.

"There's no way you'll catch me in water- so give up already! I could do this all day!" She splashed past Nat and Jai who were grinning. Di slowed a little, confused.

_Why were they grinning like that? That's their twin grin when they're plotting something. _She scanned the lake, throwing herself back into the semi-deep patch as Renji made another grab. She swam over to the other end to lead him away from where Mint and Ukitake were sat in the water talking to each other. She threw him off again and climbed onto a patch of outcrops to scan the lake again.

_Where's Rice? I hope that idiot hasn't drowned himself._ She caught Nat and Jai out of the corner of her eye looking on intently. _What's going on? What have I missed? Even Renji seems to have backed off._ He was currently standing up in the water a few metres away, grinning at her. Di folded her arms.

"OK, I give up? What am I missing? Why are you grinning like an idiot over there? Is there a shark over here or something?" The water suddenly exploded upwards. Di's shriek carried over to Mint and Ukitake.

"The hell?!" Mint said, starting as Ukitake gasped. Matsumoto pushed her sunglasses down to see better and then grinned.

"Oh my, that was sneaky." Nat and Jai fell about laughing on the shore.

"That was priceless!" Nat howled. "Did you see the look on her face?!" Jai was laughing too hard to reply but managed to nod. Di resurfaced still looking shocked and clinging to Raiden who was laughing his head off.

"Baka Rice!" she shouted at him, furious that she'd been pulled in so easily.

"Got ya good, babe!" he grinned.

"What was that you said? That we'd never catch you in water? Eh, Di?" Renji smirked. Di shot him a look and attempted to swim away.

"Oh no you don't, Di." Raiden said, holding her to him tighter. "I think you owe me an apology for that stunt ya pulled earlier." Di stuck her tongue out at him.

"Make me, jerk." Raiden grinned.

"Watch where ya stick that tongue, babe." Nat grinned and took out his camera.

"Jai my friend...I sense a photo opportunity." Di glared at him, noticing the appearance of the camera.

"Let me go and I might not drown you later." Raiden laughed.

"You won't do that. Besides...ya had a pretty good go at doing it earlier." Di smirked at him.

"Oh trust me...I've been swimming long enough to do worse." She struggled furiously. "Oi! Stop trying to do that! I double knotted it for a reason you perv!"

She tried again. "Oh look- Matsumoto's taking her top off! Look, look!" Renji whirled round along with Jai.

"Where, where?!" Raiden snorted.

"Yeah right. Nice try, babe. You're not getting out of this that easily." His mouth covered hers and as per usual she felt her self control leave via the backdoor. Di heard Nat's camera clicking as Raiden kissed her. _God dammit Nat!

* * *

_

Mint shook her head. _My god...those two. _It defied belief that they hadn't killed each other by now. Matsumoto was grinning behind them.

"Di-chan certainly seems to be enjoying herself- no?" Mint turned back to Ukitake who was flushing.

"Just ignore them, Jyuushirou-san. You know what they're like...actually...what _he's_ like." Ukitake smiled, still a brilliant shade of pink. Mint noticed his discomfort.

"We can go back to the caravans if you like?" Ukitake shook his head.

"Oh no. It's alright. Are you sure you don't want to go for a swim, Mint." Mint shook her head.

"It's nice just talking with you, Jyuushirou-san. Besides, the snoop gang are too busy trying to take pictures of Di and Raiden to bother with us." Ukitake smiled.

"They are very persistent, aren't they?" Mint nodded, annoyance showing on her face.

"I wish they'd pack it in for once! It's getting on my nerves!" Ukitake smiled and kissed her forehead, watching the annoyance drain from her face to be replaced with a smile.

"That's much better, Mint. I don't like seeing you angry." Mint smiled at him, before casting a quick glance over at Matsumoto who seemed to have gone to sleep in the sun.

"Umm...Jyuushirou-san?" she said, leaning closer to him. Ukitake saw what she was attempting and smiled. He leaned in closer, noting the blissful expression on Mint's face.

"Ukitake!" Ukitake stopped, disappointment showing on his face for an instant. Mint looked equally devastated. She glared up at Kyoraku who was standing on the shore above them, grinning.

"This had better be good!" Mint snapped as Matsumoto sat up with a look of interest on her face.

"I think that after dinner we should try that gensei game called poker!" Kyoraku replied. "Some youngsters over there were playing a variation on it called strip poker which seemed like fun!" Mint stared at him.

"Do you know what strip poker entails, Kyoraku-san?" Ukitake looked completely confused and innocent.

"Why yes, Mint-chan and I think everyone will enjoy it!" Mint saw the grin on his face and inwardly groaned.

_Oh dear._ Ukitake, to her shock, was beaming.

"Well...if it's a game that _everyone_ will enjoy...why don't we play it after dinner then?" Kyoraku looked thrilled.

"Good, then that's settled, I'll go tell the others." He bounced off down the shoreline. Mint turned to Ukitake.

"Umm....Jyuushirou-san...do you have any idea what strip poker's about?!" Ukitake beamed at her.

"No, but I'm sure it can't be anything too bad, right?" The sight of his smiling face made Mint feel furious at Kyoraku for leading him on.

"Look, Jyuushirou-san, it's like this-"

Down the beach she heard Di's voice scream, "Ehhhhh?!" as Kyoraku told them about the plans for that evening.

* * *

Mint was beaming. To be accurate, Mint, Matsumoto and Di were all grinning like Cheshire cats to a varying degree.

"Hey! This isn't fair! How come you three are still practically fully clothed?!" shouted Nat, shivering in his boxers at the far end of the table.

"Yeah! You must've cheated!" Jai accused, in a similar state to all the others around the table. Di gave him a look.

"No. _Rice_ cheated and he got punished accordingly. _We_ haven't done anything." She turned to Raiden. "I don't know _why_ you bothered- I'm sitting right next to you and sleight of hand doesn't work here...unless you're against Nat I suppose."

"Indeed." said Mint, patting the large pile of clothes beside her. Rice glared at her. Ukitake smiled at her, despite feeling very exposed.

_At least she's winning. _Matsumoto looked at the smaller pile of clothes beside her and grinned.

"Come on boys, know when you've been beaten." Nat tried again.

"But Di came in wearing several hundred layers! Surely that's cheating!" Di made a face at him.

"No, that's called being smart."

"Yare, yare." Kyoraku muttered looking despondently at his straw hat which was balanced atop Mint's pile. "Seems like we were beaten fair and square, eh Ukitake?" Ukitake smiled awkwardly at him.

"It would seem so. Well played girls." There was a grudging mutter from the boys around the table before clothes were handed back to owners. There was a knock on the door before Nanao and Isane entered, Nanao looking disapproving.

"Have you all quite finished? Can we come back in?" Kyoraku adjusted his shirt and winked at her.

"Of course, Nanao-chan. Pity you didn't stay though...you would've enjoyed it!"

"I seriously doubt that, taicho." Nanao replied, adjusting her glasses. "I also think that we need our caravan back." The group stood and began to meander towards the door. Di suddenly had an idea.

"Rice...let's go camping!" He stared at her.

"Huh?! But we already have a-!" A look of comprehension dawned along with a large grin. "Sure babe, why not."

"Good. Go get the tent then." Mint watched them leave.

_Hmm...that doesn't seem like a bad idea._ She looked over at Ukitake who was buttoning up his shirt.

"Jyuushirou-san...let's also go camping!" Ukitake looked completely nonplussed.

"But, Mint...we already have a caravan...why are we using the tent?" Mint smiled at him pleadingly.

"Please, Jyuushirou-san....It'll be fun!" Ukitake finally gave in.

"Oh, alright then. Let's go." Nat and Jai turned to watch them leave, twin grins on their faces.

"Jai, my friend."

"Yes, Nat?"

"The pairs have left the caravan...I sense another photo opportunity."

"Definitely. I'll go grab the tent."

"Then I'll get the binoculars and we should be all set." Grinning evilly, they too left.


	2. Day One: True Self

Another OC people might not be familiar with is Isaya Wataru (6th seat of 8th squad) who had/has a crush on Mint Pongrujikorn (2nd seat of 13th squad) which is sadly unrequited due to Ukitake being in the picture. Also, Mukitake/Muki is Mint x Ukitake and Dice is Di x Rice (Raiden)- this is Snoop gang speak. The Snoop gang is: (Kyoraku, Matsumoto, Nat, Jai, Shuuhei, Renji and (sort of) Kira).

Sai (Tsubasa no Kasaimegami) is Di's zanpakutou spirit.

* * *

Di unzipped the outer part of the three-man tent, folding it back on itself to let in more light. Raiden was on his back on the air mattress, texting furiously.

"Who on earth are you texting?"

"Wataru." came the answer. Di kicked the tent pegs in harder, a frown on her face.

"Why? Why would you be texting him?"

"He thinks something else will happen between Gl- Mint and Ukitake-taicho." Di made a noise of disbelief.

"What the hell else does he think is going to happen? They'll have a baby or something?" Raiden grinned.

"Maybe."

"That's ridiculous! Leave poor Wataru-kun alone! You'll turn him emo or something!"

"What's emo?"

"Overly emotional and depressed." Raiden laughed.

"He's already like that." Di sighed hard and looked at what he was texting.

"Oh my God! When did you take that picture of them?! Stop! Don't send it!" Raiden pressed the send button before grinning up at her irate face.

"Too late, babe."

"Argh! I give up!" Di snapped, slumping down onto the edge of the mattress. Raiden put the phone away and folded his arms behind his head.

"I bet that idiot actually thinks that Ukitake-taicho and Mint will get it on this trip." Di laughed harshly.

"Yeah right. That's not gonna happen anytime soon. I mean, _we're_ closer to getting it on than they are." She mentally kicked herself.

_Damn. And I just dropped myself in it didn't I? _She looked up to see him grinning at her suggestively.

"Oh really?" Di sighed and tried to rectify the situation.

"What I meant was that Mint and Ukitake-san are as ready for that as if she was standing in Thailand and he was in America." Raiden looked confused.

"What? _Where_ are they?" Di sighed.

_Right. Time for geography 101. _She pulled a world map out of her bag, which she had used to show the group where New Zealand was in relation to Japan.

"Look." she said spreading it out as Raiden sat up to see. "This is America...and _here_ is Thailand. So...they're practically on other sides of the world to each emotionally." She pointed to another country.

"This is England...where I come from." She moved her finger to end up on Japan. "And this is where you come from. We're _this_ far apart. So...not as far apart as Mint and Ukitake-san...but still pretty far." Raiden studied the map for a minute without saying anything. A smile spread across his face.

"I like the sound of Italy...why can't ya be there?" Di stared at him.

"Huh? What?"

"Why do ya have to be in England? Be in Italy instead." Di shrugged.

"Whatever. Fine. It's just a simple matter of me crossing the Channel anyway."

_What is he up to? Why's he acting like this? _He studied the map again while Di studied him. Another grin spread across his face.

"Nah. Italy's boring. Be in India instead. You kept going on about it...didn't ya?" Di's mouth fell open.

_My god. He's actually...I had no idea he could be like this...it's kinda cute._

"No. I'm not moving any closer to Japan- nice try." Raiden laughed.

"Damn. I was doing so well too. I went too far east didn't I?" Di stared at him in silence.

_I knew he had this side to him. I just...never saw it very often. _

"What's up? You're really quiet." Di smiled at him.

"Baka Rice. Why can't you be like this all the time?"

"Like how? This good looking?" Di huffed and turned away.

"There's no point in talking to you sometimes." She heard him move and heard the map rustle off the side of the mattress.

"Hey. I know what you meant, Di."

She let him hold her before saying, "You really are an idiot aren't you?" Raiden quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"The fact is...I'm not in England."

"Uh huh. I kinda guessed that."

"I'm not in Italy even." Raiden made a face.

"Don't tell me you're in America with jiijii-taicho!" Di laughed.

"Hardly. The problem is...that I can't decide whether I'm stuck in China or drowning in the Sea of Japan when I'm with you." Raiden grinned.

"Maybe this'll make your mind up then." he replied before kissing her.

* * *

"Hey! Are the tent pegs in yet Jai?" Nat demanded. He was lying on his belly on the ground mat of the two-man tent, binoculars in hand.

"Uh huh!" Jai replied, squeezing in next to him. "What's been happening?"

"Well...so far both tents have been pretty quiet. I peeked in on Mukitake- they were both reading." Jai made a face.

"Bo-ring!"

"Very. Then I looked in on Dice. I think Di's lost it. She looked like she was trying to teach him geography- she had the map out and everything!" Jai looked completely confused.

"Wha-? That's weird."

"Yeah I know. But...they're both quiet now...I think they're all doing something." Jai grinned.

"Photo time?" Nat nodded.

"You know it." He frowned. "Why is the tent being pushed in on this side?" Jai shrugged as best he could.

"I dunno. It's doing the same on this side too." Nat unzipped the front of the tent and immediately yelled as a head poked in.

Mint looked up from the chapter she was starting. "What on earth was that?" Ukitake looked slightly worried.

"Maybe you should look." Mint rushed over to the opening and unzipped the flap, hearing another unzipping noise beside her from the direction of Di's tent. She poked her head out and saw Di looking with an equally confused expression on her face.

"What was that?" Mint noticed her friend's flushed face and swollen lips and decided not to comment.

"I dunno. But..." she looked over in the direction of the scream. "...I see sheep." Di stared.

"Huh? What the hell? Why are they surrounding that tent? It looks like one of ours doesn't it?" Mint looked hard. There were figures emerging from the tent yelling and making loud noises.

_Oh my god. That looks like..._Di's face had taken on an exasperated look.

"Nat-"

"-and Jai." Mint finished looking equally unimpressed. "Should we help them?" Di watched them fight off the sheep unsuccessfully. She noticed that Nat was wearing a camera and that Jai was holding what looked like binoculars.

"Nope. Let them stew." She threw the flap up and ducked back inside her tent. Mint shrugged.

"OK then." Ukitake looked up when she returned.

"Is everything alright out there Mint? Where did the scream come from?" Mint smiled at him.

"Scream? What scream? It was a loud sheep bleat." Ukitake nodded but didn't look convinced.

Suddenly Nat shouted, "Help us!" Ukitake started.

"There it is again!"

Mint heard Raiden shout through the tent wall, "Baa-eelp us! " Di shrieked with laughter and found that she couldn't stop. Mint doubled over with laughter and soon all three of them were helpless. Ukitake looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Mint finally stopped and wiped her eyes.

"It's OK Jyuushirou-san, it's just Nat and Jai trying to snoop and getting attacked by sheep." Ukitake looked relieved.

"Oh good. I'm glad." Mint slipped in a bookmark to mark her place before stretching. An idea suddenly sprang into her head which made her smile.

Mint knelt beside him, ignoring the mutterings coming from the direction of Nat and Jai's tent. "Give me your hand." He looked confused but shrugged and gave it to her. She beamed up at him. "Good boy." Ukitake stared at her.

"What?!" Mint grinned at him.

"Just joking, Jyuushirou-san! I'm going to give you a hand massage." She took his right hand and gently began to move her fingers in small, pressurised circles. Ukitake beamed at her, watching her work.

"That feels amazing, Mint." Mint blushed, happy that he'd praised her.

"It's nothing."

"No, no. I think that this is one of the best hand massages I've ever had." Ukitake protested mildly. "You shouldn't be so modest." He felt her move to his other hand and felt warmth fill him. _This is such a lovely feeling. I feel so at home with Mint around. She always fills me with such love and warmth. _He sighed and closed his eyes, letting her continue. Mint smiled, glad that he was enjoying himself.

"After this, I can also give you a foot massage if you want." Ukitake nodded.

"Oh yes, that would be heavenly." Mint blushed again.

_Jyuushirou-san..._

Nat and Jai glared after the retreating sheep. "And don't come back!" Jai shouted after them ineffectively.

"Damn it!" Nat swore in annoyance. "They've chewed through the guy rope on the left side of the tent." Jai looked sadly at the collapsed side of the two-man tent, knowing that he'd be sleeping on that side whether he liked it or not.

"Come on. We should try to see what they're doing! The guys back home along with the ones here are counting on us!" Nat said, a look of determination on his face. Jai saluted.

"Right!"

* * *

Di was curled in Raiden's arms explaining to him how a map worked. So far, she'd managed to teach him the basis of reading coordinates and how to take a compass bearing properly.

"What are these?" he asked, tracing his fingers over the contour lines on the map.

"Ah. Those are contour lines, they show relief." Raiden gave her a look.

"Say that again in a language I understand." Di elbowed him lightly.

"Oi. How about...it's the topography of the land." She grinned at him. Raiden growled.

"I'll give _you_ topography in a minute! What the hell does _that_ mean?" Di laughed, enjoying his confusion.

"OK OK. It means the layout of the land- you know, how high or low it is...like if it has mountains or lakes?" Raiden smirked at her.

"I think I get it." He kissed her cheek before saying, "I like _your_ topography." He grinned as Di flushed.

"Stop corrupting everything I say!"

"Oh? But it's fun." He replied, kissing her neck. Di felt her self control begin to pack its bags as warm shivers slipped down her spine. She elbowed him again, holding his hands in place before they could move anywhere.

"Stop! I'm trying to teach you something serious here!" Raiden grinned at her. "And by the way...that line was _uber_ lame."

"Then why did you blush, babe?" Di scowled at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I _told_ you to watch where you stick that tongue, babe." Raiden said before pouncing.

* * *

Mint happily rubbed her hands firmly over the sole of Ukitake's foot, kneading the underlying muscle. He gave a happy sigh.

"Ooh. That feels _so_ good Mint!" Mint blushed, realising how loudly he'd said it.

To her horror she heard Raiden shout from the other tent, "Get in there, jiijii-taicho!!" Mint felt her entire being flush.

_Oh my god. That must have sounded wrong. Very, very wrong. _Ukitake looked confused.

"Do I say something back to that?" He made his mind up before Mint could stop him. "Get in there, Raiden!" he shouted back.

"No! Jyuushirou-san!" Mint gasped, too late. Nat and Jai paused outside the window.

"Yep! Definitely something going on!" Nat crowed happily, listening to the exchange. Jai grinned back. Nat pulled back the window flap to see into Mint and Ukitake's tent.

"Well? What can you see?" Nat squinted into the semi-gloom of Mint's eight-man tent.

"Umm...I can't see much...but I think she's giving him a foot massage."

"Oh." said Jai, looking disappointed.

"Damn it!" Nat grumbled. "I suppose we might as well check out the other two. Their tent's really quiet." Jai perked up.

"OK. I bet we'll have better luck over there." Nat and Jai snuck up to the window.

Suddenly they heard Di say, "Oh shut up and look at this." and Raiden say, "Ooh!"

"I bet she's taken her top off or something." Nat grinned before pulling the flap back from the window. To his annoyance- no such scene was happening.

"Well?" Jai asked impatiently.

"You're not gonna believe this...She's showing him a picture book full of natural disaster photos." Jai's mouth fell open.

"What?!" Nat shook his head in despair.

"Jai...I think we should wait for something concrete to actually happen." Jai nodded.

"Of course. Let's go back and wait."

* * *

"An eruption? It's very colourful." Di beamed.

"Cool isn't it?" Raiden nodded, flicking the page.

"And this is...?"

"A hurricane. Hurricane Mitch to be exact. It's a huge storm system." Rice grinned.

"My kinda weather." Di flicked several pages.

"Ah. You'll like this one." Raiden's grin grew wider as he looked at the pictures of large electrical storms.

"Cool." Di smiled.

"See why I wanted to study these disasters?" Raiden nodded.

"Definitely. I liked the eruption pictures." Di grinned.

"My inner world is volcanic- a bit like these pictures. Maybe it's because I fell in a volcano...or my character...or something along those lines." Raiden grinned.

"So...do many eruptions happen in your world?" Di looked at him, confused.

"What?" She gave him a look as the realisation dawned on her. "None caused by _you_."

"Oh really?" Di found herself her on her back on the air mattress, his face inches from hers.

_How did this happen again? Does my brain shut down or something when he does this?_ _Probably_.

"Get off me. There's no way you'd cause any eruptions in my world." Raiden laughed.

"Yeah right. I can tell that that's not true." Di made a face at him.

"Get off!" She pushed at his arms and chest.

_Damn it! He's heavier than I thought. This is one bad point of being in a gigai! _Raiden laughed.

"Give it up. I'm not going anywhere, babe." Di tried a rather desperate attempt at trying to tickle him to get him off. It didn't work.

_I didn't expect it to work. He has abs of steel! _Raiden looked confused for a moment and then a sly smile spread across his face.

"Were you trying to tickle me just now?"Di sniffed.

"What of it?" Raiden grinned.

"Are _you_ ticklish?"

_Oh shit. _Di thought and began to try and escape in earnest.

* * *

Mint looked up from Ukitake's peacefully sleeping face as Di's laughter broke the silence. Her friend sounded as though she was laughing hysterically. Mint crept over to the window and looked out. She could see the tent shaking as Di tried to get away from Raiden. Mint shook her head as Di's laughter turned up a notch in volume.

_Those two! _She smiled. _Di sounds like she's having fun though. _She turned back to the darkness of her own tent. Ukitake was awake and smiling.

"Wow. When did I go to sleep?" Mint smiled at him.

"I guess my massage was that good huh?" Ukitake nodded and bounded off the camp bed he'd been resting on.

"Oh yes. First class!" Mint blushed.

"Thanks."

He ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Where is that laughter coming from?" Mint sighed.

"Di's tent. I think Raiden is tickling her." Ukitake laughed.

"It sounds like Di is very ticklish." Mint nodded as Di's laughter was punctuated by gasps for air.

"I guess. I'm only ticklish towards some people." Ukitake beamed.

"Mind if I have a go?" Mint's eyes went wide.

_Oh my._

"Sure." As soon as she felt his hands on her she began to giggle.

_Oh my. I am ticklish when it's him! _Her giggles soon turned into all out laughter.

* * *

Di looked up from Raiden's chest as Mint's laughter turned into hiccups. "The hell?!" Raiden asked, equally confused.

"She does that if she laughs too hard. It's like she loses all breathing control." Di replied. "Ukitake-san seems to be doing a good job. Mint can't be tickled by just anyone." Raiden grinned at her.

"Apparently _you_ can." Di put her head back to his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Quiet you." She heard him laugh quietly before his arms wound round her waist.

"Tired, babe?" Di nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Mint gasped for breath. "Jyuushirou-san! Stop- stop- I can't breathe!" Ukitake stopped immediately and held her as she lay on the floor gasping and hiccupping alternately. Mint finally recovered herself and gave him a sly look out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you ticklish, Jyuushirou-san?" Ukitake saw the look in her eyes and gulped.

"Umm...oh no..!" Mint's tent was filled with Ukitake's laughter as Mint began chasing him round the tent and tickling him all over.

"Mint! Mint! Stop! Stop!" he began coughing and Mint helped him into one of the camping chairs.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. He smiled at her.

"Yes. You're far too good at this!" Mint beamed.

"Hehe!" Ukitake took some time to catch his breath.

He smiled at her before saying, "Let's go outside. It looks like another beautiful sunset." Mint beamed at him, love filling her heart.

_Exactly like the day we first kissed. _Mint grabbed her sketchpad before leaving the tent, meaning to sketch the lake at sunset. It was a gorgeous balmy evening as they sat by the lake. Di's tent was completely silent, as was Nat and Jai's. Mint put pencil to paper and began sketching. After a while, Ukitake came over to see.

"Oh wow. That's an amazing drawing, Mint." Mint smiled.

"It's just a sketch really." Ukitake shook his head.

"Oh no, it's brilliant, it really is." His face lit up. "I know! How about you draw me!" Mint glanced at him.

"What?!"

"Aw come on...I know you can do it." He said with a smile. Mint blushed.

"OK. I'll do my best, Jyuushirou-san." Ukitake went back to his position beside the lake and looked pensive. Mint began to draw. As she once again placed pencil to paper she saw Di leave her tent. _Where's she going? Oh well I'm sure she'll be back soon._ She turned her attention back to the task at hand.

_I know this will turn out well. You have no idea how often I draw you, Jyuushirou-san. The curves of your face are as familiar to me as my own. _Clouds began to roll across the face of the sinking sun as Mint sketched. She shaded the eyes and the inky depths of the lake as the sun disappeared behind the enlarging bank of cloud. She smiled finally, pleased at the finished product.

"Jyuushirou-san! Come and see!" Ukitake came over as quickly as he could and looked over what Mint had drawn.

"I can say, without a doubt, that that is the best picture of me I have ever seen. You are a true artist." Mint felt herself flush.

"That means a lot coming from you, Jyuushirou-san." Ukitake smiled and knelt beside her.

"And you mean a lot to me, Mint." Mint turned her face towards his with a smile.

"Jyuushirou-san..." Suddenly, a droplet of water splashed onto the surface of Mint's pad. She gasped and clutched it to her chest.

"Oh no. Rain!" The sky had become dark and overcast in the hours they'd been outdoors.

"Quick. We should get back inside." Ukitake said, ushering her back into the tent as rain began to fall in earnest.

* * *

Di woke again as a flash of lightning split the sky. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she made out Raiden smiling.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, babe?" Di looked out of the open tent flap as thunder growled in the swollen skies above them.

_Ah yes. It was in weather like this that we had our first kiss. It seems like such a long time ago._ She blinked at him.

"Go out?" she guessed, stretching and wincing at the new pain in her navel.

_I'm not letting on yet though. At the end of the trip maybe._ She ignored it. It would go away eventually- she was in a gigai after all. Raiden raised himself on one elbow and grinned wolfishly.

"Of course."

* * *

Mint heard Di's tent zip up and the sound of feet walking away from the tents. She snuggled up beside Ukitake, listening to the rain.

_Huh. Trust those two to go out in weather like this._ She grinned. _It's so much nicer to be in this nice warm tent with Jyuushirou-san. _She heard the zip on Nat and Jai's tent undo itself and then there was the sound of another set of feet leaving the area. Mint grinned. _Brilliant. The Weasley twins are gone._ She turned to Ukitake.

"Hey, Jyuushirou-san. Guess what? We have the whole area to ourselves!" Ukitake smiled.

"Oh good. Now I can finish where I left off." Mint smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Where exactly are they going?!" Nat grumbled after several minutes of following Di and Raiden along the shore. Jai shrugged, jumping a bit as another flash of lightning arced across the sky. His normally quiffy hair was plastered to his head with the force of the rain which had reached near torrential conditions. They finally came to a sparse crop of trees which formed a rudimentary forest on the shore of the lake.

"Oh good. Finally, some shelter!" Nat exclaimed, ducking under the cover of the branches.

"Umm...Nat...I'm pretty sure it's bad to shelter under trees in a lightning storm..." Jai ventured feeling his eardrums vibrate with the force of the thunder overhead.

"Whatever. They went in there, I'm not complaining. Come on." Nat ordered, checking that the camera was still dry. Jai looked miserable.

"How're you gonna find them in all these trees?" Nat grinned.

"You know that those two have a ton of difficulty controlling their reiatsu right?" Jai also grinned.

"Ah ha! Good plan!"

* * *

"Well this was lucky." Di said. She felt like she'd just had a shower fully clothed.

"I told ya I saw something earlier didn't I?" Di sighed.

_Yeah. He did. _She said nothing.

"Well...you've dragged me out into this storm...now what...you wanna duel again?" Raiden snorted with laughter.

"Yeah. Right." Di grinned at him.

"Just because you know I'd win!" Raiden grinned at her.

"I _let_ you win last time." It was Di's turn to give a snort of derision.

"Yeah right. You were barely keeping up with me! If I hadn't toned down Sai you would've been Fried Rice!" Raiden's grin grew wider and Di's vision was disrupted temporarily by a flash of lightning.

_Bloody hell. _she thought to herself._ It looked like he came at me in slow motion. And I still didn't get out of the way? _

_That's because you didn't _want_ to get out of the way. _Her inner voice crowed. She could feel the bark of the tree she was pinned against through her sodden t-shirt and felt drips from the canopy above shower down.

"Fast enough for you, babe?" Di muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"The lightning distracted me. Don't go getting any ideas." Raiden grinned.

"I thought you liked creative people?" Di gave him a look.

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot, before I kick you for saying that." Raiden laughed hard before leaning in.

"Ah, I love you babe."

* * *

Nat and Jai crouched in the bushes nearby, camera and binoculars at the ready. Nat was adjusting the binoculars. "Brilliant. Pass the camera!" Jai gave it to him and took the binoculars.

"But...isn't the lighting really bad for taking a picture in here?" Nat gave him a look.

"I'll just adjust the settings."

"What happens if they sense us?" Jai squeaked. "I dunno about you but this is the couple I'd least like to get caught by." Nat made a noise.

"How do you propose that they hear us in this storm?" To punctuate this, a loud rumble of thunder shook the air. Jai smiled.

"Fair enough. And they seem to be too into each other to notice anyway."

"Exactly."

* * *

Di tightened her grip around Raiden's neck, wincing a little as she felt pain again from her navel. It didn't help that she was pressed directly against him with very little room for manoeuvring. She was about to close her eyes again when she noticed a flash from the bushes.

_Probably lightning._ she thought, heat rising as Raiden pushed her back against the tree to deepen the kiss. Lightning flashed through her closed eyelids. _What? That was definitely lightning. Then what was the other? _She moved her hands from his neck and wound them in his hair, trying to tug his head back so she could think straight. He made it very clear that he was having none of it by moving his mouth to her neck.

_God damn it there it is again! _Di thought, simultaneously gasping at what Raiden was doing. _Please stop doing that- I can hardly keep my thoughts in order- baka Rice! What the hell _is_ that? I've never heard of localised lightning. It looks like..._ Her eyes went wide with realisation. She yanked on Raiden's hair.

"Rice. Rice! Stop damn it!" Raiden looked at her.

"What? Don't ya like it babe?" Di rolled her eyes.

"No comment. It's just that I'm pretty sure that Nat and Jai are taking pictures of us in the bushes." Raiden's amber eyes turned feral.

"Oh really?" Di smiled evilly at him.

"Let's test that theory."

* * *

Nat grinned at Jai. "Brilliant. See, the night didn't turn out so bad after all, did it?" Jai smiled, despite feeling cold and very wet.

"I guess." He looked over at the clearing where Di and Raiden had been making out. "Umm...Nat...where did they go?" Nat looked over and sniffed.

"I dunno. Probably back to the campsite. Speaking of which, we should get back too." Jai shivered. He had a bad feeling. Di and Raiden didn't just disappear off Nat's radar when they felt like it. Something was definitely up. Suddenly, Nat let out a squeak.

"Ah...Raiden....fancy seeing you here." Jai found that his mouth was suddenly dry.

_Oh my god. If Raiden's still here...then that means...._ He forced himself to turn around. Di grinned at him.

"Hey. What's up?" The colour drained from Jai's face.

_Oh dear god. _Di smiled evilly at Nat.

"Give me the camera and you both don't get kicked." Nat swallowed hard.

"But! But-? How the hell did you get over here without us noticing?" Di gave him a look.

"Oh come on. We're not in 2nd squad for nothing you know." Raiden grinned at him.

"You heard her, kidou boy, so hand it over." Nat reluctantly handed Di the camera. She immediately started flicking through the photos the boys had taken on the trip. She deleted her ones immediately.

_My god. They've taken ones of Mint and Ukitake....and of Matsumoto! Jai you perv! _

"Well...there's only one solution for this." She pressed the delete all option. Nat and Jai looked horror-struck.

"Nooo!!! Di!!!! What the hell?!!!" Nat shouted. Jai looked crushed.

"You're evil." Di threw the camera back at Nat who was still looking stunned.

"That'll teach you to spy on people next time." She nodded at Raiden. "Come on. Let's get back." Nat and Jai watched them go with stunned expressions.

"Why didn't you try to get it back?!" Nat snapped at Jai. Jai looked at him.

"Are you nuts? Di would've just punched me back down. And besides- Raiden looked like he would've flattened us if we'd tried anything." Nat looked morosely at the camera.

"Well...at least she didn't incinerate the memory card like I thought she would." Jai shook his hair out of his face. "We'll just have to start again tomorrow. And...we'll get Di back for this big time." Nat decided. The twin grins appeared again like magic. Unfortunately for them, Di was still in earshot.

"So, ka?"

_Then I'm gonna get you back big time tonight, boys. Because I was actually having fun tonight...and you two just had to come and ruin it.

* * *

_

Ukitake let out a happy sigh. "I can't believe that you've been right under my nose all this time. It beggars belief that I didn't see it! Why didn't I meet you sooner?" he asked as he lay on his side, one arm under his head, the other stroking her hair, all the while looking into Mint's dark brown eyes. The question was rhetorical and she knew it.

"Well...about that…I can only vouch for the first 20 years." she answered playfully.

"I lived my life as a human here in gensei until I died horribly under a pile of Law textbooks...then I was in Rukongai 24 for 5 months, in the academy for a year and then in _your_ squad for half a year." She grinned at him. "And that pretty much sums that up!"  
"I knew all that already though!" he told her, smiling at her teasing.

"Oh? So why did you ask?" She smiled at him, knowing exactly why he had asked. In answer to her question, he gave her a kiss.

"You know, I could've asked _you_ the same question but I already know the answer to that." Mint teased.

_You were no more than fictional character, a dream. _she thought to herself, reflecting sadly that they'd actually been worlds apart all her life.

Seeing her expression change, he quickly changed the subject to take her mind off it.

"Hey, out of curiosity….when did you first realize that you loved me?"

"Since before we met". The words came out automatically, as though she'd known the answer to this for a very long time. The answer was, in part, the truth. He raised an eyebrow and gave her an inquiring look.

"Fine, I heard of you long before we met, from other people." _From Bleach wiki, in fact. _she added in her head,_ "_and thought 'Wow he sounds like a really nice guy. Does this kind of guy exist anymore?'" He smiled "Then at that spring shikai demonstration in my first year, you turned up and well…I went 'strike!', but of course I didn't intend to go anywhere beyond getting to 13th squad to serve under you".

"And then what happened?" She could see that he was enjoying the story. She pretended to adjust his shirt collar before continuing.

"Well, you found my dog, asked me to move in with you, promoted me to fukutaicho...basically did more for me than I could've dreamed possible; you brought me closer to you. It was all too good to be true! I actually thought 'My god, death is sweet!'" He gave her a look of feigned shock.

"It may have been sweet the first time, but don't you go dying on me now!" he told her, holding up a finger and tapping the tip of her nose with it.

"It took me longer than a lifetime to find you, do you think I'm gonna leave so soon?" She huddled closer to him, stressing the point that she wasn't going to let him go. She put her ear to his heart and listened in satisfaction as the beats sped up. Ukitake's entire being became conscious of her warmth against him.

"How about you, Jyuushirou-san?"

"Hm?"

"When did you realize that you loved me?"

Mint had wanted to know the answer to this for ages.

_A guy like him_... She had always been pretty confident that plenty of girls would have found him attractive. _He's handsome, successful, caring, kind, and honourable...why, of all the women out there, did he choose me?_

"It's quite difficult to put in plain words." He looked up as though in thought. "You're…an artist"

"I know I am." She said to him teasingly. He looked at her briefly and narrowed his eyes while she smiled innocently at him.

"Metaphorically." She grinned mischievously.

"I know, I know. Please do continue." He turned his eyes back towards the image in his thoughts.

"You bring colour into my life, one brushstroke at a time. I didn't know what it was of, this painting, until you're far into it…and with every word, every action, everything you do, you put in another stroke, making the image more and more beautiful…and it's right there, on my heart that is the canvas, permanently."

"Oh? And what is this I'm painting?" She never knew that he could be this romantic. _My god!_

He turned back, looked her in the eyes, and whispered "Us."

* * *

He cupped his hand to her cheek and guided it to his face. With those words the English student in her went mushy on the spot, but the law student in her still demanded the answer.

_Oh no you don't_! Mint moved her hand up to hold his, stopping the guiding movement before it reached its destination.

"You still haven't answered my question- you just went poetic on me!"

"Haha…there's no getting away from you now is there?" He slowly removed her glasses, put them to the side, and rested his forehead on hers. "What I'm trying to say, is that I didn't realize how I felt until I looked back…now I just know that I love you. I don't even know when like turned to love. As it is, I love you more with every passing minute." Mint gave up as her heart melted with his words.

_That's it._ _Who cares when he fell in love with me? Just that he loves me now is all that matters_.

They'd definitely gotten a lot closer and he wasn't as shy as he used to be around her. He was now saying the exact things which would make her heart leap, making the exact moves which sent warm shivers down her spine. Mint thanked the weather for conveniently leading Di and Raiden out of the vicinity, Nat and Jai with them. If only this could last just a little longer….

Mint snuggled closer to Ukitake, tucking her head under his chin. "Mmm. Jyuushirou-san." Ukitake smiled and cuddled her closer, kissing her forehead and stroking strands of hair back from her face.

"This has been such a great day, hasn't it?" She felt him nod.

"I wish we could have days like this more often." Mint felt herself melt as he said that.

_Oh Jyuushirou-san...me too._ Suddenly she heard voices above the sounds of the storm.

"Oh! Damn, they're back!" She could hear Di's voice and it sounded angry.

"You wait- I'll fix them!" Mint sighed.

_Nat and Jai strike again._ _Looks like they're not gonna get off that easily this time._ Ukitake noticed her annoyance and smiled.

"It's alright. It's still just us in this tent." Mint beamed at him happily before kissing him again.

* * *

Di sat down on the air mattress still fuming and heard Nat and Jai's footsteps walk past. _Those idiots!_ She suddenly noticed that she was dripping all over the mattress and sleeping bags.

"Ah damn! My clothes are completely soaked." Raiden grinned at her.

"Take them off then." Di glared at him.

"You wish." She slipped into her sleeping bag and reached for her pyjamas. Raiden groaned.

"That's cheating ya know!" Di laughed at him.

"Tough!" She threw her sodden clothes in the corner of the tent and then reappeared from the sleeping bag fully clothed. "I'll be back in a minute. I have something I have to do."

Di crept out of her tent and quickly jogged over to Nat and Jai's tent. She grinned evilly when she saw the chewed guy rope. _Good. It's a typical two-man tent. This should be a piece of cake._ She knelt down and began pulling the tent pegs out. They came out easily due to the shallow angle Jai had placed them at. _Too easy. _she thought, working her way round and brushing her dripping hair out of her eyes. After a few minutes she was done and watched the other side of the tent gently collapse. _Sweet dreams you two._ She dived back into her tent and almost tripped over the air mattress in the process.

"Where did you go?" Raiden was in his sleeping bag.

"Renovating Nat and Jai's tent. You'll see in the morning." Di replied, depositing the pegs in the side pocket of the tent. Raiden grinned.

"I look forward to it." Di slipped into her sleeping bag and attempted to wring out her wet hair.

"I wonder if Ukitake-san and Mint are asleep."

"Probably. They're that boring." Raiden replied. Di glared at him.

"Knock it off, baka Rice!" He grinned at her.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Di made a face at him.

"No chance." Raiden tried to pounce but ended up bringing the sleeping bag with him. "Argh! Get off, idiot, you're squashing me!" Di complained, grinning and kicking him off.

"Why the hell do we have to sleep in these? Wasn't there a two person one?" Di stared at him.

"Which I would _never_ get." Raiden smiled.

"What...don't trust yourself?" Di was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her flushing.

"No. I don't trust _you_!"

_Or myself for that matter_. she added silently. He managed to get half out of his sleeping bag and grinned at her.

"You're gonna have to go get me a change of clothes in the morning." Di lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"Because those ones won't be dry and I sorta forgot my hakama bottoms in the caravan." Di's mouth fell open in shock.

_Oh my god....that means....he's....OH MY GOD!!!!_ She deliberately turned her back on him, feeling heat rise to her face. She could hear him laughing.

"Go get your own clothes!" she snapped. "Pervert!"

"Yeah yeah. Is that why you're blushing like that?" Di shrieked at him as he leaned over with a light.

"Gimme my torch back, you moron! Quit it!"

"Aww...I had no idea you could go _that_ red."

"OH MY GOD!!! Get _back_ in your sleeping bag! I swear I'll call out Sai! Don't even _think_ about coming over here!"

* * *

Mint shook her head in annoyance as she heard Di shouting at Raiden and Raiden's loud laughter. _Oh well...at least Jyuushirou-san is sound asleep so he's spared this. _


	3. Day Two: 1, 2, 3 Bungee!

Mint woke up to loud music. "Oh my god." She tried to put her pillow over her head and go back to sleep but failed. She finally got out of bed, stumbled to the back door of the tent, unzipped it and popped her head out. The storm seemed to have died away and the sun was shining brilliantly out of a pale blue sky. Di waved cheerily at her.

"Morning Mint!" Mint gave her friend a look.

"Turn it off! People are still trying to sleep!" Di looked nonplussed.

"Sleep? But it's 7:30am Mint. Nanao said last night we should be up at this time to get breakfast at 8:00." Mint yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Hang on." She went back inside the tent still sleepy-eyed. Ukitake was half dressed by the time she put her glasses on and sitting on the edge of his camp bed.

"Good morning, Mint." He said with a smile. Mint smiled.

"Morning, Jyuushirou-san." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Mint made a face.

"No. Not really. Not with those two up half the night!" Ukitake looked concerned.

"Maybe you can sleep on the minibus then." Mint stifled a yawn and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." There didn't seem to be any movement from the direction of Nat and Jai's tent. She dressed and opened the tent flap.

"Huh?!" Nat and Jai's tent was gone. She looked around for Di and instead saw Raiden.

"Hey! Raiden! Where's Nat and Jai's tent?" Raiden gave her a look.

"How would I know?" He looked at the spot where it had been. "Maybe the storm got too bad for them so they packed up and went back in." He made a derisive noise. Di finally came out of the tent, smoothing her t-shirt over her belly.

"What's wrong?"

"Dumb and Dumber have left." Raiden replied. "Morning, babe." Di stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Oh? Really?" She looked at where the tent had been. Her eyes made a beeline following the topography down to the lake. She stared, clapped a hand to her mouth and sank to the floor laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. Raiden looked concerned.

"What? What the hell? What happened?"Di pointed in the direction of the lake, still shaking with fits of laughter. Raiden and Mint turned to look and saw. Nat and Jai's tent was upended in the lake and drifting slowly. Nat and Jai themselves were spluttering and struggling free of the remains, bedraggled and confused.

"How did this happen?" Mint asked, fighting the urge to laugh uncontrollably. Di raised a hand.

"I think I can explain." Nat and Jai finally managed to paddle to the side and drag their ruined tent out.

"How the hell did you put those pegs in?!" Nat yelled at Jai who was looking wet and miserable.

"I swear, I definitely put them in right!"

"Clearly not or this wouldn't have happened!" They saw both pairs staring at them.

"Thanks for the help, guys!" Nat snapped. Di emerged from her tent, the pegs hidden behind her back.

"What's that you've got there?" Raiden asked as Mint wandered over.

"Oh...let's just say I took Nat and Jai's tent pegs out last night...so I guess that's why their tent blew into the lake." Di replied a smile on her face. Raiden grinned at her.

"Have I told you I love you?" Mint snorted with laughter.

"High five!" Nat and Jai saw their faces and realised that they'd been had.

"I knew it. I _knew_ it was Di! I _told_ you she'd think of something!" Jai said to Nat, lugging the sodden sleeping bags up to the caravans. Nat's face took on a look of pure evil.

"Like I said, Di's gonna pay for it _big time_ later. Wait and see."

* * *

Nanao looked at the half-circle of people and sighed. "Right today's itinerary." She checked the clipboard in her hands. "We're going bungee jumping and sightseeing around Taupo today." Di and Mint let out twin whoops of excitement.

"_Sweet_!" Di crowed.

"This is going to be awesome." Mint grinned. Nanao gave them both looks.

"I will give the safety briefing on the minibus. We should get going so that we don't miss our bungee jumping time slot." Everyone stood to make their way to the minibus.

"Hang on. Who's driving?" Nat asked.

"Di-san." Nanao replied as Ukitake slid the side door open. Jai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. I don't think I could handle it again just now." Nat looked over at Di and then grinned evilly.

"Jai...?" he said very loudly so everyone could hear. "What's that on the side of Di's neck? Looks like a hickey to me." Di clamped a hand to the side of her neck in horror.

_The hell? How did that happen? _Yet, there it was in the wing mirror. Matsumoto giggled.

"Oh my, Di-chan." Di glared daggers at Nat who was smirking and stormed round to the driver's side, refusing to look at anyone. She slid herself into the driver's seat listening to everyone getting in and adjusted the rearview mirror and her seat as Raiden threw the other door open and slid into the passenger seat. Di gave him a look.

"Oh no. Not you. You'll distract me." Raiden grinned back.

"Damn right I will." She glared at him.

"And tell me when did _this_ happen?" She pointed at her neck where the livid mark showed.

"Ahh...sometime last night I'd guess babe." he replied.

"Great." She started the minibus up and plugged her iPod into the stereo system meaning to drown herself in music for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Mint found herself at the back of the minibus near the window. Ukitake smiled at her as the minibus moved out off the green and onto the main road running through the campsite.

"Sleepy?" Mint smiled tiredly at him.

"Yeah. The shower didn't really wake me up."

"You can have a nap. According to Di we'll be at Taupo in an hour or so." Mint laid her head on his shoulder, ignoring Nat and Jai craning over the back of the seats. She slowly drifted off to sleep as the landscape flashed by in a blur of green, brown and blue. Nat pulled out his camera and took a photo. Ukitake looked horrified.

"Don't do that, Nat! It's not funny!" Nat grinned at him.

"But, Ukitake-san, it's traditional for people who fall asleep on coach trips to have their photo taken." Di glared at him in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah yeah, perv. Put the camera away now, no one else is asleep." Nat grinned evilly.

"Why? Afraid I might snap you and Raiden doing something?"

"What? Don't be stupid, I'm driving!" Di fumed, coming to a screeching halt at the next set of traffic lights.

"_He's_ not though." Jai pointed out with an equally evil grin.

"Oh go away both of you!" Di snapped. "You have sick little minds!" She glanced out the window as signs for Lake Taupo flashed past along with other cars. She looked over at Rice and caught him looking at her. She sighed and concentrated on the road ahead.

_I can still feel him staring at me though. He does that a lot when he thinks I'm not looking I swear. _She turned right, following the signs through the town surrounding the large mass of Lake Taupo. The sun was high in the sky and the sky itself was a cloudless powder blue.

"Stop it." Raiden looked confused.

"Stop what?" Di turned into the parking lot as Mint woke up with a yawn.

"Looking at me. It's distracting." He grinned at her.

"I told ya I would, babe." Di rolled her eyes and reversed into the parking space. Nanao pushed her spectacles up.

"Right. Everyone out and over to the platform and quickly."

* * *

The group made their way up to the wooden platform, watching as other people in different time slots to them jumped off the side. Jai gulped as yet another person went screaming off and almost hit the deep blue surface of the river below.

"Wow! That looks like fun!" Matsumoto remarked mildly. Mint and Di gave each other a look. They'd spent ages that morning making sure that whatever Matsumoto was wearing- her boobs didn't fall out on camera.

_Hopefully it should hold up. _Mint thought, watching as the instructors in yellow and black primed another pair for launch. Di looked up and grinned. She was as usual feeling sick and nervous at the thought of throwing herself off something but at the same time she was feeling incredibly excited. It made a strange mix.

"So, are we going to be doing tandem or solo jumps?" Mint asked Nanao. Nanao checked the clipboard.

"Well, we've all paid for this...and it says nothing about that on the sheet...I guess do whatever you like in the allotted time period." Mint grinned.

"Yay! Jyuushirou-san let's do a tandem jump!" He looked confused.

"Huh? Tandem?" Mint took his hand.

"Together." Ukitake's face lit up.

"Alright then. It'll make it more memorable don't you think?" Mint beamed at him as the group climbed onto the platform. Up ahead, Jai didn't look so good along with Kira.

"This is safe...right?" Kira asked nervously as another person screamed off the platform.

"Uh huh. The brochure said so. They haven't had any accidents or fatalities since they opened." Di replied, mainly to reassure herself. Raiden grinned at her.

"What? Scared babe?" Di glared at him.

"Of course...there can always be a first time for a fatality!" Renji reached the top first and ran through the seated area to the viewing platform on the side.

"Wow! It's so high! Hey guys come look at this!!"

"I'd rather not." Jai muttered, sitting down. Di and Shuuhei rushed over to take a look. Di looked down and saw the yellow receiving boat as a blur on the water.

_Oh boy. _She shook herself . _Pull yourself together! _Mint was gazing down with Ukitake.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun, Jyuushirou-san, I promise!" Ukitake smiled at her a little nervously.

"Of course it will. You're with me." Rice lounged around in one of the chairs.

"Hey? Who's going first?" Everyone looked at each other, reluctant to say anything. Mint sighed.

"OK, OK, Jyuushirou-san and I will go first." Ukitake gulped quietly behind her.

_I wish she hadn't said that. But, then again, Di didn't volunteer like she usually does. I guess Mint has the experience. _He then smiled to himself. _At least I'm in the hands of an expert so to speak._

Nanao made her way over to the platform to check them in with the instructors while the rest of the group waited around with a mixture of excitement and nerves. Di knew she was excited but her stomach was still turning itself in knots. Nat poked Jai.

"Hey! Are you OK?" Jai nodded.

"I'll be fine." Matsumoto looked over the side.

"Oh my. This is quite high." She said to herself, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Shuuhei grinned at her.

"We can do a tandem if you want Rangiku-san." Matsumoto smiled at him.

"That's very sweet of you to offer, Shuuhei, but I think I'll do it solo." Jai breathed a sigh of relief which only Mint heard. She grinned, a little nervous herself but very excited. She remembered the sensation of the last time she'd bungee jumped and smiled to herself.

_This is going to be awesome! And I'm doing it with Jyuushirou-san this time! _

"High isn't it?" Kira said nervously to Renji.

"Meh. It's not that bad." he replied. Raiden grabbed Di as she walked past him for the fourth time.

"Sit down! You're making me dizzy!" Nanao finally came back with the instructor in charge. He grinned at all of them.

"All right everyone?" There was a muttered response. "Right, today myself and Alice over there are going to be taking you through your first bungee jump. I assume that this is everyone's first?" Mint shook her head.

"I've done it before."

"Ah good...less time coaxing you off the edge then." he grinned. "If there are any tandems then please can they be done first before any of the solos. Also, we will be responsible for your safety at all times. Follow our instructions at all times and your first bungee jump will be a pleasant one. Promise!" There were weak grins.

"Like I said, that's Alice over there preparing the bungee and my name's Ryan. If you have any worries or questions please don't hesitate to ask at any point." He paused. "Well...I say _any_ point but preferably not when you're about to jump off the platform! We get that a lot." He grinned again. "So, without further ado, first ones up. We'll talk you through everything individually for each jump so don't worry about forgetting something. Also, ladies and in this case- gentlemen with long hair, please can you make sure it's tied back and remove any items of lose jewellery. If you are waiting to jump please don't distract anyone on the platform at the time and remember: if you really don't want to jump- nobody will make you. Please don't think we're going to push you in if you decide you don't want to go through with the jump." Di gave a snort of laughter.

"I dunno about him but I'll definitely push _you_ in if you chicken out on me, Rice." Raiden grinned at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe." Ryan clapped his hands together.

"Right. So, first ones up please, follow me." Di waved at Mint.

"See ya! Have fun!" Mint grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Will do!" Ukitake smiled and waved.

"We'll be back soon!"

_I hope._ he thought as Mint led him off.

As they left, Renji asked, "So who's next then?"

"Duh. Us." Di replied. "He said that all tandems have to be done first remember?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Mint sat on the wooden bench with Ukitake, feeling the breeze on her face. Alice was fastening the bungee strap around her ankles. She looked over at Ukitake and smiled encouragingly despite the fact that her heart was beating at several miles a second since she'd stepped onto the platform. She could hear it in her ears. Music was playing from a radio under the bench, a local radio station. She didn't recognise any of the tunes. She guessed it was supposed to be easy listening to calm the nerves. Ukitake looked a peculiar colour.

"Umm...Jyuushirou-san...are you alright?" Mint asked, concerned. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

"Right." said Ryan. "Jyuushirou and Mint I need you both to stand up for me."

_Ah here we go! _Mint thought, clinging to Ukitake's arm for support as she got up. The straps around her ankles felt awkward and restricting, forcing them to shuffle round towards the instructor.

"Good. Now I need you both to put your arms round each other's waist." Ukitake blushed a little but did as he was bid. "Good. And now put your other arm straight up in the air like this." They both tried it. "That's the position you're going to take when you jump off the platform. Remember keep your back nice and straight, bend your knees and keep your chin tucked into your chest at all times during the jump- this protects your head and neck." Ukitake nodded, frantically trying to remember everything. Mint smiled nervously feeling her hand grab a fistful of Ukitake's shirt. Even though she'd done it before, she was still nervous.

"If you'll make your way to the edge of the platform then we can begin, OK?" Alice gave them an encouraging smile. Mint and Ukitake shuffled their way towards the edge of the platform, Ukitake feeling Mint's fist in his shirt tighten significantly. He gave her a smile and then looked down. Mint felt as though she would fall of the platform at any second. The weight of the bungee seemed to be dragging her down.

Then she heard Ryan say, "Right, smile and wave for the cameras! Then when I say, '1, 2, 3 bungee!' fall forwards off the platform, OK guys?" Mint grinned nervously waving in every direction.

_Where are these cameras again? _Ryan grinned.

"Right! OK. Arms straight guys, nice straight backs, chins tucked in. 1, 2, 3 bungee!" Mint felt Ukitake fall forwards a fraction of a second before she let herself go. Wind rushed past her face, stinging her eyes and her stomach dropped away. The water rushed up to greet her and she knew she was screaming. She could hear Ukitake shouting something too and concentrated on not letting go of his shirt. Suddenly they were buoyed up again, still shouting, and Mint's screams changed to whoops of excitement. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and knew she would be bright red for days afterwards. The river dropped away again and then there were the cliff walls.

They hung there, suspended for a second. Mint fancied she could hear the guys on the viewing platform shouting things before gravity took hold again and once again her stomach disappeared and they hurtled towards the river surface. It took them several bounces to hold steady enough for the yellow assistance boat below to pass Ukitake a pole. Mint felt herself buzzing with excitement and adrenaline. She looked across at Ukitake's flushed face as they were lowered into the boat and saw that he was feeling exactly the same.

* * *

Di was feeling as nervous as hell. _There's no way I'd let on though._ She risked a glance over the side of the platform and saw the river sparkling invitingly below. _Ah well. Ukitake and Mint's went well enough. I bet Mint's red! _she thought with a grin. _If this goes well...maybe I'll do a solo one too...if there's time._ Raiden grinned at her.

"Ready, babe?" Di raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. You?"

"That's the spirit!" said Ryan cheerfully. "OK, sorry to interrupt you both, but if you could just stand up and face me." Di stood and almost fell over. She grabbed Raiden's arm, not used to having the straps round her ankles.

_Oh boy._

"Easy, babe." said Raiden cheerfully.

"I'm fine!" Di snapped. "Just not used to doing this...that's all."

"OK. Right, Di and Raiden isn't it? I need you to put your arms round each other waists." Di sighed and obliged knowing that he was grinning like a maniac. She poked him through his shirt.

"Good. And now put your other arm straight up in the air like this."

"Why?" Raiden asked. "It's a lame position." Di glared at him.

"Just do it! It's there for a reason- to protect your head you moron!" Ryan smiled awkwardly.

"She's right, you know." Raiden put his arm up with a pained expression on his face. Di pinched him through his shirt.

"Oi! Knock it off!" Alice smiled to herself as she made the final adjustments to the rope.

"OK, guys, I need you to both move to the edge of the platform for me. When you get to the edge, please smile and wave for the cameras. I'll then say, '1, 2, 3 bungee and you can fall off the platform. Are we clear?"

"Yeah yeah, let's go already." Raiden said, almost dragging Di to the edge of the platform. The platform felt wobbly, almost like a springboard under her feet and she swallowed hard as she looked off the edge.

_You'll be fine. The worst that can happen is that your gigai drowns...oh yeah...then you drown._ Her hand unconsciously fisted itself tightly in Raiden's shirt. He felt it and grinned.

"Scared, babe? Try not to deafen me." Di smiled and waved around.

"Don't worry...I'll try my best to!"

Suddenly she heard Ryan say, "OK guys! 1, 2, 3, bungee!" They jumped.

* * *

Mint and Ukitake made their way back up to the viewing platform, listening to Di and Raiden's whoops as they nearly hit the surface of the river. "That was definitely something, wasn't it, Mint?" Ukitake said cheerfully, coughing slightly.

"Are you alright, Jyuushirou-san?" Mint asked, concerned. Ukitake took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine. _You_ look a _little_ flushed though." Mint grinned.

"That's the understatement of the century!" Ukitake laughed.

"Are you going to go again?" She shook her head.

"No. I can't imagine anyone would. Once is enough in a day I think." They walked back up, hand in hand.

* * *

Mint and Ukitake had barely been in the seated area for five minutes when Di and Raiden came hurtling back. "Woohoo!!" Di yelled. "I'm going again! That was awesome!!" Mint gave her friend an appraising look.

"I wouldn't if I were you- you'll be sick!" Di grinned at her.

"Nah. I'll be fine. It was SO _good_ though wasn't it! I can't believe I had to die to get this kinda thrill!" She rushed off with Raiden to join the back of the queue. Mint watched Shuuhei throw himself off with a yell, still buzzing. She turned to Nanao.

"Aren't you going?" Nanao looked up from the book she was reading.

"Kyoraku-taicho suggested we do a tandem. I declined." Mint grinned to herself. That seemed like the right option.

"Looking forward to looking around Taupo, Jyuushirou-san?" He smiled at her.

"Definitely. Because it's with you." Mint glowed.

* * *

The group lounged around on the chairs, waiting for Raiden to complete his solo jump before heading off to the other end of Lake Taupo for free time. Raiden came bolting up the stairs, his head and shoulders soaked. Mint burst out laughing along with Matsumoto and Renji.

"What the hell happened to _you_?!" Rice ignored her completely and instead yelled at the instructors.

"Oi! Why the hell did that happen?! What's the big idea?!" Ryan poked his head out of the side of the platform.

"Your girlfriend suggested we should give you a dip dive. She thought it would be a laugh." Raiden glared at him until he retreated before running a hand through his sodden hair.

"Right! That's it! Where is she?!"

"Umm...I think she's being sick in the bushes." Mint ventured while Nat and Jai grinned at each other.

_I did tell her not to do another jump. Oh well. _


	4. Day Two: Sexy no Jutsu!

I know this chapter crosses over into Naruto territory but my friend and I thought this would be good for a laugh! We love the characters really. XD

* * *

The group piled back in the minibus, still in various states of emotion. Di buckled herself in. She still felt slightly queasy and took several deep breaths before starting the minibus. "Are you sure you're alright to drive, Di-chan?" Matsumoto asked from behind her. Nat grinned.

"Yeah. I can take over if you feel too ill- wouldn't want you hurling all over the dashboard now would we?" Di glared back at him.

"I'm _not_ _going_ to be sick! I'm _fine_! Anyway we'll be there in less than an hour so shut up and let me drive!"

"Sheesh _someone's_ touchy." Jai grinned.

"Arrgghh!" Di turned the minibus out of the car park. "Those two are going to drive me insane!" She looked over at Raiden who was towelling his hair dry and smirked. "Enjoyed your dip?" Raiden stopped towelling.

"Of course. You don't hear me complaining!" Di laughed and turned the volume up on the radio.

"Liar. I heard you complaining all the way up."

She looked in the rearview mirror and caught sight of Kyoraku trying to have a nap. "Kyoraku-san? Did ya bring the lunches? We can eat them on the way there." Kyoraku looked up with a start. He looked left and then right, realisation dawning on his face.

"Umm...sumimasen minna...I seem to have misplaced the lunches."

"You mean you _forgot_ them, taicho?" Nanao said with an irritated sigh.

"I did bring the sake though!" Kyoraku smiled. Di rolled her eyes.

_My god. _Mint face-palmed.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Ukitake smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a logical solution to this." He looked slightly put out.

"Though...the solution had better present itself quickly...I'm rather hungry..." He gulped as his stomach rumbled loudly. Mint burst out laughing. In the meantime, Di was thinking. She made a split second decision.

"Right! We're turning around and eating lunch at the campsite." She turned the minibus off the road towards the far side of Taupo and u-turned.

"But, Di-chan, won't that take time?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nah. We have plenty of time for free time later. It's only 12." Mint opened the window and let her hair blow past her face.

_That was fun. I wonder if we'll have any time to do anything else now. _She sighed to herself. _I'm sure if Di floors it we'll make it in good time. _She looked up to the front, willing Di to go faster. _I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with Jyuushirou-san. I suppose I can do that at the campsite if nothing else works.

* * *

_

Di pulled into the campsite and slammed on the brakes. "OK guys, let's go, go, go! Where did ya leave the lunches Kyoraku-san?"

"Umm...I think in my mobile home..." Kyoraku replied vaguely as Renji threw open the van door and raced out to retrieve them. Mint stepped out and stretched. She knew her face was still flushed from the bungee. The door slammed and Di appeared, stretching her fingers.

"Whoa. That was fun." She yawned and put a hand to her stomach.

"I'm hungry." Mint grinned.

"I told you not to do another bungee! Do you listen? No." Di grinned back.

"Ah come on, Mint...I didn't really throw up much..." Mint huffed in annoyance.

_Honestly, she acts so silly sometimes...I swear her personality switches when it suits her..._She grumbled to herself for a moment as Renji came running back with a cardboard box in his hands.

"Lunch is here!"

"Woohoo!" Jai shouted, diving into the box to try and retrieve his sandwiches.

"Oi! Wait your turn!" Renji snapped, trying to disengage him from the box. Jai managed to get his fingers into the plastic of his before Renji dragged him off the box. Di sighed and sat down with Mint while the free-for-all continued. Mint started as the most random of topics entered her head. She tried to get it out of her mind but it kept returning and nagging her.

_What if...could it work...I wonder...hmm..._She turned to Di who was chewing her sandwich.

"Di? Do you think that technique 'sexy no jutsu' works?" Di gave her a confused look.

"What that technique from Naruto? Maybe. Why?" Mint shrugged.

"Just curious that's all." Di raised an eyebrow in query.

"Umm...you have some sort of desire to see what Ukitake-san looks like as a woman or something?" Mint flushed.

"No!" she snapped defensively. "I just wondered that's all." Di stood up with a sigh.

"Oh well...only one way to find out." She made her way over to Renji who was starting on his second set of sandwiches. Mint watched her progress with interest.

_Is she gonna try it on Renji? This I've gotta see! _Renji looked up as Di came over.

"What? I'm eating, Di. Pranking me now is a no-no." Di grinned at him.

"I know. I was just wondering if you could try something for me?" Renji shrugged.

"Depends on what it is."

"Well...you put your fingers together like this and say, 'sexy no jutsu!' with some reiatsu thrown in as well." Renji looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would I want to do that? Sounds like a stupid thing to say."

"Aww. Come on- it'll be funny!"

"For who? Me or you?" Di grinned mischievously.

"You." Renji shrugged.

"OK. What the hell. I'll give it a go." Di watched, arms folded. Her eyes widened as Renji disappeared in a puff of smoke as he spoke the words.

_What's gonna happen now? _She shot Mint a look and she shrugged back. Di coughed and waved the smoke away. As it cleared, she stared in shock. _Oh my god. It worked. It bloody worked! _Mint blinked in equal shock. Di burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Hahaha!! You look freaking hilarious Renji!" Renji glared at her.

"What the hell d'ya mean?! I-" He stopped and looked confused. "What the hell's up with my voice?!" Di looked him up and down and smirked.

"Seems like you weren't very well endowed in the rack department, Renji." Renji looked down and yelled.

"Holy shit!!" Shuuhei poked his head out of his tent at the scream and stared. His eyes almost fell out of his head.

"What the hell-?! _Renji_?!" Renji glared at Di.

"I'm a woman! Why the freaking hell am I a woman ya little witch?!" Di laughed.

"I didn't do it. It's what happens when you say it." Renji groaned and pulled at his hair, staring at his new breasts.

"This is SO weird!" Di sniggered at him.

_This was a genius idea! Go Mint! Hmm...who else can I do this to? _Di turned round and saw Ukitake emerging from his tent. _Ah ha. Bingo. Target acquired. _Before Mint could stop her she bounced over to Ukitake and started talking to him cheerfully.

"Oh no! Di!! Stop!!!" Mint yelled trying to run over and stop her. However she immediately fell over. She looked up at Renji who was smiling grimly.

"What the hell? Why did you trip me?"

"Cos it'll be interesting." Renji replied simply. Mint heard a horrified yell.

_Oh nooo!! Jyuushirou-san!_

"Di! What did you do to me?! Reverse it immediately!!" Kyoraku came wandering over in all the commotion. He wolf-whistled at Ukitake who had turned into a white-haired, big-breasted version of himself.

"Hey, hey! Not bad Ukitake!" He slapped him on the ass playfully. Ukitake gasped, turning a bright shade of pink in the process.

"Stop it! Pervert!" He clapped his hands to his mouth as an alarmed, female voice came out. Horrified, he fled into the tent, zipping it up behind him. Mint's heart sank.

_Jyuushirou-san..._ Di sighed as Kyoraku eagerly asked how she'd done it.

"Well...you put your fingers together like this and say, 'sexy no jutsu'...with some reiatsu thrown in." Kyoraku lost no time in saying it. By this time, Shuuhei had told Matsumoto and Nat had wandered out of his tent too. Di regarded Kyoraku as Mint tried timidly knocking on Ukitake's tent.

"Wow! This is awesome Di-chan! Look at these!!" He squeezed his new breasts together making Di wince.

"Please stop doing that." He grinned cheerfully.

"I'm going to find Nanao-chan! Oh Nanao-chaaaan!" he sang, racing off. Di stared after him and face-palmed.

_What have I unleashed exactly?_ Matsumoto nudged Shuuhei and winked at him.

"You should try it Shuuhei!" Shuuhei stared at her.

"Really? I don't think so..."

"Oh come on! Don't be such a spoilsport!" she pouted. Shuuhei looked awkward before finally shrugging.

"Oh OK. Sexy no Jutsu!" Di fell about laughing as Mint came back from the tent looking very forlorn.

"He refuses to let me in, Di. What am I going to do?"

"Umm...give him some time, yeah." Di replied distractedly, catching sight of Jai. "Jai, my friend! You want to do 'sexy no jutsu' right?" Jai folded his arms and gave her a look.

"I know what sexy no jutsu is, Di! You can't get me with it! I'm gonna turn it around so it makes me sexier but still keeps me as a guy!" Di raised an eyebrow.

_This I've gotta see. _Jai took a deep breath.

"Jutsu NO sexy!" Di waited for the smoke to clear. She burst into peals of laughter.

"OH MY GOD!!! LOL!! Hahahaha!!!! You've turned into a middle schooler!!! This is what you get for trying to be a smartass!!!" Jai looked confused.

"Why did this happen?! WHHHYYYY?!!!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have reversed it- it clearly didn't like it. And you put the emphasis on the 'no'. Now you're just cute. Aww." Mint managed a smile but she was still concerned about Ukitake who still hadn't made an appearance from the tent.

"Hey baby, what the hell's going on?" Di turned to see Raiden coming back from the mobile home with an odd look on his face. "Why the hell's everyone turned into girls? Kyoraku's scaring Nanao-san." Di clapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's something called 'sexy no jutsu'." A grin split Raiden's face.

"It looks like _fun_. How d'ya do it, babe?" Di stifled her amusement.

"Umm...you put your fingers together like this and say 'sexy no jutsu!'" Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"'K. 'SEXY no jutsu!" Mint and Di stared as the smoke cleared. A very different voice said, "Hey, Di, how's this?" Di resisted the urge to snort with laughter and instead folded her arms.

"Button your damn shirt up, baka Rice!" Raiden stopped posing and looked down.

"Ah, right." Mint fell about laughing.

"Haha!!! Your boyfriend's such a poser!!" Di giggled.

"I know. Terrible isn't it?"

"Woohoo!!" Raiden said. "Look at these!! Ah damn...my six-pack's gone!" Renji groaned.

"How the hell did he get ones like that?!" Di shrugged.

"Beats me. He looks like Yoruichi-san!" Raiden winked at her. Di gave him a look. "That's ever so slightly disturbing." Raiden gave Mint a grin.

"Oi, Glasses! My boobs are bigger than yours!" Mint glared at him.

"Shut up, trans!"

"Me-_ow_." Raiden replied, flicking his hair back. "Jealousy ain't becoming of ya, Glasses." Di laughed. Mint grinned as an idea hit her.

"I wonder...if I said it...would it give me bigger breasts or something?" Di looked slightly worried.

"Umm...Mint...I don't think it works like that-" She spoke too late and instead fanned away the puff of smoke. Di nearly broke a rib laughing as the smoke cleared.

"Mint!! Haha! You look like Harry freaking Potter!!" Mint looked at herself, confused.

"What? Why the hell am I a guy?! And why am I still _short_?!" Di sighed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Height doesn't change. And I thought your gender might change too." Raiden burst out laughing which sounded odd.

"Ya look like a midget!! Oh this is priceless!!" Mint glared at him. Di thought for a moment.

"Hmm...I think I might be able to adjust it." She sighed to herself.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Oh well...in the name of research..._

"Sexy no jutsu TALLER!" Mint smirked as Di disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Di I don't think that's gonna work- oh my god!" Di grinned back at her.

"You were saying?" Mint stared back at the suddenly taller, male version of her friend.

"How the hell?!" Di ran a hand through her new hair.

"I guess I know that the gender can't be helped...however...I figured that ya could adjust for height." She caught sight of herself in the mirror of the mobile home and laughed. "Wow. I look so gangsta!" She ran her hand through her hair again. "My voice sounds really deep...it's weird. I LIKE my hair." Raiden grinned at her.

"I'm still taller than you, Di." Di shrugged.

"I'm taller than Mint though." Mint glared at her.

"Oi!!" Di smiled.

"Aww. Cute." She patted her on the head. Raiden sashayed up to Di and smiled suggestively.

"Hey tall, dark and handsome." he said with a wink. Di's jaw dropped.

"You DID NOT just use that lame chat up line on me! And what's with the sexy walk?!"

* * *

Before Di could get any more alarmed, she heard Nanao shout, "Get away from me, taicho! What on earth have you done to yourself?!"

"But Nanao-chan, look at my sexy body!"

"Eww! Taicho stop it!" Nanao came into view, panting from running away from Kyoraku. She pushed up her glasses and did a double-take when she saw Mint, Raiden and Di. "Who in the world are you three?" she asked incredulously as Kyoraku turned his attention to Isane who looked completely flustered. Mint smiled encouragingly at her.

"It's us! Mint, Di and Raiden." Nanao looked shocked.

"You're a man! So's she!"

"Yeah...that's how 'sexy no jutsu' works I suppose." Di replied with a grin. Nanao folded her arms and her mouth became a thin line.

"This was highly irresponsible of you two. Whose idea was this?!"

"Funnily enough this was Mint's idea." Di replied. There was a gasp from Ukitake's tent.

"Mint?! How _could_ you!"

"I only _suggested_ it! You're the one who started _doing_ it to people!" Mint snapped at Di. Di shrugged.

"Aw come on! It's funny!"

"Yeah! Now you can show Ukitake how to be spontaneous- you're the man now!" Raiden grinned. Mint sighed.

"Not funny, Raiden! Besides..." She shot a look at the silent tent. "I don't think Jyuushirou-san's in a make out mood." Di shook her head sympathetically.

"You should try and talk to him. Maybe he'll get over it." Raiden looked up as Renji whistled him over.

"Hey. How's it going with Mukitake?" Raiden made a face.

"Not that I care particularly...it's going shite cos Ukitake's acting like a big girl." Nat stalked over with the camera.

"No action from Muki? Damn. That was bound to happen." They watched as Di and Mint banged on the tent, trying to get Ukitake to answer. An evil grin spread over Renji's feminine features.

"Muki might be out of action...but Dice isn't." Nat grinned equally evilly.

"Good point. Hey, Raiden." Raiden looked back at him.

"What?"

"Do some sexy moves on Di and see what happens." Raiden gave him a WTF look.

"Huh? Why the hell are ya so eager to see that? Why the hell do _I_ have to?"

"Well...to see if she responds like a normal guy...And because she's your girlfriend...and because the 'sexy no jutsu' thing worked the best on you..."

"Tch." Raiden snorted, tossing his hair back. "Fine. You guys are pretty damn strange though." Nat grinned after him.

"...and to get good pictures." Matsumoto giggled.

"Oh my. Di-chan had better watch out." Kira looked miserable.

"Oh no."

* * *

Mint finally managed to get Ukitake's attention. "It's me- Mint! I've turned into a guy cos I did that 'sexy no jutsu' thing too!" Ukitake sniffed.

"Oh I see. Alright, come in then." Di gave her a thumbs up.

"Go on then. Be a man and comfort your woman!" Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Hah?!" Di mentally kicked herself.

_What the hell kinda statement was that?! Is Rice rubbing off on me? Or is it the testosterone talking?! _ She jumped as Raiden sidled up behind her.

"What the hell? Whaddaya want?" Raiden grinned at her.

"You, baby. Watch."

* * *

Mint made her way over to Ukitake who was hunched over on the camp bed, head in hands. "How are you feeling Jyuushirou-san?" she asked softly. Ukitake sniffed and looked up.

"Terrible. I feel so strange. Why are you so short in this form?"

"What?!" He swallowed quickly.

"Umm...it's just that Di seems to have overtaken you height-wise by quite a bit." Mint ground her teeth together.

"That's because she was the smart one. Next time'll be different!" Ukitake blanched.

"Next time?! There's going to _be_ a next time?!" Mint saw the panic on his face and inwardly groaned.

_Oh dear. He really isn't taking this well. _

"But, Jyuushirou-san...Di and Raiden seem to be taking it easy over this..."

"I'm not Raiden!" Ukitake snapped. He looked apologetically at Mint. "I'm sorry I yelled. This whole experience is putting me on edge. I feel...wrong..." There were clicking noises from outside the tent. Mint groaned.

"What in the world?" She made her way over and opened the tent flap- half expecting to see Kyoraku taking his top off. Instead she saw Raiden grinding against Di who was looking shocked and slightly dazed. Nat was smirking as he took pictures. "What the hell is going on here?!" Mint demanded, slightly horrified. Kyoraku wandered over and grinned.

"Wow! Who's the hot lapdancing chick and the lucky guy?" Nanao glared at him.

"Please do not encourage them, taicho. That's Hattori-san and Di-san behaving in such a flagrant manner. They should be ashamed of themselves." Di managed to push Raiden away.

"Stop it! Baka, Rice!" Raiden grinned at her.

"Don't deny it babe- you were enjoying it!" Di flushed and looked away.

"Was not!" Raiden smiled knowingly.

"I could certainly _feel_ you were." Mint gasped.

"Di?!" Di turned even redder. Nat high-fived Jai.

"Welcome to my world, babe." Raiden said soberly.

Di recovered herself enough to say, "How you guys cope with this is incredible. It gets in the way of _everything_." Mint sighed to herself.

_Oh dear..._

"I can't believe Di! I just can't! What in the world was Raiden _doing_?!" Ukitake gasped, scandalised.

"Having fun. Like we should be." Mint replied, folding her arms. She suddenly heard Raiden gasp. "Di! Oi! Don't slap my ass!" Di laughed.

"But it's funny! Oh my god! I can take my top off! For once in my entire life! In public!" Mint heard her laughter. "Wow! I inherited Rice's six-pack!"

_I wanna do that. Oh...Jyuushirou-san...please cheer up! _

"Hey, Rice-chan, come here a minute." Raiden snorted.

"I'm not a bloody chan!!" Di grinned.

"Yeah ya are! You're _my_ woman now!" Raiden blanched.

"Na uh, babe. You're just a girl playing at being a guy. Ya haven't the foggiest idea what to do!" Di laughed at him.

"Oh I think it's easier than what you're making out. Now come _here_!" Mint sighed.

_Di sounds like she's having a whale of a time. Damn it!_

"Umm...how about we go out and see what the others are doing?" Ukitake shook his head.

"I feel unnatural. I'm sorry Mint. You can go out and have fun if you want to. I'm staying in here until it wears off." Mint shook her head.

"Nah. It wouldn't be fun without you, Jyuushirou-san." Ukitake managed a smile.

_Thank you, Mint.

* * *

_

Di stopped her make out session with Raiden as Kyoraku banged on the tent. "Di-chan? How long will this last?" Raiden looked at her, face flushed and lips swollen. Di found it highly amusing.

_Ha ha! The tables have been turned._

"Umm...an hour or two...I think...I have no idea sorry."

"That's OK. Go easy on Raiden-_chan_, yeah?" He chuckled as he walked off. Raiden glared at Di.

"You are gonna pay for this when I get my body back, babe!" Di smirked at him.

"You really thought I didn't know all your tricks, baka Rice?" Raiden smirked back, shirt askew.

"Not all of them no babe. Ya definitely don't know all of them." Di forced him back down onto the air mattress before smiling at him.

"Ahh this position seems familiar doesn't it?" Raiden smiled evilly.

"You're not gonna get me that easily Di."

Mint started as someone yelled, "RAPE!!"

_Oh god. What now?! _Nat grinned broadly.

"Quick! Get the camera!" Matsumoto banged on Di's tent.

"Di-chan? Are you being raped?" Di looked up from Raiden's neck.

"Umm...I think it's safe to say- no."

Raiden laughed before shouting, "Rape!" again.

"Oh shut up, woman!" Di grinned. Raiden narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't say that!" Di smirked at him.

"Yeah ya do. You also say 'Look at my sexy abs!'" She posed while Raiden fumed beneath her.

"Oh baby...you are really gonna get it later...!" Di forced her mouth onto his, watching as his eyes widened in surprise at her audacity.

_I could get to like this! Hehe!

* * *

_

Mint looked over at Ukitake to see him back to his normal self and beaming at her. "Mint! Look! I'm normal again! Isn't it great?" Mint smiled at him, relieved. She herself wasn't quite back to normal yet, but, juding from the noises outside, the rest of the group were slowly regaining normalcy. As she felt herself return to normal, Ukitake hugged her, relief showing on his face.

"Yogatta! You're not a man anymore! You're Mint again!" Mint sighed in exasperation but couldn't keep a smile from playing across her face.

_Baka Jyuushirou. I'm glad you like me normally though. _She fended him off gently and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No more hugs for you for the rest of the day!" Ukitake looked forlorn.

"But why?"

"Because you ruined my fun! I could have been doing everything Di was doing! You have to learn to adapt, Jyuushirou-san!" Ukitake hung his head and sighed miserably.

_I guess you're right, Mint. I will learn my lesson today, I promise you. However, I wasn't joking about never doing that again. I never personally want to do that again, ever. _Mint pretended to ignore him and made her way over to the tent flap.

* * *

Di sighed as the sexy no jutsu finally wore off. _Oh. I was enjoying myself. I took my top off in public, slapped Rice's ass, made out with him and was ON TOP, wolf whistled at some random girls and got waves and winks back...then Rice slapped me...I had a GOOD day! _She looked down and smiled when she saw her breasts again.

"I missed these." Raiden cuddled her to him, squeezing her breasts.

"I missed these too!"

"Argh! Get off them, baka Rice!!!" She saw the look in his eyes and stopped, frozen. He eyed her like a three course meal.

"I think you know what comes next, babe. I did say I was gonna make you pay...!" Di struggled in vain.

"NO!! Let go of me! Rape!!" Raiden laughed hard before picking her up and carrying her off to the tent, still struggling. Nat sighed and tapped the camera longingly.

"There they go." Jai redid his quiff joyfully.

"Huzzah! I'm back to normal!!" Kyoraku smiled.

"That was fun wasn't it, Nanao-chan?" Nanao glared at him.

"That was the singular most stupid thing anyone has ever come up with!" Mint re-emerged from the tent, Ukitake following behind.

"Is there still time for free time at Taupo?" Nanao fixed her glasses.

"I think so. If Di-san and Hattori-san ever finish up what they're doing!" She shot a glare at Di's tent. Mint grinned.

"Oh dear. I think Di's in trouble now."

_Now to pick something which Ukitake and I will like...hmm...I think fishing should work. _She shot a glance at Ukitake who was deep in his own thoughts. _Baka Jyuushirou! _


	5. Day Two: Why I Love You

I swear...the differences between these pairings are HUGE!

* * *

"Here looks like a good spot." said Ukitake, as he looked around the shallow river area. It was a minor rapid, with the crystal clear water running no more than a foot deep. A few meters out he could see several massive rainbow trout swimming against the current. He glanced over to Mint who nodded in confirmation. She put all the equipment down and began fixing a particularly colourful trout fly lure with a red fluffy bit to the fishing line.

"Wow, are these all lures?"  
"Yes, aren't they pretty?" She smiled to herself.

"How do you know which one to use?" he asked her curiously. "There are so many different types of lures in gensei!"

"Well the guy at the shop said rainbow trout like flies, and it's easier to see them because these things float. Also, I've played my share of fishing games. Hehe, I'm sure it's different to the real thing though." She handed him his fishing rod and started working on her own.

"Fishing games? You seem to know a lot about all these games. Even strip poker-" He blushed as memories returned of the night before. "Do you… play it very often?" He mentally smacked himself. _Why did I ask that?_ _ I don't even want to know the answer!_

"Well, I enjoy poker, yes." Mint answered. When she saw his reaction she realized that that comment needed some explanation. "N…not strip poker though, that was the first time I played strip poker, I just play normal poker."

"How is that different?"

"You don't strip. And you bet with chips" She smiled as the shocked look left his face. "Poker's a card game in which you usually bet with money, not clothing, people just come up with deviations of it."

"I see."

"I guess games and gambling are in my blood. There are so many types of games out there, Online MMORPG, RPG, my favourites are Action RPG, there are also random games, sport games, and even cooking games. You actually learn a lot from them. Don't worry though, I'm not an addict!" she finished with a grin.

The look on his face pretty much spelled 'i-don't-get-half-of-what-you're-saying-but-I'm-glad-you've-never-played-strip-poker'. Knowing that there was no point in explaining them all to him, Mint finished tying her lure off, stood up, and allowed him to lead her onto the rocks.

* * *

"Jyuushirou-san?" said Mint suddenly as she watched her bright red lure drift on the current.

"Yes, Mint?" He answered with a smile. _Oh that smile, it kills! _Mint thought to herself before realizing that she was supposed to ask him a question.

"Why me?" To make sure that he's got it right this time she added "Why, of all the women in all of Soul Society did you choose to love me?"

"Why not?" He replied casually, which caused her to pause. _Well normal guys don't seem to be attracted to me back when I was alive, let alone you._ She was about to say something to that but realized that he's bounced the question right back at her.

"That's not an answer, it's a question. Give me proper answer." She also added "and no being poetic this time."

"Hehe, okay then. When you're around, it's always sunset in my inner world."

"You're being poetic again" She reminded him, yet couldn't stop herself from smiling at that comment.

"That was literal though" He smiled at her. "I mean, you're the most caring person I've ever met and you'd give your all to your friends and the people you love. Plus, you're also smart and multi-talented – is there anything in this world that you're not good at? – really" When he saw that she was about to protest about being good at everything, he shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. "you have a good heart" _Which I've given to you_. She thought. "and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known".

"Okay now, Jyuushirou-san, we both know that's not true - ".

"In here." He placed his hand on her heart, feeling it flutter at his touch. He added jokingly, "On the outside though, you're just so small and cute and huggable." Before she could react he swooped in to hug her with his free arm.

"I'm not small!" She protested trying to push herself out but failing on purpose. "And I'm not good at everything! I guess I'm just a jack of all trades, master of none."

"Well you're certainly good at kidou."  
"Hmm…true that…but I'm sure there are others who are better than me." she thought back, still wondering how she got to be so good at it.

"Well there's one thing you're the number one in all of Soul Society…and gensei." His tone softened as he put her down again.

"There are other great cooks out there than me Jyuushirou-san." She didn't really expect him to mention her cooking but thought she should say something before he showered her with some other random praise which would make her melt.

"No, I'm not talking about your cooking." The wind started blowing again. He gently brushed the hair out of her face before continuing. "You're number one in my heart and I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you."

* * *

Mint was speechless when suddenly there was a jolt on her fishing rod. She gave a startled "Oh!!!" and fumbled about with the rod, almost dropping it. Ukitake came to her rescue by holding it firmly in her hands.

"Reel it in!" He said excitedly. Mint summoned up all memories she could gather of her fishing training and began reeling in the rainbow trout.

_Must be a big one!_ She alternated between reeling in and letting go. Five meters away she could see the trout jump above the water. It was twice the size of Ribbon at least!

"Holy Cow!" she swore in shock. She'd never had to reel in anything that big before.

"Whoa! That's huge! Do you need any help Mint?" he asked, as he watched her wrestle with the enormous rainbow trout.

"Not yet! I'm okay!" Adrenaline rushed through her and a grin of excitement spread across her face. _Okay, if this had happened when I was alive, I'd be face first in the water by now. But I'm ready for you trout!! _

The giant fish refused to give in so easily, and there were times when she actually had to let it swim several meters off before reeling it back in again. Her muscular endurance had however increased greatly from her combat training, so she had no great problems. Ukitake, realizing that she didn't need any help moved back several steps and watched with great interest. He saw Mint's enthusiastic grin and smiled to himself. _I'm glad she's enjoying herself so much._

After about four full minutes of tug-of-war, the trout eventually lost its stamina. Mint reeled it over in triumph. As it got closer she could see that it was more than 2 feet long. She removed the hook and held the fish in her hands. It looked tired and worn. Ukitake moved in to see it up close.

"Wow." he said in awe, "this must have been one of the bigger ones." Before Mint could say anything, the trout gave an unexpected flop and began to struggle fiercely in her hands. It startled her, causing her to slip on the rocks. Ukitake reacted instinctively and tried to steady her but Mint's feet knocked his from under him and they both went tumbling into the cold water.

There was a splash accompanied by Mint's loud "Ahh!!" and Ukitake's startled "Whoa!", and before they knew what was going on, she was on her back in the water, Ukitake on top of her, his two hands next to her shoulders trying to regain his balance, his white locks hanging down, and his face only inches from hers.

"A..Are you alright?" He managed to stammer as he looked into her blushing face.

_If it weren't for these rocks and the cold water, a big Y-E-S!!_ she thought before saying,

"Yes, I've still got the – "

Before she could finish her sentence, however, there was a loud whistle accompanied by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Woohoo!! Get in there jiijii-taicho!!"

_Shit! _Mint thought in horror and disappointment. _What are they doing here? _Di was staring at her from the bank with an expression she couldn't quite fathom. This puzzled her. Normally she could read her friend like an open book, but, at that moment, she had no idea what she was thinking. Di finally folded her arms and gave her an amused smile.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed Raiden's arm and turned to go. "Leave them alone. I think they're _busy_." She gave him an insistent look which made Mint inwardly groan.

_Why did you say that?! Can' t you see it was an accident, Di?! Nothing's going on!! _

As they walked off, Mint heard Raiden say, "Oh really, babe? Doing what?" Mint felt herself blushing scarlet as Ukitake rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Fishing by the looks of things, baka Rice!" Mint grinned as Ukitake helped her to her feet.

_Thanks Di.

* * *

_

Di slipped into the hot spring with a sigh of contentment, watching heat rise as steam from the cloudy surface. _Nothing beats this for a relaxing time._ She felt the aches in her artificial gigai muscles leave. Even her navel pain had subsided and didn't seem to be reoccurring. She listened to the chatter of people in the pool and slipped underwater. She could feel the hot jets of volcanically heated water rushing past her arms and legs and bubbling round her face and ears in a muffled roar. She finally came back up for air, slicking her hair back and wiping water out of her eyes.

"_There_ you are." Di looked across to see Raiden leaning against the side of the pool. Thankfully he had his swimming trunks on.

"I see you realised that this isn't like an onsen then." she teased. Raiden grinned at her.

"Unfortunately yes. The changing rooms were very enlightening." Di stood up to move over and his eyes slipped to her stomach where a plaster patch sat.

"What happened there? When did that happen?" Di looked confused for a moment and then realised he what he was talking about.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He looked worried for a moment.

"Did _I_ do that?" Di laughed at him.

"Don't be stupid! I would have let you know in the most painful way possible if you'd caused this!" Raiden relaxed.

"So what is it then?" Di grinned at him.

"It's a surprise." Raiden slipped his arms round her waist.

"Oh? I like surprises." Di drifted swiftly and fluidly out of his arms as he tried to touch the plaster.

"Don't!" she snapped. "I can't expose it _now_, especially in this water!"

"Aww. Come back, babe. I won't do it again, promise!" Di gave him a look and then perched herself on the side of the pool with a hmph. Raiden made his way over and grinned at her.

"Oh look. We're at the same height for once." Di smirked at him as he leaned in to try and kiss her.

"Public displays of affection are not allowed in the pool- so nice try genius. What? You have a _problem_ with my height?"

"I have _never_ thought your height was a _problem_. You're pocket-sized- which is pretty convenient for me actually." Di looked confused and then splashed water in his face.

"Pocket- sized my ass! How is that convenient though?" she asked, curious. Raiden's grin widened.

"Well...I can do..._this_ to you." He scooped her off the side easily and dumped her back in the water. Di submerged and then surfaced, furious.

"You-!" She lunged at him. To her surprise, he didn't pull back like she expected him to, but stood his ground so she crashed straight into him instead. She felt his arms close around her again and groaned inwardly when she realised his plan.

"Gotcha, babe." Di decided not raise hell and struggle. People were already starting to look over in their direction and she didn't want to get kicked out of the hot springs. She let herself float in his arms and made a face at him.

"Can't you keep your hands to themselves for five minutes?"

"When you're around in a bikini...no not really." He replied, steering them over to a step of steps at the far end of the pool. Di sighed.

_Well that figures...baka Rice. He looks pretty good in those trunks though..._ She mentally kicked herself, horrified. She felt the stone step under her feet and sat down automatically so she was still waist deep in hot water. She could feel her hair drying in weird ways because of the mineral content of the water and tried to flatten it. She saw the lifeguard looking in their direction and pushed Rice squarely in the centre of his chest.

"Back up a bit. That lifeguard's looking concerned." Raiden made an annoyed noise in his throat.

"Can't I just tell him to shove it?" Di sighed.

"No, stupid, he'd throw us out. And besides there are children in the pool too!" Raiden made a face.

"Damn." Di smirked at him.

"Oh look. Seeing as you aren't pratting around now, you're fair game." Raiden quirked an eyebrow.

"For what, exactly?" Di folded her arms.

"Question and Answer time. Tell me why you got kicked out of your family- you were very vague about it." He stared at her.

"It doesn't matter does it?"

"It does to me." Raiden sighed and folded his arms behind his head.

"OK OK, fine. Then I get to ask you a question- yeah?" Di folded her arms.

"Within the bounds of reason and sanity yes." Raiden grinned.

"Good. In that case...I got kicked out because...I ran away from my own wedding." There was a splash as Di sat up straight. She drew her knees up to her stomach and stared at him.

"What?!" Raiden nodded.

"Yeah. It was an arranged one...to some princess from another family."

"Why did you run away?" Di asked, wide eyed.

_I had no idea it was like this. I assumed they'd kicked him out because he was too much of a handful. _ Raiden looked at her.

"Because I didn't know the girl...actually...I did and she was boring and I didn't want to get married at that point. So I left and made sure they never found me. Hell...I had to hear that I'd been disowned from obasama." Di leaned forwards.

"Don't you miss your family?" Raiden made a dismissive noise.

"Nah. They were always trying to tell me what to do. They were incredibly strict...as noble families are...oh yeah you don't know that do ya?" Di shook her head. "You know...you're lucky."

"How so?"

"I bet your parents didn't try and tell you what to do- or you wouldn't be half as independent as you are." Di shrugged.

"Probably. I can't remember them though. Dying does that to you. You remember the what, the where and the when...but not the who." She shot him a look. "And the princess? Was she OK?" It was Raiden's turn to shrug.

"I dunno. I think so...she's probably married by now anyway." He grinned at her. "My turn!" Di braced herself.

"Remember what I said!"

"Yeah yeah, babe. So...any past boyfriends then?" Di glanced at him.

"What? Jealous?" Raiden grinned wolfishly.

"Maybe." Di laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you then, but no." Raiden looked shocked.

"What?! Are all the men in gensei blind then?! Or stupid? Which is it?" Di felt herself flushing and turned away.

_He actually meant that...didn't he? Wow. _She smiled at him.

"It's not that I haven't had offers...I turned them down." Raiden grinned at her.

"I thought as much." Di glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You like playing hard to get don't ya?" Di stared at him.

_Not on purpose I don't. _

"Yeah...maybe...I just didn't find the right guy, that's all." Raiden smirked.

"Lucky me then." Di flushed darker.

_He seems so damn genuine. Damn it! _

"_You_ were just plain persistent! And that brings me on to my next question: why did you go out of your way to try and make me go out with you? Why _me_? You could've pestered _anyone_ else!" Raiden grinned at her.

"You _really_ don't know?" Di unfolded her body and crossed her legs.

"Yep." Raiden laughed.

"Well I know that ya told me jiijii-taicho compared Glasses to an _artist_ in some mushy speech he cooked up...how that works I don't know...but, in your case I'd compare ya to fire." Di folded her arms and glared at him.

"You aren't answering the question. You're dodging it like he was!"

"Jeez, Di, give me a chance to finish will ya!" Di shut up and listened. He only used her name if it was serious. "I liked you because you were like fire. You were so damn fascinating- still are. And that temper of yours was something I'd never come across before either. You were _exactly_ like fire- complicated, gorgeous to look at but if anyone touched you they got burned big time." Di's mind had gone into autopilot.

_Is he actually saying this?_

"I _knew_ that you and me would go together well as soon as I fought you." He smirked at her and got a glare in response. "See- even now you're still fighting me." Di wiped the glare off her face and stared at him.

"You like the bantering?"

"Hell yeah! You were a challenge...still are actually...and I like challenges. Why _did_ you crack in the end?"

"Out of sheer annoyance." Di joked. "And to make you stop following me around." Raiden grinned. "So, ka? Yeah right. You cracked because you realised there was something there."

_Did I? I have no idea. _Di thought. _Did I think it on a subconscious level then? _

"Whatever." she decided. Raiden laughed.

"You're a little fighter. You refuse to give anyone an inch- to lose self control." Di stared at him. He smirked. "It's nice to know I can make you lose it." She refused to look at him. "Hey." She felt his arms around her again and looked him squarely in the face. "You asked." There was something in those amber eyes of his that she'd not seen before.

_Yeah. I did didn't I. I just didn't expect a response like that. What am I going to do? _


	6. Day Two: Nat and Truth or Dare Disaster

Ukitake and Mint sat at the back of the minibus beaming, a large cooler box across their laps in which two large rainbow trout were chilling.

"Well done you two! We can have fish for dinner! Nice work Ukitake." Kyoraku commented as Nanao rolled down the window with a sigh of relief. Ukitake grinned and ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"Oh...it was nothing really." Mint smiled up at him.

_Well I'm definitely not saying anything to the contrary. _She glanced at the front of the minibus. _Di and Raiden are unusually quiet. It's like they're both in their own little worlds. Did something happen? _She blinked and shook her head violently. _I doubt anything like THAT happened!! _ She noticed that a set of traffic lights were coming up.

_Is she going to stop?! _She opened her mouth to shout but Di had already slowed down and was preparing to stop. _Ah. Good. She's not as spaced out as she looks. She does seem to be on autopilot though. _Matsumoto stretched and yawned.

"My, what a day!"

"Yeah, that was great wasn't it, Rangiku-san?" Jai piped up earnestly from beside Nat. He held up the camera. "Can I take a picture?" Matsumoto grinned and winked at him.

"Well of course!" She smiled as Jai eagerly snapped shot after shot. Mint watched Nat's amusement with growing concern.

_Di should've said something by now. It's like she hasn't noticed. Or she doesn't care anymore. I doubt it's the latter though. _Ukitake noticed that her mind was elsewhere and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Is something troubling you, Mint?" Mint started and shook her head, still smiling.

"Oh no, Jyuushirou-san, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"Well you know you can always tell me if there is." he replied gently. Mint noticed Kyoraku listening in and inwardly groaned.

"Maybe later."

"Hey Di!" she shouted to the front, trying to get her friend's attention. "Change the track will you?" Di ignored her. Mint felt confused.

_Has she spaced out? Or is she just ignoring me? Did I do something? Is she mad at me about something? _She tried again.

"Di! Hey Di! Earth to Di!" Di didn't respond but did indicate before she turned left. Ukitake noticed her efforts and decided to do something about it.

"Maybe you're not loud enough, Mint." Mint nodded.

_Yeah...coming to think of it...maybe she can't hear me up front._

"DI!" she screamed up to the front. The minibus screeched to a sudden halt. Everyone fell forward in their seats and Jai dropped the camera with a thud.

"Argghhh!!" Nat screamed. "My camera! Watch it!" Di looked back.

"What? Where's the fire?" Mint looked at her, dazed.

"There's no fire! I was trying to get your attention!"

"Well ya definitely bloody well got it." Mint heard Raiden mutter as he picked himself up from the floor.

"I thought it was some sort of emergency the way you screamed." Di called back. Mint mentally slapped herself.

"Never mind Di. Just keep driving." Di shrugged.

"What the heck was that about?" She started the minibus again and drove off, thanking her lucky stars that the road had been relatively empty.

_Note to self. Never do anything like that again. _Mint thought as she readjusted her seatbelt. Ukitake was coughing quietly from the shock and Nat was nursing his camera. Kyoraku adjusted his hat. "Yare, yare. Di-chan overreacted big time didn't she, Mint-chan?" Mint looked at him and realised that he'd noticed too.

_Yeah. Is that normal?

* * *

_

Di flipped the fish pieces on the grill and stared hard. _Something's not right about this fish. There's a hole in it. _She looked over at the campfire the boys were supposed to be making on the beach. Kyoraku had declared that that night they would all be officially camping out beside the lake. The campfire seemed to be a good idea too. Renji had just carried an enormous piece of driftwood and was preparing to dump it on the pile of wood when Shuuhei stopped him. Di shook her head and grinned.

_I would have thought these guys would have several centuries practice at making campfires. Clearly not in Renji's case. _She looked at Mint.

"Hey. Why's there a hole in this fish?" Mint stared at her.

"You're talking again?!" Di raised an eyebrow.

"When was I not?"

"The whole way back to the campsite! I've never heard you two being so quiet in my life! What happened?" Mint slipped out of Matsumoto's earshot to stand beside Di at the grill.

"Nothing. Now why is there a hole in this fish? I thought you two were using flies?" Mint scowled at her.

"Stop changing the question. Clearly something happened between you two." Di turned her face away and continued scraping the bottom of the pieces to ensure they didn't get stuck. Mint gasped. "Oh my God! You two haven't broken up have you?!" Di laughed.

"Yeah right! Don't be stupid. It's nothing, OK?" Mint folded her arms and gave her a look.

"Fine. But just remember I _am_ around, OK." Di grinned.

"Yeah, yeah thanks." She frowned. "Now, why is there a hole like this in this fish? It looks like a javelin went through it." She blinked several times and then turned to Mint, realisation dawning.

"Ukitake-san used his zanpakutou didn't he?" Mint looked abashed and said nothing. "That's _cheating_!" Di said, laughing.

"_No_! If he hadn't used it, we would have been there all day! Besides I caught the first one fair and square. We needed another one to feed everyone! Your boyfriend eats a lot if you hadn't noticed!"

"Hey! Yours does too! And so does Renji!" Di shot back with a smile. Mint grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose. That fish looks done by the way." Di nodded and flipped the pieces onto the plate on the table.

"Huzzah! Dinner!"

* * *

As darkness fell, Mint and Di looked at the boys' campfire. "Umm..." Mint said, not wanting to say anything to upset Ukitake and the others.

_They worked hard on this. Too hard by the looks of things. _Di folded her arms and sighed hard. Twilight was setting across the landscape and the moon was slowly appearing in a cloud of silver.

"We said build a _campfire_...not a _bonfire_!" She surveyed the pile of wood and twigs which reached her shoulder. "It's nearly as big as _me_!" Raiden grinned.

"Aww...you got upstaged by a campfire." Di glared at him.

"Bonfire, idiot." Kyoraku sat down on the dry, coarse grass and sighed.

"Yare, yare. Well can someone light it then?" Everyone grinned and looked at Di. Di raised an eyebrow.

"What?! Oh. I see how it is." She sighed to herself and squatted down by the fire.

_Is she actually going to pull out Tsubasa no Kasaimegami for this?! _Mint wondered to herself. Instead of summoning her zanpakutou like everyone was expecting, Di pulled a lighter out of her pocket. She picked up one of the pieces of newspaper at the base of the fire and lit it, allowing it to set fire to others and blowing on it gently. She stood up and brushed herself off as flames roared up the rest of the pile.

"Huh?!" Renji said, as disappointed as everyone else. Di looked at everyone and shook her head incredulously.

"What? You guys _actually_ thought I was going to pull out Sai for this? You're all stupid." She sat herself down and put her hands out to feel the warmth. She looked round to see everyone still staring at her. "Well? Are you guys going to sit down or what?" Mint grinned.

"I brought marshmallows!" Kira stared at her.

"Marsh what?" Mint produced the bag of pink and white sweets. Di grinned along with Nat and Jai.

"Sweet!"

* * *

Mint chewed her marshmallow quietly and smiled at Ukitake. _He's definitely taken a liking to them. Most of the packet's gone and he's showing no sign of stopping. _Jai flopped back onto the grass and sighed.

"Full! Too full!" Di laughed.

"You _did_ have a whole packet to yourself, greedy."

"Ooff." Jai turned onto his stomach looking miserable. Nat was smiling to himself.

"We should do something." Kyoraku's face lit up.

"Another game of strip poker!" Ukitake began coughing and Di choked on her marshmallow.

"Hell no!" Nat looked up, an evil grin on his face.

"How about...a game of truth or dare?" Mint opened her mouth to tell him no way but Di got there first.

"Sure, why not?" Mint mentally face-palmed.

_No Di! Can't you see the evil look on his face?! _Di saw Mint frantically shaking her head at her.

"Aw come on Mint...how bad could it be?"

"Really bad." Di grinned at her.

"Nah. I used play this back home. It was OK." Nat rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"So...is everyone OK with this?"

"Sure, why not." Renji replied.

"OK. Before we start, anyone who doesn't want to play, please leave now. Nothing that happens in this circle, goes beyond this circle tonight...as in..._anything_ which happens here is never spoken of again." Nanao and Isane stood up.

"I don't like the sound of this game. Come on, we should go back." Nanao said. "Taicho, please make sure no one disturbs anyone else on this campsite." With that, she and Isane left.

"So how exactly does this game work?" Matsumoto asked, curious.

"Well, we go round the circle and ask each person whether they want a truth or dare. If you answer truth then you are asked a question which you have to answer truthfully. If you ask for a dare then you're given a task to do. If it involves another person, then that person's turn gets skipped." Nat replied.

"Everyone with me so far?" Everyone nodded except Mint who inwardly cringed.

_They have no idea what they're getting themselves into. _

"Right. If you refuse to answer the truth question or refuse to do the dare...then you will get a forfeit ...which is generally even worse than the dare or truth. And that's basically what happens in a typical game." Mint groaned inwardly.

"Everyone, in this circle, pride, reputation and status mean nothing. If you're not willing to give them up then please leave now." Nat said melodramatically.

"Whatever." Raiden said. "Get on with the game." Nat smiled.

"OK. I'll start then. Someone ask me." Jai grinned.

"Oooh! OK OK! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Nat replied.

"Umm...who do you currently like?" Mint mentally face-palmed again.

_That was a lame truth! He's going to punish you after this Jai! _Nat thought for a moment before saying.

"I'm not currently interested in anyone."

"Hey! Is he allowed to do that?" Shuuhei demanded. Mint sighed.

"Yeah. Because it's the truth."

_And here was me thinking he was going to say Byakuya. _Di thought to herself. _This seems like a pretty typical game. _Mint squirmed beside Ukitake.

_Oh no. _Nat turned to Jai.

"Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Umm...truth!"

"If you could do anyone in this circle who would it be?" Jai flushed as red as his skin would allow. "Do? What does that mean?" Ukitake asked before Jai could reply.

"Um, have sex with." Mint said, flushing.

"Umm...fukutaicho."

"There are several fukutaichos in this circle, Jai my friend." Nat grinned. "And out of the female ones, two have boyfriends, just so you know." Jai swallowed hard and looked at Matsumoto . Her eyes went wide as she realised what he was going to say.

"Umm...Matsumoto-fukutaicho." There were outraged sounds from Shuuhei, Kira and Renji. Di's eyes went wide.

_That was cruel. And he started with such a low grade question too. Nat is something else! _ Mint cringed.

_This is going to get worse.

* * *

_

"Which brings us to you again, Ukitake-san." Nat said, the grin still on his face. Everyone around the circle was in various states of shock and disarray. Mint refused to look at anyone. Kyoraku was smouldering slightly having half fallen on the campfire during the last dare. Di refused to look at Raiden and was currently sitting as far away from him as she could possibly manage without touching Mint. There was a rather subdued atmosphere around the campfire.

"Truth or Dare?" Ukitake swallowed hard.

_What do I do?! If I say dare...it'll be something embarrassing involving Mint again. I should do the noble thing and go for truth....yes...surely it wouldn't be anything too bad...Nat must have run out of questions by now..._

Mint wasn't looking at him so he said, "Truth." Nat grinned evilly, his spirits high despite Di's dare.

"Describe your sexual fantasy." Ukitake looked shocked. He began coughing hard, his shoulders heaving. Mint gasped when she saw blood covering his hand.

"Jyuushirou-san!"

"Pass him, Nat!" Di snapped, equally concerned. "You're making this worse!" Nat held up his hands.

"OK, OK, Ukitake-san you get passed. So...the same question to Mint." Mint stared at him. Her head span as she tried to fathom what he was saying.

_A sexual fantasy about Jyuushirou-san...oh god..._ She flushed bright red as all the blood rushed to her head.

"Oh..." She fainted. Di stared at her in surprise and confusion.

"What the hell just happened?!" Nat sighed to himself.

"My God. Right, she's having a forfeit when she wakes up."

"So...Di...same question." Di glared at him.

"I don't have one. So there."

"Liar!" Raiden said with a large grin.

"Says who?" Di snapped back. "_You'd_ be the _last_ person I'd tell if I had one!"

"Me too...I think you're lying." Nat said, grinning. Di folded her arms.

"Then I refuse to answer your stupid question."

"Ah ha! Then you get a forfeit!" Nat crowed.

"I don't give a crap. Bring it." Di replied. Nat smiled.

"You have to frolic in the surf."

"Fine. Whatever." Di stood up and began to walk away towards the lake, stepping over Mint.

"With Raiden!" Nat called after her. Di gasped in shock, head spinning.

_Oh crap. _She heard him stand up too. She could feel her face flushing as she walked away, him following.

"Naked!" came Nat's voice. Di looked back at Raiden from the edge of the lake. He was smiling.

_Oh dear god.

* * *

_

Ukitake peered out of his tent window as the mob of angry locals left, threatening to tell the campsite manager in the morning. Mint was already curled up on her camp bed, now on the other side of the tent from his. He sighed miserably. It hadn't been a pleasant ending to the entire mess. Mint had come running back through the campsite bringing what seemed like most of the campsite to the campfire in an angry mood.

_I should never have played this game. Mint hasn't said a word to me since she got back to the tent. In fact, nobody has looked at each other since then. _He made as if to bend over Mint to brush her hair out of her face, but thought better of it. He cleared his throat to indicate his presence.

"Umm...goodnight, Mint."

"Goodnight." came the short answer. Ukitake miserably crossed the space to his own camp bed feeling very alone.

* * *

Di sank herself in her sleeping bag so that not even her head could be seen. She was furious, exhausted and wet- never a good combination. Her damp hair was a reminder of a night she would rather have forgotten. She shifted herself to the very edge of the air mattress, reluctant to touch Raiden let alone be near him. She didn't want to talk to him or be touched- all she wanted to do was sleep and forget what had happened. _It was all going so well today...and now this...ugh!_

"Di? Are you awake?"

"Go to sleep. I'm tired. Good night." She replied shortly and closed her eyes. She heard him shift so that he was partly out of his sleeping bag and felt his hand touch her sleeping bag.

"Di, are you mad at me?" She rolled away from him so violently that she was off the mattress.

_I just want to sleep. I feel confused. I don't want him touching me because it will make it worse. _She heard him settle back down with a sigh.

"It was just a game, you know."

"Good_ night_." She refused to say anything more, turning her face away from him in her sleeping bag.


	7. Day Three: Forgiven and Unforgiven

Di woke to the sound of her tent being kicked in. She lay for a moment in her sleeping bag, still slightly groggy, listening to the thumping of kicks on canvas before struggling out. She unzipped the back of the tent and glared at the locals who were outside.

"What the hell do you want?!" she snapped, angry at being woken so early. To her surprise it was the owner of the campsite.

"We want you guys off this campsite by 10am today." he replied shortly. Di noticed the look on his face. Behind her, Raiden stirred and looked up.

"Fine by us. We'll return the minibus at 9. Sorry to have caused an inconvenience." Di replied, biting back any retorts she had stored up. It was technically their own fault that they were being kicked out. They had as good as disturbed the entire campsite last night. She shuddered, watching as the owner walked off, remembering the previous night.

_Never again. It happened too fast. _She sighed to herself and slipped back into the tent. She noticed that Raiden was up but instead concentrated on getting her clothes together and packing up her sleeping bag.

"What was that about just now, Di?"

"Get your stuff together. We're leaving this campsite today." Di replied, picking her sleeping bag up under one arm and leaving the tent. Raiden watched her go, still slightly confused.

_Is she angry at me after last night still? _Di knocked hard on the door of the girls' mobile home until Nanao came to it in her pyjamas.

"We've got an eviction notice, Nanao-san. We're going to have to move elsewhere by 10am." A shocked and angry look appeared on Nanao's features and for a minute Di thought she would explode. Instead she pushed her glasses up and nodded.

"Thank you, Di-san. I will have a word with Kyoraku-taicho in a moment. Please wake everyone else up." Di nodded and started banging on the other caravan doors as Nanao knocked firmly on Kyoraku's caravan door. Di knocked on Ukitake and Mint's tent until Mint poked her head out, still sleepy-eyed.

"What are you doing? It's still early!" Di folded her arms and sighed hard.

"We're being evicted after our stunts last night. I don't blame them personally." Mint sighed too.

"Yeah. I guess it can't be helped. Where will we go?" Di shrugged and leaned against the tent frame.

"I dunno. I guess me, Jai, Nat and Nanao will have to come up with somewhere. Don't worry about it. Nanao's furious though." Mint nodded, listening to the sounds of Nanao shouting at Kyoraku.

"Clearly. Is breakfast still at eight?" Di nodded.

"Yeah. Get your tent packed up as soon as possible." She made her way over to her own tent while Mint closed the flap. Ukitake was awake and watching her.

"We're being evicted, Mint?" Mint nodded and began to pull the sleeping bag off the camping bed.

"Yeah. Good morning, Jyuushirou-san." She smiled over at him.

_Oh thank goodness! She's not angry at me over last night! _Ukitake thought to himself. He allowed himself to smile back. _I couldn't stand it if she was. _

"So you're not angry at me over last night?" Mint laughed.

"Oh no. Why would I be? It was just a game!" Ukitake grinned.

_Of course. I was worrying about nothing. After all, Nat did say that it wasn't a reflection on reality._ Mint leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the feel of his lips on her.

_I was so embarrassed last night, Jyuushirou-san. I guess sleeping it off did some good. _She broke apart and began folding up the camp bed.

"We have to hurry though. Breakfast is at 8." Ukitake yawned and stretched.

"People won't be talking about last night at breakfast, will they Mint?" Mint smiled reassuringly at him.

"I doubt it, Jyuushirou-san."

* * *

Mint looked up from her cereal as she realised she was being watched. She glanced over Di's shoulder as a woman with a small child stopped dead to stare at the group. The child tugged his mother's skirt and said, "Look, look mummy! That's the crazy girl who said the world was going to end last night!"

The woman glared at Mint before saying, "Hush dear, don't make eye contact. She's just crazy, let's go." Mint flicked her eyes to Di who was smirking at her, piece of toast in hand.

"Way to go Di! You've made the entire campsite hate me thanks to your dare! What have I ever done to _you_?!" Jai snorted into his cereal.

"Well done Di." Di shrugged.

"I had no idea that would happen. Besides, we're getting kicked out anyway. If I hadn't made up that dare on the spot then Nat would've made you do something even worse! You should be thanking me!" Ukitake patted Mint's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"We know you're not crazy Mint." he said. Di smirked as she patted her friend on the head.

"Speak of the devil. Morning, Nat!" Nat sat down beside Jai, yawning. "So...did you make much money last night...you know...with all those bargain blowjobs?" Di smirked at him. Nat flushed and glared at her.

"Do you do lap dancing for a living?" he shot back. It was Di's turn to flush. She turned away and drank some orange juice, refusing to look at Raiden. Mint grinned at her.

Di saw and said, "What? Do you do pole dancing for a living then Mint?" Mint turned red and looked down at her cereal.

Renji and Kyoraku came to the table together and started helping themselves to food. Kyoraku parked himself beside Ukitake and grinned suggestively at him.

"Enjoy yourself last night, Ukitake?" Ukitake flushed bright red as did Mint.

"I don't think Nanao-san wants you to have her babies, Kyoraku-san." Di replied snidely. Kyoraku merely smiled at her.

"But you also had fun last night, right Di-chan? Frolicking was interesting surely?" Raiden grinned but Mint saw Di's face change from open to closed and she refused to look at anyone. It was as if her mood had immediately darkened.

"It was." Raiden replied, oblivious. Jai and Nat grinned appreciatively but Mint shot him a look which clearly said, 'Shut up'. Raiden noticed and shrugged, pretending to not look bothered.

"Will _someone_ please explain to her that it was just a game?! God knows I've tried!" Di's eyes flashed up from her picked-at plate.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Mint stared as her friend left the table and made her way back to the mobile homes, bypassing Matsumoto and Isane who were coming out. Mint looked at Di's barely touched plate.

_Oh dear. I have no idea what's going on. Clearly she's not angry at him due to the game. Did something else happen? _She looked over at Raiden and saw a stricken look pass across his face for an instant. It was swiftly replaced by a nonchalant shrug as Renji sat down next him.

"Whatever. Morning, doggy boy." Renji glared at him.

"Shut up! You're in hardly any position to talk! You had to kiss _him_!" He jerked his thumb at Nat. Raiden shuddered. Nat grinned at Renji.

"You were everyone's bitch last night weren't you, Renji?" Renji flushed as red as his hair.

"No! I just-" Mint stuck her fingers in her ears.

"People! I thought we weren't supposed to be talking about this past the circle! Everyone stop!" She picked at her cereal.

_Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore either.

* * *

_

Mint finally caught up with Di in the mobile home. She was circling a place on the map with one hand and brushing her teeth at the same time. She looked up as Mint came in and pushed the map towards her, indicating that this was where they were going. Mint looked at the place marked Karekare Beach. Di spat into the sink before talking.

"So yeah, we've decided to go back to Lake Taupo to do some watersports before moving on to the beach. I rang up the beach caretakers and they said they're fine with us camping there." Mint nodded before glancing at her friend who was rinsing.

"Di? Did something happen between you and Raiden last night?" Di's face darkened.

"Why? What's he been saying?" she asked quietly. Mint detected concealed anger and decided to tread carefully.

"He hasn't said a thing. It's pretty obvious that _something's _up- just the way you're acting." Di sighed and perched on the edge of the bed. Mint noticed that she looked tired.

"It's nothing. I just need to figure out a few things today. By myself."

"_Are_ you angry at him though?" Di shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just don't want to talk to him at the minute though." Mint looked confused.

"If it'll help...he looked really worried when you left...like...'oh shit' kind of worried. It's like...he knows he's done something wrong, except he doesn't know what it is." Di smiled.

"Thanks. I'll talk to him in my own time." Mint decided not to question her.

_Well, I guess she knows what she's doing...I hope._ There was a knock on the caravan door.

"Huh?" Mint went to get it.

_It can't be one of the girls...they wouldn't have knocked. _She looked out and saw the entire Snoop Gang on the doorstep. Di saw and groaned.

_What the hell are these guys doing here? _Matsumoto poked her head in.

"Is Di-chan OK?" Mint groaned inwardly.

"Of course...why wouldn't she be?" Ukitake was amongst them and Mint noticed that he looked worried. Seeing him concerned made her equally concerned.

_What's wrong, Jyuushirou-san? _

"Are Di and Raiden still going out?" Nat demanded. Di looked around Mint.

"The hell?! Why? Ask Rice that." Ukitake looked at Mint.

"He doesn't know. He thinks you've broken up with him...or are about to." Kyoraku replied. Di felt her heart wrench painfully.

_What's that supposed to mean? _She folded her arms and sniffed.

"Whatever. Tell that idiot we still are. Don't know what he's getting so confused about." A collective sigh of relief could be heard as Mint closed the door.

"What are you going to do?" Di shrugged.

"Work things out I guess."

* * *

Di pulled into the parking space beside Nat's caravan and turned off the engine. Mint looked outside and marvelled at how blue the water looked. Di had informed them on the way that they'd be doing sailing and kayaking. She radioed Jai as he pulled into the parking space beside her.

"Everyone from your caravan get in mine. I'm going to give you all a condensed sailing lesson before we get out on the water." Di crawled over the back of the seats and fixed the white board, praying that there wouldn't be too much of a squash. Nanao checked her clipboard.

"We have three sailing boats, a powerboat and a topper on hire, Di-san." Di pulled out a board marker as people began to pile onto the bus.

"Oh good."

_I can take the topper. None of the others are experienced enough to use a one-man and...it gives me time to myself to think. _

Mint sat on the floor next to Ukitake who had pulled out a notepad and paper. Kyoraku, on one of the couches had done the same. Di blinked several times before continuing.

"Right- this is how you tack and this is how you jibe. Don't get them mixed up out on the lake. Tacking is for upwind purposes and the bow of your boat crosses the wind. Jibing on the other hand is used downwind and is where the stern of the boat crosses the wind." Mint tried to take in as much of the lecture as she could. There was a lot of information.

_Wow. Di really seems to know her stuff._ "Remember to communicate with your crew if you're a helmsman. They will generally be facing in the opposite direction being completely oblivious about what's happening. To avoid accidents with the boom, make sure _everyone_ is ready. Also, please no uncontrolled jibing- this puts strain on the rigging and it can break. And it will probably concuss someone or worse if the boom swings across like that." A few minutes later, Di moved on to talking about knots. Finally, she finished up with how to properly rig a boat.

"Any questions?"

"What boats do we have? Are we all in sailing boats?" Renji asked from the doorway where he and Raiden were leaning. Di shook her head.

"No. There are three boats which can seat up to four people, a powerboat which can have up to three people in it and a topper- which is a one-man." She clapped her hands and smiled. "So, everyone split up into groups and we'll walk down to get the gear."

* * *

Mint glanced at the boats. _Wow. At least they look sturdy. _She tried to remember what Di had said about the whole aspect of sailing. Ukitake beamed at her.

"Come on then, Mint. Di said to get into the boats and rig them." Mint stared at him.

"But, Jyuushirou-san...we don't really know how to do that! I mean...I didn't take in all the information she said...and she said a lot..." Ukitake patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I wrote down exactly where everything goes." He frowned. "Although...this lifejacket is very uncomfortable." Di walked up and down the row of boats, watching as they got on with rigging.

_I've definitely missed sailing. _ She watched in satisfaction as Mint, Ukitake, Kira and Shuuhei pieced together rigging the boat. Down the line she saw that Kyoraku, Nanao and Isane were also making good progress. Kira looked up from his end of the jib sheet as Ukitake read out the instructions.

"Thread it through the left cleat and tie a figure of eight knot in the end to hold it, Kira." Mint looked up from trying to force the centre board down as Kira managed this and then sat down on the bench to figure out how to tie the knot. After several attempts he managed to tie a knot which refused to go back through the cleats.

"Nice one Kira!" Shuuhei grinned from the other side. "How did you do that?" Kira looked at the end of the rope in confusion.

"I don't think this is the right way to do it...it looks nothing like Di-san's figure of eight." Shuuhei shrugged.

"So? It's not going back through that cleat-thingy so it should be OK." Kira didn't look convinced.

"Maybe I should ask Di-san."

"Nah. Don't bother her. I think she might snap your head off if you did. She's in a funny mood today." Shuuhei said, trying to deter him. Kira sighed and gave up.

"OK. Give me that."

Mint felt the centre board sink with a thump and then turned back to Ukitake who was threading the mainsail line through the rudder.

"Do you need any help?" Ukitake looked up and smiled.

"No. I think I've got the hang of this. Could you check to see whether the rudder's in properly or not?" Mint leaned over the side and looked at the wooden rudder. She could hear Nanao's voice on the wind, arguing with Kyoraku over some minor detail. She risked a glance at Jai and Nat's boat. _There's definitely something up with that sail. _Di made her way back past the powerboat and noticed that Renji and Raiden were in it. Renji hailed her.

"Hey! How does this thing work, Di?" Di sighed and climbed in, focussing completely on the steering wheel and throttle.

"This is the steering wheel. This is the throttle. Turn the steering wheel to the right to go right and to the left to go left. Throttle controls the speed- don't go too fast or you might lose control. Reverse is for going backwards. You two will be responsible for helping out the others in the sailing boats. If they get into difficulties- help them, the first aid kit is in here. Hopefully it won't be needed. Right. I'm off." She turned to get out of the boat and felt Raiden's hand grab hers. She froze with a hand on the railing at the contact.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked quietly. Di turned her head away.

"I'm taking the topper to the other side of the lake. You two stay here and look after the others." Renji laughed.

"What?! And what happens if you run into difficulties? That boat doesn't exactly look stable." Di smiled.

"I'll be fine. I know what to do if I capsize. I've done this before remember?" Renji shrugged.

"Fine. Give us a shout if you need anything." Di grinned at him.

"Probably my lunch."

"Why can't you stay here?" Raiden asked. Di pulled her hand free slowly.

"We've hired the topper out. It would be a shame to not use it." she replied without looking back.

"Di-"

She leapt out of the powerboat and ran over to the topper. She began rigging it furiously, her hands working separately from her head. As she rearranged her centreboard, meaning to put it in once she reached deeper water, she realised she was trembling.

_Damn it! Why am I like this? One part of me wants to run back and kiss him senseless... the other part wants to get the hell away from him! _She looked over to see that Mint and Kyoraku's boats had left the pier and were sailing away. _Nice._ she thought. _I'll go check on Nat's boat. What's taking it so long to leave?

* * *

_

When she reached there, Renji and Raiden were leaning over the rail of the powerboat surveying what was going wrong. Di looked at the scene, horrified. Matsumoto was lazing in the sun on the bow of the boat. Nat, who had correctly inserted the rudder was lounging around and shouting at Jai who was hopelessly tangled up in the jib sheet and ropes at the front of the boat.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" Everyone turned at the sound of Di's voice. Matsumoto waved.

"Hi Di-chan! We're having a bit of difficulty. I propose that we stay here and sunbathe." Di gave her a look as Jai's muffled cries for help came from the sail.

"No chance, Rangiku-san. Who delegated these jobs? Why is Jai stuck with both the mainsail line _and_ the jib sheets? In fact...why is Jai stuck _at all_?"

"Isn't one person supposed to manage all the ropes?" Nat asked. "I swear you said that."

"No!" Di snapped, running a hand through her hair distractedly. "I said no such thing! _You're_ supposed to be managing the mainsail line! It threads through the rudder!" Nat noticed.

"Ahhh...right." Di rubbed her temples.

"Someone free Jai, _now_." Matsumoto rose with a yawn and helped Jai get out. Di noticed the centre board was still lying on the floor, the mainsail had somehow become attached to the jib- which wasn't even clipped up. Not to mention the mess of ropes on the floor- none of which were in the right cleats. She sighed.

"I'm going to check on the others before going off. Renji, help them with this." Di ran off down the shore, ignoring Renji's look of horror. Matsumoto grinned at Renji.

"So...what do we do?" Renji looked at the boat incredulously.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. As soon as I heard the word powerboat I zoned out." Nat grinned.

"Does it look OK to you? Can we go?" Renji shrugged.

"Beats me. I guess you can." Jai picked up the centreboard and started trying to insert it.

Raiden hopped over the guard rail and into the boat. Jai, Nat, Matsumoto and Renji looked on in amazement as he rigged the entire boat himself without a word. Renji spluttered at him when he got back into the powerboat.

"Wow." said Jai, looking speechlessly at the now clear deck of the boat. Matsumoto pushed down her sunglasses to give Raiden a look.

"How the hell did you do that? You've never sailed in your life!" Renji said to him in shock. Raiden shrugged.

"I listened to her." Renji grinned at him.

"Right. We should get going too. Di told us to keep an eye on everyone else." He tried to turn the key and stopped when he felt resistance. "Why is it making odd noises?" he asked as the engine choked each time. Raiden turned the key violently to the right and the engine started with a roar. Renji stared at him again.

"OK...how the hell did you know how to do that? She didn't tell us how to do that."

"I watched her drive the caravan. The ignition system's the same." Renji shot him a look.

"You've been watching her a lot." he remarked. Raiden sat down and looked out into the lake spying the orange-striped sail of the topper amongst the two other sailing boats.

"Yeah I guess." he replied despondently as Renji unsteadily steered them away from the pier.


	8. Day Three: Di's Decision

Woo hoo! I get to write an actual zanpakutou scene!

Tsubasa no Kasaimegami/Sai is Di's zanpakutou spirit

Elroval is Mint's zanpakutou spirit (mentioned)

* * *

Mint played around with the tiller as the wind rushed through her hair. The boat was on a straight run and it sliced through the water with barely any resistance. Ukitake, who was holding the left jib sheet beamed back at her, white hair flowing from the pony tail it was tied in. Shuuhei, who was at the bow shouted back, "This is so fun! I can see those huge fish in here!" Kira put his foot on the right jib sheet and smiled as the sunlight hit his face. Mint glanced over to see Kyoraku's boat slicing through the water several metres away. Ukitake waved, a smile on his face. She looked up to see the sail twitching slightly.

_Ahh...Di said that when the sail does that, the boat's too close to the wind. Time to tack! _

She waited and then shouted, "Ready about!"

Kira and Shuuhei immediately shouted, "Ready!" Mint grinned.

_Piece of cake._

"Lee ho!" She pushed the tiller away from herself and let the mainsail change hands. She stood up and then stooped to duck as the boom came whistling across. As she sat down she heard a sharp crack.

"Huh?! The hell?!" Kira glanced across at Ukitake and gasped.

"Oh my god! Ukitake-taicho!" Mint looked and gave a cry of horror.

"Oh my god! Taicho!" Ukitake was kneeling in the bottom of the boat, clutching the back of his head. "Taicho!" Mint let the rudder swing free and knelt beside him, frantically trying to ascertain whether he was alright. "Are you hurt badly? Is it bleeding? Let me see!" Ukitake winced in pain as Mint placed her hand on his head. She could feel a large lump beginning to form. "Kira! Shuuhei! Flag down the powerboat!" They both leapt to their feet and began waving frantically at the powerboat as Mint cradled Ukitake's head in her arms. "I'm so sorry, taicho! This is all my fault!" Ukitake tried to shake his head and winced.

"No. It's mine, I didn't duck in time." Mint stroked his hair out of his face, worry etched on her face. She heard the dull roar of the powerboat as it approached. The boat rocked slightly as the wash from the powerboat hit it. Mint kept Ukitake as still as possible while Kira asked Renji and Raiden for the first aid kit.

She heard Renji say, "What?! Ukitake-san is injured? How?"

"He got hit on the head with the boom. Is there is a cold compress in the first aid kit, Hattori-san?" Kira asked. Mint heard Raiden rummaging around and nearly cried with relief when the ice cold compress was handed to her by Kira.

"Here, taicho. Keep this pressed to it. You'll feel better in no time." Mint was overcome with guilt.

_How could I have let this happen?! I can't believe I was this stupid! Di did say to check that everyone was ready before pushing the tiller away! It's all my fault that Jyuushirou-san is injured! _Ukitake stared up at her, slightly dazed and in pain but still smiling.

"It's not your fault Mint." Mint shook her head miserably.

"No. It was. I won't go on the tiller again. Someone else do it."

"Now, now." Ukitake said gently. "You were doing so well...don't let this stop you. If it did...then you'd make _me_ feel guilty." Mint sniffed and nodded, a lump still in her throat.

"OK, Jyuushirou-san. Just rest here. Shuuhei can take over this side." Ukitake nodded and lay back on the bench, closing his eyes.

* * *

Di, from the other side of the lake watched as the powerboat docked alongside Mint's boat. _They've had an accident? Already? I hope no one's badly injured. _She sighed and let the sail out to its full extension. It was so hot on the lake that she'd taken off her lifejacket almost immediately. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand before sighing. She'd sailed around the lake and hadn't reached any solid conclusions about her and Raiden. She was still slightly angry with him. _He's acting as though this is one big joke. What happened last night...the frolicking...wasn't supposed to happen. Not like that...Damn it ! _She smacked the plastic boom out of her way in anger and frustration. _He could have pretended instead!_

_I don't understand him sometimes. He acted as arrogant and sick-minded as usual at breakfast...but then at other times...he can be so...well... dare I say it...charming. _She sighed and tied the front of the topper to a floating buoy. _I'm getting nowhere fast. I need to talk to Sai. Maybe that'll sort everything out. _She stretched out in the boat and closed her eyes.

* * *

Di wandered aimlessly through her inner world, still caught up in her own thoughts. She stopped at the end of the narrow land bridge which crossed a flowing river of lava. Many of these bridges crossed her world at different levels all leading to a central crater where Sai resided. Di sat down on the edge and swung her legs, watching the lava below. The heat was intense and she could feel her throat growing dry as she sat. There was a grumbling roar in the distance as one of the many volcanoes in her inner world fired a plume of bright red-gold lava into the sky.

_They seem to be pretty active. Normally I'm lucky if I get to see one of them erupt._ she thought to herself. The earth shook as she stood and she continued across the bridge ignoring it. She stepped out onto a black plateau, pure obsidian, and gasped at the sight she saw. A large crack, deep enough to swallow her, ran from one side of the vast plateau to the other. Di sighted down the crevasse with growing consternation and shock.

_When did this happen? What caused it? _She teetered on the edge as another earthquake shook the ground beneath her. Di heard another bang as she tore herself away from the gaping crack and watched, dumbstruck as yet another volcano burst into life.

_Wow. Amazing. But...why are they so active? Two in one day...wow._

She continued until she found the lip of the largest volcano. Unusually, she couldn't see into it like she normally could. _Why is there a plug blocking the vent? Has Sai been redecorating? Maybe it got too noisy for her. _She shook her head and grinned.

Di found the stairs leading into the volcano and followed them until she emerged into Sai's throne room. She gasped. The platform which she normally stood on to talk to Sai or get to her seemed to have risen by several metres and was almost touching the rim of the crater. Di looked down to see a mass of magma seething below her.

_The level's risen. _she realised in shock. _Why? _She caught sight of Sai and made her way over to her as the room rocked with another minor earthquake. Tsubasa no Kasaimegami was lounging on her throne, an unimpressed expression on her face, which didn't change when Di approached. Sai rested her chin on her hand and stared hard at Di.

"Why are you such an idiot?" Di gaped at her.

"What?! Hello to you too! Jeez..."

"Shut up!" Sai snapped, tossing her fiery red hair back. "Can you explain to me why I have such an idiot for a wielder?" Di glared at her.

_Surely she can tell how confused and uncertain I am at the minute! Why's she being like this?! _

"Why are you being like this?! I assumed you wanted to talk which is why I came in the first place!" Sai narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah...I wanted to talk...do you have the _foggiest_ idea what's going on?" Di looked confused. A sharp bang reached her ears as another volcano closer to Sai's exploded with enough force to shake the surrounding area. Sai grinned at the noise and then glared at Di. "Are you aware that Elroval is currently swimming in cotton candy?" Di raised an eyebrow, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Wow. I had no idea that Mint's crystals would melt into cotton candy. I guess I should've paid more attention in geology." Sai ignored the snipe and continued.

"Narukami is currently having a grand time whirling around in a category five hurricane and _your_ inner world has just experienced the biggest upheaval since you attained bankai. Why is this?" Di could tell from her tone that this was a leading question.

"I guess because Mint's in love with Ukitake-san and Rice likes me." Sai gasped in mock realisation.

"Oh _really_?! I had _no_ idea. So, by process of deduction...can you possibly tell me in your infinite wisdom why _your_ realm is bursting around like this?" Di shot her a look.

"I have no idea." Sai sucked in a breath and looked incensed.

"Really?" It was a deadly whisper. Di stood her ground.

_I've beaten her before...I won't lose a verbal battle with her! _Sai's form was a red blur as she leapt off her throne. Di hardly had time to guard before she felt a stinging slap across her face which knocked her to the floor. Dazed, she stared up at an irate Sai.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"'Because Mint's in love with Ukitake-san and Rice _likes_ me.'" Sai mimicked, her hair bursting into flames. Di stared at her in shock and annoyance.

"Have you completely lost it?! I'm fearing for your sanity at the minute Sai, I really am." She rose unsteadily to her feet, wary in case Sai knocked her back down.

"Likes you? _Likes_?! Are you _blind_ as well as an idiot? For an educated person you're a failure!" Sai snapped. Di folded her arms and scowled back.

_I didn't come here to have a confrontation._

"What do you mean?"

"Narukami and I talked. Do you know how _embarrassing_ it is to be told by your boyfriend's zanpakutou that he loves you and not have an answer? You and your stupid indecision will be the death of this relationship I swear! If I were him I would have left you ages ago!" Sai replied, a sneer on her face. Di blinked at her, trying to process this information. Sai disappeared in a flash of flames and reappeared back on her throne.

"You're pathetic! Look at yourself! How can you be _this_ unsure when the answer's staring you right in the face...as usual?!" Di put her hand to her cheek, feeling the mark burn from Sai's touch.

"What are you talking about?! I came to you to talk about-" Sai waved her remark aside and drummed her fingers on the throne arm.

"Yes, yes I know why you came here, stupid girl. _Why_ you did beggars belief though. I mean...it was cute and funny when you decided not to tell him you loved him at the beginning of the relationship but now...it's getting tiresome." Di's face took on a look of realisation.

"You're angry at me because I haven't told him! But...I don't know-" Sai curled herself like a cat ready to spring.

"Is she playing around with this boy?" she muttered to herself. "Nah. She doesn't know how to and I would've cottoned on by now." Di clenched her fists.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"The only words I want to hear out of you are that you love him." Sai replied. "Otherwise I'm not interested." Di glared at her.

"He's a risk though! Last night...shouldn't have happened!" Sai closed her amber eyes.

"I _don't_ want to hear. Besides don't you live for risks?"

"Not in love!" Di snapped back.

"He stopped _being_ a risk the minute you said you'd be his girlfriend. But of course you were too busy ignoring the obvious to see." Di felt herself grow even more confused.

"But- but I-!" Sai sighed.

"Did you _listen_ to him at the hot springs? He would never have said those things to you if he didn't understand you. It's almost painfully obvious to everyone else _but_ you that he adores you. What don't you understand about that?" Di felt the platform beneath her shake violently.

"Whoa! What's going on?!"

"The magma level's rising." Sai replied idly.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your feelings for him are collecting in this chamber and they're going to erupt some time soon. And I will cheer when they do. Unfortunately there's something in the way." She pointed up at the plug blocking the normally clear view of the sky.

"Yeah. I noticed that. What is it?"

"Your self control. However..." Sai sighted up at it. "...it has quite a few cracks in it already. It should go anytime soon." Di stared at her in horror.

"No. Oh no! It's not! I _need_ my self control! If not-" Sai grinned at her.

"If not what? Do you really care that much?" Di didn't know what to say.

"He's-" Sai laughed at her.

"He's not influenced your inner world? Is that what you were going to say? You really _are_ blind. Why do you think there are so many eruptions and earthquakes? Why this magma chamber is filling up? Why there's a giant crack running down the central plateau?" Di swallowed.

"He caused that huge crack? How?" Sai smirked at her.

"Your first kiss. That good, huh? Must have been a magnitude 9 at least." Di flushed and glared at Sai.

"Shut up!"

"I notice that you're not denying it. This is good. It's a start."

_What's she playing at?_

"You know...don't you. You know that you love him. I know you know. So why don't you say it?" Di stared at her, heat rising to her face.

"I _can't_!" she almost wailed.

"Why? What do you have to lose?" An evil grin spread across Sai's face. "Apart from your virginity." Di clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I can't believe you just said that! I- Wait. That voice I've been hearing...it was _you_! The conflicting voice! _And_ you were tweaking around with my self control too _weren't_ you?!" Sai leaned forward.

"The voice was me. I had nothing whatsoever to do with you losing your precious self control." Di felt a shard of rock narrowly miss her.

"What the-?" Sai looked up and grinned.

"Ahh. Good timing. I see my words hit some sort of chord." Di looked up and gasped.

"I can see the sky through that! It looked so solid a moment ago!"

"Good riddance too!" Sai replied, crossing her arms. "Now hurry up and say you love him. The magma level's going to reach critical soon." Di gave her a look.

"What happens when this volcano erupts?" Sai smiled.

"You fall deeply in love with him, Di dear."

"The word 'time-bomb' comes to mind." Di replied snidely, backing away as another piece of plug fell from the ceiling. Sai crossed her legs and yawned, examining her fingernails.

"I don't understand why you're being so difficult. Ah wait...I think _someone_ did. What was it? Ah yes: "You're a little fighter. You refuse to give anyone an inch."" Di's eyes widened at the words. A crack widened in the volcanic plug as she stared at Sai. Sai smiled at her.

"I think we can afford to lose _some_ fights Di." Di was silent as she thought through what Sai had said.

_I see. I guess I'm so used to fighting for everything that I took it to the other extreme. If I take that out of the equation...do I love him? Everyone has flaws...myself included. Do I love him? _Sai gave her a searching look.

"Well? Come to any life-changing conclusions yet?" Di took a deep breath.

_I do._ She felt her fists clench.

"Yes." Sai pretended to perk up.

"Let's hear them then."

"I do." Sai smirked and leaned on the arm of her throne.

"You do what? He hasn't asked you to marry him you know."

"I love him!" Di snapped, feeling her nails dig into her palms. Sai looked bored.

"This time with _feeling_." Di glared at her. "Well...what did you expect me to do? Dance a mazurka on my throne? That tone told me _nothing_."

"Why do you have to make everything so damn difficult, Sai?!" Sai grinned at her.

"Cos I enjoy watching your expression each time."

"Stupid fire-juggling gypsy." Di muttered to herself, watching with satisfaction as Sai got riled.

"Say it! Or I take you to that crevasse and drop you in it!" Sai snapped, eyes glowing like embers. Di smirked.

"I love him. Happy n-" She stopped dead as a strange feeling hit her. She felt disorientated and quite shaky. _What is this feeling? My heart feels like it's about to burst. _Sai watched in satisfaction as a considerable chunk of the plug fell into the rising magma.

"Great! Now go tell him!"

"What?!" Di choked, head spinning. "Are you joking? I can barely think straight!"

"Good. That's how it's supposed to be. Enjoy having half your usual self control. Now go!" Di felt another large earthquake beneath her feet. The magma had almost reached the sides of the platform. Sai was smiling. "_Go_, baka Di. Try not to let this one get away. If you do, I kill you."

* * *

Mint was still looking at Ukitake with concern as Di's slender topper came slicing through the waves. Di took one look at her friend's face and realised something had happened to Ukitake.

"Mint? What happened to Ukitake-san?" Mint gave her a hopeless look.

"I didn't check whether everyone was ready when I pushed the boom away. The boom hit his head!" Di winced.

_Ouch. Poor Ukitake-san. _He seemed to be asleep in the warm sunshine.

Di whistled for all the boats to come together. "Right, everyone. You all seem to have got the hang of this. Well done. Now, for the final part. I'm going to make you race in a mini regatta against each other."

"What's a regatta?" Renji asked as he turned the powerboat's engine off.

"A boat race. You see those blue and white buoys out there?" Everyone turned to look. "You are going to be turning around each of them. Your boats must go between those two sets of buoys for it to count as a turn. The group who get to that red buoy, turn round it and get back here, wins."

"Ooh! Do we win anything?" Jai asked.

"Yes. The winning team will get to choose what movie we watch tomorrow." Di decided on the spot. Nat grinned.

"We can't lose then." Di got the boats to line up. She noted that Nat, Mint and Nanao were at the rudder of each one.

_Just as I expected. Generally it's the ones with the best instincts which end up being helmsmen. _

She stood up in the topper and shouted, "OK guys! Take your marks...GO!" Di watched, unsurprised as Kyoraku's boat, on the end of the line stole the first breath of wind and sped off, leaving the others in hot pursuit.

"I'm guessing we're not taking part." Renji said. Di shook her head.

"You'd beat them hands down...tell you what...do you want to learn 'wake'?" Renji grinned.

"Hell yeah." Di tied the topper to a buoy and made him hold it steady while she jumped into the powerboat.

"Drive us back a bit." Renji obliged while Di walked to the back of the boat. She saw Raiden trying to tie a knot in a piece of rope and stood back to watch. She quickly realised he was attempting to tie a bowline knot and failing. He had a look of frustration on his face as the knot slipped through again. Di took the piece of rope from him, surprising him.

He looked up and she held his gaze for a moment before saying, "Look, I'll show you how to do it. Watch, you put-"

She gasped as he reached forward and hugged her to him. Instead of asking him what the hell he was doing like normal, she let him. She could feel his face pressed against her stomach and was painfully aware that Renji had stopped the engine. She let her fingers thread through his dark blue hair for an instant before pulling away and walking back to the front of the boat.

* * *

Di slipped the throttle back and reversed into position. _Nice to know I still have it. _She thought with a grin. She looked back to check that Renji and Raiden were still watching her.

"Watch." She put the throttle to full power and aimed straight for the topper. As she raced towards it she heard Renji gasp. As she came within feet of it she threw the throttle into neutral and swung the steering wheel to the left. She side skidded to a halt in the water and watched with satisfaction as decent sized wave washed into the topper. She turned back to see Renji and Raiden staring at her.

"See. Easy. Remember to ease off the throttle and turn sharply. Otherwise you'll hit the other boat...with nasty results."

She motioned for Renji to have a try and then sat at the back to watch. Raiden sat beside her and wound his arms round her waist. Di let him and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Why haven't you been like this all day?" she heard him murmur as Renji reversed back into position.

"I'll tell you later." she replied as Renji threw the throttle forward and the noise of the engine drowned out everything.

* * *

Mint cursed as she was forced to wait while Kyoraku's boat rounded the red buoy. Ukitake gave her an encouraging smile. "Patience, Mint. You'll overtake them on the way back up." Mint gave him a weak smile.

"Hopefully." She cast a glance at Nat's boat which was still rounding the blue and white buoys. "How's your head?" she asked, turning the tiller when she saw the coast was clear.

"Much better thanks to this compress. I'll be fine." Mint threw the tiller hard over to clear the red buoy and focussed all her efforts on reading the wind for tacking back up.

_We will win this. _She thought determinedly. Shuuhei mock saluted her.

* * *

Di looked up from correcting Renji as the boats came into sight. She grinned as she saw that it would be a close finish between Kyoraku and Mint's boats. As she watched, Mint let the sail swing out fully so it swept the wind away from Kyoraku's boat. _Did you mean to do that Mint? Or were you just lucky? _Di smiled to herself as her friend sped to victory with loud whoops. Kira and Shuuhei were clapping and shouting and Ukitake was smiling. Kyoraku sighed and put his hat over his eyes.

"Yare, yare, we lost it a bit at the end didn't we Nanao-chan?" Di clapped hard as Nat's boat finally drifted in. She indicated for Raiden to drive the powerboat over. Di gasped as the boat sped up and realised what he was going to do. Raiden stopped the boat perfectly, creating a large wave of wake which completely splashed Mint. Di clapped her hand to her mouth as she watched Mint splutter in shock and surprise.

_Oh dear...maybe I shouldn't have taught him that. However, that was a pretty decent wake actually. _Mint glared at Raiden who was grinning at her.

"YOU!!" she screamed. "What's the big idea?!" Di cut in.

"Congratulations you guys! That was a really close one!" Mint shivered as she high-fived Kira and Shuuhei. Ukitake beamed from the bench. Di checked her watch. "Right. We can have lunch in the boats and then take them back to exchange them for kayaks."

Everyone began rummaging around for their lunches in the bottom of the boat. There was swearing from Nat's boat as they realised their lunches were wet.

"Didn't you guys put them in the compartment under the benches?" Mint asked.

"No." Jai said miserably.

"Well...look on the bright side of things...only the bottom's wet." Matsumoto said cheerfully, discovering that her sandwiches were safe. Nat grumbled something unintelligible. Di turned back to Renji.

"Hey, take me back to the topper will you? I need to bring it here."

* * *

Di climbed out of the powerboat and into the topper, wincing as her feet went ankle deep in water. _Where's the bailer when you need it? _she thought, searching frantically.

"Di?" Di looked up to see Raiden looking at her from over the side.

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Di rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm not. Why would I be? It was just a game." A large grin spread across Raiden's face. Di looked warily at him.

_What's he doing? More importantly...where's the bailer? _She heard Renji shout and then she felt something land hard in the boat. The impact made the light boat buck and Di promptly fell in with a yell. Her head broke the surface and she gasped as the shock of the water temperature hit her.

"My god! It's freezing in here! Shit!" She found herself having to tread water due to her lack of lifejacket.

_The hell was that?! _ To her annoyance and shock, she saw Raiden appear at the side of the topper.

"Whoops. Sorry, babe." Di glared at him but accepted the hand offered to her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" she shouted at him as she recovered herself in the boat. "This is a one-man boat! Get it? It means only one person in here!" Raiden grinned at her.

"But, you said one-_man_. I'm a man." Di rolled her eyes.

"Get back on the powerboat."

"Can't. I told Renji to go back." Di gave him a look and positioned herself at the tiller again.

"Sit there and don't touch anything. I'll put us on the island." Raiden looked at her as she began sailing.

"How do you know how to do all this stuff?" Di blinked.

"I learned it in gensei when I was alive."

"Women get to learn things like this?" Di laughed at him.

"Of course! Why not?" Raiden smiled, watching as she switched the jib sheets and then tightened the mainsail. Di leaned out as the light boat began to tip automatically. She clipped herself to the mast and told Raiden to move his weight so the boat didn't tip over. As the boat knifed towards the island, Di let the sail out to slow the boat's forward motion and took the centreboard out as the boat finally ran aground.

"Right. Out." Raiden laughed.

"No chance, babe. You might leave me here for a laugh." Di smiled evilly at him.

"The thought never occurred to me...but thanks for the idea." She unclipped herself from the mast and stepped out of the boat, wincing as her plimsolls squelched with the water in them.

"Now what?" Raiden asked. Di shrugged.

"I guess we could talk. I have something to tell you anyway." Raiden looked at her.

"You're not breaking up with me are ya?" Di gave him a look.

"Maybe." Raiden grinned.

"After the way you acted on the powerboat...not bloody likely." Di sighed and walked around the topper to sit herself down on the bank. She lay back, basking in the sun to dry out. She heard Raiden sit down beside her.

"So what's up?" Di opened her mouth to speak but felt the strange sensation again.

_My heart. It feels as though it's going to burst. Why? _Raiden looked at her, confused.

"What? What do you have to say?" Di tried again, without success.

_Why can't I say? Why can't I say it? _She felt her self control, weak as it was, try to re-establish itself.

"I...um...nothing." She nearly bit her tongue.

_Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen! _Raiden raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Are you OK? You're trembling." Di looked at him.

"Huh?!" She hadn't noticed. "I'm cold."

"Aww. You should get those wet clothes off then." Di gave him a look.

"No way."

_I need to say it._

"So you have _nothing_ to tell me?" Di looked at him.

"No. I do...I just..." _Can't say it._ she finished silently, listening to Sai screaming in her inner world.

"So then tell me why you were avoiding me the entire day." Di relaxed.

_I can do this._

"I was angry because you seemed to think that the frolicking was one big joke. I didn't intend it to be like that. I started asking myself whether you had any _actual_ feelings for me." Raiden stared at her.

"Really?" Di nodded and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I sailed around today, thinking about it. I guess I did come to a conclusion eventually."

_Yeah. A conclusion which I can't seem to get out of my mouth for fear of what will come next. _Raiden began laughing. Di stared at him in confusion.

"Something's funny?"

"Yeah. You didn't know I had feelings for ya? Wow. And here I thought I was spelling it out loud and clear." Di felt herself flushing.

_Yeah loud and clear for everyone else except me. Because I'm just oblivious like that. _Raiden grinned at her.

"Shall I spell it out for ya now?" Di blinked as he leaned in so his face was inches from hers. "I adore ya, Di." Di knew that her self control was shattering into fragments in her inner world.

_Tell him now! _

"Rice..."

_Why am I still struggling? _She took a deep breath.

"I love you." Raiden stared at her for a long moment before a smile spread across his face. In the instant before he spoke, Di fancied she saw a flush of colour rise to his cheeks before disappearing as quickly.

"What? Say that again, I think I'm hearing things." Di glared at him.

"Don't push it you-!" He kissed her fiercely before she could complete the sentence, cradling her close in his arms.

Di felt her senses reel as the kiss deepened and in the back of her mind she heard Sai say, "Thank god."


	9. Day Three: New Location, Same Ukitake

Heh heh! Another potential disaster which only results in Mint and Ukitake getting closer.

* * *

Mint looked up from stuffing her empty sandwich casing back into the bag as the topper finally made it to the cluster of boats. She saw Di park next to Renji and ask for the lunches.

"What?!" Di glared at Renji. "What do you mean you _ate_ our lunches?! You damn freeloader! How could you?! I can't believe you!"

"Ah come on I was hungry. You got back so late...I thought you weren't hungry." Di hissed at him in annoyance. Mint noticed that Di had changed from her t shirt and tracksuit bottoms to her bikini top and shorts.

_I wonder what happened. _Mint thought as Di dumped her wet clothes in the powerboat without a glance at Renji. _Raiden looks a lot happier as well. I guess they must have made up. _Mint smiled at Ukitake who was chewing slowly so as not to aggravate his headache.

"Getting there Jyuushirou-san?" Ukitake gave her a thumbs up and continued concentrating on chewing his sandwich. Mint looked across at the other boats where several people were napping. Matsumoto was asleep in the bow section of her boat and Jai was curled up on one of the benches. Kyoraku was dozing with his hat over his face in his boat. Mint stretched and yawned.

_It would be great to just have a nap here._ She checked her watch and groaned. _No such luck. We're due to sail back to the pier and get the kayaks in a few minutes. _She glanced across at Di who had given up on yelling at Renji. She was using Raiden's stomach as a makeshift pillow and staring at her watch.

She picked up Ukitake's cold compress, realising that the ice in it had turned to water and warm water at that. "Don't worry, we'll find you another one when we get back to shore." Ukitake smiled.

"I'm alright now. It's just a bit sore. " He sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help more during the race. I was more dead weight than anything else." Mint shook her head, smiling.

"Don't say that, you were my moral support."

Ukitake beamed at her and she heard Kira and Shuuhei say, "Awww." She flushed a little and turned to look elsewhere. Di gave her a thumbs up from the topper. Mint shook her head, a grin on her face.

* * *

Di finally stirred herself reluctantly and shouted over to the quiet boats. "Hey guys! Time to get these back to the pier! We have to pick up the kayaks!" There was muted muttering from the direction of the boats before figures started stirring. Di sighed to herself as she nudged Raiden to move over. "Come on. Move. I need to get this boat back as soon as possible." Raiden smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere, babe." Di sat down and ran a hand through her hair as the sail billowed out on Mint's boat.

"Fine. Sit there and don't touch anything. Just move when I say, OK?"

_Baka Rice. It is nice to have him here though.

* * *

_

Finally, all boats were back at the pier and properly dismantled. Di threw her wet clothes in the mobile home's bathroom with a sigh before rejoining everyone on the shore. "Right. We've got two-man kayaks by the looks of things. Everyone pair up, grab a kayak and let's get going." Mint immediately clutched Ukitake's arm and smiled up at him. Di gasped as Raiden grabbed her from behind. She looked back to see him grinning at her.

"I said grab a _kayak_ not your partner!" She looked longing at the Pyranha one-man kayaks lining the shoreline a few metres down. Nanao shook her head.

"No Di-san we've rented out the two-man kayaks to make life easier." Kyoraku rubbed his hands together.

"Oh good, I can nap." Nanao threw him a warning look but he'd already taken off back to the mobile homes.

"Taicho..." She shook her head in disapproval before getting in the nearest kayak, Isane following. Renji and Nat were already having difficulties.

"Push the damn kayak out!" Nat commanded, grinning back at Renji with the knowledge that he wouldn't get anywhere fast.

"I can't if you sit in it, you lump!" Renji snapped. "Let me get it further out!" Di rolled her eyes and put her hands on the stern of the kayak, preparing to push it out.

"Hey, what are ya doing? I'll do that. Get in." Di looked back at Raiden and shrugged, fighting a smile.

"Sure. Why not." Mint smiled back at Ukitake as he prepared to push off.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this, Jyuushirou-san?" she asked. Ukitake nodded and beamed.

"See, I can nod just fine now. It aches a bit, that's all." Matsumoto looked around for a partner and realised that everyone had been taken apart from Jai, who was giving her puppy dog eyes. She sighed and gave a rueful smile.

"Fine. It looks like it's you and me, Jai-kun." Jai grinned.

"Yay! Rangiku-san!"

* * *

Mint swept the paddle round in a wide stroke and tried to keep up with the pace Ukitake was setting at the back. _He's too fast! And too strong! _She cursed the fact she was in her gigai. _If only I could leave the gigai for a bit...oh well...I guess we'll just have to compensate._ Di snorted with laughter as she watched Mint's boat spin round in circles as Ukitake overcompensated in the back. She began to back paddle, steering them away from Jai and Matsumoto's kayak. Raiden copied but overcompensated as well so they shot backwards into Nat and Renji's boat. Di felt the impact and cursed, sticking her paddle flat in the water to stop them. She turned back to see who they'd hit and groaned.

"Be careful next time, Rice. I'm not as strong as you in a gigai." Raiden grinned at her.

"I know. I just felt like reversing into them." Renji grinned at him.

"How did I guess it would be you two." Nat smiled evilly.

"Yeah. You're going down today, Di." Di raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that somehow." She reached out and pushed the other kayak away with her paddle sending Renji's spinning into Kira and Shuuhei's with a bump. Mint sighed in annoyance.

"Will you guys behave! Honestly...!" Di grinned at her.

"Yes, _mum_!" Jai laughed.

"Aww, Mint's acting like someone's mother. That's cute." Matsumoto smiled. Mint flushed.

"Isn't!" Ukitake smiled at her.

_I think it is.

* * *

_

Di finally got the kayaks lined up. "Right we're having a race to finish. The first ones to that tree over there wins." Mint looked back at Ukitake, still flushed with the success of winning the sailing.

"Come on, Jyuushirou-san! Let's win this!" Ukitake nodded determinedly.

"Of course!"

Nanao shouted from the end, "GO!" Mint and Ukitake paddled hard and made good progress.

_Hurray! We've got the hang of this! _Mint crowed. Her heart sank as both Renji and Di's kayaks broke free from the rest of the pack. _Damn it! _

Di paddled as hard as she could, relieved that Raiden wasn't overcompensating anymore. She could see Renji's kayak out of the corner of her eye and concentrated on avoiding it. _We're so close! _Suddenly she felt a bump and whirled her head to look. Renji grinned at her.

"Sorry. You're in the way, Di. Move it!" Di glared at him.

"You'll pay for that, freeloader!" She dipped her paddle in the water and began splashing him furiously. Nat and Renji spluttered and yelled before retaliating. Mint watched in dismay.

_Oh dear. _In the distance, Nanao and Isane's boat slipped to victory. Matsumoto and Jai were still determined to get to the finish line.

"Come on, Jai-kun! We can do this!" Matsumoto said, driving the paddle in and swinging it back up wildly, spray flying. Jai tried to look round her to see what was happening with the other kayaks when he felt the paddle impact with his forehead. Mint looked round when she heard Jai's yell of pain.

"Oh no! Jai-kun! Are you alright?!" Matsumoto gasped, dropping the paddle and turning to see whether he was alright. Jai nodded mutely, hand clamped over his forehead where a purplish bruise was forming rapidly. Di stopped splashing Renji and Nat when she saw what had happened to Jai. To avoid any such incident happening where she was, she changed track and came up with a new challenge.

"I bet you two couldn't capsize that if you tried." Renji smirked at her.

"Quicker than you could!" Di smiled.

"Bring it then." Nat gave a yell of shock as Renji started rocking the kayak furiously.

"Damn it! Stop it Renji! I don't want to go in!" Renji completely ignored him and kept going. Di laughed as the kayak tipped over spilling Nat and Renji into the water. Renji came to the surface spluttering as Nat clung to the upturned kayak.

"Your turn!" Di turned to Raiden who shook his head.

"I don't want to go in. It's cold in there. Good luck trying to overturn this by yourself." Di sniffed and began to throw her weight from side to side in vain. Raiden smirked at her. "You're too tiny to do this. Give it up!" Di glared at him.

"Well if you think you're so great, you try rocking it then!" Raiden laughed at her.

"Piece of cake." He started rocking the boat, ignoring Di's smirk of triumph. Without warning, Di threw her weight to the same side of the kayak as him. Raiden swore. "Oh sh-!" The kayak capsized.

Renji and Nat laughed hard as Di and Raiden resurfaced. "Di!" Raiden yelled, shivering. Di laughed hard.

"Too easy." She smiled at the expression on his face. "Sorry. I know you don't like cold water...but the sun's shining!" Nat grinned.

"Yeah. Stop being a baby!" Raiden splashed him in the face making him splutter. Mint saw the four of them in the water and sighed in exasperation.

_Honestly...those four..._ To her surprise, Ukitake was beaming.

"It's been a good day, hasn't it Mint?" Mint blinked at him.

"But...your head...?" Ukitake smiled gently at her.

"It's nothing. I've had a brilliant day. Doing all these activities with you and everyone else has been wonderful. I don't get much time in gensei like this, you know." Mint found her mouth curving into a smile. She leaned forward, ignoring Di's shrieks as Renji tried to duck her.

"I think so too." She knew that Jai was being escorted to the medical centre by Matsumoto, Kira and Shuuhei. Nanao and Isane were paddling around the area talking and Di, Renji, Raiden and Nat seemed to be too preoccupied. She pressed her lips against Ukitake's hearing him give a sharp intake of breath at her spontaneity. His mouth felt as warm as the sunlight.

_Definitely a good day.

* * *

_

Di felt herself nodding at the steering wheel as she pulled onto a grassy verge overlooking Karekare beach. She finished the rest of her lukewarm coffee and turned the radio off. Glancing back she saw that the others were fast asleep in the back. She smiled and suppressed a yawn. _What a day. It seems a shame to wake them. _She cleared her throat.

"Guys! We have to get out and start putting the tents up! Come on, rise and shine!" Mint twitched and woke, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Do we have to?" Di nodded.

"Afraid so." She opened the driver's door and slid out as Isane opened the side door with a loud bang. Nat and Jai were offloading people from their mobile homes along with tents. Most of the group looked as though they'd only just woken up. Nat yawned and stretched, waking up slightly as the fresh sea air hit his face. Di rubbed her face, trying to stay alert. Despite the coffee washing about in her system, she was still quite tired. Mint managed to stumble out of the mobile home with a bundle of tent poles clutched under her arm. She scanned around for Ukitake and saw him stepping off Jai's mobile home, yawning. He saw she was carrying equipment and quickly made his way over.

"Here Mint, I'll carry that." Mint gave it to him gratefully.

"Thanks, Jyuushirou-san. Does your head feel better after having a nap?" Ukitake smiled sleepily and gently touched his head.

"Yes. It doesn't hurt that much, just throbs a bit." Di walked over to Jai who was offloading tents.

"How's your head?" Jai gave her a small smile.

"Hurts a bit. It's better than a few hours ago. I guess I got lucky that she didn't hit me with the edge of the paddle." Di smiled.

"Yeah. You would've needed stitches if that had been the case. Here, I'll carry something." Jai passed her a two-man tent. Di hugged it to her chest and turned to go and put it down on the green area. She almost banged into Raiden.

"Hey babe, I'll take that." Di smiled.

"It's OK. I got it. I need to wake myself up anyway." She walked over to the verge, feeling the sunlight warm the back of her neck. After setting the tent down, she surveyed the area as Ukitake and Mint came wandering over. "The beach looks pretty amazing." Di said. Ukitake looked out.

"It looks quite rough." he commented, looking slightly worried as white waves crashed onto dark rocks. Di smiled at him.

"Nah. Don't worry about it Ukitake-san. We'll be fine." Mint found the eight-man tent and began to put it up beside Di's three-man. Suddenly she heard Di squeal.

"Huh? What the-?" She poked her head around the side of the tent. Di was on her knees, eagerly patting a stray dog on the head which had bounded over.

"Oh. Cute." Mint commented as the dog gave Di's cheek a lick.

"Isn't he?" Di replied, beaming, all trace of tiredness gone. Ukitake looked up from hammering the tent pegs in and smiled.

"Di likes dogs does she?" Mint sighed.

"I guess. Maybe because she never had one."

She heard Di say, "Aren't you cute? Yes you are!" and suppressed a grin. Jai and Nat saw the dog frolicking around Di's legs and grinned.

"Aww, Di made a new friend." Jai put his hand out, trying to entice the dog over. Raiden looked up from putting another two-man tent down and sighed hard.

"Di, leave the damn dog alone and help me put the tent up!" Di pouted and continued stroking the dog and making a fuss over it.

"But, it's cute!" She finally gave it a pat and walked over to the other side of Mint's tent. The dog followed to Mint's amusement.

_Hehe. Raiden's not going to be happy. _Di hammered the tent pegs in enthusiastically, stopping every so often to stroke the dog which was frisking around her. Raiden finished putting the guy rope out on the left side of the tent and came to help.

"Why's that dog still here? Shoo!" He aimed a kick at it.

"_Don't_!" Di snapped as the dog shied away with a yelp.

"Babe, if ya want a dog so badly, we can get one in Soul Society." Di looked at him and then smiled.

"Nah. You'd get jealous of it." Raiden grinned at her.

"If it takes up this much of your attention, then yeah." Di rolled her eyes at him and continued pegging.

"It was nice of you to suggest anyway." She knew he was still grinning as she turned her back on him. The dog crept back and gave her puppy eyes.

"You know, I've never seen you blush." Di said, rubbing the dog's ears.

"Huh? You've never said anything that would make me." he replied. Di turned around to give him a look.

"I swear you blushed when I told you I loved you." Raiden laughed.

"Your imagination, babe." Di narrowed her eyes at him.

"Any normal guy would have blushed at some of the things I say." Raiden grinned.

"Prove it."

"Fine!" Di stood up and brushed herself off. She stalked off towards Mint's tent, the dog following as Raiden watched in amusement. Ukitake was checking that the mainframe of the tent was secure when Di pounced on him, dog in tow.

"Ah, Di. What's up?" Di smiled at him coyly.

"I just thought that you should know something which Mint told me earlier." Mint looked up in confusion.

_I told her what? _The entire Snoop gang and Raiden stopped what they were doing to watch. Ukitake smiled cheerfully.

"Which was?"

"Oh...well....she happened to mention that she found your eyebrows _very_ sexual." Mint almost choked.

_The hell?! What's she doing?! Is this a joke?! _Ukitake turned a very bright shade of pale pink. Mint shot a glance behind her and saw Raiden trying not to laugh. _Did he put her up to this?_ She realised that the rest of the snoop gang were smirking. _Did THEY put her up to this?!_

"Really?" Ukitake finally managed to say. Di smiled at him encouragingly.

"Of course. Would I lie to you?" Mint had to stop herself from screaming.

"Di! I never said any such thing!" Di watched as her friend emerged from behind the tent, nearly the same shade as Ukitake.

"Oh? Really?" Ukitake flushed a shade darker as Mint appeared.

_Argh! Jyuushirou-san! I didn't say any such thing! _

"I didn't!" Di folded her arms in mock concern.

"So...you don't think that Ukitake's eyebrows are sexual?" Mint spluttered.

"No! I mean, yes...I mean-"

_God dammit Di! You've put me in a corner! _Nat burst out laughing followed closely by Jai and Matsumoto. Di smiled at her innocently.

"Poor Ukitake-san. Mint clearly doesn't know whether she finds you sexy or not." Kyoraku put his wrist in his mouth to muffle any sounds. Mint glared at Di.

"I do know! I just don't-"

_Ah damn...I can't say that! DIIIII!!!!!_ Di was smirking.

"Oh yeah. She also told me that she finds that cough of yours very appealing too." Ukitake flushed a shade darker and said nothing. Mint felt horrified.

"Stop it! What did I ever do to you?!" Di realised she'd gone slightly too far.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to ascertain your relationship with him." Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? In that case do _you_ find _Raiden_ sexy?" Di folded her arms as the dog gave a whine. "Yes." She gave Mint a look which clearly said, 'And what are you going to do about it?' as Raiden's face split into a grin. Mint laughed.

"Oh I _see_. Still, Jyuushirou-san knows that I'll tell him in my own time!" Di grinned at her.

"Why don't I tell him for you then?" She went up on tiptoe and began whispering in Ukitake's ear. Mint looked on with a vague sense of horror.

_What on earth is she saying? Jyuushirou-san looks shocked. _Di finally pulled back and started when Ukitake fainted.

_Oh dear. Maybe I went too far. _Mint gasped.

"Jyuushirou-san! What the hell did you say to him?!" Di shrugged.

"I only said that you fantasise about him. I didn't know he'd take it so literally. I'm sorry." She looked ruefully at Ukitake's supine form as the Snoop gang howled with laughter.

"Oh my god! This is quality entertainment!" Nat gasped. "Why didn't I turn on the video camera?!" Mint stared at her, gobsmacked.

"DIII!!!!" she screamed, making the dog whimper and hide behind Di's legs. Di looked completely unfazed.

"Jeez. I said I was sorry OK?! My true objective was to make another guy blush because Rice seems to be pretty blush-proof." Mint looked shell-shocked.

"You traumatised my boyfriend for _that_?!" Di held up her hands with a rueful smile.

"Traumatised is a _bit_ of a strong word don't you think?" Mint finally made up her mind. She gave Di an evil grin.

"I'll fix _you_. Raiden come here a minute." Di raised an eyebrow.

_What's she up to? _

"Whatever you do don't listen to her!" Di warned as Mint began to whisper in his ear. Di heard Ukitake give a groan and saw that he was awake and looking dazed and confused.

_Ah good, he's awake._ she thought as Mint continued whispering. Di watched as Raiden's grin grew wider and wider. _What in the world is she doing? What's she saying? I have a bad feeling. _Mint finished and grinned at Di.

"Let me end that with: if us lot weren't here, you'd do him on the spot!" Di stared at her, shocked.

_The hell?! Where did that come from?_

"Right, everyone leave!" said Raiden. Di was speechless for a minute.

"No! No! No one go anywhere! What the hell did you say to him?!" Mint smiled at her.

"I told him that...no means yes with you...and that you like it when he sleeps in the raw...that you really enjoyed the frolicking in the surf....and that you have sexual fantasies about him. Enjoy!" She ran over to Ukitake and began trying to drag him away. Di stared after her as she left, speechless.

"The hell?! I don't understand! How does that make any difference?" She realised too late that Raiden had sidled up beside her.

"What?!" she asked.

"Would you really do me on the spot if no one else was here?" Di glared at him.

"Hell no!"

"I thought no meant yes!" Nat yelled from the Snoop gang's vantage point.

_Oh shit. _Di realised. Before she realised what was happening, Raiden had picked her up and was running down to the beach with her. Mint sniggered to herself as she heard her friend scream, "Miiiiinnnnttt!!!!"

She heard Matsumoto yell, "Quick where's the camera?!" There was a stampede as the rest of the group left to go after them.

* * *

Mint turned to look at Ukitake and felt the silence stretch between them. "Umm...Jyuushirou-san...what Di said wasn't true!" she burst out, surprising him. "I don't find your eyebrows sexual. They're just nice eyebrows. Normal eyebrows. I'm not an eyebrow person..." she trailed off on seeing his face. "However, I do find you...on the whole....I find you...." she found herself trailing off again.

_Damn...I can't say he's sexy! Why? _Ukitake waited calmly for her to finish.

"I do find you...." she swallowed hard.

_Damn it. Mental block again. _

"Yes?" Ukitake asked encouragingly. Mint took a deep breath.

_Right, pull yourself together. You're telling him the truth. You can do this._

"I find you sexy." She immediately flushed and looked at the floor. Across from her, Ukitake was also flushing but, unknown to her, he also had a smile on his face.

"I'm glad. For a moment I thought you didn't find me attractive." Mint looked horrified.

"When?!"

"When Di said that you didn't know whether I was sexy or not." Mint made a sound in the back of her throat.

"Not true. Di also knows that's not true. I know exactly how I feel about you, Jyuushirou-san." Ukitake, still a little flushed, beamed at her.

"As do I. I know that I love you." Mint felt heat rise to her face again.

_Jyuushirou-san..._

She heard herself say, "For the record, you are _very_ attractive, cough or no cough." Ukitake laughed quietly before leaning forward and kissing her.


	10. Day Three: Say No To Alcohol

By the time Ukitake and Mint made it down to the beach, the sun was setting and the rest of the group were sitting around in a circle. The Snoop gang were grinning over Nat's camera while Di was sitting, arms folded, an annoyed expression on her face. She glared at Mint as she came into sight. "Thanks a bunch, Mint!" Mint smirked at her friend, noticing her wet and dishevelled appearance.

_So, Raiden did take my advice after all._

"That, Di my friend, is karma." Di sighed and turned her fury on the Snoop gang instead who immediately hid the camera.

Before Shuuhei sat down he grinned and said, "Yeah, those are definitely going in the Seireitei Communications." Matsumoto smiled mischievously.

"The gossip columns will do well." Di scowled at them.

"Just so you know I hate you _all_ at this moment."

"Now, now, Di-chan, remember what we said. We haven't had any action around here since Kuchiki Byakuya's wedding." Kyoraku said in a cajoling tone.

"I'm guessing you didn't spy on Kuchiki Byakuya's _wedding night_!" Di snarled at him. Mint looked at her friend.

_How odd, she's not screaming at Raiden. Or have I spoken too soon? _ Matsumoto smiled suddenly.

"I know what will cheer everyone up!" She brought out the three bottles of wine from the mobile home while Kira and Shuuhei displayed theirs. Mint and Di stared in shock at the amount of alcohol on display.

"I'm sorry...am I missing something here?" Mint asked. "Are we starting a bar in gensei or something?"

"Nope! This is all ours!" Matsumoto grinned. "We should play drinking games!" Jai's ears perked up at the sound.

"Yay! We should play Ring of Fire." Di shook her head.

"Nah. Takes too long to explain and all the cards are in the mobile homes."

"How about, Never have I Ever?" Mint asked. Di nodded.

"Yeah. We can do that. It would be entertaining." Nat immediately took charge while everyone poured themselves a drink.

"Right, this is how it works. One person says: 'Never have I ever...whatever. They then say something which they've never personally done. All the people in the circle who _have_ done such a thing, drink. It's as simple as that."

"Ahh...so it's like a less messy truth or dare then." Kyoraku said.

"Thank god." Renji muttered. Mint smiled.

"OK, I'll start then." She thought for a moment. "Never have I ever....had a detention." Di rolled her eyes and drank as did Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Nat, Kyoraku and Raiden.

"What on earth did _you_ get a detention for?" Raiden asked her.

"It was when I was going to school in gensei. I swore at someone." Di replied. "Fine, my go. Never have I ever...." she shot Mint a sly glance. "...had siblings." Nearly the entire group grumbled and then drank. Nat had an evil look his eyes when it came to his turn.

"Never have I ever...gotten to second base." Mint and Di sighed and drank along with Raiden and Ukitake, who blushed. Jai rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Ooh.... never have I ever got to third base...as in...seen each other naked!" Mint smirked at him.

"Nice try." Di glared at him before drinking, Raiden with her.

"Oh my god when?" Matsumoto asked.

"During the stupid truth or dare." Di snapped, glaring at Nat, who was looking pleased with himself. Matsumoto saw where the pattern was going and smiled.

"Never have I ever got to fourth base!" Mint shook her head.

"Nah uh." Di smirked at the Snoop gang.

"Nope." Raiden put his cup to his mouth. Di looked at him in vague horror.

"With who? Cos it sure as hell wasn't me!" Raiden laughed and put the drink down.

"Ah come on babe I was joking." He swallowed quickly when she stopped looking.

"Come on Rangiku-san, drink up." said Nat.

"What?!"

"If you say something and no one's done it then you automatically have to drink." Mint smiled as the turn reached her.

"Never have I ever flown a plane."

_That'll get only Di. Hardly anyone else knows what a plane is._ Di scowled at her before drinking.

"What's a plane?" Kira asked. Di pointed up at one.

"That metal, bird-like thing flying up there." Everyone looked up, shielding their eyes.

"Wow. That's amazing Di-chan." Matsumoto exclaimed. Di shrugged.

"I didn't actually fly a Boeing like that one...but the principles are the same." Raiden stared at her.

"You did a lot in gensei didn't you?" Di smiled at him.

"Yeah. So? Oh yeah my go." She grinned at Mint.

"Never have I ever...kissed Ukitake-san." Mint smiled and drank.

_I have no regrets about that._ Di nearly choked as Raiden drank as well.

_Oh shit. I forgot about that._

"I forgot! Sorry." Raiden shuddered as he put his drink down.

"Never have I ever got 80% or over in hakuda." Nat said. Di drank along with several other people.

_I don't regret that. My zanpakutou runs on it._

"Never have I ever..." Renji looked around for inspiration and saw Edmund the stray dog with his head on Di's knee, "...owned a dog." Mint scowled and drank along with Nat and Ukitake.

"Never have I ever had the urge to bat things like a cat!" she said, a little too loudly. Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell does that?!" Di felt herself flushing as she drank. Everyone stared.

"No _way_." Renji breathed.

"Yeah right." Shuuhei laughed. Mint grinned at Di.

"I'll prove it." Di sat on her hands.

_Oh no. _Mint pulled one of the pompoms from her hood out of her pocket and dangled it in front of her friend.

"Come on Di. Come on." She coaxed, swinging it backwards and forwards. Di shut her eyes.

_Damn it no! _She felt the pompom bump her nose. _ARGH!! _She batted it away and then found she couldn't stop.

"Aww." Mint said as her friend flushed. "I think she was a cat in her last life." she explained, sitting back down. Di realised Raiden was grinning at her.

"What?!"

"Aww. That's so cute. Here kitty, kitty." Di hissed at him.

"Don't push it!" Raiden grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, dislodging Edmund with a yelp.

"Behave, kitten." he said and smiled when he realised he'd come up with a new nickname. Mint stifled a laugh and realised Di was glaring at her. Suddenly her expression changed as an evil smile crossed her face.

"Never have I ever...had an obsession/fetish for soft fluffy things." Everyone once again stared.

"What?!" said Jai. Mint drank feeling a blush creep to her cheeks. She knew Ukitake was looking at her. Di produced a soft doll and held it out.

"Come on Mint. You know you want it. Come on, look how soft it is." Mint crept forward and finally pulled the doll out of Di's hands before retreating back to her place and cuddling it to her face, grinning like a maniac.

"That is ever so slightly disturbing." Jai commented as Mint showed no signs of letting up.

"Never have I ever...kissed a boy." Kyoraku said and grinned as everyone glared at him. Nat, Jai, Renji, Matsumoto, Ukitake, Mint, Di and Raiden all drank. Mint could feel her face growing redder by the second.

_Oh no. I'm getting tipsy...and then the hangover headache will come on. I should end soon._ _Maybe one more round. _

"Never have I ever...tongued Raiden." Di shrugged and drank along with Nat.

"Never have I ever drawn pictures of Ukitake-san." she shot back. Mint shot Ukitake a look and saw he was smiling as she drank.

"Never have I ever....had my top taken off!" Matsumoto beamed. Mint felt herself flushing as she drank.

_Oh yeah. _She threw a glance across to Di to see if she was drinking. To her complete surprise she wasn't.

"What?! Drink up Di." Di raised an eyebrow.

"Contrary to popular belief, I haven't had my top taken off."

"Yet." Raiden finished. Di elbowed him in the ribs. "Easy, kitten." The campfire crackled.

"Never have I ever....gotten smashed." Ukitake said with a smile. Kira, Shuuhei, Kyoraku, Renji and Matsumoto all drank. Mint felt the blood rush to her face.

_Damn, I can feel the throbbing already. I'd better make this the last one._

"Never have I ever...loved anyone more than Jyuushirou-san." she said, melting as he smiled at her. Di rolled her eyes and drank with everyone else in the circle. She opened her mouth to say another but Mint was already standing up.

"Sorry everyone, I have to go back to the tents. I can feel a hangover coming on already." Di looked disappointed.

"So...you're not staying for more drinks then?" Mint shook her head.

"No. Have fun. Don't stay up too late...or drink too much." Di grinned at her.

"Don't worry about me- I can hold my liquor."

* * *

Matsumoto watched as they left and then beamed around the circle. Out of the group, Nat was passed out due to his low alcohol tolerance, Jai was on the way to being smashed and she was slightly tipsy. Di felt stone cold sober as always and looking across, she could see that Kyoraku was the same. "Right. Different game." Renji said. Di stretched, feeling Raiden's fingers press against her hip bone.

"How about...a downing contest?"

_I'll win this. _Jai grinned and nodded but then frowned.

"Wait! Di'll win." Matsumoto laughed.

"Really?"

"She has an insanely high alcohol tolerance level!" Jai whined. He beamed at Matsumoto. Di picked up a shot glass and filled it with tequila.

"Right. Here's how this is going to go. We all drink shots going round in a circle. Everyone counts out their shots when they put their glass back down. When someone feels like they've had enough...or passes out...then they stop drinking. OK?" Shuuhei grinned.

"Sounds great. Let's do it!" Di threw back her head and drank down the shot feeling it burn as it slid down her throat.

She slammed her glass back in the sand before saying, "One."

* * *

Mint spread a towel out on the cold sand and sat down beside Ukitake. She cuddled up to him, winding her arms around his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. She knew it was the effects of the alcohol but she didn't care. It didn't seem like he did either.

"I liked your last Never have I ever." She turned her face towards his, seeing that he was smiling at her. There was a pink flush to his normally pale cheeks which she found very adorable. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and looked up at the clear night sky. She began shivering due to the effects of the alcohol and snuggled closer to Ukitake, seeking warmth. Loud laughter drifted over on the wind.

_What on earth are they doing over there? _She wondered. Ukitake put his arm around her waist.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Mint looked up and nodded, feeling the cool breeze against her hot forehead. He looked at her with a mixture of love and concern.

"You look flushed, are you alright?" He placed a cool hand against her hot forehead and she thought she would buckle against him. "You feel very warm. Are you ill?" Mint shook her head, feeling the throbbing pain increase.

_Oh damn! Please not now! _

"No. It's the effects of the alcohol, Jyuushirou-san. I can also feel a headache coming on." Ukitake looked at her in concern.

"We should get you back to the tent then. I have ice packs in there." Mint grinned at him, still clinging.

"I could do with some paracetamol."

* * *

Di stared as Kyoraku finally passed out. She was twelve shots in and in no mood to stop. Matsumoto had stopped drinking shots after five rounds had gone by and was laughing as Kira and Shuuhei stripped. Renji was already in his loincloth and once again Di marvelled at how many tattoos he had. She felt the near irresistible urge to giggle but fought it down. She refilled her shot glass and downed another.

"Steady on Di-chan. I think you've won." Matsumoto laughed, dislodging Jai from her lap where he'd collapsed after passing out in the seventh round. Di looked at the bottles still in the sand.

"What a waste." She picked up the nearest one and took a swig from it. Shuuhei grinned at her.

"Hey! Down it Di!" Di shrugged and grinned.

"Why not?"

_I can so handle my alcohol. This should be nothing. I'm dead. I can' t possibly die of liver failure. _She began gulping down the remnants of the nearest bottle while Renji, Kira, Shuuhei and Matsumoto cheered. She finally finished and wiped her mouth. _Whoa. I actually managed that. Sweet. _She laughed, feeling slightly euphoric. She started to put the bottle back down but dropped it in the sand instead. _Oh. I didn't mean to do that. Why did I do that?_ She felt Raiden's arms tighten around her waist and felt his mouth by her ear.

"You're drunk, kitten." came his voice, almost like a purr itself. Di laughed, finding the notion hysterical.

"Don't be stupid. I'm fine." She knew Raiden had stopped drinking at about round ten. Matsumoto laughed, tipsy herself, as Di attempted to pick up another bottle and dropped it.

"Di-chan's drunk! Oh my!" Di shook her head, trying to clear it.

_Everything seems to be getting rather foggy. _She tried to get up and failed, collapsing back in Raiden's arms. She laughed hard.

"Correction- Di-chan is _smashed_." Matsumoto joined in the laughter and soon both girls were laughing so hard that they almost choked. Renji looked confused.

"Why are they laughing?" Kira beamed, not in the least bit chilly.

"I don't know. Maybe at you." Di finally recovered herself and forced herself up again, grabbing Raiden's shirt for support. She saw that Renji, Kira and Shuuhei were all in their loincloths and found it hysterical.

"Oh my god! Rangiku-san! They're all-!" She couldn't finish the sentence and instead went off into peals of laughter, burying her face in Raiden's shirt. Matsumoto giggled.

"Oh dear. Kira, Shuuhei and Renji have stripped _again_." Di stopped laughing instantly as an idea came into her head. Under normal circumstances she would have kicked herself for even considering the suggestion. She grinned up at Raiden.

"How come _you're_ not stripping?" Raiden grinned back.

"What? Ya want me to, babe?" Di considered this.

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow before taking off his shirt.

"Oh my." Matsumoto said, giggling. "Go Di-chan." Di beamed.

_Why's she happy again? _She felt Raiden's arms round her again and smiled.

"I have a better idea." Di looked behind her at his grinning face.

"Oh?"

_I don't really care what it is. It can't be anything that bad. This alcohol isn't affecting me in the slightest._ _I'll be fine._

"Why don't _you_ strip?" Di smiled.

"Sure. Why not?" Raiden looked like Christmas had come early. She shakily passed him the bottle of Bacardi before reaching for the bottom of her top.

_I'm fine. I can take my top off. I'm wearing a bra underneath it. Yeah. I'm fine. _Matsumoto laughed, drinking some more sake.

"Whoa. Di-chan." Di settled back down again, noticing that half the bottle of Bacardi was now gone.

"Hey! Leave me some!! " She pouted, making a grab for the bottle. She overbalanced and fell into his lap again. Raiden laughed hard and put the bottle down, cuddling her.

"Ahh I love ya babe. You're so damn funny." Di laughed as he leaned down to kiss her. She could taste the Bacardi on his tongue and squirmed when he ran his fingers over her belly, brushing over the plaster.

_Whoa. Wait. He's not supposed to be touching there yet. _Her brain said through a cloud of fog. She made a noise of protest into his mouth and moved his hand away from the plaster with her own. "No. Don't touch there." She mumbled against his mouth. Raiden grinned before kissing her soundly again. When she resurfaced, Matsumoto was once again talking about her breasts to Renji who was grinning.

"They fall out sometimes you know." Renji nodded avidly. "And sometimes they try to suffocate me! It's horrible I tell you!" She shot Di a look. "Do you ever have that problem, Di-chan?" Di's alcohol flooded brain tried to process this.

"Wha-? Suffocated by my-? No."

"Lucky." Matsumoto sniffed, eyeing hers with dislike. Shuuhei had a nosebleed.

* * *

Mint was curled up in the centre of her camping bed with a cold compress pressed to her aching head. Ukitake had one pressed to his head too as the alcohol had aggravated the bump he'd received earlier that day. "Ohhhh. My head!" Mint moaned, pain screwing her eyes shut. Ukitake looked highly concerned.

_I wish there was something I could do but I can't. She's taken that paracetamol medicine of hers but it doesn't seem to be working. _Mint winced as Di's laughter rang out from the direction of the beach. Ukitake managed a weak smile.

"At least Di seems to be having fun." Mint sniffed.

"Her volume control always goes out the window when she starts drinking. It's like the alcohol only affects her vocal chords." Ukitake laughed gently.

"It's a shame you have a headache- you could be joining them." Mint shook her head.

"No. I'd much rather be here with you, Jyuushirou-san." Ukitake smiled again and winced as pain shot across his skull again.

_That's sweet of you to say so, Mint.

* * *

_

Di felt puzzled. _Why am I the sea? I should know better than to go swimming while drunk. _Matsumoto was splashing around happily, hair bouncing around her shoulders while Shuuhei and Kira swam around further out in the breaker zone. Di felt Raiden pick her up.

"We shouldn't go swimming." she heard herself say. Raiden grinned at her.

_My god he looks cute when he's drunk. _Di thought, winding her arms round his neck and kissing him. Shuuhei came tearing out of the breaker zone.

"Rangiku-san!" Di laughed hard as Matsumoto stepped to one side and Shuuhei fell flat on his face.

_Oh my god! This night is so damn funny! Mint hasn't a clue what she's missing out on!_

"Hey, babe. Would you really do me if no one else was around?" Di laughed and kissed him again.

_What a dumb question. _

"Of course." Raiden's eyes lit up. Renji came running out of the sea and hid behind a rock. Di looked over in confusion as Raiden began to kiss her neck.

"Renji? The hell are you doing?"

"I...I've lost my loincloth." Di laughed so hard she nearly gave herself a stitch.

"Oh my god! You're so-" She broke off with a gasp as she felt Raiden's tongue against her skin. She squirmed against him, heat racing through her veins as she felt his mouth on her pulse.

"Mmm Rice...what're you doing?"

"Let's go back to the tent." he said insistently, kissing her ear. Di smiled at him.

"Sure." She squinted at her watch. "Wow. 2am already?!..I think." She let herself down from his arms and began trying to walk out of the surf, nearly tripping over Nat. Raiden laughed at her.

"You can't walk in a straight line! Give it up." Di pouted.

"I'm fine!" She swayed and almost collapsed against him. Finally, she compromised by grabbing hold of his arm to support herself. "Rangiku-san! We're going back to the tents!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Fine, fine! Have fun, Di-chan! Tell us how it went!" Di grinned to herself as the tents came into sight.

_Hang on. What did she mean by tell us how it went? How what went?_ She stumbled after Raiden as he made his way to the second row of tents.

"Here. This tent looks big enough to do stuff in." Di smiled happily, alcohol still washing around her system.

"Yeah. Doing stuff sounds fun."

_Hang on a minute. Doing stuff? _Her head asked. _What exactly is that going to entail? _

_Does it really matter? _She tugged Raiden's arm before he unzipped the tent.

"Is it going to be fun stuff?" Raiden's grin widened.

"Of course, baby. Promise."

* * *

Mint looked up with a start as the tent flap unzipped. _The hell?! Di coming to say goodnight? Or some random people back from the beach? _To her surprise, Di and Raiden came in, both looking wet as though they'd just stepped out of the sea. Mint raised an eyebrow. _Okaaaaaaaay. Why the hell are these two in here? Did they go in the surf again? _Without any warning, Raiden pressed his mouth to Di's and pulled her to the floor. Mint's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?!" Ukitake looked round from where he been attempting to read.

"What is it, Mint?" Mint leapt off the camp bed, abandoning the cold compress.

"What are you two _doing_?!" Her eyes grew wide behind her glasses. "Ah. Oh god." She could hardly tell where Raiden ended and Di began. She turned around and yelled to Ukitake. "Jyuushirou-san! Help me!" Ukitake, startled, jumped up and ran over.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Time out you two!" Mint shouted, trying to prise them apart. She gasped. "Di- where the hell's your top?!"

"Don't care." her friend mumbled, refusing to let go of Raiden.

"Go away Glasses, we're busy." Raiden snapped, trying to undo Di's bra. Mint felt her head spin.

_This is not happening. My god, I think Di's drunk- no, scratch that, both of them are. This isn't good. _She saw Ukitake blush and turn away, unable to do anything. Mint hesitated. _What am I going to do?! _Suddenly the flap opened again and Matsumoto poked her head in.

"Hello, Mint-chan!" she said cheerfully, face flushed. "I saw Raiden-kun and Di-chan come in here and-" She looked down. "Oh my!" she giggled. "Get in there, Di-chan!" Mint hissed at her.

"Stop encouraging them! Help me! Please!" Matsumoto pouted and then smiled.

"Night Mint-chan, Ukitake-san. Get in there Raiden-kun!" Mint gave a sigh of frustration as Matsumoto left.

_Damn it! Will no one help me?!_

"How the hell does this thing come off?"

"Just undo the hooks at the back!" she heard Di giggle.

_Oh hell no!_ Mint tried to split them up again and succeeded in attracting Di's attention.

"Go away, Mint! Stop being a spoilsport!" she snapped, driving her backwards with a flick of her knuckles. Mint sprawled against the leg of the nearest camp bed, feeling a bruise forming on her forehead.

_I have to do something!_

"Jyuushirou-san! _Help_ me!" she implored. "For god's sake he's taking his _trousers_ off!" Ukitake immediately snapped into action. He tried to pull Di and Raiden apart and nearly succeeded. Raiden lashed out.

"Get the hell _off _me, jiijii-taicho!" Ukitake sighed and tried a different track.

"But, Raiden, surely you don't want us _watching_ you do it?" Mint watched as something clicked in Raiden's head. He got unsteadily to his feet as Di protested.

"Come on babe, let's go." Di tried to rise but Mint held her down.

"No! _You_ stay here!" Raiden turned back, hearing Di's protests and realising she wasn't on her feet. He found Ukitake blocking the way.

"Go on ahead, Raiden, she'll follow you."

"Oh OK." Ukitake watched him until he went into the tent next door before breathing a sigh of relief. Behind him, Mint was still struggling with Di.

"Jyuushirou-san, I'll look after her, but could you check the beach to make sure that no one else is doing anything stupid. If everyone was as drunk as these two then..." She let the implications hang. Ukitake nodded.

"Right. I'll be back in a minute." He went out into the night while Mint tried to get Di to the camp bed. It was proving difficult.

"No! Where's Rice? I want Rice!" Mint sighed in frustration, shoving her onto the camp bed.

"Stay there and sleep it off! There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near him tonight." Di tried to get off the camp bed again.

"I'm going back to my tent."

"No you're not!" Mint snapped, shoving her back down. "Stay _here_! You're smashed!" Di glared at her.

"I want Rice." Mint felt her patience fraying. Her headache was getting worse.

"Stop trying to get up Di for god's sake!" she snapped, pushing her back down again. Mint looked round to see Ukitake come back in looking tired and cold.

"Well, that's all of them back in their tents." Mint beamed at him.

"Thank you, Jyuushirou-san." Di shoved past her and made a break for the door. She was checkmated by Ukitake.

"Di, you're staying here tonight." Ukitake said gently, avoiding looking at her directly.

"Get out of the way, jiijii-taicho!" Mint was horrified.

_Right, that does it! _She grabbed her friend by the arm and towed her back to the camp bed. Di struggled back up again.

"Just sleep it off!" Mint yelled, punching her squarely in the side of the head. Di collapsed on the bed, out like a light. Mint heaved a sigh of relief, feeling her head throb.

"What a night." Ukitake said quietly as Mint covered Di with a blanket.

"Indeed. It looks like I'm going to have to sleep in your camp bed tonight." She gave him a look. "Unless...you don't want me to." Ukitake smiled and blushed a little.

"No. Of course not. Circumstances call for it." Mint grinned.

_Suddenly my head doesn't hurt anymore. It's a miracle._


	11. Day Four: The Morning After

Di woke to the feeling of the early morning sunlight on her face. _Huh? Didn't I close the window flaps last night? _She winced and gingerly put a hand to the side of her head. _Ow! That definitely doesn't feel like a hangover....What exactly happened last night? _She came to the realisation that she was lying on a camp bed as opposed to an air mattress and that the tent was too big to be hers. _Wait...I'm in Mint's tent! Why? Didn't I make it back to my tent last night? Actually...what exactly happened last night?!_

Di coughed and swallowed dryly. Her mouth felt like the bottom of a parrot's cage and she was pretty certain she didn't have a hangover as she felt her bruised temple. She sat up and glanced down with a gasp as the blanket slipped off. _Shit! Where's my top?! What the hell happened last night?! _Di looked over at the other camp bed to see Mint looking back at her. Di managed a semi-cheerful wave.

"Morning Mint! What exactly am I doing in your tent?" Mint gave her friend a look.

"You _really_ don't remember?" Di laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair.

"Aw come on...you make it sound like I was smashed!" Mint sat up, feeling Ukitake roll onto his side with a murmur.

"You _were_!" she hissed. Di held her hands up.

"OK, OK...wow...I really can't remember a thing! Did something happen? Is my top in here?" Mint folded her arms in disapproval.

"You weren't wearing it when you came in here." Di clapped a hand to her mouth- half in shock and half in amusement.

_I really did that last night?! _

"That's not the half of it!" Mint snapped, determined to wipe the smile off her face. "You were going to do something _stupid_ with Raiden last night too!" Di looked confused.

"Like what?"

"Drunken sex!" Mint replied shortly. "On my tent floor." Di stared at her in shock before a disbelieving smile spread across her face.

"Yeah right! You're just saying that because you're pissed off I ended up incoherent in your tent!" Mint turned to Ukitake.

"Jyuushirou-san? Last night, did Di and Raiden make out in here? And was she telling him how to undo her bra?" She saw him flush at the memory.

"Yes." Di heard Ukitake say in a small voice.

_No way. We couldn't have...my god...DID we?! _Mint saw Di's face fall and realised she'd hit a chord.

"Don't worry- we broke you up before that. It was a close one though...he'd taken his trousers off." She pointed over to the corner of the tent. Di's eyes went wide.

_Oh my god. Those are Rice's jeans. _She shivered and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Exactly how much did you _have_ to drink?" Mint asked curiously. Di shrugged, massaging her aching temple.

"I have no idea. Dammit! Why does my head hurt?!"

"Hangover?" Mint suggested innocently as the bruise on her own forehead throbbed a little. Di shook her head.

"It's too localised to be a hangover."

"You must have hit your head last night then." Mint replied as Ukitake stirred beside her. "It happens to drunk people." Di hugged her knees to her chest and nodded in acceptance.

_Funnily enough...I'm not as mad as I thought I would be at him._

"In that case...I must've left my top at the beach! Oh shit! The tide!"She felt herself pout in annoyance.

_I liked that top! I bet it's washing around in the ocean now. _She got out of the camp bed and stretched.

"Well...I'm sorry to have caused an inconvenience. I'll go back to my own tent now." Di made her way unsteadily to the door, collecting Raiden's trousers before she left. The dew felt cold and wet beneath her bare feet as she unzipped her tent and near fell into it. Raiden was sprawled across both sleeping bags and the air mattress, deeply asleep. Di felt a smile touch her lips.

_Thank god he kept his boxers on. Where's his shirt though? _She knelt next to him and shook his shoulder firmly.

"Rice?" There was no response.

_He sleeps like the dead. _Di thought in amusement before gently brushing strands of dark blue hair away from his face. She stopped herself as her fingers unconsciously traced the contours of his face. _What am I doing? This is really unlike me! _She busied herself by finding her bikini. _I'm going for a swim to clear my head. Maybe I'll even find stuff for us to do tomorrow.

* * *

_

Mint smiled at Ukitake as he tried to wake himself up.

"Good morning Jyuushirou-san."

Ukitake kissed her before saying, "Why don't I hear anyone else?" Mint grinned.

"They'll all be passed out until later in the afternoon apart from Nanao-san, Isane-san and Di." Ukitake smiled.

"Oh good. We get some time to ourselves and I had a brilliant idea last night."

"Oh?" Mint asked, curious.

"I'm taking you shopping today." He felt a burst of happiness inside him as he saw Mint's face light up.

"That sounds great! I love shopping!"

_Wow. This is unexpected...I wonder why. _Mint thought to herself, slipping off the camp bed to get dressed. Ukitake averted his eyes as she did so. _I really don't care whether he looks or not. _Mint thought to herself as he busied himself with tidying his camp bed._ He's such a gentleman but...I sometimes wish he WOULD look._ She heard Nanao and Isane emerge from the mobile home talking.

_Two days left. And...I guess Jyuushirou-san and I have grown a lot closer. _She smiled to herself, pulling her sandals on. _Definitely closer. There's not much time for this in Soul Society seeing as we're both on duty all the time. This trip has definitely been worth it as far as I'm concerned. _She looked up to see Ukitake looking at her. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry! You looked as though you were deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb you."

_You look very beautiful when you're thinking. _he finished silently. Mint shook her head.

"It was nothing. I can't wait to go shopping with you! Shall we go straight after breakfast?" Ukitake smiled happily at her enthusiasm.

"Sure. We'll set off to town after breakfast then." Before leaving the tent, Mint reached up to pull Ukitake's head down into a kiss.

_Taicho, I love you. I do. You mean the world to me. _she thought, as her arms automatically wound round his neck. She wondered if her thoughts had somehow been conveyed through her kiss to him. _It would be nice to imagine so. _she thought, taking Ukitake's hand and leading him out of the tent.

* * *

Raiden woke feeling his head pounding like a drum. He groaned to himself and turned over, trying to keep his suddenly sensitive eyes out of the light pouring in. Di was curled on the air mattress, reading. Her hair was wet from the shower she'd taken after the swim and the scent of her shampoo filled the warm tent. Di turned the page, aware that he was awake. "Good afternoon, Rice." she said loudly. Raiden winced in pain.

"Ah for the love of the King! Keep it _down_, babe!" Di smiled to herself.

"Rough night?" Raiden squinted at her.

"Don't you have a hangover?"

"Don't get them." Di replied, uncurling her legs to adjust her position on the mattress. Raiden groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I feel like shit, babe." Di raised an eyebrow behind her book.

"You look like it too. You should take a shower." Raiden groaned again and shifted around in his sleeping bag.

"Can't. Be. Asked." he grumbled into his pillow. Di sighed and marked her page before putting the book down.

"We had an interesting night, by the way." Raiden looked up, a grin on his face.

"Oh really? Did we do something?" Di grinned inwardly.

_Perfect. He doesn't remember a thing either. _She shrugged.

"Well...we did do _something_."

"Like?" Raiden prompted. Di smiled at him suggestively.

"Need I say more?" Raiden's grin almost split his face in two. Then he frowned.

"How come I don't remember it then?"

"You were smashed." Di replied serenely, stretching. The plaster on her navel was starting to irritate her.

_Just another 24 hours..._she thought to herself.

"And...I was on top." Raiden's eyes shot open wide in shock.

"The _hell_ you were!" he snapped. Di smiled at him, enjoying his reaction.

"Yep. You were pretty out of it. Don't worry...I had fun though." She winked at him before turning away to spread her towel out to dry.

"Shit." Raiden muttered to himself in disbelief. "I can't bloody _believe_ this! No _way_ was I on bottom!" Di opened the other window, making him hide under the sleeping bag hood.

"I can. I was coherent at the time." She shot a look at the tuft of blue hair she could see to check he was buying it.

"Bullshit! You were as smashed as me! I remember that much! You downed an entire bottle!" Di adjusted her top.

"I have an insanely high alcohol tolerance level...like Jai said." Raiden shook his head, hair cascading to touch the pillow as he raised himself up on one elbow.

"I can't believe I would do that." Di nearly laughed at the expression on his face. It was priceless. She smirked at him.

"Why do you care? Are you a 150 year old virgin or something?" Raiden laughed at her.

"You wish, babe." Di raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Oh really?"

_I don't want to know. I really don't. _He winced, raising a hand to his head.

"Aww...poor baby." Di said insincerely. "Come on. Get up! In the shower!" Raiden flopped back onto the mattress.

"Can't. Move." Di sighed hard before crawling across the tent space and grabbing his arm.

"Come on! I'll help get you to the mobile home! Seriously, you _need_ a shower." Raiden protested a bit before letting her help him up. Di passed him his trousers. As he put them on, she grinned. "By the way...we didn't do anything last night. Mint and Ukitake-san stopped us before we could- thank god! I spent the night in Mint's tent and you....must have passed out in here." Raiden stopped getting up and stared at her. Di could see the cogs in his head turning as he translated this.

"YOU!!!" He pounced on her and she fell back, laughing hysterically.

"Your _face_! You should've seen your _face_!"

"I can't believe you! You'll pay for that, Di!" He suddenly stopped and winced as his head throbbed again from his shout. Di laughed quietly.

"Perhaps you should take a shower first and then try."

* * *

Mint walked around the mall in Auckland with her hand in Ukitake's, trying to ignore the strange looks they were getting. Ukitake was in high spirits and on the lookout for a particular shop. _I'm pretty sure Di said there was a jewellers in every mall in nearly every city._ The idea had occurred to him when Di had come back from the beach after her swim.

* * *

"What's that on your wrist, Di?" Di quirked an eyebrow and then looked down to see.

"Ah. It's part of something called a friendship bracelet." She held up her wrist to show the yang part of what had been a yin-yang. Underneath the dangling white yang was a small bar which said the word 'friends'.

"Oh. I see. So...how does that work?" Ukitake asked, curious.

"Well, it traditionally comes as a pair. So...the friend who gave this to me would have the other yin half which says 'best'. Hence 'best friends'. The halves fit together to form the complete thing, see?" Ukitake smiled gently.

"I see. Do you remember the friend who has the other half, Di?" Di shook her head and looked at the yang bracelet sadly.

"No. Nothing. I wish I could. I still keep it though...as a keepsake I guess. You know...for sentimental value." Ukitake nodded.

"I understand. However...can these come in necklaces?" Di looked up at him, towelling her hair at the same time.

"Yeah they do? Why?"

"Well...I was thinking of getting something like that for Mint and me. You know...like..." he trailed off expectantly. Di grinned at him.

"Oh? Like 'Mint and Ukitake together forever'?" Ukitake flushed.

"Well...yes....can it be done?" Di smiled at him.

"I think that's so sweet Ukitake-san. She'll love it. And it _can_ be done. Also...you can have personalised messages put on the back of each half." Ukitake gasped.

"Really? That would be perfect! Thank you Di!" Di smiled and wrapped the towel round her waist.

"No problem. All you have to do is find a jewellery shop in Auckland. They'll do it for you. However...it won't be cheap." Ukitake shook his head.

"Price is no object!" Di grinned.

"Good man! Have fun!" Ukitake left her to go back to her tent before heading off towards the mobile home for his bag.

_This will really tell Mint that I love her. It's perfect! I'm sure she'll love it!

* * *

_

"Umm...Jyuushirou-san?" Mint asked as she was dragged down yet another arm of the mall. "What exactly are you looking for? Where are we going?" Ukitake looked from left to right as he strode purposefully down the mall.

"It's a surprise, Mint! I can't tell you! I need to find a certain shop." Mint sighed.

_Oh dear Jyuushirou-san._

"Why don't you try the mall map? It has what's on all the different floors." Ukitake whirled around.

"Where is it?" Mint pointed behind him.

"Over there by the escalators."

"The esca-what?"

* * *

Mint sighed as Ukitake frantically scanned the board. _What is he up to? _She ignored the staring people who were coming up and down the escalators.

_What were the jewellers again? _Ukitake thought, getting out his notebook and holding it at an angle so Mint couldn't read it. _Ah hah! There's Partridge Jewellers, Guthrie's Jewellers, Swann's Fine Jewellery and Jeweller's Workshop around here!_ _Thank goodness Di consulted the tour book. _He found Partridge on the fourth floor and smiled. _Right. Partridge it is then. _Mint gave him an inquiring look.

"We're off to the fourth floor Mint!" She almost laughed as he tried to drag her up the down-moving escalator and gently steered him around to the up-moving one.

_Why the fourth floor? Is he planning something big? _She felt warm and happy. _I hope he is!

* * *

_

Di sat on the steps of the mobile home, idly playing with the friendship bracelet. _I must have been very close to this person for them to give me something like this. I wish I could remember them. _She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed, letting her fringe flop into her eyes. She glanced at her watch and sighed hard. _It's been an hour and Rice still isn't out of the shower! I thought only girls were allowed to take that long!_ A thought occurred to her. _Oh god! I hope he hasn't fallen asleep in the shower! _Di burst into the mobile home in a slight panic.

"Rice?!" She skidded to a halt and folded her arms, annoyance showing clearly on her face. Raiden was sprawled on the double bed in the caravan, fast asleep. Di gritted her teeth in annoyance.

_Jeez. The only thing he managed to take off was his stupid hair tie. _She shook him violently.

"Hey! Rice! Wake up!" Raiden made a noise and rolled over. Di made a fist and punched him solidly in the small of his back. "Oi! Wake up, baka Rice!" Raiden made a noise of protest. "NOW!" Raiden sat up and rubbed his face.

"What, babe?"

"Have. A. Shower. What part of that don't you understand?" Raiden groaned and made his way to the bathroom. He tried to turn the shower on and missed, to Di's amusement. "Oh dear. Look, just this once, I'll give you a shower. It's only because I think you might fall over and hit your head at any minute." Raiden managed a smile. Di closed the door.

_I really hope none of the others were awake to see me going in here. _Di thanked her lucky stars that she was wearing a bikini still and turned the shower on. _My god. It's a tight fit in here. _she thought, trying not to breathe. Di ran her fingers through his wet hair, marvelling at how long the tail at the back was. _Wow. He has nice hair. _She flicked Raiden's hair over his shoulder and lathered soap onto his back.

"Wash your hair will you? The shampoo's on the floor near your foot." Di sighed as she went up on tip toe to reach his shoulders.

_This isn't so bad. At least he isn't trying to be clever in here. I wonder if Ukitake's found the jewellers yet. Mint'll be really pleased I bet. _She grinned to herself. _Those two are so cute. _She reached for the shower to rinse off Raiden's back and spluttered slightly as shampoo cascaded down his back.

"Argh! It's so damn confined in here!" she snapped, directing the shower.

"Rice. Move your hair again. It's in the way." She heard him laugh quietly.

"Oh? Is it obstructing the view, kitten?" Di froze.

_Oh shit. He's woken up. What the hell do I do?_

"Ah. I see that you've woken up. Good. You can finish this by yourself then." Di tried to reach for the sliding door and found it being obstructed by his arm.

"Hey, hey, what's the mad rush, babe?"

_Waddya mean what's the mad rush? I'm in a shower with you and you're naked! I need to get out NOW!_

"I...left something on in my mobile home." Di replied, avoiding eye contact as he looked over his shoulder. Raiden smirked.

"Like hell you did. You were waiting outside on the stairs for an hour." Di blinked several times in confusion.

"How in the world did you-? Oh my god." Realisation dawned far too late. "YOU!!!! You tricked me! You set this up didn't you?!" Raiden managed to shrug in the confined space.

"Yep. It's payback for what you pulled in the tent. Two can play at that game, babe." Di scowled at him, fisting her hands.

"Yeah, yeah now you've pulled your little trick can I get out?" Raiden grinned at her.

"Oh? But I haven't pulled anything yet." Di gulped.

_Oh noooo. There's another part?_

"Okaaay. So exactly what is it that you intend to pull?" she replied, folding her arms and bracing herself.

"You." Raiden replied, turning around. Di's eyes went wide and colour rushed to her cheeks as his hands reached for her hips. She shut her eyes instinctively and immediately felt his mouth against hers.

_Oh.....my......

* * *

_

Ukitake finally came to a halt in front of the jewellers. "Here we are!" Mint looked up at the sign saying, 'Partridge Jewellers'. Her mind span off. _Oh my god. Is he going to get me a RING?! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! _She flushed and looked at him coyly.

"Wow. Jyuushirou-san....this looks great!" she said, squeezing his arm while the Wedding March played in her head. Ukitake beamed.

_Oh good. She's excited! _He ushered her into the shop. Mint listened to the door chime behind her and then walked over to the glass countertop to look at the jewellery.

_I had no idea that he knew this kind of western tradition! I wonder which one! _Ukitake had paused at one of the counters and was smiling pensively.

"Mint! Over here!" Mint tore herself away from a stunning display of necklaces and rushed over. "Look. I was thinking of something like this." Mint looked down and the Wedding March stuttered to a halt in her head.

_Ah. Matching pendant sets. I see. It's cute! But...damn it....I knew it was too soon!!!! _ She realised that Ukitake was looking at her to see her reaction so she smiled up at him.

"This is so cute, Jyuushirou-san!" She reached up and kissed him. "I love it!" Ukitake beamed gladly.

_Hurray! _

"We should order it now and get it engraved, don't you think?" Mint nodded, a large smile still on her face. "Well," he gestured at the case. "I'll let you pick a set." Mint bent over the case intently.

_This is so romantic! I can't believe that he thought of this by himself! _She looked over her shoulder at him to see him smiling at her. She gazed intently at the sets. _I have to pick a unique one. Hmm..._ Her eyes roved over the display case. _That one! _It was perfect to her eyes. A leaf pendant had caught her eye. It lay there in the light, edged with a silver border, a stained-glass like look to its autumn brown surface. It glittered prettily as Mint moved her head.

"That one, Jyuushirou-san!" Ukitake noted where she'd pointed and smiled at her.

"Good choice, Mint. We'll get that one then." Mint bit her lip when she saw how much it cost.

"But...it's so expensive...for the pendant and the two chains." Ukitake shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Anything for you!" Mint felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_That's so cute! _ She watched as he got the attention of one of the shop assistants.

"And what would you like engraved on the front?"

"Umm...how about, 'Jyuushirou and Mint together forever.'?" The assistant gave him a look.

"I'm sorry sir, but that message would be too long."

"Oh right. Umm..." Mint stepped in.

"How about: "Jyuushirou 'heart symbol' Mint." The assistant thought for a moment.

"I think we could arrange that, miss." Mint beamed happily.

"And...anything for the back? You can have time to think about it. Engraving the front of both will take about an hour with the requests we have." Ukitake nodded.

"Thank you. I'm sure that'll be more than enough time." He took Mint's hand.

"We should go and sit and think about this." Mint looked up at him hopefully.

"We should have cake too." Ukitake laughed as they left the shop.

"Of course. I'm starving."


	12. Day Four: How to Crash a Mall

The rest of the group were sitting around in various states of hangover recovery when Di and Raiden came over.

"Huh? Did you two just get up?" Renji asked, holding an ice pack to his throbbing head. Di shook her head.

"Of course not." she replied, sitting on Raiden's lap. "I'm not as lazy as you, freeloader." Matsumoto seemed very chirpy on the other side of the circle. She smiled across at Di who was cradled in Raiden's arms.

"So, how'd it go last night, Di-chan?" Everyone's heads swivelled as one to look at her. Di gulped. "Umm...nothing happened." Matsumoto smiled.

"Ahhh. Come now, don't be so modest!" Nat and Jai stared at each other.

"How were we not present for this?!"

"You were thankfully unconscious at the time." Di replied. "And NOTHING happened. Mint stopped us before something happened." There were looks of disappointment from around the circle.

"Where _are_ Mint and Ukitake-san?" Jai asked.

"Umm...I think they went into town to do some romantic shopping." Di replied, stretching.

"Oohh that sounds like fun!" Matsumoto giggled. Di grinned.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're enjoying themselves." Nat eyed Di's stomach where the plaster rested.

"Di? What is up with your stomach? That plaster's been on there all week! Are you growing a hollow hole or something?" Di snorted.

"No- this would be the world's smallest hollow hole! It's a surprise. I'll take it off tomorrow." Nat narrowed his eyes.

"I think I know what it is."

"Me too!" Shuuhei piped up. "You got his name tattooed on your navel didn't you?!" Di mentally rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I did. Damn. And I was doing so well at concealing it." Nat gave him a look which clearly said, 'You're a moron' - which everyone missed.

"Wow. Di-chan, you did?" Matsumoto asked, intrigued.

"Uh huh."

"Cool! Lemme see!" Raiden tried to move the plaster but Di slapped his hand away.

"Down boy. Tomorrow I said." Raiden let his fingers trace over the plaster before she could stop him. He said nothing but she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Tattoo, huh?" she heard him breathe in her ear. Renji grinned.

"Join the club!"

"Thanks." Di replied wryly. Nat rolled his eyes and folded his arms, wincing as his head hurt.

"We should go spy on Mint and Ukitake-san!" Jai piped up. Di gave him a death glare.

"Not on my watch! Leave those two _alone_! They're trying to do something romantic. I WILL NOT let you mess it up!" Jai cowered.

"OK, OK!...Scary." Di folded her arms, satisfied. Kyoraku grinned at her.

"Do you realise that the more you say that, the more you become fair game, Di-chan?" Di sniffed.

"Yeah well. It's my job as the best friend to take the flack I suppose." Kyoraku thought about this for a moment before looking confused.

"No it isn't!" Di smirked at him.

"Shame on you, Kyoraku-san! Call yourself Ukitake-san's best friend!" Kyoraku looked abashed.

"I am! So therefore...that's not a best friend's job!" he finished triumphantly. Di grinned at him.

"That's what you think." Kyoraku winced and put the ice pack back to his head.

"Please don't shout at me...I have a headache." he said miserably as Nanao looked completely unsympathetic. Matsumoto finished her tea before flicking her hair over her shoulders.

"We haven't been shopping this entire trip!"she pouted. "Di-chan! We should go shopping!" Di stared at her.

"OK....for what?"

"New bikinis!" Di shrugged.

"OK. I suppose you can never have too many bikinis." She thought to herself. "Speaking of bikinis...have you noticed the one which Mint wears all the time?" Matsumoto wrinkled her nose.

"What? The one that looks like a sports one?" Di nodded.

"I think we should get her a string bikini." Matsumoto clapped her hands together in delight.

"Brilliant idea, Di-chan!" Nat smirked at Di.

"Good luck getting her to wear it." Di smiled back.

"What would happen if...say....there were no other swimming costumes for her to wear?" Nat gave her a shocked look and then grinned.

"Wow. I had no idea you had an evil streak Di." Di shrugged.

"I try. Besides...I'm sure Ukitake-san would appreciate it."

"So...what are we going to do?" Kira asked, raising his head from his arms.

"Come along of course!" Matsumoto replied.

"Hold it! On one condition: we stay out of Mint and Ukitake's way." Di said.

"Done! Come on then, Di-chan! Where is her swimwear?"

_What have I unleashed? _Di thought to herself as she opened Mint's tent.

* * *

In the meantime, Mint and Ukitake were sitting eating cake in one of the many side restaurants. Ukitake was scribbling furiously onto a sheet of notepaper, fork halfway to his mouth. Mint watched him with a smile on her lips. _He's trying so hard. I should get a move on too. _She put pen to paper and thought hard. _There are so many things I want to say to him...but I have a limited amount of space. Oh well...I'll just have to make it short and sweet. _

Jyuushirou,

My hero, my love, my life

All my love, Mint

Ukitake scribbled furiously. _Damn it! They gave a maximum of twelve words! How to put all these feelings into words? _He tried several other messages and crossed them out furiously. _No! It doesn't do her justice! _He put pen to paper and tried again, leaving his cake neglected to Mint's astonishment.

Mint,

You taught me the meaning of love

Eternally yours, Jyuushirou

Ukitake beamed across at Mint who was chewing thoughtfully while glancing at her paper. _Well, I think this will sum it up nicely._ He thought with a smile, folding the piece of paper up and slipping it into his pocket. _Ah. Now I can concentrate on my cake!

* * *

_

Below them, complete chaos was unfolding. Di sighed hard and caught Jai by the arm before he ran off up the escalator. "Wait! Don't you dare go past the third floor!" Jai nodded mutely before making a break for the escalator, followed closely by Nat.

"What is that? Why are the stairs moving?" Raiden asked.

"It's called an escalator. It's like a set of conveyor belt stairs." Di replied. "Come on everyone! Let's get a move on!" Renji made for the escalator but then swerved to start running up the down-moving one. Di gaped at him. "Oi! Renji! Stop damn it! That's the wrong escalator!"

"Gets you to the same place doesn't it?!" Renji shouted back pushing past shocked shoppers. Di saw the security guard near the top of the escalator move to intercept him.

_Oh shit! _She grabbed Raiden by the wrist and began running towards the up-moving escalator.

"Whoa! Slow down, babe! What's going on?" Di apologised to the shoppers she was shoving out of the way as she ran up the escalator to try and intercept Renji.

_Hopefully the others can make their own way up the escalator without incident. _By the time she'd reached the top, Renji was being detained by the security. _Shit!_

"You know that stunt wasn't funny or clever." She heard one of the guards saying to Renji as she dragged Raiden over.

"Excuse me!" Both security guards turned. They did a double take at the sight of Raiden. Di sighed mentally.

_Damn it all, Renji! _

"I'm sorry about all this. My friend's never been on an escalator before. He's foreign. They don't have them where he comes from." The security guards looked at each other and then looked back at her. Di noticed that their eyes kept flicking between Renji and Raiden. "He won't do it again- I promise!" The taller security sighed.

"Fine. Keep him on a tighter leash then, miss." With that they left but not without another look at Renji and Raiden. Raiden scowled after them.

"What the hell were they looking at?!" Di squeezed his hand.

"Blue hair and amber eyes is a very unusual combination in gensei. In fact it's unheard of. They must think you and Renji are part of some sort of rock band." Di sighed with relief as the rest of the group made it up the right escalator.

"OK. Right. Rangiku-san, let's go shop!" Matsumoto beamed at her.

"Yay! Shopping! Hurray- let's go then Di-chan!" She grabbed Di's arm and nearly dragged her off down the mall.

"You guys keep yourselves occupied! Don't go onto the fourth floor!" Di yelled back at the rest of the group before being dragged into Quicksilver. The rest of the group looked at each other.

"So...where are we going?" Shuuhei finally asked.

"Umm...how about we just window shop until they come back out." Jai suggested looking at Nat who nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we can sneak onto the fourth floor when she's not looking." Kira shook his head solemnly.

"She told us not to. Ukitake-taicho and Mint-san are obviously doing something important up there- we shouldn't disturb. Besides...she'd kill you." Nat grinned.

"Nah. I'm sure she'd just-"

"No. She'd kill you." Shuuhei intercepted. "You really think she isn't watching?" Nat snorted.

"She's in the shop! How is she going to know?!"

"We'd probably cause enough chaos to be heard." Kira said sadly, remembering the incident on the escalator.

"And I'm in no mood to try and explain to her why we accidently confused the number 3 and the number 4." Jai replied. Nat looked annoyed.

"Ah. You guys are a bunch of pansies! It's what...10 on 1." Raiden gave him a look.

"We aren't spying on Glasses or jiijii-taicho and that's final."

"Aw come on- we have Kyoraku-taicho! Even Di can't pound him!" Kyoraku shook his head, deciding to be responsible.

"Let's stay on this floor." Nat rolled his eyes, realising when he was beaten.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go then. Jeez."

* * *

Di looked up as Matsumoto pulled a bikini off the rack. "This one?" Di shook her head quickly.

"Too vibrant. You'd scare her."

"Hmm..." Matsumoto dived back into the racks. "This one?" Di raised an eyebrow.

"I can't see much material to pay for. I think she'd rather wear shorts and a t-shirt than that."

"OK, OK. Umm...how about this one!" Matsumoto held up a purple halter neck.

"Hmm...yeah. Is that the right size?" Matsumoto checked the tag.

"It should be. Hurray! Mint-chan's getting a bikini! This should be interesting, no?" Di laughed.

"Definitely." She cast a glance over her shoulder through the window. "Why the hell is everyone outside La Senza?" Matsumoto looked as well.

"Oh...so they are...what is La Senza?" Di felt herself mentally face palm.

"It's a lingerie store, Rangiku-san."

_Which is why I'm concerned._

"Oooh!! Let's go there after!" Di sighed and smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Mint looked over the balcony and down to the floors below as she idly stirred her tea. _Huh? Was that Renji I saw just now?_ She squinted over the rail to see better. She gasped. _It is! I'd recognise that red hair anywhere! _She flicked her gaze over to the right as another person came into her line of sight. _Is that Raiden? Yeah it is! Does that mean Di's around here somewhere? _

"What's the matter Mint?" she heard Ukitake ask.

"Oh. Nothing. I think that everyone else is here as well." Ukitake sweat-dropped.

_Oh no. Hopefully they don't come up here._ Mint watched as Kira came into view as well, followed by Shuuhei. She heard Renji burst out laughing as Nat, who had just joined the group below said something. Raiden gestured in annoyance.

_Huh? He has one of those La Senza bags with him. What? Is he carrying Di's shopping now? _Mint grinned to herself before turning back to Ukitake.

"I don't think they'll come up here. Di'll have made sure of that." Ukitake breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yogatta. Right. I think time's just about up. Shall we go and see?" Mint nodded eagerly.

_I can't wait!

* * *

_

Di saw that the group was still outside La Senza to her relief. "Oh good. You guys didn't go everywhere. It would've been a chore keeping up with all of you." Nanao came out of La Senza followed closely by Kyoraku.

"Ah, come on Nanao-chan - that red one would really have suited you!"

"No way in hell would I have been caught dead in it." Nanao replied. Di rolled her eyes and grinned.

_Oh dear. Kyoraku's up to his old tricks again._

"I'll be back in a minute!" Matsumoto trilled, diving into the shop. Shuuhei and Jai gazed after her. Di saw their eyes glaze over and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think she needs any help?" Shuuhei asked Jai.

"Hmm?" Jai replied. Di rolled her eyes.

_Perverts._ She noticed Nat grinning at her.

"What? We got the bikini." Nat nodded.

"Good good. Mission accomplished. It's just...Raiden bought the entire store." Di looked confused.

"What? Bought the whole store? What store?" Nat grinned at Jai.

"La Senza." Di gave Raiden a look.

"You didn't- did you?" Raiden made a dismissive noise.

"Tch. Ya think I've got enough money for the entire store?" Di noticed the bag in his hand and felt her face flush.

_He didn't did he?_ Matsumoto rushed out of the store with two pink and black bags in her hands.

"On to the next shop everyone!"

Di laughed. Shopping with Matsumoto was like being taken shopping by a hurricane with a bottomless credit card. Di hung around at the back with Raiden. She looked up and saw that Mint and Ukitake had left the cafe where they had been sitting.

_So far so good. _She slipped her hand into Raiden's as Matsumoto made a break for the escalator.

"Next floor everyone! Come on, come on!"

"Ah! Wait Rangiku-san!" Jai panted, as he tried to keep up. Di grinned, realising the guys were already flagging.

_Yep. Women really know how to shop._

"Did you really get me stuff from La Senza?" Raiden grinned.

"Yeah."

"How do you know my size?"

"I hug ya enough don't I?" Di's eyes went wide.

_I wonder if he actually did get it right. _

"Oh really? That's some talent you have." She shot him a sideways glance and realised he was still grinning.

"I notice you're not glaring at me." Di laughed.

"Why would I be doing that? I like La Senza stuff."

"Great! Cos I like seeing ya in La Senza stuff." Di punched him lightly on the arm.

"Behave, you." She felt his arm snake around her waist.

"Ah. Too cute, babe."

"Di-chan! Hurry up!" Matsumoto shouted from the top of the escalator- causing several people to stare. Di shook her head in amusement and stepped onto the escalator.

_Hopefully we'll be out before Mint and Ukitake realise we're here. If nothing goes wrong that is...

* * *

_

"It's perfect, Jyuushirou-san!" Mint gasped as they were shown the separate halves of the pendant. Ukitake smiled.

"Yes. It's very pretty isn't it." They gave in their messages and walked out of the shop together again.

"Such pretty writing! This is such a lovely present! Thank you!" She stretched up on tiptoe and kissed him. Ukitake beamed into the kiss.

_What a stroke of luck this was! I would never have thought of this if Di hadn't been wearing that bracelet of hers. _He cupped her cheek as they broke apart.

"I'm glad that you like it. It's something which shows how much I love you." Mint felt herself melt as he said this.

"I love you too, Jyuushirou-san." They suddenly heard an alarm sounding from the floor below them. Mint made her way to the railing and looked over. The scene below made her laugh. She could see Di looking completely annoyed and frustrated at Renji, who had somehow ended up setting off the door alarm. Kira and Shuuhei were sitting calmly on a stone seat, watching what was happening. Suddenly Nat and Jai ran out of a photo developing shop shouting that they'd developed all the trip photos- at which point Di went ballistic. Ukitake gasped at the situation unfolding below.

"Poor Di. Will she manage alright?" Mint nodded with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

In the meantime, Di was having to explain to the security guards that Renji hadn't been trying to steal anything from the store. "Please, it was just a mistake. He'll put it back. He probably forgot it was on him." Raiden recognised the two security guards from before and glared at them.

"What the hell did you guys think ya were looking at earlier?" Di kicked him.

"Shut up, Rice! This isn't the time!" The security guards folded their arms and gave her a look. "Look. We'll leave now...just let Renji out of the store." Di sighed as Matsumoto ran in and out of different shops, trying to get in as much shopping as possible before being kicked out of the mall.

_I can't believe it's come to this. _

"Come on guys, we should go." Jai and Nat beamed at each other, clutching the photos to them in their envelopes. Di could feel the eyes of the security guards on them as they reached the top of the escalator.

_How embarrassing. Jeez. These guys. _Raiden squeezed her shoulder.

"Breathe, babe."

"Huh?"

"You look as tense as hell." Di let out a hard sigh.

"No comment. I swear you guys are enough to make my blood pressure rise!"

"Ah, come on, Di-chan." Kyoraku replied, taking a sip of his smoothie. "We got what we came for, right? And Mint-chan and Ukitake didn't have a clue we were here." Di nodded.

"I suppose that's something to be grateful for. Thanks for keeping a low profile guys."

"We try." Nat replied, ignoring everyone's looks. People stared as they made their way enmasse down the next escalator.

"What the hell are ya _looking_ at?!" Raiden snapped at a guy on the opposite escalator. His girlfriend blushed. Di elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quit it!" Raiden grinned.

"Aww...you jealous babe?"

"In your dreams!" she snapped back. "Quit scaring people!" Renji jumped off the end of the escalator.

"Come on guys! Let's get back! I wanna look for my loincloth!" This made several other people stare. Di mentally face-palmed.

_Oh my god. _

"Yes, alright. Rangiku-san! Come away from that shop! We're going!"

_Besides...I have to get back to the campsite to replace Mint's bikini._


	13. Day Four: Spontaneity

Basically a chapter of crack involving Di trying to teach Ukitake how to be more spontaneous in his relationship with Mint. Enjoy!

* * *

Back at the campsite, Di took the purple bikini from Matsumoto and slipped into Mint's tent again. _Great! It's done now. God that was embarrassing to be chucked out of the mall. _Matsumoto gave her a thumbs up as she exited the tent.

"Are we all set, Di-chan?" Di nodded.

"Yep. I'll just hide this in my tent." She opened her tent flap and threw the bikini in before turning to leave. There was a yell of disgust from the tent.

"Ugh! What the hell is this?!"

_Oh shit. I completely forgot Rice was in there._

"Is this Glasses's bikini, Di?!" Di grinned.

"Umm...yeah it is."

"Yuck!" She heard him snap before she wandered over to Matsumoto's tent.

"Done and done. She should be back soon and boy will she get a shock." Matsumoto giggled.

"This'll be good!" Di glared over at where Jai and Nat were showing off photos to the rest of the Snoop gang before making her way back to the warm interior of her own tent. Raiden looked up as she crawled in.

"Next time, check before you chuck Glasses's grotty swimwear in here, babe!" Di laughed.

"Sorry. My bad. Speaking of which...where is Mint's bikini." She looked around the tent corners. Raiden looked completely innocent.

"I thought ya didn't want it. So...I kinda gave to Edmund...y'know...that mongrel of yours. Yeah...I think he has it." Di gaped at him.

"Oh my god...you didn't!" Raiden shrugged and settled himself on his sleeping bag.

"Sorry babe but yeah I did." Di flung open the tent flap in a panic.

_Damn it! If I don't get that bikini back...Mint won't have anything to change into if this whole bikini thing goes wrong! _

"Edmund!" she called loudly. "Here, boy! Good dog! Here Edmund!" She felt Raiden's arms around her waist dragging her back into the tent.

"Leave it babe. That bikini was fit for the trash heap anyway." Di struggled against him.

"Why the hell did you have to make things more difficult?! " Raiden grinned.

"The dog looked like it wanted it. It's being appreciated now." Di rolled her eyes.

"Baka, Rice. The dog's probably _chewing_ it now!"

"Oh well. Same difference." Di tried to claw her way to the tent flap.

"Edmund! Ed-" Raiden kissed her soundly, silencing the end of the sentence. Di made a noise of protest in the back of her throat. She broke off the kiss and glared at him. "I _need_ that bikini!" Raiden looked shocked.

"Surely not! You're not intending to _wear_ it are ya babe?!" Di raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" Raiden looked relieved.

"Yogatta. Oh yeah." He handed her the La Senza bag.

"I got these for ya." Di felt a smile flicker to her lips as she opened the bag.

_Did he get the size right I wonder. _ She checked the label and froze. _Oh my god. He got the right size. That's impossible- my bra size is nigh impossible to guess let alone find. How the hell could he have known from just touch? _Raiden grinned, enjoying her reaction.

"Good guess." Di managed, looking through the rest of the bag to distract herself.

"Come on then. Let's see 'em." Di looked confused.

"What?"

"Put them on, babe. I wanna see how they look." Di crossed her arms and grinned at him.

"No chance in hell." Raiden gave her a look.

"Oh really? Why? Forgotten how to take your own clothes off?" Di laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know what?...I have." she said sarcastically. Raiden perked up.

"I can help with that! Look...you unbutton this...and..." Di suppressed her laughter as he began trying to unbutton the front of her dress. "How many frigging buttons are there on this dress?!" Di smiled as he gave up halfway down and buried his face in her stomach with a sigh of annoyance.

"Good effort. Maybe next time you could just ask me to pull it over my head?" Raiden gave her a look and sighed hard.

"Damn it- you don't make _anything_ easy do ya, babe?" Di grinned.

"Nope."

"Right." He knelt again, undeterred. "Then you take _that_ off..." Di narrowly stopped herself from bursting out laughing as he tried to undo her bra.

_He's never going to figure it out is he? _

"What is _with_ this thing?!" Di smiled innocently at him as he fumbled around.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of gensei bras. Get used to it." Raiden finally got annoyed and tugged hard. Di slapped his hands away. "Don't do _that_! You'll break it!" She saw the look on Raiden's face and patted his head sympathetically. "Aww. Poor baby. Is my clothing against you as well?"

"I wish something _else_ was." she heard him mutter as she dragged the bag towards her. Di smiled to herself.

"OK, OK, I'll change. Don't look." He didn't answer so she turned her back on him for good measure.

As she unhooked the back of the bra she heard Raiden say, "Ah. So _that's_ how you do it." Di grinned.

_Well...he was going to find out about it sooner or later...and he's bloody looking!!!_

"I thought I told you not to look!" she called over her shoulder.

"Ah, come on baby, ya really think I'm _not_ gonna look?! I'm your _boyfriend_ for the love of the King! 'Sides I can't see shit." he grumbled mutinously. Di suppressed a smile.

_Baka Rice. _In the distance she could hear Mint and Ukitake as they arrived back at the campsite. Mint seemed to be in a very bouncy and enthusiastic mood. All Di could hear was:

"Look, everyone! Look what Jyuushirou-san got me!" This was followed by murmurs of appreciation. Di smiled.

_Nice one Ukitake. _She pulled the bra up and turned as there was a rustle from the next door tent.

"So? How is it?" Raiden grinned appreciatively.

"Damn that's hot." Di flushed.

"It's just a bra!" she said as she heard the other tent flap burst open again and Mint say, "Where's Di?"

"Umm...I think she's in her tent." Shuuhei replied from the other side. Raiden seemed to be thinking for a moment. Di folded her arms.

"What?"

"I still think ya look better without it." Di sighed in disbelief but couldn't keep herself from smiling. Suddenly there was a knock on the tent flap.

"Di?" She turned as Mint threw the tent flap open and stuck her head in. "Di! Guess what? Jyuu...." She trailed off as she realised Di was in her bra. "I'm sorry...was I interrupting something?"

"No!" Di snapped defensively.

"Yeah. Go away Mint, we're busy." Raiden replied at the same time. Mint raised an eyebrow.

_Okaaay._

"I'll be back when you're dressed." She left as quickly as possible. Di glared at Raiden.

"What the hell?! What were we busy doing?!"

"Well...you were trying on bras if I remember correctly, babe."

* * *

Mint looked up as Di finally made it into her tent. "Yeah? What's up?" Mint grinned at her.

"Looks like your love life's going well!" Di rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She flopped on the camp bed next to Mint's chair.

"What did he get ya then?" Mint held up the pendant on its delicate silver chain. "Wow." Di took it and turned it to catch the light. "Ahhh. Jyuushirou 'heart' Mint eh? Kawaii!!" Mint beamed feeling warm and fuzzy.

"Look on the back!" Di turned it over.

_Oh my. He DID take my advice. _She read it and smiled.

"Aww...too cute Mint." Mint blushed.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"You've definitely got it bad." Di commented staring at her friend. Mint had a faraway smile on her face as she turned the pendant in her hands.

"Hmm..." Di laughed and turned over onto her back.

"Too cute, Mint." Mint flushed darker.

"Hey! OK...I have it bad...bad...." she trailed off. Di snorted.

"Uh huh, I surmised that. Does he often do stuff like this that surprises you?" Mint thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Actually...no..." Di had a brainwave.

"Would ya like him to be more spontaneous?" Mint looked up.

"Huh? Well...it was nice what he did today...I suppose being more spontaneous couldn't hurt..." Di beamed.

"Great! I can help ya with that!" Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Is it just me or are you drawling a bit more than usual?" Di looked confused.

"What?" Mint grinned at her.

"You keep saying 'ya'. Is Raiden rubbing off on you then?" Di flushed.

"No!" she replied defensively. "But I can still talk to Ukitake-san for ya if ya want." Mint smiled.

"Thanks. I'll get him for _ya_." Di glared after her as she left.

_Oh boy...what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

"Jyuushirou-san!" Ukitake looked up from the sink in the mobile home, a glass of water half-way to his lips. He smiled at Mint as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Umm...Di wants to give you a talk about being spontaneous if you don't mind..." He noticed that she looked slightly awkward as she said this.

"Of course. I don't mind at all. After all...she's the one who got us onto second base." Mint looked relieved.

"Oh good. She's in the tent...are you sure you're OK with this?" Ukitake emptied the glass into the sink before walking over to her and kissing her.

"Of course. I'm always open to suggestions." Mint beamed.

_Just like him. He has such an open mind. _She watched as he made his way over to the tent. Raiden had poked his head out of his tent as well.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Di's giving Jyuushirou-san a talk on how to be more spontaneous." Mint replied. Raiden's eyes lit up.

"Sweet! This I've gotta see! I missed out on that second base speech she gave!" Mint rolled her eyes.

_Fine. I'll look too....Just to see if she's giving him sound advice....not that I don't trust her...

* * *

_

"So...Ukitake-san." Di sat down cross-legged on the camp bed.

_I will act professional at all times. Jeez this is gonna be a tough one to get across. _Ukitake smiled nervously.

"Yes?" Di took a deep breath, knowing that Raiden and Mint were listening intently outside the window. "Do you usually take the initiative in your relationship? Answer me truthfully." Ukitake started fiddling with his jeans.

"Umm...I guess we sort of...take it in turns....?" Di shook her head.

"Wrong answer. In my eyes, Mint does most of the initiative. This isn't good you know!" Ukitake flushed.

"I'm sorry!"

"She wants you to be more spontaneous! Surprise her more! That's why I'm here talking to you again, Ukitake-san." Di sighed to herself as she eyed him.

_This one's going to take a lot of work. Why the hell did I volunteer again? Oh yeah...I got Mint onto second base and into the same camp bed as him._ Raiden grinned outside the window.

"She's got her work cut out for her!" Mint scowled at him.

"Jyuushirou-san will do just fine!" Raiden laughed quietly.

"This I've gotta see." Di clapped her hands together.

"Right. Spontaneity is about several things. Firstly, you need confidence to pull it off." Ukitake nodded and pulled out his trusty notebook. Di blinked several times.

_I won't judge. Must be professional. _

"Confidence is very sexy." She noticed Ukitake flush as soon as she said the word. "_What_? The fact that you're blushing at the word 'sexy' shows that you aren't comfortable with it- hence a lack of confidence."

_Wow. _Mint thought. _I had no idea Di could act all professional like this. _Ukitake nodded.

"I see. What can I do about it?" Di thought for a moment before an idea hit her.

"Has Mint ever called you sexy?" Ukitake flushed redder. Di folded her arms impatiently. "I need to know for this to work." He nodded, clasping his hands in his lap. "Right. Do _you_ think you're sexy?" Raiden choked, ignoring Mint's glare. Ukitake looked completely flustered.

"Umm....I don't really know...?" Di mentally threw a fit.

_Why is this so difficult? _ Outwardly she remained calm and composed.

"So...you have issues with seeing yourself as being worthy of Mint....yes?" Mint looked horrified.

_What?! Jyuushirou-san thinks he's not good enough for me?! _Ukitake looked miserable.

"Sometimes. I mean...I'm ill all the time and I can't be very active for long periods of time and..." Di felt so sorry for him that she stopped him.

"Look. She clearly doesn't care about that. However, having a little more confidence in yourself wouldn't hurt." Ukitake brightened up.

"Thank you, Di." Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. She salvaged that pretty well."

"I had no idea Jyuushirou-san felt like that." Mint muttered to herself. Inside, Di decided to call upon the oldest trick in the book.

"OK. I can give you maxims to say. Basically you repeat these several times when you wake up each morning. OK...first one...'I _am_ sexy!'" Ukitake looked horrified.

"I can't say that! It's inappropriate!" Di raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but do you want more confidence and spontaneity or not? No one said it would be easy."

_Actually...I did before I agreed to this. What an idiot I am._ Ukitake swallowed hard.

"I see. Umm....I am sexy." Di snorted.

"What the hell was that?! It lacked conviction and energy! Do it again!" Ukitake decided to make a good job of it.

_Mint's counting on me! _

"I AM sexy!" Di grinned encouragingly.

"Perfect." Raiden fell about laughing outside the window. Mint found herself having to stifle her own giggles.

_Oh my God! He didn't just say that did he?! _

"Can't breathe- too damn- funny!" Raiden gasped. "She's a genius!" Ukitake looked over Di's shoulder in consternation.

"I hear laughter." Di shook her head.

"Oh no. It's just Rice being a moron. You know what he's like. Anyway...yeah...another maxim....umm....'I _am_ God's gift to women!'" Ukitake jumped straight into it, eager to prove himself.

"Right! Umm...I _am_ God's gift to women!" Mint choked with laughter. Raiden had collapsed again and was clutching his ribcage.

"Hahaha!!! Tell her to stop it- she's killing me!!"

"How many times should I say it in the morning, Di?" Ukitake asked as Di glared out of the window.

"Shut _up_, baka Rice! Oh...about twenty times. Rice says it ten times." Mint snorted and looked at him.

"I don't need to say any stupid maxims. I _know_ I'm sexy." He grinned. "So does Di." Inside the tent, Di rolled her eyes.

"_Too much_ confidence can be a turn off!" she called. Ukitake jotted it down.

"Ah hah! I think I get it."

"Good. Now...on to the next aspect that you need for spontaneity: charm." Ukitake looked confused.

"Charm?" Di nodded earnestly.

"Oh yes. Natural charm gets you places you wouldn't believe!"

_That I wouldn't believe either. _she thought.

"I mean...be a sweet talker. Know what to say at the right time in the right place. Compliment her...not too much otherwise it has the tendency to turn saccharine." Ukitake nodded, earnestly taking notes.

"Right. So...what would you recommend?" Di struggled to think.

"Umm....how about...'Mint you look very huggable today!'?" Ukitake tried it out. Mint grinned.

_That's so cute!_ Di grinned, catching Mint's reaction.

"You want lines that'll make her melt. Hmm...how about....'Mint you look very kissable today!'?" Ukitake smiled and flushed a little.

"I could say that." Mint found herself flushing.

_If he said that to me...I'd melt for sure! Nice one Di! _Raiden grinned at her.

"You _liked_ that one didn't ya, Mint?" Mint flushed furiously.

"Shut up!" Di thought again as did Ukitake.

"How about...'Mint you look very touchable tonight.'?" Di ventured. Ukitake's flush darkened. "Actually...scratch that...it implies she's untouchable the rest of the time. Not good." Raiden poked his head through the window.

"I've got one for ya, babe!" Di turned to stare at him.

"Audience participation is not wanted at this stage." Ukitake looked interested.

"Actually....what _is_ your one, Raiden?" Di braced herself.

"I was gonna say, 'Di ya look very fuckable tonight.' Is 'fuckable' a word, kitten?" Di shivered.

"And you kiss me with that mouth?" she said quietly. "There is no way in hell, Ukitake-san can say that to Mint." Ukitake shook his head.

"I can try!" Raiden grinned.

"Do ya even know what the word 'fuck' means, Ukitake-san?" Di looked slightly apprehensive.

"Fine. Once. I'm curious." Ukitake look a deep breath.

"Mint, you look very fuckable tonight!" Mint, Di and Raiden cringed simultaneously.

"Never _ever_ say that line again." Di said slowly. Raiden shook his head before retracting it through the tent window.

"Jeez jiijii-taicho the damn tone was all wrong. Trust _you_ to screw up a perfectly good line like that!" Mint glared at him.

"I don't think Di, appreciated it _either_!" Raiden grinned at her.

"That's cos I wasn't using the right _tone_, Mint." Di sighed and turned back to Ukitake.

"Swearing is not a good thing for you, especially when you have no idea what you're saying. Forget that line." Ukitake nodded.

"I guess Mint wouldn't like it." Di nodded.

"Definitely. Because you have to follow through on what you say."

"Follow through?"

"Yep. Do as you say. That's what spontaneity is. She won't be expecting it!" Ukitake looked as though he's had a revelation.

"So I don't just compliment her like that...I do something to enhance the compliment...right? So if I say the kissable line...then I have to kiss her afterwards, right?" Di grinned.

_Thank god! He's getting the hang of this! Go me! _She put her serious face back on before continuing.

"Right. We've covered confidence and charm. Now...how good's your kissing Ukitake-san?"

"What?! What do you mean, Di?" Di shifted on the camp bed.

"What I mean is: do you vary the style? Is it exciting?"

"I think it is. I only know one style...I think Mint's happy with it." He started looking very doubtful- to Mint's horror. Di rested her elbows on her knees, incredulous.

"There _is_ more than one kissing style you know."

"Really?!"

_My god. Did Mint never tell him? Well then, I guess it's time for an education._

"Ukitake-san...I'm going to go out on a limb here. Have you ever thought of using tongues?" Ukitake looked both horrified and curious. It was a strange mixture.

"_Tongues_?! How?!" Di fidgeted.

"I don't have a diagram. Umm...what Rice and I do." Ukitake thought for a moment.

"He looked like he was eating your face! Is that the one?" Di sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"That's what it generally looks like, yes. However, I guarantee you that Mint would appreciate it." Mint looked on in interest.

_Will he actually do it?_

"But, Di, _how_ exactly do you do that?" Di mentally face-palmed on seeing his naive, earnest expression.

_Damn it! I guess I have no choice. Mint and Rice would both go ballistic if I kissed him. Besides...I think he might have a heart attack afterwards if I did. _

"I'll give you a demonstration." She turned to the window. "Rice! Get in here now!" Raiden burst into the tent, a massive grin on his face.

"Yeah, babe?" Di folded her arms.

"Ukitake-san, this is Exhibit A. I will now demonstrate a French kiss. Come on then, Exhibit A." Raiden looked confused.

"What the hell's a _French_ kiss?"

"The one with tongues."

"Ahh. Got ya!" Ukitake watched, a flush creeping up his face rapidly.

"Umm...Di? That was....too fast..." Di sighed, pushing Raiden's chin away to free herself.

"Slow down, baka Rice!"

"Ah hell, Di! How slow do ya want me to go?! It's not my fault that jiijii-taicho can't keep up!"

"Shut up or I'll kiss _him_ instead."

"You _wouldn't_!"

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?"

"Ah hell, babe! You're _killing_ me here!"

"Shut up and kiss me or I actually will."

Ukitake finally said, "I see now." Di looked up and saw he was red faced and looking anywhere else except at them.

_Ah damn. Not again!_ She sat herself back down on the camp bed.

"And _that_ was a French kiss. Beware of washing machine syndrome and sticking your tongue down the other person's throat."

"What's a washing machine?" Ukitake asked.

"Never mind." Di replied. "I doubt you'll do it."

"Umm...another question? Were his hands supposed to be all over you?" Di flushed slightly.

"Well...I think it's safe to say _don't_ leave your hands by your sides during kissing. You _are_ on second base aren't you?"

Mint stopped herself from shouting, "Of course we are!" and sat tight.

"You can go now, Rice." Raiden looked shocked.

"What?! Don't ya want to demonstrate any other kissing styles?" Di looked across at Ukitake.

_I doubt he could last another round of that. _She shook her head.

"No. Out you go." Raiden threw Ukitake a dirty look and left. Di straightened her dress. "Right. The key to spontaneity is surprise. Do something completely unexpected that she'd never suspect!" Ukitake thought for a moment.

"There _was_ that line-!" he said hopefully. Di gave him a look.

"No, Ukitake-san...that would be a _nasty_ surprise. To be completely honest with you...I think only Rice could pull that one off without looking stupid or offending someone."

"Oh." Ukitake looked downcast. Di smiled at him encouragingly.

"There are other things you could do, don't worry. You just need to figure them out." Mint smiled gratefully.

_Thanks Di. It gives Jyuushirou-san time for improvisation._ Di thought again.

_Hmm...what else do they need work on? Ah yes. _

"More contact! You two need more physical contact. I swear I've never seen you two do any cuddling in public or otherwise." Mint opened her mouth to protest but then realised this was true.

_Yeah. I hadn't noticed it before...but the closest I got to cuddling with him in public was on the first day and when I was tipsy. Oh dear._

"It brings you closer together. Trust me on this." Di said as Ukitake scribbled it down and turned the page.

_I would've thought Mint should have had this down to a fine art by now. This is slightly worrying. _

"Kissing her neck is also nice...however...don't give her hickeys unless she wants them."

"Which I don't." Mint said to herself.

"What's a hickey?" Di exposed her collarbone to reveal the livid mark.

"This- it's also called a love bite. But...I don't think she would want any. Also, do it too hard and you break the skin." Ukitake nodded and wrote down the information. Di smiled. "Right...I think that just about covers it! Try not to do everything at once- and remember to improvise." Ukitake smiled.

"Thank you so much, Di."

"You're welcome. Now..._what_ are you?"

"God's gift to women!"

"Good boy. Lastly, pretend I'm Mint. Be spontaneous. Surprise me!" Ukitake stood as did Di.

_Right. I have to get this right. I want to impress Mint. _

"Mint! You look very kissable tonight." Di smiled coyly.

_Not bad at all._

"Jyuushirou-san..." Di said in a perfect imitation of Mint. Ukitake looked unsure of what to do next. Di cleared her throat. "Follow through!"

"Ah! Of course." He leaned in as if to kiss her. Di started in shock as the tent flap was thrown open violently and Mint and Raiden rushed in.

"Noooo!!! Jyuushirou-san!!!!" Mint shouted, waving her arms as the pair broke apart.

"Get the hell away from _my_ woman, jiijii-taicho!!" came Raiden's voice. Di smirked.

_At least they aren't shouting at me directly._

Ukitake recovered himself enough to say, "I took on board all of Di's advice, Mint. I definitely feel I can be spontaneous now! We weren't doing anything by the way."

Raiden pulled Di to him and whispered in her ear, "You didn't tell him _everything_ did ya, babe?" Di gave him a mischievous smile.

"Where would be the fun if I did that? Besides, whether he'll do most of what I said is debatable." Mint folded her arms.

"Show me then."

_Here it goes. Best foot forward. _Ukitake thought. He looked at Di and she gave him an encouraging nod from Raiden's arms. _Right. _He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Mint, you look very kissable today." he said sincerely. Di beamed to herself.

_He got the tone perfect! Way to go Ukitake-san! _Mint flushed and felt herself start to melt.

"Jyuushirou-san..." Ukitake glanced up for a moment and met Di's gaze.

"Follow through!" Di mouthed to him quickly. Ukitake beamed and kissed Mint, wrapping his arms around her. Di grinned hugely. She sighed and detached herself from Raiden.

"Come on. Let's leave them. My work here is done." Raiden grinned, following her outside. "I am a _genius_! How do I do this?" Di wondered out loud, twirling round in triumph. She was halfway back to her tent when-

"Di...?" Di swung round to feel Raiden press himself flush against her. She raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Yes?"

"You're looking _very_ fuckable right now." he purred. Di found herself speechless as warm shivers cascaded down her spine.

_My god, tone IS everything. My mouth's gone dry..._ Raiden grinned, grinding his hips against hers. "Want me to follow that through, kitten?" Di felt her breath catch at the way he was looking at her.

_Dear god! Yes!_ her head shouted.

"No." her mouth replied automatically as he kissed her fiercely enough to make her gasp.

* * *

The Snoop gang sensed action. They had all noticed there was no sound from Ukitake and Mint's tent. Matsumoto poked her head out of her tent in time to see Di and Raiden fall into their tent. "Everyone! Get the camera!"


	14. Day Four: East vs West

Mint was in heaven. Until she heard a suspicious clicking sound coming from the entrance to the tent. She looked across from Ukitake's arms to see Nat snapping picture after picture. _Oh no!!!! _

"NAT!!!" she shrieked, bolting off the camp bed and hurling herself at him. Di heard the shriek and broke off her kiss.

"Heads up. The Snoop gang's around."

* * *

Nat grinned apologetically as Mint shouted at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Kyoraku tried to patch things up.

"It's alright, Mint-chan, the lighting's bad. You can hardly see anything."

"I don't care! Gimme those!" She sped off after Jai who Nat had tossed the camera to.

"Run, Jai-kun!" Matsumoto encouraged.

Raiden burst out laughing when he saw what was happening through the tent flap. Di clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! Maybe they'll forget about us! Keep quiet!" Nat turned at the sound and grinned.

"Oh, Rangiku-san? I think Dice thinks we've forgotten about them." Raiden mumbled something unintelligible into Di's fingers. Di tried not to breathe.

_Please let them go away. Please let them go away. _She heard Jai scream back into the tented area, camera still clutched to his chest. Mint was trailing behind him, completely out of stamina.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll censor it later!" she threatened.

"Gimme that camera!" Nat took it from Jai and crept up to Di's tent, followed by the rest of the gang. Mint watched them with a growing sense of consternation.

_Ah dammit. Now they're trying to plague Di._

"Oi! Leave them _alone_ you guys!" she called.

_That'll alert Di. _Ukitake stood next to her looking forlorn.

"I'm sorry I didn't sense that. I was..." _a little preoccupied. _He trailed off blushing at the memory. Mint smiled, also flushing a little.

"Yeah...that make out session was..."

_Brilliant!!!

* * *

_

Di heard Mint's yell and rolled her eyes. _Damn it!_

"AH!!!" she yelled pulling her hand away from Raiden's mouth. "What the HELL?!" She examined her hand. "You _licked_ me! What are you...a dog?!" The Snoop gang goggled outside the tent.

"Oh my." Matsumoto breathed.

"Are you hearing this?!" Jai whispered to Nat.

"Yep."

"Ah come on babe, ya wouldn't take your hand away!"

"Do you realise that the Snoop gang are probably outside?"

"So?" There were whispers from the tent while the gang debated how to best get the camera under the side of the tent. Suddenly the tent started shaking violently. Mint watched in complete confusion.

_What in the world? _Shuuhei looked confused.

"Umm...?"

Suddenly everyone heard Di gasp, "Oh my god! _Rice_!" Mint's eyes almost fell out of her head.

_Dear god. She's NOT! Surely?! She knows they're there...right? _Ukitake looked horrified.

"They can't be-!" The Snoop gang looked like they'd just stuck gold.

"Hurry up, you two!" Matsumoto huffed as Nat and Jai took out one of the pegs at the side. The tent shook again and it sounded like someone had rolled into the side. Mint looked horrified.

_Oh please...oh god...it can' t be...not now..._

"Woo hoo! Rice!" Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Woo hoo?"

Raiden stopped banging on the side of the tent and looked at Di in confusion. She looked back from the air mattress, hands still cupped around her mouth.

"Woo hoo?! Who the bloody hell shouts 'woo hoo' in the middle of sex?!"

"Whoops, my bad. I ran out of ideas." Di mumbled, flushing as he shook his head in disbelief. "Umm...oh my god! _Harder_!" Kira turned bright red.

"Umm...Rangiku-san. Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Shush, Kira!"

"Got it!" Jai panted triumphantly, slipping the camera under the tent wall. Mint panicked.

"Stop you guys! Di- they've got the damn camera!" Nat started snapping photos, sweeping the camera in a wide arc on the floor of the tent. He quickly pulled it back and ran. Mint stared after them in horror. She looked up at Ukitake and saw that the colour had drained from his face.

"Oh no..." he said dazedly.

* * *

The Snoop gang collapsed outside Renji and Nat's tent. "Yay! We got it! We got the shot!" Nat said triumphantly. "Guys...we did good!" Matsumoto beamed.

"Well? Is it there?" Nat pressed the replay button on the camera. The look of triumph slid off his face to be replaced by one of disbelief.

"What is it? Was the lighting bad?" Jai asked, concerned. Shuuhei frowned.

"You can always alter it if it was can't you?" Nat held up the camera mutely. The shots showed Di sitting cross-legged holding a placard which read: "SUCKERS!" and sticking her tongue out. In the other shots of the side of the tent, Raiden was grinning and giving them the finger.

"They were messing around." Nat said hollowly. "I'm sorry guys. It didn't happen." Matsumoto pouted.

"Oh damn. Di-chan is so devious!" Kyoraku put his hat over his face.

"Yare yare. Now we look like idiots." Mint heard laughter from Di's tent.

_Damn it! That wasn't funny! I can't believe you did that...in front of everyone! _She raced over and pounded on the tent flap. The laughter subsided a little and Di's head poked out. There were tears of laughter in her eyes and her face was flushed. Mint folded her arms.

"What the _hell_, Di?! How could you-?!...Hang on...you're still dressed....what?" Di stifled her giggles.

"Look at the photos!" She slipped back into the tent before laughing hysterically again. Mint shrugged at Ukitake before making her way over to the disgruntled Snoop gang.

"What's wrong with you guys? Wrong angle?" Renji shook his head.

"Wrong bloody scenario, courtesy of Di."

"Huh?" Mint picked up the camera and pressed the replay button. She burst out laughing.

_Oh my god! Di! Brilliant plan! LOL!!!_ She took the opportunity to stealthily delete her pictures from the camera at the same time. Di emerged from her tent to see the Snoop gang sitting around looking forlornly at the camera. Raiden followed.

"What a bunch of morons!" he snorted ignoring Ukitake staring at them with a mixture of amusement and concern on his face. He wrapped his arms around Di and grinned at her. "'Woo hoo', babe?" Di blushed.

"Shut up about that! I've never had sex before- how the hell would I know what I'd shout?"

"Ya still managed to come up with 'harder', kitten." Di ignored him and gave Ukitake a thumbs up.

"Hey, not bad, right Ukitake-san?" Ukitake smiled awkwardly.

"Yes. That was certainly...interesting... Di." Mint jogged back over and grinned at her.

"That was brilliant!" Di managed an awkward bow.

"Thank you, thank you. It wasn't actually my idea...it was Rice's!" Raiden grinned while Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. I think I can believe that." Di looked confused.

"What? What does that mean? It wasn't clever enough to be mine?" Raiden made a noise in the back of this throat. Mint smiled suggestively at Di.

"No. Think about it. Would you _ever_ incorporate you making sex noises into a plan?" Di's mouth fell open.

"Oh my god!" She shoved Raiden away from her. "You did that so...!"

_OH MY GOD!!! _Raiden shrugged while Ukitake flushed bright red in the background.

"Ah well. It was a good plan though. That bit was extra. Aw come on babe don't look at me like that! It made more believable didn't it?" Di folded her arms and glared at him.

"Pervert! I _thought_ the fact _you_ weren't making any noise at all was fishy! Are you trying to go back to some sick fantasy you had last night or something!" Raiden rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, babe. Besides in my 'sick fantasies' as ya call them ya definitely don't scream, 'Woo hoo!'" Di glared daggers at him.

"I don't want to know."

"Although 'harder' was definitely-"

"RICE!!!!" Di shrieked, stuffing her fingers in her ears. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mint shook her head.

_Those two. My god. _She grabbed Ukitake's arm.

"Come on, Jyuushirou-san. Shall we continue where we left off?" Ukitake gave her a hopeless look.

"I don't think I can at this point, Mint." She noticed he had a very odd look on his face as he followed her into the tent.

_What on earth is up with him all of a sudden?

* * *

_

Renji glared at the camera before turning to go back into his tent. However, he heard shouting and turned to look. _What in the world? Di having a go at Raiden? Why? _He nudged Jai with his foot.

"Hey, quiffy, take a look." Jai looked up in confusion and squinted down the row of tents.

"Hey guys, heads up! Something's happening with Dice!" The gang's heads snapped around. Nat cupped a hand to his ear.

"Can anyone hear what they're saying?"

"No. But we can go around the back of the tents to hear." Matsumoto suggested.

* * *

"I said I didn't want to hear, baka Rice!" Raiden grinned at her.

"Too cute, babe." He poked her cheek to try and get her attention. Di ignored him, eyes squeezed shut and hands clamped over her ears.

_I don't want to know. I don't want to know. _she chanted in her head over and over again.

"She doesn't want to hear what?" Matsumoto wondered to Shuuhei. Raiden finally got annoyed with being ignored and tugged at her arm, trying to dislodge her hands.

"Hey, Di?" She opened an eye.

"What?"

"Ah, so ya CAN hear me!" he said triumphantly. Di narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. I can selectively lip read." Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right. Ya only just opened ya eyes!"

"I can sense vibrations in the air." Raiden burst out laughing.

"Bullshit!" Di removed her hands from her ears.

"I swear...get your mind out of the gutter!" Raiden smiled.

"Oh? Is it in there?" Di glared at him.

"Yes! Stop it!"

_Actually...that was a stupid thing to say...he's a guy. _She sighed to herself.

"No one else wants to hear it! Especially not Mint and Ukitake-san!" Raiden snorted.

"Why the hell would I tell those two...oh yeah...maybe they'll pass out again!" Di punched him in the stomach and winced as her fist impacted solid muscle.

"Not funny!"

_Ouch. _She cradled her hand.

"Hey, babe?"

"What?"

"One of them involved camping."

"SHUT UP!" She dived into the tent without a backwards glance and tried to do up the tent before he got through. It proved tricky.

"Hey!" she heard him yell as the zip slipped up.

_Ah peace and quiet. _There was a zipping noise from behind her and she whirled around.

"Did ya forget this tent has two entrances, kitten?"

_Damn it! _She glared at him and started undoing the zip again. _I'm getting out of here! _

"Oh no you don't!" He pounced on her, knocking her away from the entrance. Di ended up flat on her back with Raiden on top of her. Her head hit the edge of the air mattress.

_Oh great._

"I think ya know the drill by now, babe."

* * *

Matsumoto glanced behind her at the rest of the gang. "Hey! This is our chance everyone!" Nat hefted the camera with a grin.

"Already two steps ahead of you." Kira looked miserable.

_Oh dear.

* * *

_

Di heard the sound of the Snoop gang outside the tent and groaned in annoyance. "Go the hell away!" Raiden shouted, as the camera was nearly shoved under the tent again. "I'm trying to do my girlfriend! Leave us the hell alone!" Di stifled her laughter as she heard the footsteps recede.

"Well done you." Raiden sighed in relief.

"Finally, some bloody peace and quiet!" Beside them in the next tent, Ukitake started in horror. Mint looked up from the book she'd been reading.

"What is it, Jyuushirou-san?"

"Did you hear what Raiden just said?" Mint yawned and shrugged.

"Something about doing Di, why?" Ukitake looked utterly horrified.

"What? Here? Now?! This can't happen! It's not right!" Mint goggled as he left the tent.

_What on earth has gotten into him? He's been acting off since earlier. _Di felt her blood pressure rise again as another knock came from outside the tent.

"Maybe they'll go away if we ignore them." Raiden reasoned before capturing her mouth again. Di closed her eyes as he pressed her back against the mattress, hands wandering.

_Why do I feel like I'm drowning every time he does this? I never thought make out sessions could be this good. _There was another knock on the tent flap disrupting her concentration.

"Di? I need to speak to you." Di broke off the kiss reluctantly.

_Ukitake? Why's he here? _She pushed against Raiden's chest and sighed in annoyance before opening the tent flap.

"Yes? Can I help, Ukitake-san?" She stared. Ukitake wasn't looking his calm and collected self. On the contrary he looked flustered and distracted.

"Umm...is something wrong, Ukitake-san?" Mint poked her head out of the tent.

_What on earth is going on? _Ukitake took in Di's half-unbuttoned dress and Raiden's lack of top and gasped.

"Di! Raiden! You mustn't! This isn't right!" Di looked confused.

"What isn't?"

"He mustn't have sex with you before marriage! It's forbidden! Raiden you should know better!" Raiden looked shocked and angry.

"Oi! Keep your nose out of this- jiijii-taicho! What I do is my business!" Di folded her arms and sighed hard.

"Ukitake-san, with all due respect, this _is_ none of your business." Ukitake refused to give up.

"But, it certainly shows a distinct lack of morals from you two!" He hit a nerve with Di.

"Excuse me? Lack of morals? What?" she asked, icily polite.

"For one thing, Raiden should know better, he's from a high ranking noble household!" Raiden scowled at him.

"I was _disowned_, jiijii-taicho! What I do now is my _own_ business!"

"You still carry the family name! You should conduct yourself as such! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ukitake snapped. Raiden fell silent. Di grew angry and confused as to why Raiden wasn't fighting back.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about...but note the word 'disowned'. Or are you going deaf in your old age?" Mint sucked in a breath.

_Oh my god! She didn't just-! _

"It still doesn't exempt him from the fact that he must be honourable around women." Di glared at him.

"He is! I wouldn't be willing to do anything with him if he wasn't! Get it?" Ukitake threw his hands up in despair.

"No! You aren't understanding what I'm saying! Di, your lack of morals is alarming! Is this all your fault then? Have you been encouraging him?" Di felt anger building in her chest, hot and heavy.

"I HAVE morals- how dare you suggest otherwise! What exactly are you trying to say?! Me? _Encourage_?! " Mint looked horrified.

_Jyuushirou-san! For god's sake! Don't say anything else! _

"I'm saying that you come across as easy!" Di felt fury rush through her system.

"_Easy_? Are you ready to back that up with some concrete evidence you impotent old man!" Mint nearly had a heart attack.

_Di! Stop! _

"Yes! You're both in the minority with this whole thing...and frankly some of the displays that you two do would be enough to make _anyone_ blush let alone me!" Di rose to her knees.

"Oh? Really? Wake up and smell the coffee! We're in the 21st century now- not the 6th where _you_ seem to be stuck!"

"What? So there are no morals in the 21st century then? If I were your parents I would be ashamed." Di rose to her feet and forced herself out of the tent to face him.

"You are NOT my parents! How DARE you bring them into this!" she screamed at him. "For your information they wouldn't have cared as long as I loved him!" Mint nodded silently, feeling a weight building in her chest.

_Please stop. Both of you. I can't bear to see you fighting! _

"I can't believe you! I've kept the Snoop gang off your backs, saved you on that first stupid beach trip when you were both stuck together like glue, got you to second base and basically helped your relationship- and this is how you thank me?!"

"We didn't ask for your help." Ukitake said bluntly, folding his arms. Mint gasped.

_Oh no. You didn't just say that._

"You didn't have to! I'm the best friend, it's what I do- unlike _your_ excuse for a best friend!" Di shot back.

"How dare you bring Kyoraku into this! He's a good man!" Ukitake shouted.

"He's a drunk and womanizer! And he teams up with the people who take pictures and generally disturb you!"

"Hey!" Kyoraku said. "I'm not...all the time." Nanao gave him a knowing look but said nothing.

"It isn't right for you to bring up things like that! We could have managed just fine without you! Worry about your own relationship and where _that's_ going- into the gutter!"

"Oh really? In a million years maybe you would've reached second base! My relationship has nothing in it to worry about! Also- don't pull that 'bringing up things' card with me! You've already beaten Rice over the head with it- it's my turn now!" Di shouted back.

"I don't understand you at all! Why do you think this is right? Why are you acting so easy for an intelligent girl?! Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to sleep with him! You do know that, right?!" Di glared at him.

_How dare you patronise me. _

"Go back to the dinosaur age where you came from, old man! And call me easy one more time and I'll slap you!" Mint felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran out of the tent.

"Di! Jyuushirou-san! Stop it, please! Just stop!" Ukitake shook his head.

"Leave it, Mint, I'm not finished yet!"

Di folded her arms.

"Oh really? Please continue then and see where it gets you." She noticed that Mint looked very upset and tearful and mentally kicked herself.

_Damn it all! Why did stupid Ukitake have to come and start this in the first place? It's affecting Mint! _

"Is it considered proper to carry on with Raiden where you come from, Di? I'm struggling to understand. I was under the impression that you were a sensible girl, albeit a little 'out there'." Di sneered.

"Never use those words again- you sound like a grandfather trying to be hip and cool." Ukitake ignored the jibe.

"It's considered improper in Soul Society! Everyone will think that you're easy and Raiden will bring shame to his family! This isn't right for you or him! It will ruin you both!" Di gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists.

"I thought I told you that if you used the word 'easy' in conjunction with me one more time- I would slap you! " Mint gasped.

"Di! No! Don't- please!" She was terrified that Di would start physically laying into Ukitake.

_Someone...please help me break them up! _She grabbed Ukitake's arm.

"Please, Jyuushirou-san- we should talk about this! Let me explain! It's not what it looks like or sounds like! I _swear_!" Ukitake shook his head firmly.

"Don't stop me Mint! She needs to understand the consequences her actions could take! Raiden should have told her about this ages ago- I'm surprised at him. And disappointed. It makes me wonder what he's been planning." Di leapt at him in fury only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

_Who the hell?! _She whirled round, fully intending to scream at the person restraining her. To her surprise it was Raiden. The words died in her throat.

"Let her talk to him. Come on. Leave it." Di glared at him before wrenching her arm free and diving back into the tent. Raiden gave Mint a look before following her. Mint, for once, felt profoundly grateful towards him.

_Now I just need to explain this to Jyuushirou-san._


	15. Day Four: Di's Tears and Mint's Heart

Di was still fuming. She sat curled up on the air mattress with several emotions vying for attention. _I feel like I'm going to explode._ Raiden looked at her in concern.

"Di?" She stared at him as if she had only just realised he was in the tent.

"Oh. It speaks." she said disdainfully. Raiden looked confused.

"What?" He realised Di was glaring at him.

"You kept yourself very quiet. What's the matter? Not man enough to stand up for yourself?!" Raiden stared at her in shock.

"No. That's not it at all." he said quietly. Di found herself feeling angry again. This wasn't like him at all. She hated seeing him like this- quiet and subdued.

"What's wrong with you? He insulted you! He insulted me! And all you could do was sit there in your own little world?! You keep going on about how much you want to protect me- you couldn't even protect _yourself_ let alone me! Is this what I'm going out with?! Someone who's all bark?" Raiden looked stricken but kept quiet. This served to only enrage her further.

"You chickenshit! Suddenly I think that going out with you was the biggest mistake of my life to date!" Raiden gasped and she saw the colour drain from his face.

"Di?!" Di's eyes went wide with horror as she suddenly realised what she'd said.

_Oh my god. _She turned away from him and buried her face in her knees, hugging them hard to her chest. _Oh my god. What have I done?! _She felt her face flush and grow hot as tears threatened under her closed lids. _I've upset my best friend and I've screamed at my boyfriend. I don't deserve either of them. How could I have been so stupid?_ She heard Raiden move.

"Di? Are you alright?" Di didn't dare say anything.

_If I say anything I'll just cry and act pathetic. I don't want to do that in front of him. _

"Just go away." She heard herself mutter thickly.

_Ah the defence mechanism has kicked in. Generally people leave at this point. _Instead of going away she heard him shift closer and then she felt his arms slip around her.

"Di?" She shook her head, feeling tears start.

_Oh god. Please. Don't let him see me like this. I swore that no one would ever see me like this. _

"Please go away." she whispered. Raiden sighed and cradled her to him, unfolding her easily in the process. She clung to him like a small child, unsure of what to do.

"Hey." he said gently against her hair, "It's OK. I know ya didn't mean that." Di felt tears begin to fall.

_Why is he forgiving me like this? Would I have been as forgiving if he had said that to me? _She buried her face in his neck, tears flowing freely. She heard a whimper of unhappiness escape her throat and automatically felt disgusted. Raiden threaded his fingers through her hair to soothe her.

"Hey, come on, babe, I know you're not easy. Jiijii-taicho had no bloody idea what he was talking about." Di sniffed, trying in vain to stem her tears.

"I'm sorry I'm being like this, it's pathetic I know. I'll stop now." She raised a hand to wipe the tears away but Raiden stopped her.

"Don't. I'm not." Di looked confused as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"What? Why?" Raiden smiled and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Di was stunned by the uncharacteristic gesture.

"Ya don't have to act tough 24hrs around me, babe, ya know. I _know_ you're strong. I'm guessing ya don't cry in front of just anyone. In fact, by the way you were acting, I'm guessing ya specifically don't cry in front of _anyone_." Di sniffed again, still disgusted with herself.

"It's a weak thing to do." Raiden hugged her to him and rested his chin on her hair.

"Nah, kitten. If ya cried all the time at every little thing- that would be weak." Di shook her head and rested her cheek against his chest.

"I screamed at you. I hurt you- I know I did. I'm sorry. I didn't think." Raiden kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I know ya temper got the better of ya that's why I didn't say anything. Jeez you were laying into Ukitake though. I heard ya from in here!" Di managed a weak smile.

"He had no right to say those things. He doesn't have a clue what he's talking about." Raiden smiled.

"I suppose. But he definitely had no right to call ya easy. Whoever calls ya easy has clearly never been around ya." Di smiled up at him, feeling the tears drying on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I played so hard to get. It must have been really off-putting." Raiden made a face.

"Hell no! If you'd folded at the first instance I'd have lost interest straight away." Di sighed as she heard Mint explaining to Ukitake.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave when I said those things. They were horrible and uncalled for." Raiden snorted.

"What?! Are you joking? I lost interest in leaving about four months ago." Di raised an eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning...I'd be stupid to leave ya now over a hissy fit." Di managed a half-smile.

"Hissy fit huh?"

"Good grief, babe- I know ya can get louder than that if ya have to." Di laughed, realising the tears had dried to salty streaks on her cheeks. She felt emotionally exhausted and completely out of an arguing mood.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Thank you for stopping me from hitting Ukitake-san." Raiden nodded, threading his fingers through her hair again.

"Not that he wouldn't have deserved it." Di shook her head.

"I would have destroyed my relationship with Mint if that had happened. Neither Ukitake-san nor me would've backed down. It would've got messy."

"You think he's gonna apologise?"

"Maybe. I don't really care. I'm past caring." Raiden laughed.

"I found it amusing that he thought I was planning something." Di looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I was...don't ya think I would've done it already?" Di grinned weakly.

"I suppose. And I would've hated you for it."

"I know, babe. Hence it's your call." Di raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. What happened with the other girls then?" Raiden looked dismissive.

"Tch, not worth talking about OR waiting for." The corner of Di's mouth twitched in amusement. "I love ya, babe. You're definitely worth waiting for. I'd be stupid to try anything- cos I know I'd just end up losing ya. I don't want that to happen." Di reached up to pull his head down so she could kiss him.

_I have no idea how I ended up with someone like him after death...but...if there was a God involved...I would like to personally thank them.

* * *

_

Ukitake's eyes were still on Di's tent when Mint pulled him through their own tent entrance. She was confused, very confused. _How the hell did this happen? Everything was going so well…I've never seen him like this before…and those things Di said!_ Her hand shot up to her chest as she felt a sharp pain near her heart, the tears she had been holding back began to well in her eyes. She sat herself down on her camp bed and held her hand to her temples as a migraine threatened.

"Why are we in here Mint? I wasn't done yet!" he asked as he zipped the tent closed. She let out a sniff which made him turn to look at her huddled form. She had removed her glasses and buried her face in her arms and knees. "Mint? Mint!" he quickly dove to her side, anger and annoyance replaced by worry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You _are_ done. _Please_ tell me you're done" she said softly into her knees.

"I…" he was at a loss for words. "Please stop crying." was all he could manage. As he held her to him the control she was trying in vain muster disappeared, and she cried openly. Ukitake didn't know what to do, he suddenly felt very guilty as he looked at her- he had never seen her _this_ hurt before, and worst of all- he didn't even know why. "Shh….it's okay, please, tell me what's wrong."

"It hurts." She said, burying her face deeper, hoping somehow that would stop her tears.

"What hurts?" he ventured.

"My heart." With those words his heart began to hurt as well. "I can't stand you two fighting, and there was nothing I could do about it!" He rocked her gently. "and…those things…she…"

"Hey, it's not your fault, neither of us blame you." He tried to console her.

"But she blames _you_, and you her…that's no different". Ukitake was confused.

_But we didn't say anything to hurt you though_. As though she could read his thoughts, she continued.

"Those things she said about you…they hurt me. My heart is with the people I love, and when you throw daggers at each other like that, I hurt too."

_Mint…oh Mint...._

"We were both angry… I'm sure she didn't mean half of what she said." He tried to explain, it wasn't working.

"I know…but it doesn't… change the fact that…. I've heard those words, and they're hurtful. It's like…you cutting someone with a knife then saying later you didn't mean it, it doesn't change the fact that you already cut them. Only…flesh wounds heal…but things people say stay in your memories for much longer." She was still trying to catch her breath as she half talked half sniffed into his chest. He had never seen this side to her, he knew that she was an understanding person but he didn't know that she was _this_ empathetic. He knew that she didn't like arguing with people but had never really understood the reason to that until now. When arguments get more serious, the words people throw at each other become more hurtful, and though most people let them pass, she took in all of them. She seemed like a strong woman who looked after her friends and comrades- but in reality she was really this fragile on the inside all along. It made him want to protect her even more.

_Oh Mint…why do you hurt yourself so? Why do you find it so difficult to let things like this pass when both parties have stopped? _ He held her even closer.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"I do understand why you said what you said Jyuushirou-san." she said.

"I hoped you did." He managed a small smile.

"But I also know that if Di's angry she would not hold back on what she says…and that's what I fear most. I couldn't let that go on…it would only have been a handful more of exchanges before she actually wished you dead." As she said those words, a deep old wound seemed to have opened within her and she put her hand to her heart again. "And she _does_ have a right to be angry at what you did."

"But angry people do say those kinds of things Mint, however they don't mean it...surely! She's a good person, I know it." He told her. "Besides, I've had people wish me dead before, I don't really care." he added, hoping that it would make her worry less.

"Not from my best friend. It would hurt me less had she wished _me_ dead instead of you; and even then it would hurt me greatly."

_I know that from experience._ she added in her head. Ukitake felt her clutch her chest again, and as realization dawned on him he became horrified.

"She hasn't done that in the past has she?"

"No." She heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "It was someone else when I was alive…I forgot who the person was now…but the pain's still there I guess." Ukitake could feel that she has stopped trembling. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her out so that he could see her face. The flow of tears had lessened but it had left its trail running down her cheeks still. Her eyes were red and puffy, the sight tore at his heart. He gently put his hands to her face and wiped them off with his thumbs.

"You really love your friends don't you?" She nodded. "Then I trust your friends too. However, understanding why they do what they do would really help a lot." Mint suddenly realized that he was opening himself up to her views and it made her happy.

"Well…you see…Di is _not_ an easy woman" she began. "She takes great offence to being called that and for good reason."

"But having sex before marriage –" he cut in.

"Is inappropriate I know. But it is acceptable where she comes from, no it's even expected where she comes from."

"What?!" He stared at her wide-eyed. "Expected?"

"It's considered a social activity, like….a part of dating…so people see each other's compatibility." she added.

"You mean, if you've dated more than one man then it's… "

"- possible that a woman has gone through several sexual partners before getting married, yes" She finished his sentence. She could see that he wasn't taking this new culture shock very well, but it was only a matter of time before he would have had to learn about these things.

"And the fact that Di's never had a boyfriend before now just proves the fact that she's not easy. She's picky by nature about who she goes out with. Being hard-to-get is like…something she's known for. Trust me. She wouldn't agree to it if she didn't love him." Ukitake didn't look convinced.

"But you don't have to sleep with a man just because you love him."

"I know…and so does she." said Mint soothingly. "Di isn't one to jump into sex that easily and my guess is that she's been keeping Raiden at arm's length to see whether his feelings for her are more than just lust. Don't worry Jyuushirou-san, I care for her too. And though Raiden's a pain most of the time, his love for her is something I don't doubt." she assured him. "I also know for a fact that, though she doesn't show it, she finds him irresistible. The fact that she's held out this long is probably because of her stubbornness, but the fact that he hasn't done anything is because he respects her decision. I'm sure he'd wait for the marriage if she said so. So don't blame him, I'm sure it's not easy."

_Of course it's not easy.._. Ukitake realized what he'd just thought, and mentally kicked himself. Then again, he was actually surprised himself to hear Mint say all those things. He realised that she'd actually thought this through more than he had first thought.

"Just don't call her 'easy' again- it gets her really angry because she's built up this whole image that she isn't. If anything I'd say I'm 'easier' than her." There was short moment of silence as Ukitake tried to process this.

_Mint's easier than Di? What?_ His eyebrows nearly shot up to the base of his hair.

"YOU HAVEN'T-?!!!"

_Oh dear, that sounded better in my head…_Mint realized what he must have been thinking. She found it quite amusing and started to chuckle.

"Haha! No Jyuushirou-san…I'm still a virgin." Her laughter and her sniffing from the crying previously, messed up her breathing and she started to hiccup. "What I meant was: it is easier for guys to get _me_ to like them than to get _her_ to like them."

"I…I see. But you don't …_want_….sex before marriage…do you?" He was beginning to fear what she would say. If what she'd said about Raiden was true, and if the woman you loved actually consented, it would be enough to make any man snap.

"No Jyuushirou-san… It is still not acceptable within my culture." She smiled at him.

_Thank God!_ He gave a relieved inward sigh.

"Though sadly enough, it is growing in numbers behind the scenes. Let's just say I'm a dying breed in the 21st century." Ukitake frowned at that.

_Still, I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from, Mint._

"I do come from a globalized world though, and am the international generation. I respect people and their values elsewhere in the world. We must not force our beliefs down other people's throats." What she said made some sense to him, though he had to admit that he hadn't put much thought into it. Ukitake gave her his undivided attention as she continued.

"Respecting our differences makes the world a better place to live. Doesn't mean you have to approve of it or follow it; just accept that their values are just not the same as yours." He nodded . "I mean, a lot of what Kyoraku-san does you don't agree with, do you? But you see past all of that. Because you know that he really is a good man."

"That is true. I'm sorry." He was beginning to understand. He looked to her then like a school-boy who had realized what he did was wrong and promised not to do it again. She suddenly understood what had made him a good student. She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly which caused him to smile too.

" The world is changing, Jyuushirou-san, we should adjust ourselves accordingly." She finished, took both his hands in hers and held them there.

"You are very wise, Mint." She blushed at his compliment.

"Nah, you're the wise one. It's just something I picked up from school." She looked away shyly fidgeting with his hands. He slowly moved his hands towards her face again, brushing the hair from her face like he always did.

"No, you really are. I understand now. I'm sorry for hurting you earlier." He leaned in and hugged her to him firmly, feeling her bury her head in the crook of his neck. It was only a few seconds before he spoke again. "Alright then, I believe there is something I must do." He kissed her on the forehead before getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, wishing he had held her for longer.

"Why, to apologize to your friend, of course." He unzipped the tent flap. "Come. You should wash those tears off your face, you'll feel better." He held out his hand. She couldn't see his face but she could feel his warm gaze on her. Mint quickly grabbed her glasses and let him lead her out of the tent.

* * *

Ukitake cleared his throat before knocking on Di's tent flap. _I hope she's not still angry with me. It'll make it harder to apologise. _He cast a glance towards the mobile homes where Mint had gone before he heard Raiden's voice.

"Whoever it is- now's not a good time." Ukitake sighed to himself.

_Oh dear. Maybe I should come back later._ He steeled himself. _No! I promised that I'd apologise to Di. Despite my views...I have to try to accept hers as well...as difficult as that may be..._

"It's me, Ukitake. I came to apologise to Di." He heard the sound of murmuring in the tent before Raiden's voice sounded again.

"She says you can come in."

_Oh good. That means she's in a better mood. _He pushed back the tent flap so he could half-kneel at the entrance. Di was curled in Raiden's arms her eyes fixed on him. He couldn't read her expression but her eyes were slightly red rimmed. _Has she been crying as well? _Ukitake thought and felt slightly guilty. Raiden gave him a measured look as Di stirred to sit up straight.

"Yes?" Her voice was even and emotionless. Ukitake nodded.

"Yes. Umm, I came to apologise, Di. I admit that I was judgemental in bursting in and accusing you and Raiden like that. However, I have had the situation explained to me by Mint...and...I admit that your situation is very different to what I first thought. I apologise for calling you 'easy'- it's not my place- I don't know you well enough to start making assumptions like that. So, once again, I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me...for Mint's sake at least." He sat back on his haunches to listen to her response. Di seemed to be considering this.

"How's Mint?" Ukitake blinked.

_Ah so Di noticed too. _

"She'll be alright. I sent her to wash her face." Di nodded and closed her eyes as if in relief.

"Oh good. I know she can get very sensitive in these situations." She sighed hard and relaxed back against Raiden. "I suppose that I should apologise for calling you an old man. It was uncalled for." Ukitake smiled.

"That's alright. I know you could've called me much worse so...in a way, I'm grateful." Di managed a smile. "Hopefully we can put this behind us. It doesn't mean that I have fully accepted the situation...but...I am trying to adjust to it. What you do together is your own business and I will keep my opinions to myself."

"Thank you." Di replied. "I'm sure I'll be fine in a few hours. You should make sure Mint's OK." Ukitake nodded.

"Right." He turned to leave. "You know, when I said we didn't want your help- I didn't mean it." Di smiled.

"I know. I said plenty of things I didn't mean either. Kyoraku is a decent guy- a bit of a lad, but then...he wouldn't be as lovable." Ukitake smiled back.

"Thank you. I'll tell him you said that." He left the tent feeling highly optimistic.

_Thank goodness that turned out well. I was half dreading having to tell Mint that I couldn't properly apologise.

* * *

_

Di looked up at the tent roof from Raiden's arms. She felt slightly better, but not 100%. Sleep had certainly done her some good along with talking to him. He was stretched out under her, his eyes closed. He looked tired and Di kissed him lightly before attempting to move.

_I'm sorry. This is my fault. I hurt you and then I made you worry. What kind of girlfriend am I? _A pair of amber eyes opened as she sat up and tried to undo the grip his fingers had on her hip and shoulder.

"Watcha doing babe? Where are you going?" Di smiled at him.

"Nowhere. I just thought I'd take a walk and try to burn off some excess energy." He grinned.

"You _have_ excess energy left? I'm amazed." Di immediately felt guilty. Raiden saw her expression and immediately changed tack. "I mean that I'm still tired from last night."

"Yeah." said Di quietly. "And I didn't help today either."

"Dammit, babe stop beating yourself up! I already forgave ya didn't I?!" Di hugged her knees to her chest.

"I just can't believe I said something so awful to you and you still forgave me. I don't deserve you or your love." Raiden grabbed her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Di. I never wanna hear ya say something as stupid as that ever again! Ya hear?!" Di was shocked by the intensity of his stare.

"I was the youngest in the family- the one that wasn't gonna amount to anything useful. I was never loved by my family, not in the way my nii-sama was. In fact I hated my family so much that I welcomed any excuse to leave. I didn't even feel guilty about leaving that girl at the altar that day. I would have happily gone through my life without having anyone who cared about me- I didn't expect them to and I didn't give a damn about anyone. Then I met you.

"You were like nothing I'd ever come across in my life. Where all the other girls were a whisper you were a bloody explosion. Ya beat me fair and square too in that duel- that was an eye-opener for me. Everyone told me you'd be a challenge to get to- even Yoruichi-obasama- so I took it up cos you fascinated me. I guess I feel kinda honoured ya picked me outta everyone else ya could've had. And yeah, I guess in the beginning I wasn't expecting love from ya, I didn't even expect myself to fall in love with ya. Yet here we are, four months later. And ya say ya don't deserve me. Don't be stupid! If anything...I don't deserve someone like you. You're the closest thing I have to family now, along with obasama, and if ya left I wouldn't know what to do with myself to be honest." Di stared at him, near speechless.

_He thinks...he really thinks...I'm going to leave? You idiot! IDIOT!!_

"You...really are stupid aren't you, Rice." she said slowly. Raiden looked confused.

"What?" It was Di's turn to grab him.

"You really think I'd leave you, you moron?! I ought to slap you for saying such a thing! The fact you can put up with me is enough for me to keep you around!" Raiden laughed at the fierce look on her face.

"Ah, babe, I bloody adore ya- what's there to put up with?"

"My temper, my stubbornness, the fact that I'm not a good girlfriend." Raiden snorted.

"Define 'good girlfriend'. If ya were like Mint...I'd get bored of ya in less than a day. Is that ya definition of a 'good girlfriend'? It might be for jiijii-taicho but no way for me! Ain't it my decision anyway?" Di kissed him playfully.

"No. You're biased. Besides...Mint's a great girlfriend! And if I asked anyone else- you'd get jealous of them!" Raiden laughed.

"Too damn right. You're _my_ woman. I'll be damned if anyone else's opinion counts!" Di laughed as he kissed her back fiercely.

"NOT your woman!" Raiden grinned wolfishly at her.

"Doesn't change the facts, kitten. You can cut the feminist bullshit now." Di poked his cheek in annoyance.

"Is _not_ bullshit! I'm not a piece of property, baka Rice!" There was a scuffling sound outside the tent and Edmund's head appeared. Di managed a smile. "Ed! Good boy! Did you bring the bikini?" The dog looked at her quizzically. Di sighed to herself.

_Oh dear. I guess not. _The dog bounded into the tent and began shaking itself vigorously. Raiden swore in annoyance.

"Get the hell out ya damn mutt!" The dog turned on its tail and began to drag something into the tent. Di sat up on her elbow to see.

_What is that? It seems to be covered in sand. _Edmund dragged it over to the air mattress and bounded onto the nearest sleeping bag with it.

"Oh no. Bad dog! Off the bed!" Di said as the dog deposited the sand covered mess on Raiden.

"Arghhh!!!! Stupid dog!! What the hell?!!!" Raiden yelled, flinging the thing into a corner of the tent. Di looked over at it as Edmund licked her face happily.

_Oh my god. Is that Mint's bikini?! It looks like it's been through the mill._

"_Good_ boy. You brought back the bikini! Who's a good _boy_?"

"I'm gonna kill that dog in a minute!" Raiden snarled, brushing sand off himself and sitting up. Edmund growled at him, tail between his legs. "Oh shut up!" Raiden snapped back. Di laughed.

"Leave the poor dog alone! He's just trying to be helpful." Raiden glared after the dog as it left the tent.

"Stupid mutt." he concluded. Di pouted.

"You're the one who gave him it in the first place. Serves you right." Raiden pulled her back down into his arms.

"Give it a rest, babe. You've found it haven't ya?" Di nodded reluctantly.

"I was going to make _you_ go and look for it." Raiden laughed.

"Good luck trying to get me to." Di narrowed her eyes at him.

"How about...go look for it or you won't get sex ever?" Raiden smirked.

"Yeah right. You know that will _never_ happen." Di folded her arms.

"It could!"

_What a lame response._ Raiden snorted with laughter.

"We both know that's not true. Quit kidding yourself, babe." Di huffed and looked away.

"If you think I'm in the _least_ bit attracted to you right now-!" Raiden pressed her back against the mattress and kissed her.

_...then you'd be right. _Di thought as her fingers tangled in his hair.


	16. Day Four: Mint, Elroval and greyhounds

Elroval is Mint's zanpakutou spirit- which is why he hasn't come up in the story so far. He has a very gentlemanly attitude as in 'may I take your coat'/'offer you a seat' gentlemanlyness XD.

* * *

Mint looked up at Ukitake, who was stroking her hair and reading a book at the same time. She sighed a little and closed her eyes. _He thinks I'm asleep. I could sleep right now. But...I still feel torn. _She sniffed as he turned the page awkwardly. _I need to talk to someone. Anyone. About this feeling...I think it's...helplessness...failure. _She shuddered as the feeling welled up inside her again. _I need to talk to Elroval.

* * *

_

Mint looked around as she walked through the mist of her inner world. The crystal leaves on the trees seemed to sparkle less in the suddenly humid atmosphere. The ground was damp, yet a sweet scent hung in the air, which made her quite curious. She followed the only path there and found the lake and the clearing where Elroval's cave was situated. Unlike before, he was actually waiting for her outside his cave, this time in the full glory of his dragon form. He was having a drink from the lake, and as soon as she approached the clearing, his shocking blue eyes focused on her.

"Elroval…" she began, thinking of what to say to him.

_I don't even know why I'm here really. This feeling just refuses to go away._

"Come closer Mint" he said to her gently, his dragon voice resonating through to her soul with a majestic ring. She moved in closer and laid a hand on his snout. He closed his eyes and his form began to shrink as he transformed into a human. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked at her closely. "Look at you, you're a mess." Before she could say anything he pulled her in and held her firmly. "I _am_ here for you, you know." She hugged him back. They stood there for a few seconds of silence before she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You should stop saying that." He reprimanded. "Don't say sorry when it's not your fault, it makes other people guilty. Here, have a seat." He walked her to a log next to the lake where they both sat.

"Of all the time I choose to come to visit you here…and I'm a mess."

"You've been hurt. It's okay. And I am here for this kind of reason. I'd rather you come see me than brood on your own elsewhere."

"I don't even know how all of this happened. The day, no, the whole trip was going so well until now!" She threw up her hands in frustration.

"Well people have different views, these kinds of arguments are bound to happen, besides, they've both apologized, it's okay now." He reassured her.

"I should've seen it coming! It really was my obligation to educate Jyuushirou-san of all this gensei culture…"

"But you were doing well introducing it all to him. There hadn't been many problems until now, even the truth or dare." He laughed at the memory.

"How did I miss out something as important as the whole pre-marital sex culture?"

"Because you didn't need to." he said matter-of-factly.

"I should've taken Di's situation into consideration! I'm so selfish!" Suddenly she could hear a clink followed by a clank and a shatter where a branch broke off on the far side of the lake. "The hell was that?!"

"You see…every time you beat yourself over the head like that you break one of my trees."

"I'm sorry!" She said, horrified. Mint looked around and finally noticed that several have been broken, one blocking the entrance to Elroval's cave. "Did I lock you outside your own cave?!"

"No, I knew you wanted to see me so I waited outside. Stop saying 'sorry!'. Here, all you have to do is forgive yourself, and be happy, and everything will be back to normal around here." He told her. "It is your mind I'm living in after all."

"Is my mind really this fragile?"

"Only if you let it become so. Everything around here changes according to your emotions. Right now, the crystals are thin glass." He tapped the log they were sitting on to emphasize it.

"I really am sorry, I know I'm overly sensitive. I really can't help it though…"

"The more you love someone, the more pain you feel."

"Yes. I can't remember being this sensitive though. When I was younger I rarely cried from emotional things. Then…"

"It always starts somewhere. Someone cracked that bulletproof glass of yours; that is all."

"Yea…I don't even remember who anymore."

"Whoever it was, you loved them very much, and they betrayed your trust. A lot of people would've handled it much worse than you did." He put his hand on her head. "I know you'll pull through this just fine. Their argument wasn't even that serious, come on!"

"It could have been."

Elroval sighed. "Why is it that you back down so easily when you're on your own side, but not when you're arguing against yourself? Besides, you can't stop other people from arguing with each other, they've each got their own views. Even best friends fight sometimes."

"But…"

"Conflict leads to development, it is a necessity."

"…not if I – "

"- EVEN if you tried your best to prevent it." He interjected. "They've both let it go already, why can't you?"

"I'm trying. It doesn't just go away like that. I know they've let it go. Don't worry about me. Give me some time I'll be fine."

"Alright then, just don't take too long, you only have the rest of tonight and tomorrow until the evening."

"I know. The days have gone by so fast! I wanna stay another week." Mint looked around and realized that the mist had cleared out.

"Oh look, you're feeling better already, that's good." He tapped the log they were sitting on again, this time it made a different, more solid sound. He smiled. "Alright, it's not glass anymore." Elroval stood up from where he was and pulled Mint to her feet. "It should be safe enough now."

"Safe enough for what?"

"Some sightseeing, to calm your mind," He smiled at her then began to transform. His human form changed into that of a white horse. He knelt down. "Get on, I'll take you around."

"O…okay." She threw her right leg over his back and grabbed the silver reins.

"Let's head south."

"There's a south?" He began walking out of the clearing in the direction opposite his cave.

"Not really, it just sounds like I know where I'm going."

* * *

"Why is it all damp, and why does it smell like sugar in here?" Elroval smiled.

"The rain washed away all my cotton candy." he said, thinking back nostalgically on what it had been like yesterday.

"Cotton candy…?" Mint was incredulous. "Why is there cotton candy in my inner world?"

"Do you _really _not know what effect that man has on you Mint?" The memories of the past few days with Ukitake flooded back into her head again. Elroval smiled as he saw her blushing before him. "There you go. You see?" One of the bushes on the side of the path turned into cotton candy before her very eyes.

"Man, I must have given you a lot of trouble in here." She said apologetically.

"It's alright, I like change…can't you tell? And candy floss…" He smiled at her again, which made her smile in return. "Good, now keep that smile up. Both Ukitake-san and Di have forgiven each other…it is your turn to forgive yourself. None of us, and I mean me, Di, him, or anyone else for that matter, like to see you like this."

"I know." They returned to the clearing again and he knelt to let her get down easier. He then changed back into his human form.

"Remember, it is not just you who feel their pain, they feel yours as well." He put his hand to his heart. "And I feel your pain more than anyone else."

"Thanks Elroval..." She hugged him again. "...for everything."

"You're not alone anymore Mint. There's no need to watch over others all the time. There are those who will watch over you now."

"I feel much better so I think I better go. Thanks again Elroval." She was about to concentrate on bringing herself out when Elroval called after her.

"Oh, and you're not selfish. Really, you're one of the worst at being selfish around here! If anything... you should learn to be more selfish!"

_I do know how to be selfish…I just don't like it when I am.

* * *

_

Mint came back to herself and yawned, stretching. Ukitake put the book down and smiled. "Had a good nap? Are you feeling more like yourself now?" Mint smiled up at him to his relief.

"Yes. Much better. It feels like a weight's been lifted off my heart. Don't worry, Jyuushirou-san, I'm not upset anymore."

_Yogatta._ he thought.

"That's a relief to know. I was worried." Mint kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. But, I'm glad that you and Di have made up now. Hopefully you can both move on from it." Ukitake beamed.

"Of course. She knocked on the tent a few seconds ago before you woke up. She mentioned ordering pizza and having a movie night." Mint smiled tiredly.

"Sounds good to me."

_Then I can sleep. I'm sooo tired._ She looked over at Ukitake and winced. "Oh. I got tear stains on your shirt, I'm sorry!" Ukitake looked down and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's alright." Mint shook her head.

"No. Maybe you should change it. Hey, maybe you could try that new shirt on I got for you."

"Oh? The Polo one? Alright." Ukitake found the bag, humming to himself.

_I'm glad she's in a good mood again. _He started trying to take off his shirt. Unfortunately he forgot to undo the top few buttons and the shirt got stuck over his head. _Oh no. Not good. _ Mint looked up.

"Are you OK?" His voice came out muffled.

"Umm..." he struggled with it for a minute. "I think I need help." Mint laughed and got to her feet.

"Alright. Hold still."

* * *

Renji heard someone pounding on his tent. Nat looked up.

"Who is it?" The pounding continued.

"Argh!" Renji crawled over to the the tent flap and unzipped it. "What?" He looked up at Di. She grinned at him.

"Yo."

"Oh no. You're not here about the pictures are you?!" Di smirked.

"Hell no. I'm here to tell you there's a pizza and movie night tonight." Renji perked up.

"Oh great! Free food!"

"Na uh freeloader. We all put money in for this." She skipped on to the next tent and started banging on it in the same fashion. Renji shook his head in surprise and crawled out of the tent. He sauntered over to Di's tent meaning to knock for Raiden but then caught a glimpse of Mint attempting to help Ukitake take off his shirt.

_Oh my god! Where's the gang when you need them?_ He crept over to the entrance and watched avidly. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and began texting Matsumoto and Nat simultaneously. Mint was half on tiptoe as she attempted to unbutton the buttons caught around Ukitake's neck.

_This is tricky._

"I'm sorry about this Mint." she heard him say.

"Don't worry about it. This happened to me all the time in gensei." Suddenly she realised that Renji was standing there, watching them. He grinned.

"Yo!" Mint glared at him.

"What are you doing here? This isn't what it looks like!" Renji smirked.

"Sure, sure."

"We'll be the judge of that!" Matsumoto piped up. "Wow! Get in there, Mint-chan!" A small crowd rapidly gathered. Ukitake sounded confused.

"What's going? Why do I hear a lot of people?" Mint shook her head in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it. They'll leave soon as soon as they figure out that NOTHING is going on!" She saw Di push to the front of the group.

"What's going on here?" She saw exactly what had happened and laughed. "Woah. Mint, steady on there!" Mint glared at her.

"Argh! Can't you see nothing's happening?! What the hell are you wearing?" Di smirked.

"Nothing. This is brilliant! Keep it up!" Mint rolled her eyes.

_I can't believe this! Everyone thinks I'm trying to do something and there's Di wearing nothing except Raiden's shirt and her bikini! Clearly something happened there!!! Just everyone's too blind to see it! ARGGHHH!! _Raiden appeared at the back of the group, topless and laughed.

"Way to go Ukitake-san! That's a genius way to get her where you want her!" Mint blushed and glared at him.

_Why is everyone so stupid?! _Di laughed at the look on her face.

"Ah Mint bless ya. Right. Let's go I think they need to be alone." Mint nearly cried.

_Why are you doing this to meeee?! _Renji grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Di raised an eyebrow.

"Well...do _you_ want to help him take his shirt off. It seems to be stuck." At that, everyone left in a babble of noise. Mint sighed and turned back to Ukitake who had managed to get the shirt off himself and was buttoning up the new one.

"Well? How does it look?" Mint regarded him for a moment.

"It looks great! I knew it would be a good colour!"

* * *

"Di? When did you get Raiden's name tattooed on your navel?" Renji asked. Di grinned.

_Heh heh. _

"Umm...on the first day." Renji grinned.

"Wow." Raiden poked the plaster inquisitively. Di let him.

_It doesn't hurt anymore. _

"That's the weirdest feeling tattoo I've ever felt." he whispered in her ear. "And...can I have my shirt back, babe? I'm kinda cold." Di pouted.

"Then _I'll_ be cold! I'm wearing a bikini!"

"You're lucky you're wearing even that." he whispered, feeling her shiver. She handed the pizza menu around so that everyone could have a look and order what they wanted.

"Everyone puts in the right amount if they're eating single or halves." she warned as Renji gleefully eyed up the menu. Edmund bounded up with what looked like a balled up, sopping, sand covered rag in his mouth. Di winced at the sight of it.

"Eww. Drop boy! What the hell is that?!" Raiden glared at him.

"You dare come near me with that thing!" The dog gave a muffled yelp. Di cautiously held out a hand.

"Here boy. What is that?" The dog wagged its tail happily and deposited the mess at Di's feet. Di patted him while examining the deposit.

"Does anyone know what _that_ is?" Most people shrugged. Renji frowned.

"I think I recognise that colour."

_What colour? All I can see is sand._ Di thought as Ed put his paws on her knees and licked her cheek. Raiden smacked him away reflexively ignoring the dog's yelp before staring at Renji. Renji's face lit up.

"It's my loincloth! It found it!"

"_He_ found it." Di replied, moving her feet away from the pile. Renji picked it up dubiously.

"I think it needs a wash." Di wrinkled her nose as did Matsumoto.

"I think it needs more than a wash." Renji looked overjoyed.

"Hurray! I'll never part with you again!"

"Okaaaaay." Renji glanced at Di who was making a WTF face at him.

"These are my lucky pair! I wore them the day I was promoted!" Di sighed.

"Please tell me you haven't been wearing them every day since!" Renji ignored her and made his way back to the mobile home with them in his hands.

"Make sure you wash your hands before you come back!" Nat shouted after him.

"God that was nasty." Jai said shuddering. Edmund bounded round, greeting people before finally settling back down at Di's feet. Raiden nudged the dog with his foot.

"Go away." Di slapped his leg.

"Stop it! When that dog goes to Soul Society it will bite you. And I will laugh." Raiden smirked.

"Not if I turn it into a hollow and kill it first."

"Leave. The Dog. Alone." Ed wagged his tail appreciatively. Raiden nudged him with his foot again.

"Stupid mutt." The dog turned its head to him and yawned in his face before laying its head in Di's lap. Di held his hand before he could try and push the dog away.

"Give it a rest." she said, leaning back against him, stroking Edmund.

"Ya shouldn't encourage him, babe. We're going back to Soul Society tomorrow." At this the dog whined and looked at her. Di bit her lip and stroked his head encouragingly.

"I know. It seems a shame. He's such an intelligent dog." Raiden snorted.

"Yeah. An intelligent nuisance."

"I can't believe you're being jealous of a _dog_." Raiden sighed in annoyance.

"I'm _not_! It just doesn't like me! And I don't like it either. It pisses me off. Skinny little bitch."

"Actually he's male if you haven't noticed." Di replied shortly.

"Whatever babe. It's just a mangy mongrel. Ya get plenty of them in Soul Society." Di shook her head as Mint made her way over with Ukitake.

"Did you know that Ed's a greyhound?"

"So? I care why?" Di elbowed him.

"It means he was a pedigree then someone let him go, poor thing." She smiled at Raiden. "A bit like you." Raiden scowled.

"Please don't compare me to the dog."

_Oh dear. He's sulking now._

"Did you know that greyhounds have very poor road sense?" Raiden eyes lit up.

"So...that means I can kick him into the road and he won't get out of the way of a moving vehicle, right?" Di glared at him.

"No! You dare!" Raiden grinned at her, patting the dog hard on it's flank and ignoring it's yelps of discomfort.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not gonna kill your dog. 'Sides, ya probably won't see it ever again anyway."

"Yeah. You're right." Di said sadly as Mint sat down next to her.

"Hi. Feeling better?" Di smiled.

"Yeah. You?" Mint nodded.

"I've got over it. Besides, I know you two have your differences." Di smiled as Edmund gave Mint's hand a lick before settling back down. "That dog's got really attached to you. That's not good Di. You're leaving tomorrow. You really shouldn't have encouraged him." Di sighed.

"I know. I know! I...couldn't help it...he's so cute...they're all so cute..." Mint mentally face-palmed.

_I really hope she hasn't been doing this in campsites all over the world. For the animal's sake._

"You don't make a habit of this do you Di?" Di beamed.

"But I love animals! Of course I make friends with them if they're at a campsite." Mint inwardly sighed.

_Oh dear. So this is what happens when you don't have a proper pet._ Di passed her a menu.

"Here. I think everyone knows what they want. Pick yours and then can you call?" Mint took the menu.

"Sure. Jyuushirou-san? What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Umm...I liked the one we had last time we were in gensei...what was it?....oh....the Sizzler, wasn't it?" Mint beamed.

_My favourite! And now it's his too! _

"Definitely. And we'll have it extra large, right?" Ukitake smiled.

"Yes! I'm starving!"

"What's the movie, Di-chan?" Matusmoto asked as Mint began dialling.

"Mint picked 'Chocolate'. It's a Thai movie. Don't worry, there are subtitles."

"What's it about? Sounds like a romantic movie." Renji said, making a face. Di shook her head.

"Nope. Couldn't be more wrong. It's an action martial arts movie. It about this autistic girl who can copy the martial arts moves of anyone she sees."

"What's 'autistic'?" Shuuhei asked.

"Umm...it's autism. It's a mental disability. People with it develop mentally slower than everyone else. You remember that Arrancar, Wonderweiss?" Matsumoto thought back.

"Oh yeah, that weird kid?"

"Yeah...it's sorta like that."

"Well, it sounds interesting anyway." Ukitake replied firmly as Mint walked off with the list in her hand. Renji stretched and yawned.

"I'm still crushed from last night. How the hell did I end up losing my lucky loincloth again?"

"I dunno...maybe Nat knows." Di said with an evil grin.

"What?! Why the hell would he know?!" Di shrugged, still grinning.

"I don't know..." Nat shook his head.

"He's not my type, Di." Renji nearly leapt into Di's lap in shock. Ed gave a startled whine and jumped on Raiden who yelled.

"Argh! Stupid dog! Get off!"

"What?! Waddaya mean your type?!" Di shoved Renji off her and sighed, grabbing Raiden's ponytail before he could try to do anything to Edmund.

"You're such an uke!" Renji snorted.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Di petted Ed as he wriggled onto her lap again.

"It means you're on bottom in the bedroom." Renji stared at her.

"Am not!" Di smirked at him.

"Are too!"


	17. Day Four: A Quiet Evening

An hour after the movie, Renji stretched and yawned, finally releasing Ed who shook himself briskly. "I could have owned her with my zanpakutou." He grumbled. "It was a good movie though." Matsumoto smiled.

"Yes, but if _she'd_ had a zanpakutou, she'd have taken you out, Renji." She winked at him. Renji laughed.

"Not bloody likely. I could have taken her out without it as well." Di, who was stretching out, heard this.

"Oi, freeloader, you and me outside, now." Renji stared at her.

"Wha-?!" Di grinned at him.

"I think I pretty much got those moves sorted in my head. I could take you out in three moves." Renji laughed at her.

"There's no way in hell you could do those moves on me. You haven't practiced them or anything!" Di raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" Renji smiled.

"Yeah. I bet you 500 sen you can't do any of those properly. Don't blame me if I wipe the floor with you, Di." Di gave him an evil smile.

"Don't underestimate me in hand to hand combat, Renji."

"Yeah...really...don't..." Mint ventured, looking worried. Raiden smirked.

"I think it'll you gettin' your ass handed to ya, Renji."

"Tch. Not bloody likely. All right, Di, you got yourself a match." Ukitake winced as they left.

"I think Abarai-kun is going to get hurt." Nat and Jai rushed out after them with the camera.

"Woohoo! Fight!" Mint sighed in exasperation.

"What in the world? Oh lord. How does she have that kind of energy still?! I'm exhausted!" Ukitake smiled.

"I know what you mean. Shall we watch this and then call it a night?" Mint smiled wearily at him.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

By the time they got out of the mobile home, Di and Renji had taken Soul Candy and their gigais were standing obediently to one side. "Come on then freeloader, bring it." Renji laughed, putting Zabimaru down next to Tsubasa no Kasaimegami.

"Fine. Don't forget that I did warn you!" Di looked vaguely bored.

"Yeah, yeah." Nat glanced at his watch.

"Bets anyone?"

"It's painfully obvious that Di's going to win." Shuuhei replied, folding his arms.

"Oi!" Renji snapped. "Cut me some slack will ya guys?!"

"Renji! She's the hakuda specialist! You really aren't going to make much of an impact!" Jai called. Renji ignored them and instead rushed at Di. She waited for him to close the distance before slipping to one side at the last minute. As Renji rushed past her she floored him with a spin kick between his shoulder blades. The Snoop gang winced.

"Ouch. Two moves. Not good Renji."

"Does that even count as two? She moved to one side only." Jai said as Renji picked himself up, furious.

"Damn it all! I let you do that!" Di smirked.

"Really? How generous of you." She changed stance.

"Come at me like you mean it then. Or I won't be so lenient." Renji grinned before leaping at her again. Di shunpoed to one side as he hit the spot where she had been. She whirled, striking him in the chest with a swift kick and then rushed in and struck the same spot with her fist before he could recover. Renji crumpled, clutching his chest and wheezing. Di regarded him calmly.

"I'm a hakuda specialist, like you specialised in zanjutsu. I know all the points of weakness on the human body and how to use them to my advantage. I've just hit you twice directly in the solar plexus. Under normal circumstances you'd be unconscious." Renji glanced at her as he rubbed his chest.

"Then why aren't I?" he gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

"Because I didn't hit you as hard as I could've." Di replied simply. "I don't want you to go unconscious. I'd feel bad." Renji grinned at her.

"I'm definitely not gonna go up against you without my zanpakutou next time then." Di smiled.

"Sure. Oh yeah...I think you owe me 500 sen." Renji swore.

"Damn it!" Di held out a hand.

"Pay up." Mint looked on in amusement as money exchanged hands. Di looked pleased with herself as she made her way over to her gigai.

"500 sen!" Renji grumbled. "Why the hell do I bother to open my mouth?" Raiden grinned.

"Nice one, babe." Mint yawned and stretched.

"I think we're going to turn in now, guys." Di looked disappointed.

"You aren't going to play Frisbee with us?" Mint stared at her.

"How do you still have the energy?!" Di smiled.

"I'm running on pure adrenaline. I'll crash soon, don't worry." Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Right. See ya then!" Di waved.

"I'll pop in later to say goodnight." Mint and Ukitake made their way over to the tent as Shuuhei produced a Frisbee from his mobile home.

"So how do you play this?"

* * *

Di jumped as the Frisbee arced her way and immediately skimmed it to Shuuhei before Renji or Matsumoto could block her. Jai ran around shouting, "To me! To me!" while Nat ran after him, trying to block him. Shuuhei made a split second decision and threw the Frisbee to Raiden. Di rushed into a free space, followed closely by Renji.

"Rice! Over here!" She leapt as Renji tried to block and managed to just about snatch it out of his hands.

_Boy. That was a close one! _Jai ran into a free space as Nat tried to grab him.

"Di! Here!" She threw it. There was a bark and a blur of fur and Ed snatched the Frisbee out of mid air. He landed fluidly on all fours, tail wagging furiously.

"So...whose team is he on?" Matsumoto asked with a smile. Di sighed and knelt, ignoring the fading light.

"Here boy! Come on! Give the Frisbee!" Raiden stooped and grabbed the Frisbee, trying to tug it out of Ed's mouth. Di watched in amusement as man and dog battled over the piece of plastic. Raiden finally managed to yank it free and held it out of reach. Di saw an evil smile cross his face.

"Fetch!" he yelled before throwing the Frisbee off in the direction of the sea. The greyhound bounded after it eagerly.

"No!" Di yelled, trying to run after him.

_I'll never reach him in time! _To her relief, Ed stopped when he heard her and watched as the green Frisbee skimmed into the ocean with a light splash.

"Damn it!" Raiden swore. "Why the hell didn't he go after it?!" Shuuhei sighed and glanced at the twilight sky in the distance.

"I guess that's game over guys." Di nodded and yawned loudly.

_I'm so tired all of a sudden. I guess it must be catching up with me._

"OK. Night, guys. I'm gonna go say goodnight to Mint and Ukitake-san."

* * *

Mint was curled up on her camp bed getting ready for bed. In the distance she could the shouts of the group as they played and Ed's barks. Ukitake smiled as he listened. _I wish I had that kind of energy...but...I guess I like taking it easy more. _Mint noticed him watching and looked up. She smiled back as an idea took shape in her head.

"Jyuushirou-san...we should push our camp beds together!" He stared at her, stunned momentarily. Mint felt her stomach flip nervously.

_Oh no. I haven't scared him have I? Oh dear._ To her surprise she saw his face soften and he beamed at her.

"What a good idea! Of course we should!" Mint felt her anxiety dissipate.

_Oh thank god. For a moment there I thought..._She put it out of her mind as she pushed her camp bed into the middle. _Of course he wants to put the camp beds together. He loves me. This is what people in love do...share a bed...oh my..._she flushed slightly as she realised where that train of thought was taking her and concentrated instead on joining up the sides of the beds as best she could. There was a knock on the tent flap and then Di's head appeared.

"Night, Mint and Ukitake-san." Ukitake smiled.

"Goodnight, Di. Try not to stay up too late." Di's eyes flickered to the two camp beds which were side to side. Mint saw the cogs in her friend's head turning and blushed. Di grinned.

"You too. Don't stay up too late, eh Mint." With that she left, feeling happier.

_Yay! Mint and Ukitake are finally acting like a normal couple! Score! _She bounced into her tent, confusing Raiden.

"Why are you suddenly so full of energy? Are you high on sugar?" Di laughed at him. She noticed that he'd showered to get the gel out of his hair as usual. It hung framing his face and over his shoulders in its natural layers.

_I love his hair like that .Why the hell he uses hair gel I don't know. _

"No! Mint and Ukitake-san pushed their camp beds together! Isn't that cute?" Raiden made a dismissive noise.

"I suppose for them it is. It isn't the most wonderful thing in the known universe though, babe." Di stuck her tongue out at him.

"Spoilsport." Raiden sighed.

"Yes, it's the best thing since they've been going out. Happy now?" Di beamed.

"Yep." Raiden smiled.

"Good." He pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms. "We should push our sleeping bags together if ya think it's _that_ good a thing." Di laughed.

"Why should we do that? We do that anyway." She picked up her sleeping bag and began to unzip the entire side as Raiden watched with interest. She opened it out completely and smiled at him.

"Ta da. Instant blanket. Who needs sleeping bags?" Raiden's face split into a grin.

"You're a genius."

"Well...I try..." Di replied vaguely as he started doing the same to his. She started changing for bed, listening to the murmurs coming from Mint's tent.

_Those two are still up I see. _She could hear murmurs from Shuuhei and Kira's tent too. She stifled a yawn as she pulled the top over her head. _Sooo tired. _She looked up sharply to see Raiden looking at her, his sleeping bag half unzipped. Di froze for an instant before raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you still do that. What? Haven't you seen my body enough this trip?" Raiden grinned at her.

"Nope."

"I despair of you." she replied, throwing his hakama bottoms at him.

_Baka Rice._ There was a knock on the tent flap. _Huh? Who? _Di crawled over to the entrance and opened it.

"Rangiku-san? What is it?" Matsumoto pointed over at Mint and Ukitake's tent.

"Isn't it cute, Di-chan?" Di beamed.

"Yeah. It really is isn't it?" She shot Matsumoto a look.

"You're not gonna try anything are you? Leave them alone this evening. In fact...leave _me_ alone this evening too." Matsumoto grinned at her.

"Don't worry Di-chan. Everyone's too tired to do anything tonight."

_Yogatta._ Di thought.

"Night, Rangiku-san." Matsumoto smiled and yawned.

"Goodnight Di-chan, Raiden-kun." Di zipped up the tent flap and turned back to find Raiden under the makeshift blanket already. She sighed to herself before slipping in as well and reaching for her book. Her eyes shot open.

"Argh! Rice! Put your damn hakama bottoms on NOW!" Raiden grinned.

"Tch. How the hell did you know so fast?" Di glared at him.

"I didn't feel any material, dumbass!" She kept her eyes fixed on her page as he changed.

"Babe, put the book away will ya?" Di smiled.

"The book's interesting."

"Not as interesting as me."

"Well..._that's_ debatable." Di laughed as he pounced on her. His hair spilled over his shoulders, brushing her face.

"Take that back babe or I'll make ya!" She began to laugh but then stopped when she noticed something. Di's eyes went wide as realisation hit.

_He put his hakama bottoms on...but..._She sighed in disbelief. _Oh DEAR. _Raiden looked at her inquiringly and put his hands to her cheeks.

"Ya feel warm. Why?" Di narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll give you two guesses." Raiden grinned.

"Ah...I see. You're so cute, babe." Di chose to ignore him so he rolled off and cuddled her to him instead. "Just like back home, eh babe?" Di smiled into his chest feeling his arms close around her.

_I missed this.

* * *

_

Mint felt euphoric and giddy as she lay next to Ukitake. She listened as the rest of the campsite settled down for the night. Suddenly she heard Di shout, "I don't want to know! Stop now! You're gonna give me nightmares!"

_What the hell?_ she thought. Ukitake's eyes were open too and he was clearly listening.

They heard Raiden's loud laughter before he said, "It involved whipped cream!"

"SHUT UP!! Baka Rice!!" Mint looked at Ukitake in confusion.

"What on earth?" Ukitake shrugged.

"Why would Di be having nightmares about whipped cream?" Mint shrugged.

"I know she doesn't like it as a food item. I didn't think she hated it _that_ much though."

Ukitake thought for a moment before shouting, "But, Di, surely brownies and whipped cream is nice, right?"

There was a long silence followed by Raiden saying, "Now _that_ is what I'm talking about!"

"Don't _encourage_ him, Ukitake-san!" Di shouted back. "Jeez! You men-!" The sentence was suddenly cut off. Mint flushed bright scarlet and was unable to speak for several minutes as she finally realised what Di had been shouting about.

_Oh my god. Jyuushirou-san...I think you made it worse...I shouldn't say anything. He'll probably pass out._ Ukitake looked at her inquiringly.

"What was that all about, Mint? Is Raiden thinking of cooking Di something?"

"Umm...I think it's safe to say that you unintentionally compared Di to a dessert...so...he's definitely got food on the brain..." Ukitake looked completely nonplussed.

"I don't understand." Mint sighed, trying to calm the flush in her face.

"Don't worry Jyuushirou-san. Di'll just have nightmares about whipped cream." Ukitake looked sad.

"Oh. That's too bad. Oh well...I did try. Didn't I? Di didn't sound too happy though..." Mint looked at his completely innocent, earnest face and mentally face-palmed.

"Yes, yes you did. She just got the wrong end of the stick."

_Actually...you did...but...I'm not going to tell you that. _ Ukitake sighed and folded his arms behind his head, snow white hair spilling onto the pillow. Mint felt herself glow with happiness. _Jyuushirou-san is sleeping right next to me! Oh my god! It's finally happened! We're properly sharing a bed! _She sighed to herself in contentment. _Oh this is wonderful. _She snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight, Jyuushirou-san." Ukitake kissed her happily.

"Goodnight Mint. I love you, you know."

"I love you too." Mint replied as she closed her eyes.

_I always will. _


	18. Day Five: It's Only Natural

Hurray! Day Five at last! I know Day Four seemed like the day without end. Another chapter of random crack which involves both the pairings.

* * *

Mint woke to a blaze of sunlight and rolled over in order to see Ukitake. To her surprise and disappointment, he wasn't there. "Jyuushirou-san?" She looked around, confused. To her relief she saw him in a corner apparently meditating. "Jyuushirou-san? What are you doing over in the corner? I hoped you'd be here when I woke up." She pouted and thought about getting out of bed to go to him. Ukitake shot her a look over his shoulder.

"Don't come over here! I'm...busy..." Mint stretched and yawned.

"Doing what?" Ukitake flushed pink.

"Umm...meditating..." Mint sighed.

"Oh OK, I won't disturb."

_Yogatta! _Ukitake thought, relieved. _Now I can get back to getting rid of THIS. If I can't then I'll alarm Mint when I get back in bed. Right. Deep breathing like sensei told us...

* * *

_

Di woke and checked her watch. _Hmm. 8am...I still have an hour or so before everyone else wakes up. _She shifted so that she could see Raiden, turning awkwardly in his arms. _Still asleep._ she thought with a smile. _Trust him to sleep straight through to the last second. _He murmured something in his sleep and cuddled her closer. Di suppressed a grin before suppressing a gasp of surprise. _Oh my...someone's having a good dream...umm..._

She struggled out of his embrace with difficulty and stretched, yawning. Her hand came into contact with something wet on the way down. _What the-? _Ed jumped up with a whine. Di's eyes widened and she shushed him, pushing her hand down on his back to make him lie down.

"Shush! Silly dog! Don't make any noise! If Rice realises you're in here..." She looked around to see where he could have possibly come from and saw a sliver of light from beneath the ground sheet and the tent wall.

_Ah. Nat and Jai must have pegged it back in loosely. He's so skinny that he wriggled under with no problem. _She smiled as the dog crept forward to lick her hand.

"I'll miss you, you know." she said to the dog, stroking it's ears. Edmund whined softly. Di felt Raiden stir beside her.

"Mmm...baby...what time is it?"

"Just gone 8am. You seemed to be having a good dream..." Raiden opened an eye.

"How in the world did ya know that?" Di turned to give him a look and then realised he was being genuine.

"It wasn't hard to tell...no pun intended..." Raiden managed a grin.

"I think it would be good if that dream became a reality right about now." Di narrowed her eyes at him.

"No."

"Aww. Come on babe. This isn't gonna go away by itself. I promise there wasn't any whipped cream involved." Di sighed in annoyance.

"Please keep your sick fantasies to yourself."

"Even when they involve you?"

"_Especially_ if they involve me." Ed chose that particular moment to give a quiet whine. Raiden heard and raised himself on one elbow, a look of suspicion on his face.

"Is something else in here?" Di shrugged and looked innocent.

"I have no idea. I don't think so." Raiden gave her a look.

"Is that damn dog in here?" Di grinned awkwardly.

"Well...you see...he slipped under the tent wall...he just wanted to say good morning-!" Raiden bolted upright and caught sight of Edmund immediately.

"Get out! Now!" Ed whimpered and backed away from the air mattress. Di threw herself on Raiden, forcing him back down.

"Leave Ed alone! Baka Rice!" Raiden looked surprised and then smiled.

"Di, you're not helping."

"What? Helping what?" Raiden gave her a pointed look.

"Use your imagination babe. Where you're sitting isn't a good spot right now." Di flushed.

_Oh god. _She rolled off him as he burst out laughing.

"Not frigging funny Rice!"

"The look on your face was so damn cute, babe." Di busied herself with helping Ed out of the tent.

"Bye, Ed. See you later." she said, patting the fawn coloured greyhound before zipping up the tent flap again. Raiden grinned at her from the air mattress.

"Don't I get a morning kiss?" Di approached warily.

"Not with that you don't." Raiden laughed quietly.

"I love ya babe." She perched on the edge of the mattress, unsure of what to do. She could still feel the flush burning her cheeks. Raiden reached across and tugged her back to him. "Come on babe, I don't bite..." Di let herself be captured again in the circle of his arms before he grinned. "...unless ya want me to." Di sighed.

"Baka Rice. For that you're not getting anything." Raiden leaned in until his face was inches from hers. Di found she had nowhere to go back to and cursed inwardly. "Sure about that are we?" She was painfully aware of his body against hers. She saw the kiss coming from a mile off.

_It was going to happen anyway. _she thought as his mouth covered hers. _Why do I actually bother fighting anyway? _ She felt his tongue brush against her closed lips, seeking entry and refused to answer. _Nah. Make him beg. Serves him right. _Raiden pulled away for an instant and gave her a long look.

"Open ya damn mouth, kitten!" Di smirked at him.

"Nope." Raiden smiled knowingly before placing his lips a breath away from hers.

"I know what you're playing at, kitten, and it ain't gonna work on me." Di shivered as with each word his lips brushed hers. His hands slid down to her hips before she could stop him.

"Says who?" she whispered back, trying to ignore the sensation of his lips being so near and yet so far away. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

_I don't sound like myself. This is bad. _Raiden's mouth smiled against hers.

"Me." His fingers left her hip to trace her mouth. Di squirmed, fighting against the urge to bite him.

_If I don't bite him...I might... _She shuddered as his mouth returned to the same agonising distance.

"Rice, I don't know what you're trying to do...but it's not working." She felt heat race through her body as his hands began to trace her curves. An involuntary sigh escaped her mouth and she bit her lip in annoyance.

_Damn it! Damn him! He's winning! _Raiden chuckled before kissing her lips lightly.

"I know ya aren't gonna do this without a fight, Di. It's amusing watching ya self control crumble." He kissed her lightly again, a ghost of the kisses he was capable of and Di felt something inside her ache for him. Confusion raced through her in a flash flood.

_What's he doing? My body's refusing to listen to my head. _Another kiss, almost butterfly-like on her lower lip. He shifted position, pulling her closer and pinning her under him. Di felt her head begin to spin as he ran his tongue along her lower lip, hips grinding against hers slowly. Di heard gasps escape her and tried in vain to stop them as he kissed and nipped his way along her lower lip. _I can't. He..._She tried to push up in order to press their mouths together and end it but Raiden withdrew his head a few centimetres and regarded her with amusement.

"Na uh, babe. I'm not making it _that_ easy. You didn't wanna kiss me...remember? Do ya now?" Di felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him well up inside her. She tried again to close the distance but Raiden held her back down. "No kitten. Ask and you shall receive." Di's brain finally clicked as to what he wanted.

_No way. He's crazy if he thinks I'm gonna beg. _She managed to smirk at him.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to beg you for this." Raiden leaned in and nipped her lip again and smirked as she gasped.

"Well I think I'm gonna get a reaction outta ya." Di felt her fragile self control begin to disintegrate as he began to trail kisses from her mouth to her neck and then lower.

_Rice...stop..._ She felt her fingers tangle in his hair.

"Please!" she hissed as she felt his mouth close over her collarbone. Raiden stopped and looked up, hardly daring to believe.

"What, kitten?"

"Just kiss me. I..." _...can't take much more of this._ she finished silently. To her surprise, Raiden smiled and slipped back up so his eyes were at the same level as hers.

"Wow. See...that wasn't so hard now was it?" Di knew she was trembling as he pressed his mouth to hers. She felt her mouth open automatically and her tongue welcome his as his body pressed flush against hers.

_Why am I bothering anymore? _ she thought as he pulled her on top of him. _I seem to be incapable of resisting.

* * *

_

Mint knocked on Di's tent feeling rather awkward. _I wonder if she's up yet. I need to talk. Jyuushirou-san's acting really oddly._ She shot a glance over her shoulder at her silent tent.

There was the sound of movement and Di's voice said, "Who is it?" while Raiden's snapped, "Go away we're busy!"

There was a sigh and a thump before Mint said, "It's me."

She heard Raiden mutter, "Damn it it's Glasses!" before Di shushed him. Mint saw the tent flap unzip and Di crawled out in her pyjamas.

"Yep? What's up? Is it breakfast time already?"

"No...I needed to talk to you about Jyuushirou-san. He's been acting really oddly today!" Di raised an eyebrow feeling the cold dew under her bare feet.

"Oddly like how? Insane?" Mint shook her head earnestly.

"No! He's just sitting in the corner of the tent meditating." Di folded her arms, shivering a little in the fresh morning air.

_Great...I was making out with my boyfriend and now I've been dragged out in my pyjamas...to be told this...? _

"Umm...Mint...contrary to popular belief...meditating does not indicate you're being odd." Mint shook her head.

"_No_! He keeps looking back at me and turning pink...and he's told me not to come over..." Di racked her brains and came up with a blank.

"Err....generally people don't want other people to come over when they're meditating cos they find them distracting." Mint sighed and looked worried.

"But in the past, he's never had a problem with me sitting next to him while he's meditating." Di puzzled over this.

_I have absolutely no idea. _Suddenly the tent behind her spoke.

"He's having a hard on." Di whirled round as Mint's jaw dropped.

"What?! You think?!" Raiden stuck his head out the tent with a look of distaste on his face.

"Yeah...as hard as it is to believe..." Mint turned on him.

"Hey! He's not as perverted as _you_!" Raiden shrugged.

"Say whatever the hell ya like. If he's a guy then that's the answer." Mint turned scarlet.

_Oh my god. Is he really? _Raiden smirked at her.

"Who said he was having one about _you_?" Di glared at him.

"Who the hell else would he be having one about then, baka Rice?!" Raiden shrugged.

"I dunno. Some hot chick." Mint sniffed and turned away.

"I bet it _was_ about me!" Di goggled at her.

_Wow. I've never had the guts to even contemplate saying something like that. _Raiden raised an eyebrow, equally surprised.

"Wow Glasses. Ya got some evidence to back that up?" Mint opened her mouth to vent but was stopped by Ukitake coming out of her tent.

"What's going on out here? Mint? Why are you still in your pyjamas? Good morning Di, Raiden."

"Yo." Raiden replied, propping himself up on his elbows.

_He seems to be in a very cheerful mood. _Mint thought, eyeing Ukitake. _I wonder if...he actually did..._ Di smiled at him.

"Mint was getting worried about you, Ukitake-san." Ukitake looked shocked.

"Really? I'm sorry...I was...trying to...meditate..." He turned slightly pink which Raiden picked up on instantly.

"Wow. Is that what they did back in the day? Ya really did have one didn't ya? Huh." Mint flushed slightly.

_Oh my. I...umm..._ Di raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Interesting."

"What is, Di?" Ukitake mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Oh...nothing." she replied sweetly. Raiden smirked at him.

"So...ya had an interesting dream about Mint huh Ukitake-san?" Ukitake flushed redder.

"No! How could you _suggest_ such a thing...I..." He trailed off awkwardly. Di and Raiden exchanged a knowing look while Mint squirmed.

"It doesn't matter! I should get changed." She slipped into the tent, cheeks still on fire. Ukitake watched her go, miserably. Di raised an eyebrow.

"Why the long face, Ukitake-san?" Ukitake sighed.

"I just didn't want to alarm her...that's all." Di smiled.

"It's OK, Ukitake-san. She was gonna have to deal with it sooner or later. It's good for both of you that she does it sooner."

"Oh OK...if you say so..." Raiden laughed.

"Wow babe. That's interesting. Are ya gonna _deal_ _with_ mine." Di narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. Amuse yourself." Raiden snorted with laughter.

"OK...if ya insist..." He slipped back into the tent. Di sighed in relief.

"Yogatta. The tone won't go any lower." She noticed that Ukitake was looking horrified. "What? What's wrong?" Gears in her head suddenly clicked. "Oh SHIT!!" She dived back into the tent, shouting, "No you baka! Let me get my clothes first!!" while Ukitake looked on, stunned.

* * *

Mint looked up as Di came into the tent with her clothes and bikini. "Umm...why are you here?"

"Changing." came the reply. Mint looked confused.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that...Rice is having a party and I declined the invitation." Di replied, turning to face the tent wall. Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez. LOL!!" Di sniffed and started putting on her bikini.

"What a baka." she muttered. Mint grinned.

"I'm glad Jyuushirou-san decided to meditate instead." Mint started searching for her bikini in her suitcase while Di started doing up the halterneck. She glanced up and yelled.

"Oh my god! YOU!!!" Mint looked up at her scream and gasped.

"Raiden! Get lost you pervert!"

"Don't flatter yourself Glasses I wasn't looking at you." Raiden replied, leaning through the window. Di backed away from the window, holding the top up with one hand.

"Go away. I'm changing!" Raiden grinned.

"So change then." Mint glared at him.

"I don't want you staring into my tent! Weren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Well, it went away and now...this has completely negated what I was trying to do." Raiden replied, eyes fixed on Di who flushed. Mint sighed in exasperation.

"Get lost! She doesn't want you staring at her while she changes!" She marched straight across to the window and pulled the flap down.

"You're such a damn spoilsport, Glasses!" she heard him grumble. Di breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Mint." Mint shook her head in disbelief.

"Why in the world didn't you pull the flap down in the first place?!" Di smiled apologetically.

"I'm doing the bikini up remember?" Mint smiled and shook her head.

"You really don't care if he looks do you?" Di shrugged.

"Depends. Besides, him staring into your tent was rather perverted." Mint smiled knowingly at her.

"Yes, but he was only looking at _you_." Di shrugged again before removing the plaster from her navel.

"Well...Ukitake-san doesn't stare at you when you change." Mint sighed before looking under the camp bed.

"Yeah...well...it's different...it's convention I suppose." Di smiled to herself as she pulled her dress over the bikini.

"Oh? It'd bug me big-time if my boyfriend kept deliberately looking in the opposite direction every time I started changing." Mint shrugged.

"Like I said, different values. It's convention over here. Besides, I think he's too shy to ask me whether he can look or not." Di shook her head.

"My god. He needs permission?! Way too conservative. Never mind." Mint sat back on her haunches and sighed hard.

"Where the hell is my bikini?!" She held up the new purple one in confusion. "And why the hell is _this_ one here?" Di grinned sheepishly.

"Ah...well...you see...Ed got your other one...and this one is to replace it! Enjoy!" She grinned. Mint glared at her.

"Ed chewed up my bikini?! How the hell did he get into my tent?!"

"Umm...he squeezed under?" Di suggested, gathering up her pyjamas. Mint raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And how did he unzip my suitcase? With his teeth?" Di mentally swore.

"Umm...I guess...he's a smart dog...or you left the case open." Mint groaned as she looked at the new bikini.

"It's tiny! How the hell am I supposed to wear this?!" Di raised an eyebrow.

"It has the same amount of material as mine- if not more. Besides, Rangiku-san's is much smaller!" Mint sighed.

"Fine. But I'm wearing shorts with it!" Di rolled her eyes as she left the tent.

"Spoilsport!"


	19. Day Five: Mint's Phobia, Raiden's Fear

"We're going to see a coral reef, Di-chan? How exciting!" Matsumoto grinned. Di nodded, beaming.

"Yep. I've hired out masks and snorkels for the day already, so, we should be all set. However, a few ground rules first." The group were sitting around at the benches listening to what they'd be doing for the rest of the day.

"Right. First things first: no one leaves the reef without informing someone. And no one goes swimming off into the blue- there are sharks there. Also, no touching the reef or sitting on it, no taking anything from the reef and no harassing the fish such as stingrays or pufferfish. And no sticking your hands into any holes in the reef- it may get eaten by an eel." Renji snorted.

"Yeah right." Di shot him a warning look.

"It's true. Also, be on the lookout for jellyfish." She stopped and placed her hands in her lap.

"Right. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What the hell's a pufferfish?" Raiden asked.

"Fugu, Rice."

"Ahhh. Right."

"What happens if we _are_ chased by a shark?" Kira asked nervously.

"Firstly don't swim towards everyone else- they won't thank you for it. Try to shake it off by turning sharply. If you can't...then abandon your gigai." Di replied simply. Kira nodded, looking a shade paler. Shuuhei grinned at him.

"Ahh. Don't worry about it, Kira. They'll go for the smallest person or the tallest person. You'll be fine." Di folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh gee thanks. So that means me and Kyoraku-san are in danger of being eaten?! Great."

"Nah. Just Kyoraku-san, babe." Raiden said with a grin. Di snorted with laughter.

"You versus a shark would be interesting...but no." Matsumoto smiled and jumped off the bench.

"So let's go, Di-chan!"

"Right, right. Wait a minute. Everyone pair up. There should be one three."

"Huh? Why?" Mint asked.

"It means that everyone knows where at least one person is." Di replied simply. "There'll be a lot of groups out on the reef. I don't want anyone to get lost." Nat looked around and stepped towards Renji.

"This is purely from a self-preservation point of view." he said with a smirk.

"Huh?!" Jai said in confusion.

"Look at it this way...Renji's hair colour might scare it off."

"Actually...I think it might draw them in for a closer look." Di replied. "Sharks aren't colour blind you know!" Nat face-palmed.

"Ah jeez. We're gonna die. Actually...Renji might deflect the shark's attention!" Renji spluttered.

"Oi! Raiden has blue hair and Ukitake-san has white hair! What about _them_?!" Di folded her arms and leaned back against the table.

"The sea's different shades of blue- it's a rather common colour down there...as is white."

"Damn it!" Renji snapped. Di sighed impatiently.

"Look. Don't worry about it, Renji- chances are you won't even see one." Jai sighed to himself and grinned at Nat.

"Serves you right for picking Renji." Nat shrugged.

"Oh well. It's better if we split up- that way we can get more photos." Di and Mint gave each other a look.

_Great. _Mint thought. _I wonder if his camera's waterproof. _

Di grinned and shook her head as Matusmoto sighed and flicked her hair back.

"OK, OK. You and me then Jai-kun." She smiled and winked at him. "Try not to get lost." Jai grinned hugely.

"Hai, Rangiku-san."

"Yip." said Di under her breath. Mint grinned.

"Aww. Kawaii!"

"What is?" asked Ukitake. Mint gestured.

"Jai." Ukitake smiled gently.

"At least he's happy being with her."

"Are you wearing that bikini, Mint-chan?" Matsumoto piped up, throwing her towel over her shoulder. Mint narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"How in the world did _you_ know about my bikini going missing?" Di held her breath.

"Umm...Di-chan told me." Matsumoto replied without skipping a beat. Di let out the breath she'd been holding.

_Yogatta._

"A new bikini?" Ukitake asked. "Let's see?" Mint blushed.

"I'll show you on the beach, Jyuushirou-san." Di grinned at her.

_Heh heh. Mission accomplished.

* * *

_

Di pulled on her wetsuit while Matsumoto, Isane and Nanao changed. Mint was sitting on one of the wooden benches twisting a knot into her towel. Di noticed and gave her a look. "What? Why're you doing that?" Mint swallowed.

"I don't like this bikini. I want my old one."

"Well you can't have it. Ed's using it as a chew toy." Di replied.

_Actually I threw it in the trash after Ed had chewed it...but...she doesn't need to know that._ Mint fidgeted.

"Will Jyuushirou-san like it?" Di sighed.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, yes. He's a guy. _Your_ guy to be precise." Mint looked undecided.

"I suppose." She caught sight of Di's navel and stared. Di raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm wearing a shortie. Haven't you ever seen one before?" Mint narrowed her eyes.

"You got your belly button pierced." she said accusingly. Di looked down and laughed.

"Yeah. I guess. Surprise!" Mint gave her a disapproving look.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Matusmoto caught sight of Di's navel and smiled.

"Wow! Cool Di-chan! So it wasn't a tattoo after all. Did it hurt?" Di shook her head.

"Not really. I got it cos...I have the stomach to carry it off now!" she said with a grin. Mint mentally face-palmed.

"Di, are you going to be getting any more after this? Just in case we have to travel on a plane." Di laughed it off.

"Nah. I'm stopping at this one. I'm not too keen on tattoos at the moment- if you're worrying about that."

_Yogatta_. Mint thought. Matsumoto beamed.

"It's very sparkly Di-chan." Di nodded.

"Yeah. That was the idea, Rangiku-san."

"How do you think Raiden-kun will react?" Di shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't really care either, it was my decision. He can deal with it." There was a knock on the door and Kyoraku's voice drifted through.

"Ladies? Are you ready yet?"

"Don't you dare come in, taicho!" Nanao shouted. Di nudged Mint.

"We should go. Before they decide to storm the changing rooms or something." Mint made a face.

"OK...." Matsumoto followed them out into the sunshine. Mint let her eyes adjust from the cool darkness of the changing rooms. The boys were lounging around on the deck chairs outside the changing rooms, waiting. Ukitake stood up with a smile.

"Oh is that the new bikini? It looks nice. The colour looks great on you!" Mint smiled gratefully.

_I'm glad I'm wearing these shorts._ Di nudged her.

"Oi. Take the shorts off." she hissed. Mint shook her head violently.

"No way!" Shuuhei squinted over at them.

"Hey. Di's navel's sparkling." Renji looked completely nonplussed.

"What? She got a glitter tattoo or something?" He pushed his sunglasses down. "Hey! You got a piercing! What the hell Di?! You said you had a tattoo!" Di shrugged.

"I wanted to keep it a secret." Nat and Jai grinned at each other.

"I _knew_ it!" Nat crowed.

"Yeah, me too!" Jai grinned. Di grinned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah...surprise!" Mint rolled her eyes.

"I still don't understand what gave you the idea to-!"

"Wow. Let's see, babe?" Di turned to see Raiden. He knelt to get a better look. "I knew it wasn't a tattoo!" Di smiled.

"Yeah. I'd never do anything as stupid as getting 'Rice' tattooed on my stomach." He grinned.

"Aww. Then ya'd have a label and everything." Di snorted and then squirmed away as his fingers traced the area.

"Hey! Quit it- that tickles!" Raiden laughed quietly.

"Which way to the reef, Di?" Ukitake asked as Mint put the snorkel and mask over her head. Di pointed to a spot just off the shore where a lot of people were already swimming with masks and snorkels.

"There. Remember what I said- keep an eye out for the person you're with." Everyone nodded. "Right. Let's go then." Di said, zipping up her wetsuit.

"Why the hell are ya wearing that?" Raiden demanded, looking disappointed.

"So I don't get cut up on the reef...and so you can't try anything with my bikini." Di replied playfully. "Tch." said Raiden, reaching for the zip. Di slapped his hand away before running into the sea, snorkel and mask in hand.

"Woo hoo!!" Jai shouted running in after her. Mint watched fondly as most of the group threw themselves in after.

"Shall we, Jyuushirou-san?" Ukitake beamed.

"Of course. You'll look after me on the reef won't you Mint?" Mint grinned and held his hand in hers as they walked into the sea.

"Of course."

* * *

Di swam around, keeping the reef to her left hand side and keeping an eye on the rest of the group as well. Brightly coloured fish swam close to her and behind her she could see Mint and Ukitake out of the corner of her eye. Mint looked around happily. The water was warm and crystal clear.

"As long as the fish don't swim up to me I'll be fine." she said to Ukitake who smiled back.

"Don't worry about that, fish generally swim away from people in my experience." Renji shot Raiden a look.

"Oh Di?" Renji swam over to her. She stopped pretending to tease a clownfish and looked up.

"Yes?"

"We were just wondering how to make fish swim in the opposite direction." Raiden grinned.

"Got anything for us, babe?" Di looked at both of them in confusion.

_What are they planning? Swim in what direction exactly? _She trod water and shrugged as best she could.

"I guess you could try herding them underwater. You know, get behind them and drive them forward." Renji and Raiden grinned evilly.

"That's a genius idea, kitten!" Raiden kissed her quickly before swimming off with Renji. Di looked after them, still confused.

_What was with the evil twin grin just now?! Who are they driving fish towards? _She sculled around as they disappeared underwater. Mint was happily looking at the small colourful fish and holding hands with Ukitake as they swam around. She beamed at him.

"Oh look at that one!" Ukitake pointed at a large parrotfish which immediately turned tail and fled in a flash of colour. Mint suddenly felt a strange sensation around her legs.

_What on earth? _She looked down to see shoals of fish flying upwards towards the surface in a flashing cloud. She screamed.

"Oh my god! Jyuushirou-san! Help!" Ukitake turned as she threw herself at him in panic. He almost crashed into the reef with the momentum and put out a hand to steady himself.

_Where in the world did all those fish come from? _He wondered as he tried to soothe Mint.

"Keep them away from me!" Mint gasped. "I hate the way they feel! It's weird!" Di clapped a hand over her mouth as she saw what was happening.

_Oh no. I should've guessed. Those two are going to get it when they come back up! _Mint was clinging to Ukitake as she saw two heads break the surface, one red and the other blue. Raiden took one look at her face and burst out laughing.

"Hahaha!!! Your _face_, Glasses!! Nice one Renji!" They high-fived each other. Di swam over to an outcrop of rocks and climbed out feeling the sun heat her arms and back instantly. She sat there as Renji and Raiden swam back over to her. "Did ya see that, babe?! How frigging funny was that?" Renji was grinning as widely as Raiden, equally pleased with himself. Di gave them both a look of disgust.

"Not very." Raiden smirked.

"Ah come on, babe. Did ya see her _face_?!" Di glared at him.

"I told you to not harass the fish! And what do you do?!" Renji gave Raiden a look.

"She's worried about the fish?" Di pointed out into the blue.

"Oh look- it's a shark." Renji threw himself at the reef with a yell while Raiden pulled himself out and onto the outcrop as fast as he could.

"Shit! Where?!" Di smirked at both of them.

"How frigging funny was that?! Your _faces_!" she mocked. Renji sighed hard.

"Alright, alright, Di you've made your point. Very funny." Mint glared over at them.

"Those IDIOTS!!" Ukitake patted her back gently.

"Hey, it's alright now Mint. All the fish have gone back down."

"I want to kill them."

"There, there. They were just having a little fun. Di's set them straight now."

"But-!"

"Ssshh." Ukitake said with a smile. Mint buried her face in his hair and relaxed. She could hear Di's voice elevated above everyone else's as she reprimanded Renji and Raiden.

"You damn baka! What the hell?! If I told you I was afraid of stingrays would you bring one up and shove it in my face then?!" Raiden shook his head.

"No. Why the hell would I do _that_ to ya?"

"Oh? Wouldn't it be funny?"

"No!" he snapped. "Why the hell would that be funny- ya'd cry!" Di raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really scared of stingrays you know. I'm just saying- why do it? Mint doesn't like fish around her- so why do that?" Raiden sighed in annoyance.

"It seemed like a funny idea at the time. Come on babe, lighten up! Jeez."

* * *

Mint had barely come down from Ukitake's arms when she felt a strange tickling sensation on the soles of her feet. _Oh my god! Nooo! Not the fish again!! _She leapt back into Ukitake's arms while Di looked completely nonplussed.

"What's up?" Nat asked, snapping a picture of Mint and Ukitake.

"I have no idea. Mint's behaving like a jack-in-a-box." Di replied. Mint pointed at the water.

"The fish were nibbling my feet!" Di sighed.

_Oh dear. I should check. _She prepared to put her head under to check but instead disappeared from sight with barely any time to yell. Mint gasped.

"DI?!" Ukitake spluttered in surprise.

"Where did she go?! Was she pulled under by something?!" Mint clung to Ukitake while Nat backed into the reef, clutching the camera to his chest.

Di kicked out in annoyance, feeling a hand on her ankle.

_Who the hell?! _The hand let go but the momentum sent her sinking further down. She finally opened her eyes underwater as she felt arms close around her. She felt something waft against her arm and shoulder. It was blue and drifted around her with a heavy softness. _Hair? Oh god...RICE!! _She glared at him, deciding not to waste air on mouthing at him. He grinned back at her. She looked across to see Renji making his way back to the surface. It was eerily quiet as he kicked up, the surface parting as he broke it. She could see Mint, Ukitake and Nat's legs near the reef. She turned back to Raiden and he winked at her, the grin still on his face.

_Baka Rice! _Di thought. _He and Renji must've been bugging Mint again! _ She folded her arms and kicked away, trying to go back to the surface. He shook his head and pulled her back down again. Di began motioning her annoyance to him. Raiden looked confused. _Never mind! _she thought. Raiden pulled her closer and Di smiled as he kissed her, kicking up towards the surface. _Wow. An underwater kiss. This is interesting. _She barely noticed as her head broke the surface. Mint shook her head.

"Huh. I should've known Raiden was down there! There were no fish were there? It was you two again wasn't it?" Raiden broke off the kiss and grinned at her.

"Yep. Couldn't help myself." Di rolled her eyes.

_My god. _Raiden noticed her unamused expression and kissed her again.

"Aww...are ya mad at me kitten? I promise I won't do it again!" Mint glared at him.

"Both of you are going to get it! I promise you that!" Renji grinned.

"Ahh you don't mean that, Mint." Di raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she swam off with Raiden and Renji. Mint untangled herself from Ukitake and smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, Jyuushirou-san but can you look after my gigai for a bit. There's something I need to do." Ukitake nodded but looked sceptical.

"You know that Soul Candy is only supposed to be used in an emergency." Mint smiled.

"I know...but...this is necessary." Ukitake smiled.

"Alright then. Be quick though." Mint swallowed the candy and immediately began swimming away from the reef, checking that Di's back was turned and that no one else was watching. Ukitake looked after her as did Nat.

"Where's she off to?"

"I have no idea." Ukitake replied as Mint reached the shore and shook herself.

"Here it goes. Bankai! Estel Elroval!" Elroval appeared in a flash of light and smiled at her.

"Nice to see you're yourself again." Mint smiled back.

"Thanks. I need you to become a shark for me." Elroval nodded.

"Alright. Any particular kind?" Mint shrugged.

"Just something large enough and scary enough to make Renji and Raiden scream like little girls. I'm in the mood for revenge." Elroval smiled.

"Ask and it shall be done." He ran into the sea. Mint stopped at the water's edge and watched gleefully as a large, pale shape slipped under the surface of the sea.

_Heh heh. I'm gonna enjoy watching this!

* * *

_

Di splashed Raiden as he tried to reach her bikini top for the umpteenth time. "Stop it baka Rice! Not here!" Raiden grinned before pinning her against the outcrop and unzipping the front of her wetsuit.

"So...does that mean later then?" Di sighed inwardly before laughing at him.

"In your dreams." Raiden laughed back.

"Interesting ya should say that. In _my_ dreams ya always say yes. Huh. I prefer ya in my dreams suddenly!" Di grinned.

"I prefer you in my dreams too, Rice." Raiden leaned in and ran his fingers over her belly piercing.

"Oh? Really? In what way?" Di shivered and smirked.

"Non-existent." Raiden grimaced.

"Ouch, babe." Di's eyes went wide.

_Have I hurt his feelings?! _

"Umm...not that I _meant_ that or anything...you do appear sometimes...in a good way..." Raiden smirked at her.

"Gotcha, kitten!" Di groaned.

"You-!" She suddenly caught sight of a flash of white cutting through the water. Raiden noticed her body language stiffen and her eyes widen in shock and curiosity.

"What, babe?"

"Shark." Di replied, making no attempt to move. Raiden tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah right. Don't pull that one with me again, Di. It ain't gonna work." Di was still looking over his shoulder.

Raiden sighed and turned to look as Renji yelled, "Holy shit! Shark! Move!" Raiden saw the fin and the large form which surged forward beneath it. He turned back to Di who was still looking.

"I told you so. It looks like a-" Raiden grabbed her and threw her out of the water and onto the outcrop. She lay there, shocked at his response.

"Jeez Di this ain't the time for sightseeing!" Renji scrambled onto the reef in a panic, getting odd looks from the normal tourists.

"Raiden! Get out of the bloody water!" Raiden tried to pull himself out but Di stopped him.

"What the hell?! Di what the hell are ya doing?!"

"Shut up a minute!" she commanded, still staring out at the advancing shark, an odd expression on her face. Raiden tried to struggle up.

"Di? I need to get out before that thing gets over here!" Di shushed him again as he pulled himself out. He couldn't read what she was thinking.

Finally she murmured, "I'm getting back in." Before he could stop her, she slid back in.

"What the hell, Di?! Are ya insane? Get back up here!" He pushed himself back in, meaning to get her out again. She fended off his attempts to put her back on the outcrop.

"Wait! I have a hunch about this shark." Renji face-palmed.

"Raiden- she's gonna get eaten- she's crazy! You both are! Get the hell out of there!" Di shot a glance behind her and seemed to see something which stiffened her resolve to stay. Raiden made up his mind too and pushed her back against the outcrop as the shark neared the reef.

"I have no idea what you're doing, Di. Get behind me!" Di hardly had any time to be surprised before the shark's head reared out of the water like something out of Jaws. The mouth gaped open wide as it advanced. Di finally opened her mouth when the shark was feet away.

As the maw closed in she said, "Go away, Elroval." Raiden took several seconds to process what she'd said.

"What did ya just say?"

The shark stopped, the pale mouth retracted and closed and it said in surprise, "How did you know it was me?" Di shrugged against Raiden.

"I sort of figured it out along the way. I was only absolutely sure when you were seconds away actually. Firstly you were bigger and whiter than any Great White I've ever seen. Secondly, you have a blue jewel on your forehead which caught the light as you came in- I only saw that properly a fraction of a second before you opened your mouth. None of the tourists swam away in fear as they should've when a shark comes along and you also swerved _around_ some tourists on the way through. Lastly, I thought I sensed Mint release her bankai."

"Well done for your deduction. If only these two had kept as calm a head." Di smiled weakly.

"Hey. They haven't seen as many sharks as I have." Raiden was glaring at the white shark.

"You bastard! Come here!" He leapt at the shark but ended up grabbing thin air as it disappeared in a puff. "MINT!!" Renji collapsed back into the water in relief, ignoring the muttering tourists.

"Yogatta! It was only Mint's bankai!" Raiden was incensed.

"Not bloody funny!" He swam furiously over to where Ukitake was relaxing in the shallows with Mint's gigai swimming around happily.

"You!" He grabbed the protesting gigai and dunked it under the water. Ukitake opened his eyes and gasped.

"Raiden! What on earth are you doing?! Stop! Mint needs to get back into that!" Raiden glared at him as Di swam over.

"Serves her right! That wasn't frigging funny! Far from it!" Di tugged him back, releasing his grip on the gigai which floated to the surface coughing and choking.

"Stop it Rice!"

"Ah hell Di I thought ya were gonna get eaten!" he snapped back. "Don't bloody tell me ya found that _funny_!" Di saw Mint swimming back from the shore and sighed to herself.

_Oh dear. I hope she has a good reason for this._ Mint stopped and trod water.

"What the hell happened to my gigai?!" Di shook her head wordlessly. Ukitake looked shocked.

"Mint? What exactly did you do to get Raiden this angry?" Di sighed as Mint got back into the gigai. She recovered herself by coughing and spluttering, realising that her lungs were full of water.

"Damn it! Why does my gigai feel half-drowned?!" Raiden glared at her.

"You're lucky it's only _half_-drowned." Di swam in front of him before he could say anything else.

"Mint turned Elroval into a shark to pay Renji and Rice back. It seems to have backfired though." Mint shrugged noticing Ukitake shaking his head in silent disapproval.

"They deserved it! They don't just prank me twice and get away with it!" Di shot Raiden a look before he could open his mouth to vent.

"But, think about it, did you really have to turn him into a _shark_? And of all sharks: Jaws?!" Mint folded her arms.

"Yes! They made me afraid so I made them afraid! Fair's fair!" Di sighed.

"Enough from everybody! No one physically pranks anybody else on this reef- I've had enough!" Raiden swam off in the opposite direction. Di watched him go in confusion.

_Where's he going? Did I say something?_ Mint sighed.

"Fine. As long as they leave me alone, I'll leave them alone." She sat back against Ukitake as Di swam off after Raiden.

"I don't get it. Why the hell was Raiden so angry?! He could've drowned my gigai the damn maniac!" Ukitake looked sombre.

"Admittedly what he did was uncalled for but I can understand his anger."

"So what? I got him scared. Can't he take payback?" Mint sniffed. Ukitake rubbed her arm soothingly.

"No. I don't think that Raiden was especially frightened for himself. The fact is that Di was in the vicinity of what was going to be a possible shark attack. He was scared for her. I can understand that feeling. If anything like that were to happen to you I would be very scared at the time and then angry towards the person responsible- even if it was for a joke."

"It was payback, Jyuushirou-san." Mint replied stubbornly. "Besides, Di shouldn't have gone back into the water. Technically it's her fault." Ukitake sighed.

"I believe that she knows she's at fault as well. However, the threat is still there, Mint. And as frightening as your phobia may be to you, it doesn't compare to a situation like that- even if it was your bankai and perfectly controllable by you." Mint folded her arms.

"I still think I'm justified. I was scared too!"

"I know you were." Ukitake said gently. "But, Raiden and Renji also were and if this had been a normal situation- Raiden's fear would have been justified." Mint sighed and pulled her hand away as a fish swam close.

"But it wasn't. In a normal situation Di wouldn't have gone back in." Ukitake smiled weakly.

"You definitely can be stubborn when you want to be." Mint smiled back at him.

"When I know I'm right. I got my payback. Everything's square now." Ukitake sighed and held her.

_You'll definitely feel worse about this when you've calmed down._


	20. Day Five: Fire Coral and Jellyfish

Di swam after Raiden as fast as she could and caught up with him easily. "Rice! Stop! Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Away!" came the reply. Di stopped swimming and floated in the water feeling as though her heart had been squeezed in an iron band.

"From me?" Raiden stopped swimming and looked back.

"What?" Di looked sick and worried. He raised an eyebrow. "Why're ya looking at me like that?"

"You're going away from me?" she asked. She felt physically sick.

_What on earth did I do this time? _

"Huh?! What the hell?! No! I'm going away from psycho girl over there." Di sniffed and folded her arms.

"Mint's not a psycho. It's just she doesn't know when a joke's gone too far."

"Whatever, babe." Raiden replied and swam over to the outcrop. Di trailed him, unsure of what to do.

_This was partly my fault as well. Mint was aiming for those two and I got in the way. Why the hell did I have to get back into the water? _She pulled herself out and sat opposite him. She could feel that he was still very angry.

"Rice? Look, it was my fault as well." He looked up in confusion.

"What? How? Were you in on this too? Because if you were...so help me Di...!" Di flinched inwardly as his anger washed over her. She shook her head.

"No. I didn't know she was going to do that. I shouldn't have got back into the water. I should've just observed from the outcrop. I'm sorry." Raiden's face took on a look as if he'd just remembered what she was talking about.

"Yeah, about that- what the _fuck_ possessed you to jump back in?! Do ya have some sorta death wish, Di?! Is that normal behaviour in gensei?! Cos the death rate must be pretty damn high if that's the case." Di looked away and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe I do in a way. I've already died once studying volcanoes and other natural disasters which are highly unpredictable and dangerous. I don't know." Raiden snorted.

"Try not to die again. I want ya in one piece." Di smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Thank you, for what you did on the reef."

"Huh? What?"

"I didn't expect you to act like that...you know...throw me out of the way or stand inbetween me and a giant shark...it was sweet of you."

"Tch. What the hell did ya think I was gonna do, babe? Leave ya there to fend for yourself?" Di shrugged.

"I've been doing a good job of it so far. I guess I didn't expect you to stick your neck out for me like that." Raiden sighed heavily.

"I sometimes wish you'd shut up and let me protect ya for once, Di, ya know. Ya have this damn annoying habit of trying to take everything on by yourself. You're not invulnerable and you're definitely not bloody infallible." Di stared at him.

"Rice..."

"That's why I'm here. I'm your boyfriend and I'm ordering ya not to jump in front of any more sharks cos it's not good for my health or yours."

"I'm not asking you to fight my battles for me." Di replied, looking at her hands.

"Ya don't have to, babe. I'll do it anyway." Di sighed and glared at him.

"And what if it was a situation like that again with a real shark? You don't have the foggiest clue how to deal with sharks!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm also pretty damn sure ya don't have some sorta shark-taming technique up ya sleeve, babe!" Di folded her arms.

"I'm better qualified to deal with it than you! You should leave well alone where you don't know the situation or you'll end up getting killed!"

"Better me than you." Di gasped as though she'd been slapped. Her head reeled with the implication.

"Don't you ever say that to me again!" she shouted. Raiden burst out laughing and didn't stop for several seconds.

_Why's he laughing? _Di thought in confusion. _Did I say something funny? _Raiden finally stopped and reached for her.

"My decision, babe." Di let herself be held.

"Will you forgive Mint if she comes and apologises?" She felt him stiffen behind her.

"I don't know, babe. I know she's ya best friend and everything...but..." Di turned to look at him.

"Rice, I'm pretty sure that the minute she calms down she's going feel terrible about what she did. That's the thing with Mint, you see. She doesn't snap very often, but when she does...it's like she takes all the other wrongs the other person's done to her into account...so the overall payback is blown out of proportion."

"Tch. So what? She didn't have to involve you. That was low." Di sighed impatiently.

"No. She didn't mean to involve me! I was an unforeseen complication. She was really aiming for you two." Raiden looked off into the distance.

_He still doesn't know..._Di thought. _It must've affected him quite badly. _

"I know you probably aren't in a forgiving mood...still...you should apologise to her at least for what you did to her gigai! You could've drowned it- then what would you have done?" She felt him shrug against her.

"I dunno babe. I wasn't thinking that far ahead...I was just really angry..." He looked down and realised she was smiling.

"Well...looks like we both have quite a temper doesn't it?" she said quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder. Raiden laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah and don't I know it!" He sighed and shot a look in the direction of Mint and Ukitake.

"OK, OK, Di. When Glasses finally comes over, I'll listen. _If_ she comes over." Di smiled in relief.

_Yogatta. It would be pretty disastrous if Mint and Raiden fell out over something as stupid as this.

* * *

_

Mint swam over towards Di and Raiden, feeling as though a stone was in her stomach and dragging her down. Ukitake swam beside her, giving her an encouraging stream of talk which she ignored. _Oh god. What if Raiden's still mad at me? Worse...what if Di's mad at me? Why the HELL did I do that?! What if he doesn't forgive me? What if she doesn't forgive me? I wouldn't forgive me._

She continued on in this vein and almost didn't notice that she'd reached the outcrop until she heard Di say, "Umm...Mint? Are you trying to swim through rock for your next trick?" Mint gazed up in a depressed fog before climbing out. Di was smiling at her.

_Yogatta! That's a good sign...I think..._ Ukitake smiled back.

"Mint's come to apologise. Haven't you?" he said, giving her arm an encouraging squeeze.

Mint heard Raiden say, "Tch." and her heart sank to join the stone in her stomach.

_He's still angry with me._ Di's smile however, didn't waver. Instead, she shook Raiden's arm.

"Hey. I told you she'd come. Remember what you said to me?" Raiden turned to face her.

"Yeah. OK." Mint felt a pair of amber eyes train themselves on her.

"Umm. I...I'm sorry Raiden. What I did was wrong...really wrong...it's just..." she shot Ukitake a glance and he smiled at her encouragingly. "...It's just...I don't respond well to pranks like that."

"Tch. You're bloody telling me." Raiden replied. Mint couldn't gauge from his tone whether he was accepting this or annoyed. Di gave her an encouraging look. Mint saw and continued.

"I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me...?"

_If not...this'll be really awkward..._she finished silently. Raiden didn't respond, making Di frown in consternation. Ukitake however gave her a nod. Mint raised an eyebrow.

_He wants me to continue? _

"Although...I was saying to Jyuushirou-san that it sort of confirms my faith in you." Raiden looked completely taken aback.

"What? Your faith?!" Di raised eyebrow.

_Hmm. Where's this going? _

"Well...I did see you throw Di out of the way...and protect her when she got back in. It showed me that...you really do love her." Di's eyes widened and she flushed.

_Mint...what are you doing? _Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. You're somethin' else Glasses, ya know. The hell are ya- Di's mother or somethin'?" Mint noticed a change in his tone. It encouraged her.

"I keep an eye out for my friends. And yeah...I admit that in the beginning I had my doubts about you. I'm glad to say you proved me wrong. This was...like the final test." Raiden snorted.

"You're making this into a test? Do I have to slay a dragon now or some shit like that?" Di sighed.

"I can slay my own dragons thank you very much." Mint managed a smile.

"No. I don't think Elroval would approve...him being a dragon and everything." Ukitake beamed, realising the situation was returning to some semblance of normality. "Di?" Di stopped feeling equally pleased with the situation and turned her attention back to Mint.

"Uh huh?"

"He has my seal of approval." Di grinned.

"Cheers. That means a lot." Raiden smiled.

"About bloody time too. I forgive ya Glasses. Just don't bring out a Great White _Whale_ or somethin' stupid like that." Mint laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't." Di cleared her throat and elbowed him lightly. Raiden rested his chin on her head, ignoring her protests.

"Yeah, yeah, kitten. I'm sorry I kinda drowned your gigai, Glasses." Mint smiled.

"That's OK. No harm done. I know you were really angry at me." Di grinned.

"Yay! Crisis over! Woo hoo!" Raiden grinned at her suggestively.

"Woo hoo, babe?" Di glared at him.

"Where's a shark when I need one?" Mint stifled a laugh as Raiden kissed Di.

"Ahh. Come on, kitten- I've got Mint's seal of approval now!"

"You baka! It's not like a Gold Standard or something!" Mint sighed and hugged Ukitake, relief coursing through her.

_Thank goodness that's over! I'm never going to do that again!_

"You did very well." she heard him murmur against her hair.

* * *

Di's ears almost pricked when she heard a familiar clicking sound. "Argh! Gimme that camera!" Nat swam backwards away from the outcrop, a grin on his face.

"I didn't want to interrupt the moment though! I thought-!" Di leapt in and started swimming furiously after him. Nat yelled and made for the reef, Di hot on his heels. Mint, Ukitake and Raiden watched in amusement.

"He doesn't stand a chance in hell." Mint observed.

"Yeah. She swims fast for a pocket-sized person." Raiden replied. Di chased Nat into the reef, scattering fish.

_I hate doing this, this close to the reef...but..._She stared in horror as Nat actually clambered out onto the reef. He slipped and she watched in shock as a piece broke off. _Oh. My. God. _Nat turned round to see Di glaring murder at him.

"You _broke_ the reef you _jackass_!" she screamed at him, turning tourist heads. Mint heard the scream from over on the outcrop and winced.

"Nat's in for it." Nat grinned apologetically.

"Look, I'm sorry, jeez- I didn't mean to!"

"Get off the reef!" Di yelled.

"No! You'll kill me!"

"I kill you if you _don't_ get off!"

"Hey, hey! I'm the kidou master! I can so fix this. Watch it Di!" Nat yelled back as Di lunged for him.

"Get off the reef! I won't repeat myself!" Mint saw Raiden wince.

"Nat's gonna die." Nat folded his arms with an air of superiority.

"Can't make me! I'm king of the reef!" Di pulled her Soul Candy out of her wetsuit sleeve. "NO! Don't Di!" Nat yelled. "Besides, you're swimming in the _ocean_! Sai'll be useless out here." Di narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wanna test that theory? I'm curious to see how hot I can go. According to Sai, evaporating the Pacific shouldn't be a problem." Nat sat down with a nervous grin.

"You're bluffing." Di opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Nat yelled in pain. "OUCH!!" He threw himself into the sea. "Oh my god that BURNS!" Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. And she didn't even pull out Sai. This is new...and slightly worryin'." Ukitake looked confused.

"Umm...Di learned a new technique? I've never heard of something like this happening before." Mint shook her head slowly, seeing the confused expression on Di's face.

"I don't think so somehow."

* * *

Di raised an eyebrow in exasperation.

"If you think that's gonna stop me from kicking your ass-!"

"My ass is on _fire_! _Do_ something!" Nat yelled, clutching at it. Di rolled her eyes.

"Stop being stupid. I didn't even touch you!"

"Well it definitely feels like it!" Nat snapped, his face screwed up in pain. Di sighed and looked at where he'd been sitting.

_Ah. I see. Oh dear. _She smiled at him.

"Well...the good news is that it wasn't me or a sea urchin." Mint swam over to her.

"What happened to him?" The rest of the Snoop Gang poked their heads around the reef.

"We heard screaming." Kyoraku said.

"What's wrong with Nat-kun?" Matsumoto asked looking on quizzically as he floundered around cursing.

"My ass is on fire!" Nat yelled as Di tried to support him.

"Oh _Di_! What did you do this time?" Jai grinned, pretending to be exasperated.

"Wasn't me. It was the fire coral." Di replied shortly.

"Eh? Is this a new technique of yours then?" Renji asked, puzzled.

"No! _That_!" Di pointed to the broken lattice of orange-white coral on the shelf. "This idiot sat on it!" Shuuhei looked intrigued.

"Oh? Why's he in so much pain though? It doesn't look sharp."

"Note the name: Fire. Coral. Does what it says on the tin. Burning, stinging sensation which doesn't go away for hours. The stinging nettles of the ocean." Nat groaned.

"It _hurts_! Isn't there anything I can take for this?!" Di shrugged, holding his arm to steady him.

"Apparently putting vinegar on it helps. You need to get out." Isane swam over.

"I'll take him back and get some vinegar, Di-san." Di nodded and let her support him. Kyoraku watched as Nat was towed away, wincing, by Isane.

"Yare, yare there goes our cameraman. Hopefully he'll be alright."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ukitake replied. Di looked around at everyone else.

"This is why I said stay off the reef! Everyone got the message now?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Is everyone here?" Mint looked around.

"Yeah. Everyone except Nat and Isane."

"OK. Renji join up with Matsumoto and Jai."

"But Di-chan...didn't you say Renji was a shark-hazard?" Matsumoto asked with smile.

"Yeah." said Jai, a little defensively. Di raised an eyebrow.

_Clearly he wants to be alone with Matsumoto. Hmm._

"There are no sharks around here." Di replied.

"Oh? How do you know?!" Jai asked, looking relieved.

"'Cos Mint scared 'em off with her bankai. 'Sides, Rangiku-san'd expect ya to do the honourable thing and sacrifice yourself in that sorta situation, quiffy. Ain't ya up to it?" Raiden replied snidely as Renji grinned. Mint and Jai flushed.

_Jeez._

"Anyway..." Di said to break the silence. "If you all look around here closely underwater you might see mermaids!" Jai and Mint gave her a WTF face each which the others failed to pick up on.

"What's a mermaid, Di-chan?" Kyoraku asked.

"A beautiful, half-naked woman." Di replied with a perfectly straight face while Ukitake blushed in shock. She noted the delighted looks on most of the guys' faces.

"How do they breathe down there?" Renji asked eagerly. Di grinned.

"They can breathe underwater."

"Sweet!" Everyone submerged apart from Di, Mint, Jai, Ukitake, Matsumoto and Nanao. Di sighed.

"Ahh. Peace and quiet." Mint laughed.

"You forgot to tell them that mermaids are half fish and don't exist." Di looked innocent.

"Did I really?" She got a mental picture of Shuuhei and Kyoraku swimming around eagerly looking for half-naked women and snorted with laughter. Matsumoto giggled.

"I wish I had a camera!" Di nodded. She felt a hand grab her ankle.

"Oh not again-!" Mint tried to grab her but she disappeared underwater again. Ukitake shook his head.

"Oh dear. I guess we'll have to wait until they come up again." Matsumoto tried to look through the water to see what was happening but failed due to the large amount of bubbles. Suddenly a red haired head popped up.

"Well?" Mint asked with a smirk. Renji looked disappointed.

"Huh. I didn't see ANY half-naked women! Well...I suppose Di almost counted as one..." Ukitake looked disturbed.

"Almost?!"

"Yeah. Raiden didn't quite get her top off. She kicked him before." Mint shot Ukitake a look as Raiden's head broke the surface followed by Kyoraku's and Di's. Di was fuming and holding her top up with one hand, treading water as she re-tied it.

"No luck. What happened to your top Di-chan?" Kyoraku asked as Nanao gave him a disapproving look.

"That baka over there thought he was being clever!" Di spat.

"Ah come on, babe! Ya said there'd be beautiful half-naked women down there! I felt cheated so I improvised!" Raiden said with a grin. Di splashed him in the face.

"Do I look like I'm half fish?!"

"What?!" Raiden looked confused. Mint sighed.

"Di failed to explain what a mermaid was properly. They're traditionally half woman, half fish." The shinigami men looked horrified.

"How the hell is that a recipe for beautiful?" Renji demanded.

"No! The top half is a woman, the bottom half is a fish!" Mint replied. Kyoraku sighed heavily.

"Damn! I was looking for the wrong thing!"

"They don't exist, Kyoraku-san." Jai said, causing instant disappointment for all involved.

"Like I said- I can improvise!" Raiden said, reaching for Di. Di dolphin kicked him, spraying him with a deluge of water.

"Back off or I drown you!" Mint shook her head.

_And once again...they're fighting._

"Spoilsport!" Raiden shot back with a grin.

"Pervert!"

"Has anyone noticed that Shuuhei-san and Kira-san have been down there for quite a while?" Nanao asked. Di stopped splashing Raiden and gasped.

"Yeah! I hope something hasn't happened!" She dunked her head under and opened her eyes behind her mask to see Kira towing Shuuhei up to the surface as fast as he could.

_Oh my god! What happened?! _Kira's head broke the surface and he held Shuuhei up who was clearly in pain.

"Kira? What happened to Shuuhei?!" Matsumoto demanded.

"He got attacked by something! It looked like a blob of jelly with tentacles!" Di started to get worried.

"Where? Where did it sting him?"

"His leg." Shuuhei showed her and Di winced at the sight of the welts.

"Right. Get him out and to the medical centre right now. They'll have the right stuff to put on it. Remember what the jellyfish looked like in case they need the right antidote." Kira nodded, pale but calm.

"Right. OK."

"If you can- pour vinegar on it!" Di called after him as the others looked on worriedly.

"Will he die?" Nanao asked quietly. Di shook her head.

"I don't think so. We should all get out of the water though in case anyone else gets injured." Jai turned around in a circle.

"You don't think that jellyfish is still around do you?!" Di tried to stay calm.

"I shouldn't think-!"

"Argh! Di! By your leg!" Di threw herself away from the spot with a yell.

"Oh it was just a piece of plastic. Sorry." Jai said sheepishly as Di surfaced with a gasp.

"Right. Everyone out. Now!"


	21. Day Five: Enter: Ikkaku and Yumichika

Mint threw her snorkel and mask into the bucket on top of Di's and checked her shorts were alright. Nat was on his stomach on his towel wincing as Di lectured him in a loud voice about how stupid he had been. Isane looked on in mild amusement, a bottle of vinegar next to her along with some antiseptic cream. Shuuhei was sprawled next to him letting Matsumoto, Jai and Kira look at his leg. Ukitake was buying hotdogs down the beach with Kyoraku. Mint watched as the amount of hotdogs piled up on the counter top. _They're really buying in bulk aren't they? _She looked at the sky and noticed the sun was almost directly overhead. _Wow. I hadn't realised we'd spent that much time on the reef! _She tapped Di on the shoulder as Ukitake and Kyoraku came over with the hot dogs.

"What are we doing next?" Di thought for a moment.

"I think surfing sounds good." Raiden looked up from putting the sun cream bottle down to see the sunlight glint off a bald head.

"Huh? I know that head." He nudged Renji.

"Oi. Is that-?" Renji looked to see where he was pointing.

"Yeah! Oi, Di, look!" Di looked confused and shaded her eyes against the glare.

"Oh my god. It's Ikkaku." Mint looked too.

_So it is! What the hell's he doing here?_

"Oi!! IKKAKU!!" Raiden yelled down the beach. The figure turned and grinned.

"There you guys are!" Another figure shimmered into view and Mint saw it was Yumichika. He waved.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Renji and Raiden stood up as they made their way over.

"So, what the hell're ya doing here, Ikkaku?" Renji asked as Di joined them.

"We got bored in Soul Society. Too damn quiet, so we figured we'd find you guys and have some fun!" Ikkaku replied.

"Are Kenpachi and Yachiru here?" Di asked, glancing over his shoulder as if expecting to see Kenpachi storming down the beach spoiling for a fight.

"Nah. Fukutaicho's busy raidin' Ugendou and taicho's takin' a long nap." Mint looked horrified.

"Jyuushirou-san! Did you hear that?!" Ukitake looked up, his mouth full of hotdog.

"Yes." he mumbled, swallowing. "It's OK, Mint. She'll just steal my sweets as usual. I can always get more." Ikkaku stretched.

"Better than her torturin' me!" Di grinned, thinking back.

"Oh yeah...like when I gave her a permanent marker and she wrote 'cueball' on the back of your head...and the rest of your squad kept laughing at you and you didn't know why..." Ikkaku grinned back, evilly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get revenge today, Di, wait and see." Renji rubbed his hands together.

"Sweet. I'm in!" Nat raised a hand from the towel.

"Me too." Di stood there with her mouth open.

"What the hell?! Why?! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You stop me from taking pictures!" Nat replied with a grin. She turned to look at Raiden who tactfully looked off in the opposite direction.

"Ya did prank them, babe."

"So are ya in Raiden?" Ikkaku asked with a grin. Di glared at him.

"I dunno..." Di stalked off in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she smiled, surprising Mint.

_In that case...I'm not sorry I wrote that message on your back earlier! _She cast a glance over her shoulder and smirked. _Yup. The sun's tanned it nicely. _Raiden turned to yell after her.

"Oh come on, babe-!" Renji snorted with laughter. Raiden whirled around. "What?! What the hell's funny?" Yumichika caught sight of his back too and raised a hand to his mouth.

"That's not beautiful." Ikkaku grinned.

"Now ya have an excuse."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell's going on?!" Raiden demanded.

"Well...Di wrote somethin' on ya back." Ikkaku replied, smirking.

"Saying?!"

"Property of: Di." Renji replied.

"In large letters!" Nat called.

Di skipped off as Raiden yelled, "DI!!! Get back here NOW!!"

* * *

Jai smiled at his hotdog. _Yay! Food! I'm starving! _He took a large bite out of it, noticing Raiden chasing Di around the beach. Matsumoto was making a fuss over Shuuhei's leg. Jai sighed, feeling a pang of jealousy. _Maybe I should get injured! Then Rangiku-san would make a fuss over me! Oh yeah...I did..._He concentrated on Matsumoto, ignoring what Shuuhei was saying. Suddenly he felt a gust of wind against his face and heard a harsh squawking sound.

"Argh!" he yelled, batting ineffectively at a seagull which was trying to steal his hotdog. The seagull squawked at him furiously, tearing at the hotdog. "Get off!" Jai yelled, making a fist and punching it away from him. Di stopped running and Raiden crashed into her as the seagull hit the sand and bounced twice. It lay motionless as the group stared in silence at it. "Is it dead?" Jai asked nervously, protecting his hotdog.

"We'd know if it was." Mint replied as Di looked shocked. Jai cautiously made his way over to it and poked it with his foot. The seagull suddenly burst back into life and flapped up again, screeching harshly.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Jai yelled, punching it back down again. Di winced.

"I heard something crack." Mint watched as the spirit of the seagull appeared next to its corpse.

"You killed it Jai." Jai looked worried and relieved.

"Serves it right! It was after my hotdog!" Di glared at him.

"Oh you're in deep shit. Firstly, that's animal cruelty, secondly, we're not supposed to kill things here and thirdly killing a seagull is hideously unlucky in New Zealand- you'll be _cursed_!" There was a dead silence.

"Cursed?!" Jai volunteered, looking slightly disbelieving. "How?"

"You'll be unlucky in all your ventures and love life." Di replied folding her arms. "It says so in the guide book. Killing a seagull's like killing an albatross over here." Mint rolled her eyes.

_Yeah. A likely story. _Jai looked panicked, especially at the mention of love life.

"How do I stop it! Did the guide book say?!" Di nodded, looking solemn.

"Yeah. You have to turn around nine times, anticlockwise, throwing sand over your left shoulder with your right hand. Then you have to run into the sea, shouting to drive off evil spirits and then you have to immerse yourself for ten seconds to cleanse yourself of the sin." Jai nodded frantically.

"OK, OK." Mint clapped a hand to her mouth as Jai did as he was bid.

_Oh my god! He fell for it!_ Di watched in amusement as Jai ran into the sea screaming at the top of his lungs.

_Serves him right for killing it. _The group burst out laughing as Jai came back up.

"Di? There _is_ no seagull's curse is there?" he said slowly. Di shook her head, shaking with laughter.

"Nope!"

"Argh! I'm getting you back for this!"

"Join the club." said Nat casually.

"It served you right! You _killed_ it!" She noticed the group were still howling with laughter. "I don't know what you guys are laughing at! The cliff certainly isn't!" Everyone stopped at that.

"Ah...that's because rock can't laugh, Di-chan." said Kyoraku kindly.

"That cliff is the resting place for the spirits of those who died on those wrecks over there." Di said pointing out and over to the sand bars.

"Really Di-chan?" Matsumoto asked, turning to look and shielding her eyes against the sun.

"Yep. And they don't find it amusing when people start making fun under their cliff. They get angry."

"So...how do we stop that?" Ikkaku asked, glancing at the cliff while Yumichika made a not bothered face. Di inwardly grinned.

"You have to turn around nine times in front of the cliff and then kowtow in front of the cliff nine times in order to pacify them. Go! Now!" Mint snorted with laughter as Matsumoto, Kyoraku, Renji and Ikkaku started doing it.

_Those idiots! I can't believe this! They're so gullible!_ In the middle of the turning around, Kyoraku realised that something wasn't right and calmly and quietly left the rest of the group to complete the task on their own.

"You guys were hilarious!" Jai choked as they turned back.

"DI!!!" Ikkaku yelled, dancing around in annoyance. Di collapsed with laughter. Ukitake smiled.

_Oh dear. Di's certainly on a roll today.

* * *

_

Di was talking to the owner of the surfboard shack to try and get the surfboards when she felt someone writing something on her back. _Go away! _she thought furiously to herself but continued talking, not wanting to be rude. She finally walked back down the beach and glared at Ikkaku who was sunning himself.

"What the hell did you write on my back?!" Di snapped at him. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing for ya to be concerned about."

"Liar!" Renji walked past and grinned at Di's back.

"Hey! Nice one Ikkaku!" Di whirled round.

"What the hell's on my back?!" Ikkaku snorted with laughter. Di ran over to Mint who was sunbathing next to Ukitake.

"Mint!!!! What've they written on my back?!" Mint peered at her back and mentally groaned.

"It says, 'Raiden's woman'." Di raced into the sea in a fury and started scrubbing violently at her back as Ikkaku, Renji, Nat and Jai laughed at her.

_It's OK, Di. Don't get mad, get even._ she thought to herself. _Oh I'm gonna get even alright.

* * *

_

Mint looked over at the surfboards stuck into the sand and grinned. She noticed that people were strategically avoiding them and giving them strange looks, especially in the direction of Ikkaku's loincloth. Mint pushed her sunglasses down and wriggled her toes in the sand as Jai buried the seagull in the sand near the cliff, Nat watching with interest. A shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Di again, not looking happy.

"Is it gone?" she asked, turning. Mint nodded.

"Yep. All gone. Sea water's amazing isn't it?" Di glared over in the direction of Ikkaku.

"Thank god Rice didn't see that!"

"'Thank god Rice didn't see' what, babe?" Di smiled at him.

"Absolutely nothing." Nat grinned evilly.

"Hey! Raiden! Come here a minute!" Mint rolled over onto her stomach.

_Now what? _Di gave Ukitake a once over and grinned.

"Aww. He's pink and asleep, bless."

"Yeah. The sun makes him sleepy." Mint said with a fond smile, watching as Nat raised the camera.

"This is what you missed!" Nat crowed. Di's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no!" she yelled, sprinting for the camera. Nat blanched.

"Shit. I can't move." Raiden grinned.

"Don't worry about it. I saw." Di came to a screeching halt, throwing up sand.

"God dammit, Nat! Gimme that camera- it's going in the sea!" Nat clutched the camera possessively.

"No. Besides he saw already." Di inwardly groaned.

_Oh no._ Raiden grinned.

"It was nice of them to give ya a label." Di sniffed and folded her arms.

"Like I've said, a thousand times, I'm NOT your _woman_!" Raiden looked puzzled.

"Then what are ya if you're not?"

"Your _girlfriend_!" Di snapped.

"I fail to see what the difference is." he replied with a grin. "I prefer 'woman'."

"You don't see Ukitake calling Mint, 'woman', do you?!"Raiden shrugged.

"Ya don't see Ukitake-san calling Mint anything. What's the big deal?" Di blinked several times.

"Yeah...you're right...you don't..."

"So...you're my woman!" Raiden concluded. Di thought to herself as she smirked back.

"So...what? You're my man?"

_He's right...Mint doesn't really get called anything by Ukitake. She doesn't seem to care though. Actually...I think he called her 'dear' once and then stopped because she laughed._ Raiden looked pleased with himself.

"Yeah. Now you're catching on!"

"Huh?" Di said distractedly, as Renji got hold of the permanent marker and then got into an argument with Jai over it. "What? That Ukitake doesn't call Mint anything?" Raiden looked confused. "No...that I'm your man." Di snorted with laughter.

"I'd sound stupid saying that. But anyway, what's the problem with Ukitake not calling Mint anything? I don't call _you_ anything."

"Yeah ya do: Rice and baka Rice." Di laughed.

_Oh yeah. I use it so often I forget. _

"Whereas you have: babe, baby, kitten, mini-fukutaicho, princess and all variations of those." Ukitake opened an eye.

"Oh? You're right." he said, raising himself on an elbow.

"Course I am." Raiden replied. Mint sighed.

"You don't have to you know, Jyuushirou-san."

"Oh no...I should! Kyoraku's been bugging me to pick one too." Di grinned at Kyoraku who raised a cocktail glass to her. "I need some ideas though." Raiden grinned.

"I already gave ya 'Glasses'." Mint gave him a look.

"That's an insult!"

"No. It's a friendly nickname." Raiden said with a grin.

"Cute furry animal route!" Nat called from the towel.

"The cameraman from hell has a point." Di conceded. Ukitake smiled.

"Ah. Like you have 'kitten' as a nickname...right Di?" Di flushed a little.

"Yeah...sort of..." Raiden gave Mint a long look.

"Puppy." Ukitake shook his head.

"You can't get a good nickname out of that."

"Sure ya could! 'Mint, here girl!'-OW!" Di smiled, stepping off his foot as she did so.

"Heel, boy." Mint laughed.

"Thanks Di."

"Behave, kitten!" Ukitake sighed.

"She could be...a bird..."

"Polly want a cracker?" Raiden ventured.

"I'll cracker _you_ in a minute!" Di replied, annoyed at his interruptions. Raiden looked confused.

"How _do_ _you_ cracker someone?" Di ignored him. Mint smiled at Ukitake.

"Maybe not." Di grinned.

"Hey! What about a rabbit!"

"What? Bunny-chan?" Raiden snorted. Ukitake beamed.

"Wait...I think that might work...how about Bun-Bun-chan?" Di smiled politely while Raiden cracked a rib trying not to laugh.

"Perfect." he replied with an equally straight face. Mint didn't look so sure about it.

"Umm...Jyuushirou-san...I don't think-"

"But Mint! It's cute isn't it? And you do sort of remind me of a bunny rabbit." Di's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. She could feel Raiden shaking behind her.

"Hmm...Bun-Bun-fukutaicho sounds good." Raiden said, testing the name out.

"I think I preferred Glasses-fukutaicho." Mint muttered to herself.

"Hi Bun-Bun-chan." Di said with a perfectly straight face. Raiden hiccupped behind her.

_They're both laughing at me aren't they? _Mint thought to herself with a sigh.

"Couldn't you call me usa-chan instead?" Di raised an eyebrow.

"I prefer Bun-Bun-chan, though." Ukitake argued back gently.

"Hah! Di! I just thought of something! Bun-Bun-chan's 'buns' haven't risen too well!" Raiden cracked up completely leaving Di speechless and laughing in disbelief.

"I can't _believe_ you just said that! And you used it in the wrong context!" She looked apologetically at Mint who was glaring at Raiden.

"Change it, Jyuushirou-san. Please! Before he gets any more ideas!" Ukitake sighed and looked at Raiden who was still clutching Di in an effort to remain upright.

"Oh alright...usa-chan it is then..."

_You'll still be my Bun-Bun-chan in private!_ he thought with a smile.

"Hey! Di! I thought of another one! Baka usagi!" Di shushed him, still trying to stop laughing herself.

"I'm sorry Mint!" Mint shook her head in disbelief.

"Huh. Thanks a bundle, Di. Now I have three new nicknames."

"Sorry!" Di sang as Jai rushed over with a drink in one hand and the marker pen in the other. He suddenly tripped as he reached the edge of Mint's towel.

"Yikes!" He landed face-first in the sand as the drink splashed on Mint's legs.

"Hey!" Mint gasped, leaping to her feet.

_Oh no! It's sticky! And the sand's sticking to it already! Nooo! _Raiden continued laughing.

"Hah hah! Nice one quiffy!" Jai gave him a thumbs up from the sand while Nat snorted with laughter in the background.

"Are you alright, Jai-kun?" Matsumoto asked from her towel. Jai beamed, brushing sand out of his hair.

"Hai! Rangiku-san!" Di struggled to hold Raiden upright.

"Pull yourself together! You're damn heavy to hold up, Rice!" Raiden hiccupped again and wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to wash this off!" Mint called, running down to the sea and feeling the dark sand burning the soles of her feet.

Wincing, she heard Raiden shout, "Bye, Bun-Bun-chan!"

_Grrr!!!! Stupid Raiden! _ Mint thought furiously, wading into the sea so she could wash the sticky juice off. _Damn it! He was probably drinking mango ice tea! _As she waded further out she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left foot. Ukitake and the rest of the group started as Mint screamed in pain.

"Mint?! What's wrong?!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. Di peered out to sea as Mint gingerly limped back to the water's edge, whimpering in pain. "Is there something wrong with your foot?" Ukitake asked, as he reached her, Di not far behind. Mint mutely held up her foot and gasped when she saw the spiny sea urchin stuck to the bottom of it.

"Ahhh!!! Someone get it off!!!" Di winced.

_That looks painful. _Raiden snorted with laughter and immediately stopped when Di glared at him.

"OK, OK." Di knelt and gingerly tried to tug it out.

_Damn it's spiny! I need a pair of gloves or something!_ Mint bit her lip and winced.

"Stop wriggling it about, Di! Just pull the thing out!"

"OK, OK! I'm _trying_!" Di snapped, still trying to figure out the best way without getting injured.

"Move, babe- I got this one." Di moved to one side in confusion as Raiden knelt next to her. Mint groaned.

"Oh no, not you. You'll just make it worse!" Di noticed that Raiden had wrapped his hands in one of the towels.

_Clever._ she thought and smiled. Mint howled as Raiden yanked the urchin out.

"Ya know...we could eat this..." Di shook her head.

"Wrong type. Just put it back." Ukitake immediately supported Mint as she hopped around in pain.

"Thank you, Raiden." Raiden shrugged and hurled the sea urchin several metres out to sea.

"Yeah. Where's Isane-san?" Isane was on her knees, checking the bottom of Mint's foot.

Mint winced as Isane said, "You were lucky, Mint-san...although...I can see at least one spine left in there." Di shuddered.

_This is going to hurt her like hell. _Mint swallowed hard as Isane rummaged in her kit for a pair of tweezers and antiseptic. Matsumoto winced as Mint's scream of pain reached her ears.

"I'm sorry, Mint-san, please try to hold still." Isane said, holding her foot firmly. Mint nodded as Ukitake held her hand.

_I wish she wasn't in so much pain...but...it has to be taken out._

"You're doing really well." he said encouragingly as Di called the others to her.

"I think we should go surfing." she said as everyone winced at Mint's yelps of pain.

"Good idea." Kyoraku replied, "Ukitake and Isane-chan can take care of Mint-chan. Right? So we all grab a board then, Di-chan?" Di nodded and noticed there was a rush for the one which wasn't pink with Hawaiian flowers on it. Ikkaku glowered at everyone.

"Why the hell did _I_ get this one?!"

"I'll swap if you like, Ikkaku-san!" Kyoraku replied cheerfully.

Di gestured for them to walk into the sea with the boards.

"You first-" she began, stopping when Ikkaku sailed past her, paddling like a maniac out to sea. "IKKAKU!!" She yelled after him over the roar of the waves. "Where're you going?!"

"This is simple!" he yelled back. "Ya do this, right?" He tried to stand up, a wave caught him broadside and he tumbled off. Di winced as he got rolled straight back to them, board on top of him. Yumichika sighed as he washed up next to him.

"Yare yare, Ikkaku. Just listen to her for once."

"Arghh!!!" Ikkaku yelled. "There's sand in my loincloth!!" Di watched in amusement as he danced around in the breaker zone trying to wash it out.

_Where's a camera when you need one?

* * *

_

Mint sat back on the towel, feeling tired and slightly in pain. Isane had rubbed some anaesthetic cream onto the sole of her foot before bandaging it. Ukitake looked at her in concern.

"Is there anything you need? Can I get you anything? A drink? Ice cream?" Mint smiled weakly at him.

"A drink _and _ice cream sounds good right about now." Ukitake beamed.

_Yogatta. She sounds like her usual self now!_

"Drinks and ice cream coming right up!" he promised and rushed off down the beach to get them. Mint sighed and rested back on her elbows watching everyone attempting to surf. She could hear Ikkaku and Renji the most keenly, mixed with Matsumoto's excited whoops as she managed to stay on the board for a few seconds.

_Oh...I wish I was out there with them._ She looked glumly at her foot which was thick with bandages and numb from the cream. _Stupid sea urchin! Still...I wasn't expecting Raiden to be that helpful..._She watched as Di carved the wave she was in and then smoothly sat down on her board after it broke on the shore. There were yells and Mint saw at least two people fall off their boards. _Heh, wipe-out! _she thought happily. Di paddled back out to help the nearest person who Mint made out to be Kira before paddling over to the other which was Raiden.

"Having fun so far, usa-chan?" Ukitake sat down next to her, passing her a large soft cream.

Mint licked it happily before saying, "It could've been better." She looked pointedly at her foot. Ukitake smiled gently.

"Well, bad things sometimes happen which you don't expect. We can still have fun here." Mint grinned.

"Yeah. No problem." She laughed as Ikkaku wound up face first in the sand again. "Ikkaku! Are you alright?" Mint called. He looked up and grinned.

"Of course! You forget, I'm the sanseki of 11th squad! Even the sea can't-" He broke off and started yelling. "Arrrghhh!! There's something in my loincloth!" Di drifted in and stepped out of the sea, stopping to laugh at Ikkaku.

"Hi Mint! Feeling better?" Mint nodded, licking the ice cream.

"Uh huh. Isane-san put some cream on it. Can't feel a thing now." Di stuck the board in the sand and sat on the edge of the towel as Ukitake left to throw his drink can in the bin. Mint smiled at her. "You know...Di...?" Di nodded.

"Uh huh? I know what?" Mint looked out to sea in time to see Raiden cut up Renji on the wave sending him tumbling.

"You should do something about Raiden." Di raised an eyebrow.

"What? As in break up with him? I thought you liked him." Mint shook her head.

"No! I just mean...don't you think you've been giving him the run around for long enough?" Di's eyes widened as she realised what her friend was saying.

"Mint?!" she flushed. Mint grinned.

"Ah come on. All I'm saying is that opportunities should be taken. Such as this one." She looked out to sea again. "Everyone's so busy trying to surf they won't notice two people are missing. And even if they do...I'm sure the people will be smart enough to go somewhere private." Di looked shocked.

_I'm amazed she's encouraging me to go and do this. What's happened to Mint suddenly?_ Mint noticed Di's face and shrugged.

"Look. It's obvious that you feel exactly the same way about him. All I'm saying is...get in there." Di found herself laughing slightly hysterically.

"Ah ha. I guess I don't have a choice...what with peer pressure and all..." Mint sighed hard.

"Oh come on! I'm not _asking_ you to do it. That's your own decision. Now's a perfect opportunity! Nat's incapacitated, and the rest of the Snoop Gang are trying to keep themselves on their surfboards!" Di bit her lip and looked out to sea at everyone.

_She's right. It would be a good opportunity..._She turned back to Mint who was grinning.

"Have I ever been wrong about situations?" Di shook her head slowly.

"Even if we did go off...I can't promise anything will happen..." Mint smiled.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I think Raiden can read situations as well as me." She looked up and grinned. "Ah, Raiden!" Di's heart skipped a beat.

_I didn't even notice he was there._ she thought, feeling her cheeks burn.

"I think Di wants to go for a walk." Di's heart stopped beating.

_MINT!!_ Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"What? Has Di lost her tongue or something? Hey, kitten, ya wanna go for a walk?" Mint made eyes at her.

_Go for god's sake Di! _

Di heard herself say, "Yeah sure." Mint beamed.

"Great! You two have fun now! Don't rush yourselves! We've got plenty of time before we have to leave! See ya!" Raiden looked back, confused.

"Why's she waving like a maniac with that huge grin on her face?"

"I don't know." Di replied, still feeling highly disjointed mentally.

* * *

Kyoraku, bobbing up and down on the waves, saw Di and Raiden walking off down the beach together and grinned.

_Oh? I can see that something's going to happen here. Shame that Nat's out of commission. Ah well. Go for it Di-chan! _


	22. Day Five: An Incident and Some Accidents

Di slid down the rocky path and landed feet first on warm sand. _Good thing the Guide Book said this place was deserted. It's unreachable from the sea because of the rocks and the path can barely be seen either. _She looked up at the sheer cliff face towering above her as Raiden slid down to join her. She could still hear the sounds of the others as they attempted to surf. She sat down on her towel and sighed to herself as a brightly coloured kite soared across the sky, a splash of colour against the blue. _How the hell am I going to do this? Why the hell did I allow Mint to talk me into this? What was I even THINKING?! I should go back- _

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes?" Di squeaked, sitting bolt upright.

_And why the hell did I just squeak? That's so unlike me._ Raiden laughed.

"Will ya relax? I was just askin' what we're doin' here." Di hugged her knees to her chest.

_What am I doing here? _

"I'm...topping up my tan." she replied. Raiden's eyebrow rose.

"Which ya couldn't do on the other beach?"

"Nope. The sun's in the wrong place."

_What a load of bullshit._ she thought to herself furiously. _Something must really be wrong with me if I can't make up a decent excuse anymore._ She felt him sit down next to her, smelling of sun cream and sunshine, with that stupid message still tanned on his back.

"What a load of crap." Di blinked, caught off guard.

"What?" Raiden grinned at her.

"Ya really think I'm so stupid that I'd fall for that?! Come on, babe, that's just insulting!" Di looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry. That was the first excuse that came to mind." Raiden's grin grew wider.

"So ya _do_ have an ulterior motive for bringing me on this 'walk' of yours. Cos we walked for a grand total of twenty minutes."

_Well...did...briefly..._

"I...umm...no...yes..." Raiden pretended to look confused.

"What? Yes or no? Or are they the same with ya?"

"Yes." Di replied grudgingly.

"Ah ha. And are ya gonna tell me what it is? Or do I have to read your mind like for every other thing?"

"Jeez. And Mint said you were good at reading situations." Di muttered to herself. Raiden folded his arms.

"Well. Let's see here then. My girlfriend has just called me out to a deserted beach away from everyone else. This seems like a pretty typical scenario to me. I don't have to be a genius to figure this one out, babe." Di nodded. "Except for one thing." Di frowned.

"Which is?"

"I'm going out with Di the Walking Contradiction." Di whirled on him.

"What?!"

_The hell does that mean?_ Raiden gave her a look.

"Your mouth says one thing and your body says another. Generally they never seem to agree...but on this occasion they're not agreeing in another sense." Di sighed.

"OK Mr Philosophical please continue."

"The weird thing is...on this occasion...your mouth's saying yes and your body's saying no. What's up with _that_, kitten?" Di looked away.

_I don't know. I don't even know what to do._ She saw Raiden looking worriedly at her and mentally kicked herself hard. _I'm such an idiot. I'm completely messing this up for him. Why the hell am I being like this? I- _

Raiden yawned loudly and exaggeratedly beside her, derailing her train of thought. Di looked up in confusion to see him stretch widely. _He's NOT-!_ She felt his arm drape over her shoulder and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that!" Raiden grinned at her.

"Better than seeing ya sitting there lookin' completely outta your depth, babe." Di sighed.

"I'm sorry, I-" She felt his arm pull her to him and then he was kissing her. Di enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers until he broke off the kiss and looked at her seriously.

"What the hell are ya apologising for?" Di shrugged, for once out of comebacks.

"I guess because I'm not making things easy for you as usual."

_And it's completely unintentional this time! _she thought furiously. Raiden snorted.

"Ya never do, kitten." He kissed her again and Di felt his hands move to her waist. Brown eyes met amber eyes as Di looked at him. She was so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat and his breath on her skin. Raiden smiled.

"Do ya remember when I first kissed ya?" Di made a face.

"Yeah. I slapped you straight afterwards. I didn't like it, clearly."

_What a liar I am. Magnitude nine earthquake eat your heart out. _Raiden chuckled deep in his throat.

"Oh? That's not what came across to me. I think ya liked it. If ya didn't like it then why didn't ya stop me?" Di smiled.

"Maybe I didn't want to." Raiden gave her a trademark grin.

"See. I'm right." He kissed her again and it was strangely gentle. "Do ya trust me, babe?" Di nodded, wondering why time had suddenly frozen. "Then, I guess the question is..." He pressed his lips to her ear. "...do ya want me, kitten?" Di shivered at the tone.

_How does he do that?!_ She raised an eyebrow and managed a smile, her mind made up.

"Why don't you read my mind?" Raiden smiled back.

"Well-" Di felt her arms tangle around his neck of their own accord as she pressed her mouth to his, pushing herself against him.

_Make the first move, huh? How's this for a first move? _She felt him stiffen, shocked, then his mouth smiled against hers and kissed back, arms pressing her tighter to him.

In a daze, Di heard him say, "Wow. That badly, huh?", before his mouth covered hers again and she felt the towel against her back. The kiss grew fiercer and Di felt his tongue slip into her mouth as he pressed them flush against each other. She felt his hands move to the ties on her bikini and closed her eyes, fingers entangling in his hair.

* * *

Matsumoto paddled around happily, ecstatic that she'd finally mastered straight surfing. "Did you see that one, Kira?" she asked, beaming as he gave her an encouraging smile. She looked around in confusion as a thought hit her.

"Where's Di-chan? I wanted her to teach me that carving thing she was doing." Jai sat up on his board and scanned around.

"Umm...maybe she went to the bathroom?" Kira shook his head.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Renji paddled over to join them.

"What's going on?"

"We were just wondering where Di-chan had gone." Matsumoto replied as Kyoraku drifted over on the crest of a wave. Renji shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe Raiden knows." He looked around and did a double-take.

"Oi. Where the hell did he go?! Oi! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Where did Raiden go?!" Yumichika looked over his shoulder.

"He left about an hour ago. I think Di was on the beach." He shrugged and looked at Ikkaku who nodded.

"Yeah. She went on the beach. She laughed at me when I got a starfish in my loincloth! Dunno where they are now though. I remember she was talkin' to that friend of hers." Matsumoto caught sight of Di and Raiden's surfboards stuck into the sand and frowned.

"Well they clearly aren't there anymore." Kyoraku smiled.

"If it interests anyone I saw them walking off together down the beach." Several heads swivelled to look at him.

"And you said nothing, Kyoraku-san?! Why?!" Matsumoto wailed.

"Because Nat's injured. And...besides...if they are...doing something private...they would kill us all if we disturbed them." Kira finished, a pink flush to his cheeks.

"Also, we haven't the foggiest clue where they've gone." Renji added. The Snoop gang members looked slightly put out.

"Ya know, ya can still look." Ikkaku said encouragingly, still thinking of getting Di back for writing 'Slap here' on his head while she was pretending to put sun cream on it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Yumichika, wrinkling his nose. However, the rest of the Snoop Gang were listening intently to Ikkaku as he outlined a plan.

"Hmm. I should tell her friend." He let the waves drift him to the shore and exited the water as gracefully as possible.

Mint looked up from the book she was reading as Yumichika jogged over, smoothing his hair into place again. "Mint, isn't it?" Mint sat up and smiled as Ukitake opened an eye behind his sunglasses.

"Yes. Why? What's up Yumichika?" Yumichika sighed theatrically and ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought you should know that Ikkaku is trying to get everyone to go and look for Di and Raiden. Which isn't a beautiful thought for me at all." Mint gasped.

"Oh god." Ukitake sat up.

"Speaking of which, where have Di and Raiden gone, Mint?" Mint inwardly groaned.

_I can't tell him- I have no idea where they've gone. I have no idea whether they're actually doing anything either but...if he finds out I encouraged them...I won't be able to look him in the face again._

"Umm...I think Di said she was going to check out the town. Raiden said he'd go with her." Ukitake frowned.

"But isn't the town in _that_ direction?"

"Di said she knew a shortcut." Mint lied fluently.

_Forgive me, Jyuushirou-san. I'm sure it's for the best._ Ukitake didn't look entirely convinced but said nothing. Yumichika clicked his tongue disapprovingly as the Snoop gang waded out, carrying their boards.

"I'd do something if I were you, Mint-san." Mint nodded, sitting up and shooting Nat a glance over her shoulder as she did. He was fast asleep to her relief. Matsumoto wandered over.

"Hi Mint-chan! Is your foot any better?" Mint smiled up at her.

"Yes, it's fine now, Rangiku-san. But, where are you guys going?"

"Oh...nowhere...We thought we'd take a stroll down the beach... and see what we find-"

"-like Di and Raiden." Mint finished drily. Jai grinned.

"Well...not necessarily..." Mint sighed to herself.

_OK. I have to stick up for Di in this situation. She's stopped the Snoop gang tons of times from sneaking up on Jyuushirou-san and me. _

"Leave them _alone_." The group goggled at her, including Ukitake.

_Mint? What's gotten into you today? _Ikkaku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? How're you gonna stop us from goin' and takin' photos?" Mint sighed.

"Firstly, I think Di would've gone somewhere away from you guys- somewhere you guys wouldn't look. And also, I might be one foot less but my bankai isn't. I'll pull out Elroval if you guys don't quit it!" Jai gave her a wide-eyed look.

"You're serious aren't you?" Mint nodded.

"Oh yeah. Take one step in that direction and I bankai you all. Trust me, I have a very active imagination." Everyone swallowed hard.

"Umm...I think we should sunbathe until Di-chan gets back." Matsumoto volunteered, before walking over to her towel.

"Yeah. She knows what we're doing." Kyoraku conceded. "I think I'll go order some more cocktails. Hmm...I think 'Sex on the beach' followed by a 'Screaming Orgasm'." He winked at Mint before walking off towards the bar. Ukitake looked completely confused.

"What just happened there?" Mint smiled at him fondly and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, Jyuushirou-san. I'm just making sure that Di and Raiden aren't disturbed."

"You make it sound like they're doing something more romantic than just looking around the shops." he teased. Mint smiled back and pretended to read.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know." Ukitake took the book from her, playfully.

"Come on now, usa-chan. She's your best friend. Surely you know what she's up to?" Mint shrugged.

"I have a fair idea but I don't know if it's accurate or not." She grinned and kissed him lightly, surprising him. "Stop asking, Jyuushirou-san! Ask them when they come back!" She checked her watch.

_When they come back.

* * *

_

Raiden opened his eyes and sighed contentedly. _Was that a dream? Yeah, probably. One of those good ones. _He looked down and smiled. For once, it wasn't. She was still there, still against him, asleep. He stroked her hair out of her face, gently, wondering what had gotten into him. He remembered what she'd said to him before she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

"Rice, I love you." And it had sounded different from her that time, as though she meant every word she said. She must have seen something show in his face because she immediately flinched and told him she was sorry for saying it, that it was cliché and she was sorry. True he'd heard the statement a hundred times from others in nearly the same position, but, this time it was different. He hadn't meant for her to flinch and apologise for it- it had made him feel guilty. This time the look on his face had been shock rather than annoyance.

He remembered cupping her cheek to kiss her and whispering, "I love ya too, Di." and knowing that he'd meant every word too. Then he guessed he'd dozed off. He kissed Di's forehead noticing there was a smile on her lips.

_Hmm. It seems a shame to wake her...but...the others'll be nosing around wondering where we are._ He kissed her again.

"Di, baby, wake up." Her eyelids fluttered and brown eyes opened, still sleepy.

"Hmm? What's up?" He grinned at her.

"Nothing." She was glowing before his eyes. Di raised an eyebrow.

"What? What're you staring at?"

"You, baby, ya look beautiful." She blushed before looking at her watch to distract herself.

"Oh my god! It's 2:00 Rice! We've been gone for about 3 hours!" She sat up and reached for her bikini.

"Damn. We did it for 3hrs? Sweet!" Di rolled her eyes.

"Dummy. Of course we didn't. We fell asleep for some of those 3hrs."

"Di?" She felt him get up as well, his arm snaking around her waist. She shivered at his touch.

"Yes?"

"Ya don't regret this do ya?" Di was quiet for a moment.

"No. Of course I don't." She smiled at him and saw relief on his face. "Now, just shut up and get dressed before I say something unbelievably soppy and throw myself at you." Raiden's face broke into a grin. He held out his arms.

"Come on then, I'm ready." Di did up her bikini top, laughing.

"No chance!"

* * *

As he helped her onto the steep path, Di had a thought. "Rice! You aren't going to tell everyone are you?" He saw the look on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah come on babe. Ya really think I'm gonna do that?!" Di smiled.

"No. Just checking." They reached the top of the cliff as a gaggle of tourists raced past on their way to the beach.

"Tch." Raiden snorted as several of them gave him backward glances. Di smiled and slipped her hand into his. He looked down at their hands and then looked at her. "What's got into ya, babe?" Di smiled, feeling as though she'd burst with happiness.

"I have no idea." Raiden laughed, kissing her.

"Tell me ya love me again, kitten."

_Why not? _

"I love you." she whispered against his mouth, feeling him smile.

_I know I'm acting stupid...but...at this point...I don't really care.

* * *

_

Ikkaku shifted around on the deckchair, annoyance written on his face. "Why's it so damn quiet?! It's boring! Where the hell's Di's big mouth when ya need it?!" Matsumoto smiled and twitched on her towel, attempting to get an even tan.

"Shush, Ikkaku-san! Some of us want peace and quiet now." Yumichika threw him a look. Ikkaku looked even more disgruntled.

"Where the hell's Raiden? Oi, Renji, do something!" Renji looked up from rubbing more sun cream onto his arms.

"What?! Like what? What am I- the performing monkey?!" Jai and Nat grinned at each other. Mint sighed to herself.

_My god. Three hours. Where the hell ARE they?! _She glanced over at Ukitake who was peacefully dozing with her book over his face. She heard Ikkaku snort and the deckchair creak. Suddenly, she heard Di's voice.

"Hey! What's everyone up to?" Mint raised her head from her arms as everyone's heads turned to look.

"Di-chan! You're back!" Matsumoto said with a smile, pushing her sunglasses up. Mint narrowed her eyes.

_Di looks...very, very happy. Which is weird. Hang on a minute...is she GLOWING? Oh my god..._

"Where the hell were ya, Raiden? _Doing_ stuff?" Renji asked with a grin. Di stiffened.

"Ah shut ya face Renji, we went for a walk." Raiden replied with a trademark grin. She let out a breath.

_Yogatta._ Mint raised an eyebrow, noticing Raiden's arm around Di's waist.

_Hmm..._

"So what are we doing now, Di-chan?" Matsumoto asked, as Kyoraku smiled and went back to his cocktail.

"Anything you guys want. Seriously. Do your own things." Matsumoto leapt to her feet.

"I want to go in that!" She pointed out to the Jet Ski which was cruising around noisily on the waves. Shuuhei immediately got to his feet, wincing as pain shot up his leg.

"I'll take you!" Jai immediately leapt to his feet.

"No! You're injured! Rangiku-san, I'll take you!" They both glared at each other as Matsumoto looked around for a hiring-out place, totally oblivious of their bickering.

"Why don't you _both_ go?" Mint asked as Di flopped down on her towel, a grin on her face. "You want to talk?" she asked her friend, who had put her hands over her face, the grin still there.

"Hmm? About what?" Di replied, rolling onto her front as Kyoraku called Ukitake over. Mint folded her arms and gave her a look.

"You know exactly what I mean. Did anything happen?" Di shrugged and folded her arms behind her head.

"Who knows."

"Look. You have the world's biggest grin on your face, you're in a ridiculously happy mood, you're glowing and, if you hadn't noticed, those marks definitely weren't there when you left." Di raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" The smile returned. Mint sighed inwardly.

_My god. Something really did happen, didn't it? _

"Di? Did something happen?" Di nearly had hysterics.

_A lot of things happened. _Mint looked completely confused as her friend burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh lord. Fine. I was just asking." Di smiled.

"What do _you_ think?" Mint looked from her to Raiden who was looking over at them while Renji and Ikkaku dragged him after Matsumoto, Jai and Shuuhei.

"I think that you two did it." Di flushed noticeably enough for Mint to see. "Oh my god. You did, didn't you?" she said slowly. Di put her hands over her face again.

"Please don't tell the others." she mumbled. Mint made a face.

"What?! You really think I'd do that? I'm not a gossip unlike _some_ people." She shot a look at Nat, who had been trying to listen in to the conversation. Di sighed as Kira picked up his board and went back into the water.

"I know, I know. It's just..." she trailed off and sighed. Mint grinned at her.

"Huh. Does this mean you're not gonna be as antagonistic towards him?" Di laughed.

"Hell no! No way does this affect anything!"

_Or does it?_ She thought to herself as Ukitake came back with a puzzled look on his face.

"Kyoraku just talked to me about the most random string of topics. How was your trip into town, Di?" Di looked up.

"Hmm? Town?" Mint swallowed hard.

_Damn it, Di! Wake up and cotton on! _Ukitake looked suspicious until Di laughed.

"Oh yeah. I dragged Rice around the museum. He wasn't happy about it so I had to bribe him with ice cream. Such a kid, I swear." Ukitake laughed gently as Mint let out a low sigh of relief.

_Thank god Raiden hasn't affected her ability to make up stories on the spot._ Di looked out to sea as she heard Matsumoto's shrieks of excitement over the roar of a jet ski.

"I think I'll go back in and surf with Kira. He looks lonely." Mint grinned at her.

"You think Raiden's gonna be happy about that?"

"Screw him. I gave him about 2hrs of my undivided attention already." Di replied wryly as Mint fell about laughing.

* * *

Kira floated around happily on the sea, watching Di carve up another wave. There was a roar and a wash of water and he fell off his board with a splash. Di looked over in concern, ignoring the powerboat which had pulled up next to her. "Oops. Sorry Izuru." came Raiden's voice, completely insincere. Di sighed in annoyance.

_Jeez. As possessive as ever._ Kira clung to his board, spluttering.

"That's alright." he said with a sigh.

_Why do I get the feeling that Hattori-san doesn't like me very much?_ Di glared at Raiden.

"What is your problem?! Baka Rice!" Raiden smirked.

"Well, that much hasn't changed at least. Come on, babe, get in." Di shook her head.

"No. I'm going to surf and then I'm going windsurfing." Raiden looked disappointed.

"Ah come on, babe. I need some attention." Di raised an eyebrow, noticing Ikkaku and Renji trying to eavesdrop.

"I gave you some already. You're such a child!" Raiden leaned over the railing.

"I could always do with some more." He received a face-full of water.

"No chance." Di replied, laughing, as waves made it difficult for Kira to get back on his board. He scrabbled for it, trying to get a grip and keep his mouth clear of salt water. He heard a dull roar behind him and looked around in confusion.

* * *

Shuuhei looked up from the steering wheel in confusion as he felt the bottom of the boat hit something. He shot Jai a look and he shrugged. "Shuuhei? Did we hit something?" Matsumoto asked, looking concerned.

"It was probably a seal?" Jai suggested, hoping like hell it was. Suddenly they heard Di shrieking.

"KIRA! Oh my god! KIRA?!" Matsumoto raced to the back of the powerboat and looked back in horror as Di swam as fast as she could over to an unconscious Kira who was floating face-down beside his surfboard. She whirled on Shuuhei, upset and angry.

"Shuuhei! How _could_ you?!" Shuuhei looked equally shocked.

"I didn't see him, Rangiku-san, I swear!" Jai swallowed hard.

_So much for it being a seal._

"Take us back!" she commanded, sitting down with her arms folded. Jai and Shuuhei looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

Di heard the sound of the powerboat and floated in the wake, holding Kira up. "Here, Di-chan, pass him here." Matsumoto said, as Shuuhei and Jai leaned over the side to get him up. Kira groaned and opened his eyes a fraction.

"Yogatta." Di breathed. "Kira, are you OK? Kira?"

Kira managed a bewildered, "Di-san?" before he was lowered into the boat.

"You'll be OK, Kira. We're getting you to Isane-san now." Matsumoto said soothingly, shooting Shuuhei and Jai glances which clearly said, 'Step on it'. Di floated, holding both boards in her hands as the powerboat raced back to the pier. Isane was already making her way to it. Di tracked her along the beach before swimming back to the shore with the boards. Mint limped over to help her, despite Ukitake's protests that she should sit down.

"Di? What happened? You were shrieking about Kira." Di sighed heavily.

"Shuuhei wasn't looking where he was going and ran Kira over." Mint winced.

"Is he OK? Is he _alive_?!" Di nodded.

"Yeah. He was conscious enough to know who I was at least." Mint shook her head.

"My god. It seems like everyone's getting injured." Di nodded.

"I know, tell me about it. Isane-san's really being kept busy." Mint managed a grin.

"Watch yourself."

_The shock of the whole incident seems to have made Di revert back to normal. _She looked out to sea as the other powerboat containing Ikkaku, Renji and Raiden roared around the point.

"They're parasailing." Di observed. "Nice thinking on someone's part." Mint turned to Nat.

"Hey, pass me Jai's binoculars will you?" Nat rummaged in the beach bag next to him and threw them to her. Di stood up as Isane escorted Kira back down the beach, trailed by an anxious Matsumoto, Shuuhei and Jai.

"Are you OK, Kira?" Di asked worriedly.

"Yes. My head just hurts a lot, Di-san. I'll be fine soon." Mint sighed.

"Thank goodness." Isane sat Kira down on a towel while Matsumoto continued to fuss over Kira to Jai and Shuuhei's chagrin.

"Hmm. Your boyfriend's parasailing at the minute." Mint commented as she adjusted the binoculars. Di smiled.

"OK. I hope he knows what he's doing." She shaded her eyes and watched as the brightly coloured parasail rounded the headland. Mint watched avidly as Renji, who was steering, turned and an updraft suddenly caught the parasail. She winced slightly as Raiden hit the cliff.

_That looked painful._ She saw that Di had seen it happen as well and was in fits of laughter.

"Haha! What an idiot! Trust him to do something like that!" Mint joined in the laughter until she noticed something wrong with the parasail. She adjusted the binoculars.

"Umm...Di...I think he's unconscious." Di immediately stopped laughing and looked very worried.

"Oh my god, really?! Let me see!" She grabbed the binoculars and trained them on the scene as Renji and Ikkaku noticed what had happened and started reeling him back in. Di dropped the binoculars and raced down the beach towards the pier. Mint watched her go as Matsumoto glanced up.

"Hey! Where's Di-chan going?"

"Raiden's knocked himself unconscious thanks to Renji and Ikkaku's driving." Mint replied as Isane got up with a sigh.

"Yare yare. I just can't leave you lot alone for five minutes can I?" she said, making her way as fast as she could after Di.

Renji docked the boat at the pier and helped Ikkaku get Raiden out. Di was waiting for them, not looking impressed. "You idiots! What the hell did you do to him?! Can't you watch where you're driving?!" Renji and Ikkaku swallowed hard as her rage broke over them. Isane quickly arrived on the scene.

"Easy, Di-san, give him some room." Di nodded and knelt next to him as Isane took another ice pack out of her bag. "I'm running out of these." she said in mild surprise. Raiden groaned and came to.

"What the hell? Babe? What happened? Ouch! My _face_!" Di managed a smile.

"You baka! You had me worried!" She could see the outline of a bruise forming on the left side of his face where it had hit the cliff. Raiden grumbled to himself as he pressed the icepack to it. "Goddamn it! Renji! Worst driver in the bloody known universe!" Renji folded his arms.

"Oi! I didn't know there was a cliff near ya!"

"What?! Cos 30 foot high cliffs are really hard to notice?!" snapped Raiden, wincing as he spoke. Di glared at both of them.

"Idiots." Ikkaku held his hands up, grinning.

"Whoa. Concerned are ya Di? Isn't that a turn?" Di shrugged and continued looking at Raiden's face.

"I wouldn't know." He winced at her touch.

"_Don't_, babe."

"Stop being such a big baby!" she snapped as Renji and Ikkaku trooped off down the beach.

"Were ya really worried about me, babe?" Raiden asked as she looked over the extent of the bruising.

"Of course I was you idiot! You were unconscious for god's sake!" Raiden tried to grin and failed.

"Ouch. Hey! Hey?! What're ya doing, babe?!" Di kissed his cheek and looked up.

"I'm kissing it better." she said, looking completely innocent. Raiden smiled.

"Couldn't ya kiss the other side? Or my mouth?" Di raised an eyebrow.

"Your mouth isn't injured. Don't push your luck." Raiden managed a half-grin as she kissed the bruise again.

"I should get injured more often."

* * *

Mint snorted with laughter as Raiden walked up the beach with Di, pressing an icepack to his injured face. "You look like someone slammed a car door in your face!"

"Ha ha very frigging funny _Bun-Bun_-_chan_. Ya look like someone _ran over_ your foot." Raiden replied snidely. Ukitake sighed sadly.

"Oh dear. We're not doing too well are we? So many people are injured!" He looked sympathetically at Mint. Renji stretched with a grin.

"I'm not injured! I win!" Di looked at him.

"Huh? I'm not injured either and neither is Rangiku-san or Isane-san or Nanao-san. You don't win anything!"

"Damn." muttered Renji. Kyoraku tipped his hat over his face.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not getting injured again. I'll be napping if anyone needs me." Di sat down cross-legged and sighed, thinking out loud.

"Well...we tried doing our own thing...that ended up injuring two people..."

"Yeah...so technically isn't this your fault, Di? Didn't ya suggest goin' off and doin' our own thing?" Ikkaku asked with a grin. Di looked up, speechless.

_Damn. I did, didn't I? _

"Oi! Shut the hell up, cueball!" Raiden snapped. "This ain't her fault! I'm injured thanks to Renji's incompetence and Izuru's injured thanks to Shuuhei's. Ain't her fault there were _dummies_ in charge of moving vehicles!" Di stood up, ignoring Ikkaku and Raiden who were eyeballing each other.

"Right. We're going to do diving. There's not that much that can go wrong as long as everyone LISTENS to me!" She shot Ikkaku and Renji warning looks before heading off down the beach. Mint shifted on her towel and pouted in disappointment.

"Oh. I want to see!" Ukitake beamed as he had an idea.

"I'll carry you then!" Mint gasped as he lifted her easily in his arms.

_Wow. This would be very romantic...I always dreamed he'd sweep me off my feet at some point...just not when my foot's been mauled by a sea urchin. _She blushed to herself as he broke into a light jog in order to keep up with the others.

_I'm definitely making sure Mint gets involved! She'll be able to see exactly what's going on from the cliff edge and I'll be there to keep an eye on her. _ Ukitake thought, trying to keep his breathing at a normal pace.


	23. Day Five: Sayonara New Zealand

Ukitake sat on the edge of the cliff, holding Mint close as the wind gusted around them. Di had just finished talking to the rest of the group who were still able to dive. "Right. Has everyone got that?" Matsumoto looked over the side of the cliff and blanched.

"It's rather high, Di-chan."

"If you jump away from the cliff, Rangiku-san, you won't hit anything, trust me." Di replied.

_At least...that's what one of the locals told me anyway. _She smiled.

"So...who's first?" Everyone looked at everyone else, to Mint's amusement. Di sighed. "OK, OK, I'll go first."

"Babe, are ya _sure_ that's safe?" Di noticed that Raiden sounded a little worried. She gave him a smile, noticing that the bruise had darkened on the left side of his face.

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's fine." She glanced over the edge.

_Oh boy that's high._ She gulped silently. _Calm down. You'll be fine._ She gave them all a thumbs up.

"Well, here it goes!"

_Hope my bikini stays on._ She thought grimly, looking at the waves crashing on the rocks below. She jumped, hearing Mint gasp. Everyone rushed to the edge of the cliff as Di righted herself to enter the water in a proper diving motion.

"Whoa." said Renji quietly. "Is she _alive_?" Panic flashed across Raiden's mind. They suddenly saw Di's head pop to the surface, swaying in the surf. She yelled up to them.

"It's OK, guys! One at a time! Or together if you want!" She made her way to the beach nearby. Renji shrugged.

"After you, Raiden." Raiden gave him a look.

"I'm bloody going with Di, when she comes back up!" Ikkaku finally shoved to the front of the group as Di made her way back up to them.

"What? No one's gone?" Ikkaku snorted.

"_I'm_ going! Watch me!"

"Watch out for your loincloth." Di said mildly as he jumped off the cliff with a war cry. Mint giggled as he hit the water with a foaming splash.

"And there goes his loincloth, Jyuushirou-san!" Ukitake laughed along with her.

_I'm glad she's having such a good time. Better than her being stuck on that beach! _Di felt Raiden take her hand.

"You asked me whether I trusted you on that beach? Now, do _you_ trust _me_?" Raiden sighed.

"Yeah. Ya know I do." Di smiled.

"Then jump, as far away as you can from the cliff...NOW!"

* * *

Mint watched with interest as the dives became more creative as people gained confidence. She grinned as Di somersaulted as she went down before perfectly entering the water, hands first. _Heh heh. Show off! _Renji raced up after her.

"Piece of cake! I can do that!" He jumped off. The rest of the group and Di, who got out of the way, watched as he hit the water flat on his back. Di cleared the water from her face, wincing in sympathy.

_That must've hurt._ Mint looked at Ukitake.

"Do you think he's alright, Jyuushirou-san?" Ukitake looked down worriedly.

"I can't say for sure." Di cautiously swam over to him. Renji was lying on his back in the water, breathing hard.

"Are you OK, Renji?" Di asked.

"My back hurts like hell!" he replied through clenched teeth. Di grabbed him by the arm and began trying to tow him over to the beach. Mint saw her waving and turned to the rest of the group.

"I think she wants you guys to go down to the beach and help her with Renji." Ukitake sighed as they rushed off.

"Oh dear. Another injury. We're not having much luck today are we?"

* * *

Nat looked up from sorting through the photos on his camera as Renji was helped to lie down on his stomach by Isane and Di.

"What happened to you?" he asked incredulously as Renji winced, his back mapped out in red.

"He didn't quite manage to do a somersault off a 30 foot cliff. He landed on his back, winding himself at the same time." Mint summarised as Renji put a hand to his back gingerly, wincing. Matsumoto stood back with her arms folded.

"Hmm. It seems like nearly everyone's been injured." She pouted. "And Nanao-san's refused to let us do anything new in case something happens. Could you show me how to do that carving-thing, Di-chan?" Di looked up from moving Nat's drink out of the way so Isane could sit.

"Oh, sure."

"Be careful, you two." Nanao warned, frowning as Shuuhei and Jai made off after them. Raiden sighed and sat down on Di's towel with a yawn. Mint grinned at him.

"Did something particularly tiring today, Raiden?" Raiden flopped back on the towel and closed his eyes.

"Bet you'd love to find out wouldn't ya, Glasses." Mint moved her leg with her hand so that Isane could put her bag down. She noticed Ukitake frowning as he listened in.

"How was the visit to the museum?" she ventured, giving Raiden eyes.

"The hell are ya-? Oh yeah...it was boring...I hate museums..." Ukitake frowned.

"You've never been to one."

"One's all it takes to spoil the rest, Ukitake-san." Raiden replied, opening an eye.

_If those two ever have children they're going to grow up to be first class liars. _Mint thought. _Nice going Raiden._

"It must've been a good view from the cliffs." Ukitake ventured, remembering the view of the horizon. Raiden closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh yeah. I had a damn good view of everything." Mint rolled her eyes.

_He's definitely not talking about the scenery._ _Sheesh._ Ukitake beamed, oblivious of the undertone.

Mint shielded her eyes as she looked out to sea. Di and Matsumoto were flashes of yellow and peach against the blue of the waves. As she watched, she saw the end of the wave begin to roll under. Matsumoto wiped whereas Di stayed on and drifted back towards the shore, nearly running Jai over as his board got in the way. Mint laughed as Di fell in due to her board jarring against Jai's.

* * *

"Whoops. Sorry Di." Jai said as Di popped up next to her board, laughing.

"It's OK. Where's Rangiku-san?" Jai got back on his board and scouted around for his strawberry-blonde haired fukutaicho.

"I have no idea." Di looked worried.

"I know she wiped. Did she get rolled?" Jai scanned the shoreline.

"Oh look! There she is! Isane-san's with her!" He looked worried and paddled over, Di following. Shuuhei was next to Matsumoto as she choked up seawater. Jai scrambled out of the water.

"Fukutaicho! Is she OK?!" Shuuhei nodded, his face serious as Kira made his way over unsteadily.

"Yeah. She swallowed a lot of water...but...she should be fine." Matsumoto continued coughing as Di made her way glumly back to her towel.

"What happened now, Di?" Mint asked, seeing her friend's long face.

"Meh. Rangiku-san drank half the ocean when she got rolled." Ukitake sighed.

"You should stay here, Di. Something might happen to you if you go back in." Raiden opened an eye.

"And once again, Shuuhei and quiffy are competing." he commented. Di looked round to see both of them supporting Matsumoto back to her towel.

"Are you OK, Rangiku-san?" Mint asked when she'd been set down. Matsumoto made a face.

"Sea water tastes disgusting. I prefer it when it's in beauty products." Di laughed.

"Thank goodness you didn't get hit on the head with your board." Matsumoto winced at the thought.

* * *

Raiden sat up on an elbow as Di lay down beside him, trying to find a piece of towel. Mint watched lazily as they talked quietly. Ikkaku and Renji were playing noughts and crosses on Nat's back despite his protests and Yumichika was sound asleep on his deckchair. Suddenly she heard Di sound annoyed. She opened her eyes to see her striding back towards the ocean with her board.

"Ah come on baby! I was joking! They're a good size!" Raiden yelled after her. She ignored him and paddled out furiously. Mint sighed as Ukitake reached for the sun cream bottle.

"What did you do this time, Raiden?"

"I simply said that ya would've thought Rangiku-san's breasts could've acted as floatation devices." Raiden replied. Matsumoto laughed. She looked at her breasts.

"Hmm. I suppose they could've been useful that way. Pity they weren't." Jai glared at Raiden.

"Well that wasn't funny."

Matsumoto shrugged as Raiden said, "Yeah. Apparently Di didn't find it funny either. She asked whether I thought everyone's breasts acted like that and I kinda said everyone's breasts weren't as big..." Mint face-palmed.

"Well done Raiden. I'm sure she'll calm down eventually." Raiden shrugged and leaned back on his elbows.

"Tch. Yeah she'll calm down when- and she just wiped." Mint looked up to see a particularly large wave wash up the beach. Di was nowhere to be seen.

"Di wiped? Wow." Matsumoto nodded, wincing.

"Yeah. She fell straight off her board. I think the board hit her on the head too. That wave was _huge_!" Raiden was still looking out to sea as the waves rolled in.

"Where the hell _is_ Di?" he demanded. "Shouldn't she have come back up?" Mint looked down the beach and saw her washed up on the shore, board beside her.

"She's _there_! Oh...She isn't moving!"

"_What_?!" Raiden leapt to his feet and sprinted down the beach followed by everyone who was uninjured. Ukitake carried Mint over.

By the time she reached there, she heard Isane say, "Raiden-san, please, give her some room!"

"Why the hell hasn't she opened her eyes?! Di?! Oi, Di! Wake up!"

"Raiden-san will you _please_ step away I need to check her." Mint looked worriedly at Ukitake.

"Is she alright?! Will she be alright?!" Ukitake pushed through the crowd of people to where Di was coughing and choking as she expelled water from her lungs. Isane looked relieved.

"Yogatta. Right, Di-san, how many fingers am I holding up?" Di choked a few more times before looking at Isane's fingers.

"Th-three."

"And who are you? Your full name, Di-san." Mint watched as the expression on Di's face changed. She looked straight at Raiden and huge smile spread across her face.

She watched as Di threw her arms around his neck, still beaming, and said, "Nii-sama!" There was a shocked silence from the group. Raiden stiffened.

"What?!" He held Di back at arm's length. "I'm not your nii-sama! What's gotten into ya?!" Di smiled at him.

"Nii-sama!" Raiden looked blankly at Isane for an explanation. Isane looked equally shocked.

"I think Di-san may have amnesia..." Mint looked horrified.

"Oh no. That board must've really hit her hard! Amnesia?! What a time to get something like that! We have a war coming up!" Di was still smiling innocently in the middle of the group. Raiden sighed.

"Listen. Let's get one thing straight here. I'm _not_ your nii-sama! I'm your-" Mint saw his lips begin to form the word 'boyfriend' but they stopped. Raiden grinned. "-husband." Mint stared at him.

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am. Ignore her, baby." Di looked inquiringly at him. "I'm your wife?" Raiden smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah. That's right." Ikkaku snorted with laughter.

"This is great! Hey Raiden! Do something else!" Mint scowled.

"Stop it! Stop confusing her!"

"The only person who's confusing her is you, Glasses!"

"You're pregnant!" Renji piped up as Ikkaku burst out laughing.

"_What_?! Stop it!" Mint snapped. "It's not funny!" Di looked in wonderment at her abdomen.

"I am?" Raiden smiled.

"Sure ya are." Di grinned back.

"What idiot would make _you_ a father?" Mint smiled.

_Yogatta! Di's back! _

"Huh. That amnesia didn't last long. She's back already!" Ikkaku said in disappointment.

"Oh? Di never left the building." Di replied, smiling nastily at Raiden. Raiden glared at her.

"What the hell?! Ya made me worry like that for nothing?! Di-!" Di winced and pressed a hand to the side of her head as it throbbed.

"Ouch." she said faintly, feeling the world spin.

"Are ya OK, babe?"

"Right. I think it's time for everyone to go back to the campsite. We should pack up and leave for Soul Society before anyone else gets hurt." Nanao said firmly as Raiden picked Di up. Mint sighed. _We're going to have fun driving back to the airport to drop everything off with Urahara. One of our drivers can't sit down properly, one has a mild concussion and can't see straight at the moment and one can't read a road map or follow sat nav. Joy.

* * *

_

Di smiled as Edmund came bounding up to her. She, Mint, Kira, Matsumoto and Renji had been excused from heavy-lifting duty due to injury and were sitting at the picnic table. Ikkaku and Yumichika had left via an alternate senkai gate, saying that they'd meet them in Soul Society.

"Hey, boy." she said, as he licked her face, whining. Mint sighed.

"You're leaving in a minute, you know." Di sighed sadly.

"I know. I'm going to have to say goodbye, boy." She kissed the dog on the head as Raiden looked over.

"Hey! Don't _kiss_ it! Ya don't know where it's been, babe!" Di laughed quietly.

"Bye, Ed." The dog whimpered and pawed her leg as she stood up, wincing.

"Is that everything?" Nanao asked. Ukitake nodded.

"Yes. Everything's back on the mobile homes."

"Which we didn't use once." Mint said, making Di laugh. As the rest of the group left, Di turned back.

"Rice? Can you make sure we didn't leave anything, like tent pegs?" Raiden grumbled but went and dutifully looked over the area. He saw Edmund following the rest of the group and ran over to stop him.

"Oh no ya don't! You're stayin' here, ya dumb mutt. Di already said goodbye!" Ed whimpered and tried to bolt away, squirming in Raiden's grip. Raiden let him go after the group had disappeared out of sight and continued looking for tent equipment. He finally looked up to see Ed watching him.

"Scram! Go away!" Edmund whimpered and backed away before following him as he left the verge. Raiden looked back and swore. "Go the hell away! Stupid dog! Stop following me damn it!" He ran across the road, timing the gap between a lorry and a car. As he turned he saw Edmund race across the road too, intent on following him.

In that instant, he heard Di's voice in his head saying, "Did you know that greyhounds have very poor road sense?" He winced as the car hit the dog and sped off without stopping.

_There's no way I could've saved that mutt. I would've been the one under the car. No one in Soul Society would've thanked me for it. Not even the stupid dog. _He sighed hard and walked out into the road where the spirit of Edmund the dog stood looking confused and whining quietly in the middle of the road.

"Ah shit. Di's gonna kill me if she finds out. Or cry. Or both. Ya stupid mutt! Who asked ya to die?!" The spirit of the dog whimpered. Raiden sighed and looked around impatiently. "I'm in a hurry. I have no Soul Candy on me either. Ah hell. I guess no Soul Burial for you. It serves ya right ya dumb dog!" He sighed to himself. "Right. Stay here. I'm sure some Kiwi shinigami'll come along and Soul Bury ya eventually. Later, ya dumb mutt." With that, Raiden walked off without a backwards glance.

_And that is the end of that.

* * *

_

Mint looked up from fiddling with her pendant as Di pulled into the car park of Auckland Airport. _Hmm. And to think that five days ago I was sitting on that kerb over there hoping that Jyuushirou-san and I would become closer on this trip! _She beamed, tracing a finger over the delicate writing on the back of the pendant. _We certainly have! _Matusmoto smiled at her, noticing her attention was on the pendant.

"You definitely had a good trip, Mint-chan!" Mint smiled back as Di turned off the engine and Isane threw open the door. A brightly coloured removals van was parked by the side of the airport, out of the way of traffic. Leaning against the door was Urahara, dressed in an 'I Love New Zealand' t-shirt, shorts, clogs and hat. He waved them over.

"Hello, minna-san! Had a good trip?" Mint and Di rushed across the road, followed by Raiden and Renji as traffic raced past. The other door opened and Di laughed when she saw who it was.

"Yoruichi-san?!"

"Obasama?!" Yoruichi grinned at the group.

"Hey everyone!"

"What're you doing here, Yoruichi-san?" Di asked as Urahara examined everyone closely, tutting.

"Yare yare minna-san look at the state of these gigais! What have you been doing?! I'm going to have to charge you extra for damage."

"_What_?!" Nat, Jai, Renji and Raiden chorused, outraged.

"We're taking a small break here, Di-chan." Yoruichi replied as Di fished around in her bag for her purse. "Kisuke mentioned this place was good for fishing. Don't tell Soifon." she said with a wink. Di laughed.

"She won't hear it from me."

"Ah come on Urahara-san! Don't overcharge!" Renji begged. Urahara smiled craftily.

"Of course...you could always work off the extra, Abarai-san. Oh my...that reminds me...you still haven't finished the last set of chores I set you!" Mint and Di watched as the fan appeared like magic. Raiden grinned as Yoruichi walked over.

"Nice to see ya put some clothes on, obasama." Yoruichi grinned back cattily.

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends. By the way, it looks like you and Di-chan ran into each other." Raiden rolled his eyes as her eyes flicked from his face to Di's head.

"Very frigging funny, obasama." Yoruichi grinned back before taking his arm.

"Anyway, come with me. I need to talk to ya." Raiden shrugged and looked over at Di who was paying Urahara. Yoruichi noticed. "Or do ya need Di-chan's permission now?" Raiden made a face.

"Tch. No. Fine, I'll come." Mint watched as Raiden and Yoruichi walked off talking.

_What's going on over there? _Urahara ruffled the sen through his fingers before smiling.

"Right. That's all in order. Tessai will help you with your gigais. Please step into the back of the van one at a time. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Di winced as the back of the van was thrown open to reveal Tessai and realised too late that she was the nearest to the door.

"Step up then, Di-dono!" Di shot Mint a helpless look before being yanked into the back of the van by an overenthusiastic Tessai. Matsumoto rushed off towards the airport.

"Ahhh, Matsumoto-san? Where are you going with my gigai?" Urahara called after her.

"I'm just getting some souvenirs for Hitsugaya-taicho!" Matsumoto called over her shoulder. Mint smiled.

"Get him a snow globe, Rangiku-san!" she shouted after her as Tessai grabbed Di's suitcase and hauled it into the back of the van. Di skipped out of the back of the van in full shinigami uniform, carrying her shopping bags. She looked ruefully at Mint.

"That hurt." Mint laughed.

"He can be rather overenthusiastic." Di leaned against the side of the van, noticing that Raiden and Yoruichi were some metres off and talking. She raised an eyebrow but thought nothing of it.

_I remember on the first day I was over there and I was wondering how to keep my self-control intact on this trip._ She smiled to herself. _Well...at least I lasted until the last day. That's good enough for me.

* * *

_

Mint smiled as the senkai gate opened. Urahara waved at them. "Sayonara, minna-san! Abarai-san? I expect you back at the shop on Monday!" Renji face-palmed.

"Damn him!" Di turned before she went through after Mint and Ukitake.

"Rice! Oi! Hurry up or we're leaving you!" There was a rush of wind as he shunpoed out of the back of the van, ending up beside her. Di folded her arms, unimpressed. "Clearly you didn't inherit your aunt's speed." Raiden grinned at her.

"Ah hush, babe."

"Raiden? Think about what I said!" Yoruichi called after him.

"Hai, obasama!" Raiden shouted back before following Di through the gate.

Di almost banged into Ukitake, who was carrying Mint, as she cleared the gate. "What's the hold up?" Mint was smiling.

"Ikkaku." Di peered around her to see Ikkaku looking intensely annoyed with Yachiru attached to his head.

"Get _off_ fukutaicho!"

"But it says, 'Slap here' pachinko-head!" Yachiru replied, giggling happily as she brought her palms down as though she were playing the bongo drums.

"Argghh!" He caught sight of Di who had a huge smile on her face. "Di!! This is _all_ your fault! Get her off me NOW!" Di folded her arms and sighed.

"No thanks. She looks like she's having fun. I wouldn't want to interfere." Mint smiled up at Ukitake.

"Shall we go then, taicho?" Ukitake smiled back gently.

_Ah. We're back to formalities now are we? _Shuuhei, Kyoraku, Nanao, Jai and Matsumoto followed them.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Mint waved from Ukitake's arms. Di waved back, leaving with Nat, Renji, Isane, Kira and Raiden. Renji grinned at Nat as they walked.

"Oh yeah, Nat-_sanseki_- you're on paperwork duty!" Nat looked horrified.

"No way! You can't-!"

_Oh yeah. He can make me._ he thought glumly. Isane smiled.

"If you guys can drop by 4th squad tomorrow to get checked out, then that would be good."

"Don't worry Isane-san, we will." Di replied as Renji and Nat detached themselves from the group.

"How much are ya willing to bet Omaeda hasn't done _any_ of your paperwork, babe?" Di gave him a warning look. "Oh yeah. _Fukutaicho_." She sighed heavily, annoyance written on her face.

"Nothing cos I know he hasn't. Looks like you'll be helping me tonight, Hattori-yonseki." Raiden made a face.

"Ah hell! I was looking forward to doing something else!" Di gave him a look before entering the shade of the 2nd squad barracks with a smile on her face.

"Who says we can't do that after?" Raiden grinned.

* * *

Mint waved goodbye to Matsumoto and Jai as they passed 10th squad barracks. Matsumoto waved back enthusiastically before racing inside with several large shopping bags in each hand, Jai following awkwardly behind with the bulk of the shopping. Mint looked on in sympathy as he struggled to fit through the sliding door, urged on by Matusmoto.

As they continued, Ukitake watched idly as Ikkaku raced past them to get back to 11th squad barracks in time for dinner, Yachiru shouting at him to step on it.

"We should have more trips like that one." he commented as they made their way into Ugendou. Mint smiled up at him.

"Have you ever heard of something called a honeymoon, Ukitake-taicho?"

"No, but you'll have to tell me all about it later, usa-chan." Mint beamed, but before she could say anything more, they were instantly greeted by Kiyone and Sentaro, each still trying to outdo the other. While Ukitake talked to them, Mint limped her way inside to be greeted by an enthusiastic Haru-chan.

_I'm happy to be home. Because, this is my home now. With you, Jyuushirou-san._ she thought with a smile as Haru-chan wagged her tail. Ukitake finally slid the door closed and yawned hugely.

"It's good to be home!" He smiled at Mint who had managed to get herself to a chair. "It's back to work tomorrow unfortunately, my bun-bun-chan." Mint cringed inwardly at the nickname but managed a smile.

"What happened to usa-chan?"

"Oh I can interchange." Ukitake replied, completely oblivious of the amount of mental face-palming she was doing. Mint finally gave up and smiled.

_Oh Jyuushirou-san. I hope you never change. _

_

* * *

_

And that is the end of this trip! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
